


Cult of Seiros

by MsBluebell, Naz_Artz, SICProwl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Cult!au, F!Dimileth, F/F, F/M, God's learn to be human, I mean it, I repeat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kronya is her own warning, Like, M!Cladhildaleth, M/M, Multi, Not a revenge story, Rhea and Seteth are siblings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This is not an abuse revenge story, Twins, and i mean, headcanon central, really she's so gross here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 129,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naz_Artz/pseuds/Naz_Artz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SICProwl/pseuds/SICProwl
Summary: What if Jeralt had two children instead of one? What if Rhea declared them God's reborn? What if Rhea claimed to be their mother? What if Jeralt then tried to spirit them away? What if he failed to get them out of the Church in time?What if?What if Edelgard brought Dimitri and Claude into her plans? What if Dimitri had cause to distrust the Church? What if Claude wanted the Church to answer for its misdeeds as well? What if...the three soon-to-be leaders of Fodlan investigate claims that the Cult of Seiros and its growing God twins aren't what they say they are?***This is a story of Abuse, meaning that no, there will be no dress down scene, this is a story about abuse and human flaws and overcoming them for a better future.***Updates T/Th
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 240
Kudos: 326
Collections: BBell's Discord Grave, Bylad_The_Eldritch_Horror





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has actually been sitting in our server for some time now, the above author's loving called Prowl and BBell in our server have been writing this from about...end of November 2019, so for about 4-5 months now. They've recently put it on hiatus, but the story is about 75% complete, so they won't rush through the ending as there are still knots left to be tied.
> 
> Since that's the case, I've asked to be their mod in terms of uploading the chapters, this alleviates the burden of them remembering to reply, any questions or comments you have will be shared with them, and I'll let you know their replies as soon as I get them, but don't be too disappointed since both have a tendency to send a smug emoji and "hehehe".
> 
> I'll try to upload as many times as possible since...well this fic is huge, like...so big our chapter mod, the one who's copy pasted it to out google doc's fro upload purposes had to make a separate one so we didn't get overwhelmed. All in all, it's like at least 2 books worth of 100k+ each. Without further ado, I give you.
> 
> Cult Au!  
> -Mod Naz
> 
> 5/16/2020
> 
> Please, please read the tags as you move forward, and keep them in mind.
> 
> This is a story of young God's being taken advantage of and young rulers who are trying to right the wrongs of a Cult that has gotten too powerful for its own good.
> 
> It is not meant to be a fic of violent catharsis wherein the victim stands up to their abuser especially when both parties are unaware they are as such. Human relationships are complicated, as are the feelings between victim and abuser, please keep this in mind as you read.

Located in central Fódlan amidst the tall, rocky mountains sits Garreg Mach Monastery, the main headquarters of two separate entities: the Great Church of Seiros and the Officers Academy. It was a neutral territory and was not governed by any of the three main nations of Fódlan.

First was the regal and strict Adrestian Empire where the people prided themselves in magic and their reputation. Next was the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, a land of noble knights with a strong focus on fighting and old legends of the great kings and heroes of war. Then there was the Leicester Alliance, a land that thrived on politics and luxury where riches and sweet words could win and lose alliances in a snap.

In addition to being a religious site, the monastery was home to an order of knights. The Knights of Seiros were a group of elite warriors, the best among the nation that left their homes to devote their lives to the church and all who worshiped its teachings. It was a holy place, a wondrous fort that housed the best of the best and taught the best of the best.

People would come to pilgrimage to the site from all over, hoping to pray and confess their wayward sins so that they may continue to worship the Goddess without worry of the consequences.

But the young girl didn't deal with such consequences. Her job was to sit, listen and stare as people from all over made their way to the top of the tower and beg for her blessing. She did not move or speak ever, her face carefully blank as she listened to each and every prayer the priests had deemed worthy of her time.

"Our crops were poor this year." The large farmer laid his head on the ground, his body trembling before her gaze. She didn't dare frown, not with her mother standing off to the side with Seteth as they discussed other things. "P-Please...G-Goddess, I beg of you. We can't survive another year like this."

Byleth blinked, her bare feet curling beneath her elegant white robes as she shifted in place. The stone throne felt uncomfortable despite all the hours spent on it, there were always bruises on her calves and sometimes even her thighs. But her Mother, the Archbishop, refused to place a cushion there. It was a sacred spot and she had tosit on it as intended just as her former incarnation had done when she fell to Fodlan.

The girl noticed her mother wasn't paying attention and decided she could at least answer this man's prayer. She was sure Mother wouldn't care if she—

"My Goddess," Rhea turned in place, having been listening despite appearing busy. She smiled serenely at the girl before looking to the farmer who still had his forehead to the floor. 

Byleth wondered if he'd be able to look at her normally if she wasn't surrounded by finery and flowers that made her nose itch. Her mother hated it when she sneezed, no matter how cute her accidental blessing was to the nuns. 

"Do not worry yourself over this. We will answer his prayer." The Archbishop touched the man's shoulder, making him jerk in place as she smiled down at him. "Do not worry, my child. We can help with your crops and support you until you are on your feet."

"My lady," the farmer sniffled, tears brimming in his eyes.

Her eyes looked upon him kindly. "If all else fails, we will use the Goddess' powers to revive your land. She can only answer so many prayers."

Byleth watched her mother call over some nuns to lead the thankful man away. The Goddess stared as he went, wishing she could help him as he asked. But fixing his land required leaving the tower, the monastery, and Garreg Mach. It was something Mother would never allow. Never ever.

"Byleth," Rhea said softly, gaining her attention when she reached out to caress her cheek. "I'm sure you are tired. We've been here since morning and you've done so well."

She nodded, now eager to get off the hard throne and rush towards the stairs.

Rhea looked thoughtful, her thumb brushing her cheek in gentle circles. "You may rest for the day. But don't forget to wash up for dinner."

Then she was up, eyes bright and head-nodding before she moved as quickly as she could out of the room, just fast enough to make good time and slow enough to not draw her mother's ire. But once she made it to the stairs, she was running, her long robes flowing behind her as she circled the tower down and down and down to the one she wished to see most. It will only take a minute for them to meet halfway, but it was a minute that felt like an eternity.

The girl's bare feet slapped the stone loudly, her anklets chiming loudly with every step she took, racing towards her designation with huffing breaths. The robes billowed, blue and gold and pink. She ripped the golden diadem off her hair, tucking the weight away as she ran.

Then, she saw him, her mirror image, her shared face, her brother.

"Bylad." She called, throwing her arms open.

"Sister!" The boy threw his own arms out, his black and dark grey and golden robes billowing around him as he prepared to catch her. She launched herself into his arms, and limbs wrapped around one another as the boy embraced her, falling back a bit before spinning her around over and over. "This Shadow has missed the Sister's hugs!"

"I missed you too," Byleth confessed as he stopped, her feet landing on the stone again. Her brother was taller than her, so she had to stare up to meet his eyes. He had yet to lose his elaborately embroidered hood, an upper face mask with an embedded jewel covering his eyes. It was to keep people from being scared of him, she's been told because they're afraid to look into the eyes of death. Mother had forbidden him to remove the hood when he wasn't in the tombs. 

"I'm finally free for today. Where would you like to go?" asked Byleth

"This one will follow where Sister leads." Her brother responded, letting her go so that he could adjust the hood more easily over his head. "This one is simply happy to be with she."

Byleth frowned, unhappy with the answer. She had expected it, though, knowing that in recent years Mother had been more strict about Bylad following her lead rather than the other way around. He's been listening more to her advice lately and it was concerning. 

Still, she didn’t fight it, at least for now. Instead, she mulled over what she knew Bylad would like to do and running the options over in her mind. Flowers were soft, and he liked soft things. 

"Let's have tea in the garden." She suggested.

"Yes." Her brother bounced on his heel, lips twitching happily, "This one would love to partake the leaf juice with Sister!"

She took his pale hand buried beneath his long sleeves, gently tugging the boy out of the monastery and onto the grounds. People were rushing around in a flurry of excitement. Servants cleaned the floors, windows, and even the white stone walls of the entire Garreg Mach. Soldiers marched in formation as they passed the training grounds, each of them working hard for spots in the Knights of Seiros. 

One of the head knights, Alois Rangled, was a sociable and agreeable sort. He'd been living at Garreg Mach Monastery for as long as they could remember, having joined as a squire at age eleven then a captain at twenty-four. Bylad also claimed he had the best jokes.

Byleth was curious to see if that were true, but most of her days were spent being busy with her Mother and the priests. While Bylad's duties were just as hard, it didn't take up most of his day as hers would, so he would have the time to wander on his own if he so wished. Though, most of those wanderings were with him skulking in shadows and whispering futures to people at random.

Such actions steered people clear of him and it made Byleth sad. Very sad. No doubt her brother was lonely beneath the grounds with nothing but corpses to listen to his ramblings. She wished he could join her when he had finished with his work, but Mother vehemently refused to let him in the Goddess Tower. For him to step foot up there would be considered sacrilege and only special days like festivals and holidays were times he was allowed in—but even then, he was sequestered to the back, behind Byleth's throne.

She squeezed his hand and walked faster, wishing to make up for their time apart. "Did anything interesting happen today?"

Her brother perked up, his hood bouncing against his forehead as he smiled at her. It was a small thing, his smile, small and sad. It was not one she sees on his face very often. He's learned long ago to stop smiling that way over those trapped in the tombs. He used to cry over those, but now he spent his days soothing them, bringing them peace. No, he didn’t smile like that anymore, and he didn’t talk about them anymore. Because that was all he did—playing his harp in those dark halls and easing spirits’ torments to sleep. So, what could have happened?

"This one caught sight of a most gentle breeze." Her brother confessed, hand rising to touch the unmasked part of his cheek. He dropped his hand then, tilting his head, "Sister, this one has seen the most shiny of twinkling stars from adrift the tides. Tell this one, how one knows when they have found the loveliest tide to which to swim?"

The girl didn't know how to answer such a question, but she did know that they had reached the gardens. Her feet brushed the soft grass, the blades tickling her toes as she leads her brother to the tables. She wished they could sit in the soft grass, with the flowers she knows her brother loves so much, but Mother would never have it. Besides, there was a vase of flowers decorating the table. "I don't know, Bylad."

The twins seated themselves, and from the corner of her eye, she could see one of the priests in charge of the gardens run off. They were supposed to have tea whenever they sat at this table, so it was always assumed that the two shouldn’t have to ask for tea. Instead, was expected to just be brought to them without prompting.

Bylad hummed, patting the table with his hands before reaching to pluck one of the flowers with his hand, rubbing his fingers over the soft petals, "Sister, tell this lad, what does she want more than all else in the world?"

The girl blinked, startled. She frowns at her brother, wondering what his eyes have seen coming from the future. He saw so many different things, and she wondered why he was asking her this, what could have made him ask such a thing. She said slowly, "I...have not thought about such a thing in a long while. But if I had to say...I would want you to be happy."

"This one is happy when Butterfly Sister is happy." Bylad told her, holding that flower between his fingers, "And this one is happy with this flower!"

Byleth hummed, years of practiced neutrality making it hard for her to properly emote. But her brother knew she wanted to smile at him, to give him comfort. She sat and held out her hand across the table, watching Bylad abandon the flower petal for her fingers. Their digits entwined in a gentle embrace as they sat in the peaceful garden. Byleth briefly looked at her brother, wondering if she could say what he would wish for so that he may follow.

"I wish… to make friends," she said carefully, knowing he'd see through her if she were too blunt about it. But the wish seemed to ring true as her own excitement began to build up. "Yes, I wish for us both to meet new people."

It was a stretch of a wish, their mother being the main obstacle, but she knew Bylad wouldn't ask if he didn't think something big would happen. Her hand wrapped tight around his and she nodded. "Lots of friends...or one...just one would be nice too."

Bone-pale fingers wrapped around her own, Bylad's hands soft against her own as he squeezed them softly. It was hard to see anything but his lips with that hood, put those same lips were slightly parted, ready to soothe her. But the priest returned with their tea, interrupting him. Her brother's mouth fell closed as the priest set down the tray of tea with shaky fingers, the cups clanking against their plates as he settled them down.

Neither sibling spoke as the man fled.

"The leaf juice is within reach!" Bylad exclaimed, delighted. He reached for the cups, plucking one from the tray, "Sister need not worry, for the tides have shifted and this lad finds that the little piggies ride on the course of new faces. Soon, Sister, yes. This one..."

Bylad trailed off, frowning. He reached over, pouring the tea from his cup and onto the ground, watching it splatter as it hit the grass. He frowned, staring a bit longer as his feet shuffled. He bounced in his chair a bit, turning to place his cup back against the table, "This one will..."

"Bylad, you shouldn't waste tea." Byleth warned him, knowing he wouldn't get more tea if he kept wasting it, "Someone may tell Mother."

"Mother." Bylad tilted his head, turning to stare out at the distance, his eyes catching on something in particular, "Oh! The Silent Knight is back!"

The girl blinked, turning to catch a glimpse of the tall knight with blonde hair, catching him watching them again. He was an odd one, that knight, always watching them whenever he passed by, though he never once approached them, not even if there was a task that needed to be done for them. She thought he must be too scared to approach, so she's never told Mother about it. All he did was stare, which she's used to. The only reason she noticed him was because he kept showing up to stare when they had free time.

Even from afar, Byleth could make out his features. A scar laid across his left cheek but otherwise seemed to add a warrior feel to his aging face. He had golden honey hair that was partly pulled back in a braid and a matching beard that framed his strong jaw, and a pair of lonely caramel eyes that made Byleth ache every time she looked at them. She wished to talk to him, to ask why he looked so lonesome and try and help ease his pain, but each time ended with him leaving before she could even make it within feet of him.

Mother says I can heal people, surely I can heal his heart... Though Byleth was forbidden to use her gifts without permission, she couldn't help but want to soothe every soul she met. The "Goddess" was used to people bowing, trembling, and crying when meeting with pilgrims. They always asked for her help, pleading and sobbing for her to save a sick child, to bring water to a desolate village, to bless a mother with a healthy baby and each time she wished, truly wished she could. It'd be almost too easy.

But Mother...

"Bylad," she turned back to look at her brother who was spinning his empty teacup on the table until it tipped over, only to do it again. "We should invite him to tea."

The boy smiled at that, hooking a finger through his cup's handle and dangerously twirling it in the air. "Sweet invitations for sweet water sounds pleasant to this one's lobe holes. But alas, the Sister Daughter will descend and the Silent Knight will bypass these ByTwins away, away, away and away."

Bylad started to slump forward a moment while the teacup he'd been spinning on his finger grew still. She blinked, worried Bylad was about to fall forward on the table only for them both to jump in their seats when another appeared by their side.

"Bylad! Byleth!" Flayn clapped her hands in delight, pretty green hair bobbing on her shoulders. "I'm so delighted I found you!"

Byleth blinked then looked behind her, noting the Silent Knight was no longer there.

"Hello, Sister Daughter!" Bylad perked up at the sight of their only friend. They weren't allowed to interact with many people here, being sacred figures, gods, living divinity. But Flayn, as the sister daughter of the second most prominent member of the Church was one of the few exceptions. And lucky she was because her presence was a welcome breath of fresh air in the monotony of their everyday life. 

"Hello, Flayn." The girl spoke, leaning back against her chair, sacred dress spilling over the chair. "It's good to see you."

"Hello!" The girl bounced over, smiling brightly at the both of them, "Do you mind if I join you? I have the most wonderful news in which to share with you both!" 

"Of course Flayn." Byleth gestured at one of the empty chairs sitting around the table, setting a bag she carried around her waist on the ground, "I'm afraid the Priest only brought two cups though."

"This one is not partaking of the leaf juice!" Bylad announced, pushing his empty cup towards the girl, "The Moth does not like these leaves."

"Oh!" Flayn made a delighted sound as she sat down, delicately taking the cup from him and reaching for the finely decorated pot. She poured herself a cup and blew away the steam before taking a sip. She hummed, satisfied, "It's delicious, a shame you do not like it. Thank you, Bylad."

"The Sister-Daughter is welcome." Her brother replied, fluttering his sleeves and turning to stare at one of the guards, who abruptly turned away once he realized the dread god's sights were on him. He bounced in his chair, tilting his head, "Tell these hearing holes what the Sister-Daughter's sentient tumor knows."

"Oh! Yes!" The girl clapped her hands, her hair bouncing as she leaned forward, grinning like she had the most devious of news. "I was able to go to the market alone."

"No!" Bylad gasped, covering his mouth. Byleth, herself, couldn't deny how impressed she was either. Seteth, while not quite as protective as their Mother, was himself very protective. She didn’t think she's ever heard about Flayn going to the market alone. She must have done something to convince him it was safe. Or, perhaps, he was softening. Either way, this was exciting news.

"Yes!" The girl nodded enthusiastically, "It was quite exciting, and I learned all kinds of things. OH! And I brought you something."

Reaching into her bag, Flayn pulled out what looked like a very brightly colored book, the image of flower and a quill printed on the front, the words 'Prejudice and Pride' printed in curvey golden letters along the front. "I have been assured this is a most wonderful tale of romance."

"Excellent." Bylad clapped his hands, wriggling his fingers at the book, "Tell this one the secrets of the written words."

"I most certainly will once I've read my copy." Flayn put the book down. The girl leaned forward, cupping her hand to her mouth and whispered, eyes glittering in excitement, "But first I must tell you. I have heard whispers that we shall have a prince, a princess, and a grand duke hosted in the academy this year! Doesn't that sound just like the last novel we read?"

"The princess protagonist should have made wedding with the grand duke." Bylad slapped the table, once again sharing his firm and often-shared opinion of the book's ending. He scolded at the pink literature before him, "This dead tree best not betray this one."

Byleth watched them gossip while sipping her own tea quietly. The girl was no stranger to romance, having had to sit in the Goddess Tower all night each year to listen to people's wishes and declarations of love from her window above, but she never really… understood it. She'd grown used to being visited by these people the most, often being prayed to for a successful marriage or for some pretty village girl to say yes to her sweetheart's proposal. Such sights were normal to her—but even before Byleth was told to hide her emotions, she still couldn't wrap her head around romance.

This was where Flayn would come in, carrying books and gossip of the monastery's latest couple or whispers about a cute boy she'd last seen. Bylad took this talk quite well and engaged vehemently with Flayn in it, but Byleth couldn't help but feel uninterested and distant from the subject.

Which was odd considering she was the Goddess of Rebirth and Fertility...

"I heard all three are quite good looking," Flayn gushed while holding her cheeks with a wistful sigh. "And all three are coming here! Why, I bet they fall in love with one another and have the most exciting love triangle!"

Bylad’s face screwed up in apprehension but didn't speak when Flayn held up her hands.

"No! Don't tell me! I don't wish the ending to be spoiled!" She covered her face and giggled, now flushed at the idea of a wayward romance at Garreg Mach.

Her brother clicked his tongue at that, lips twisting like he very much wanted to speak, which suggested to Byleth that something heavily romantic was involved in their future, at the very least. Flayn, too, must have realized this and waved her hands, rapidly swinging them as if that would somehow fight off the words her brother so desperately wanted to express. "No! Don't tell me! You'll ruin the surprise!"

Bylad pinched his lips shut, bringing his hand up in a zipping motion across them. Their friend let out a sigh of relief, folding her hand over her heart. Then, she squealed, realizing that she was very much going to get the exciting romantic drama she had wanted. She rested her face between her palms, face going slightly pink. "This will be most exciting!"

"So the heirs to the nations are coming?" Byleth changed the subject slightly, at least getting off the romantic element of the gossip. The heirs to the nation themselves seemed more interesting at the very least. She's met many nobles in her time, from the Aegirs to the Gloucesters, but never the heirs to the Royals themselves. Maybe that would be interesting at the very least.

"Oh! Yes!" Flayn smiles, "I hear tale that Princess Edelgard is quite beautiful. I should love to meet her. I've not heard over much of Prince Dimitri, other than that he is very much beloved by the Holy Kingdom. Ah! But I hear Young Duke Claude is quite dashing!"

"The wind is dashing." Bylad comments, huffing as he slips the book toward himself, "He dashes and dashes and is welcome to dash away from this Moth."

Both looked at the male curiously, waiting for him to elaborate, but were only ignored as Bylad skimmed through the pages at an alarming speed.

Byleth looked to Flayn. "Is that why they're cleaning so much today? Because of the new students?"

"Yes! My brother has told me that we must make a grand expression!" She clapped her hands together, "Oh, it's all so very exciting! And a romance to boot! I do hope I get to watch!"

Byleth wondered why the girl would want to watch such a thing. Watching two people press lips together seemed like a private matter, despite almost every couple doing it in front of her for good luck. But she sipped her tea, keeping such comments to herself so as not to hurt her friend's feelings.

"I believe the lords will be arriving a day earlier than the other students," Flayn added four scoops of sugar to her tea and stirred. "Captain Alois has a camping trip planned for them to help strengthen the bonds between nations. Oh!"

Her spoon clatters in her cup as she stops abruptly, "Do you think they'll fall in love during the trip!? Will both take one look at Lady Edelgard and—"

She didn't even finish, just cupped her cheeks and squealed with excitement. It wasn't too loud, but they were now drawing the attention of some of the nuns who tended to appear around corners to spy on the twins.

Beside her, Bylad kept flipping through the book, too absorbed in his reading to comment. Not that Flayn would want him to, because any comment he would make would likely be a "spoiler" and ruin the girls’ dramatic fantasy. So, sighing, the young girl takes another sip of her tea. mumbling, "Perhaps they will"

Flayn moved her closed fists over her mouth, trying to muffle her squeal, face shining a pretty pink that actually looked very nice on her. At this time, Bylad finished the book, slamming to cover closed and holding it up reverently, "This book was most excellent Sister-Daughter! The—"

"No!" Flayn waved her hands, "Wait for me to read it!"

The Dread God pouted, placing the book down on the table and sliding it towards the girl. From afar, the nuns tensed, as if waiting for a curse to befall Flayn as she picked up the book and tucked it into the bag. Watching them, those strangers, judging her brother for returning a book made a spike of resentment enter her heart. It was fleeting, only for a moment, but it was there. 

"I preferred the book that you brought last time; the one with the Count that got revenge on those who wronged him." Byleth changed the subject delicately.

"Ah! The Count of Monte Island!" Flayn perked up, clapping her hands together, "That one was quite exciting! So dramatic! So tense! I'm so happy he was able to find justice and find a happy ending!"

Bylads’ face suddenly hit the table. Both women jumped, watching the Dread God as he struggled, his voice muffled as he spoke into the table, and Byleth couldn't by any means understand what he was saying at all. Finally, he leaned back up, adjusting his hood. "Forgive this vessel, his tongue wished to speak spoilers."

Byleth frowned, touching her brother's head as if she were petting his hair. "How can you spoil something I've already read?"

He lifted his head then slammed it down again, making the tea set jump and clatter against the table as Flayn tried her best to keep any of it from falling. Byleth grabbed his shoulders before he could attempt it again and noted that a crack had formed in his mask. She flinched, knowing their Mother was not going to like that...

"I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore." She tried to plead with her voice, but it came out bland and lifeless. But Bylad was an expert in interpreting her emotions and knew she was being sincere. He smiled, uncaring that his teal locks were now peeking out from beneath his hood and chipped mask.

"Do not worry, Butterfly Sister. The Count's story is over, but the sequel is much better!"

"Right," she could only nod—knowing any questions might lead to her brother injuring himself. Perhaps they should go back to their previous topic... "Flayn, how many days before the lords arrive?"

"Hm?" She pondered a moment. "Two… three days perhaps? I know they're on their way."

Byleth nodded, folding her hands in her lap as she slowly reverted back to the pose she held for all hours of the day. "So, two days left then."

Two days left of freedom before the students arrived. Before the twins were given more work and less time to wander and be held closer to their mother and away from the other kids their age. They probably wouldn’t be able to have tea in the garden for a while...

The girl sighed, forlorn, the already tentative freedom slipping from her grasp. Every year the students come, and every year she's more and more confined to her tower. Bylad is more and more confined to the dark. Only this time there would be royalty involved.

"Do you think the heirs will want to meet me?" Byleth asked, though she already knows the answer. Everyone wanted to meet her. Always. It was all a matter of whether or not her mother is willing to let them into her tower. It was all up to Mother. 

It was always up to Mother.

Byleth wondered, for a fleeting moment, if she and Bylad will live out the rest of their lives listening to Mother. If they are gods, then are they not long-lived? Was Mother long-lived? Would her life be extended because her womb bore them? Likely. 

It didn’t matter.

"Butterfly Sister?" Her brother's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Teal eyes meet his cracked mask, but her brother is smiling, reaching his hand to touch hers, bone-pale digits twisting between her fingers. His smile was gentle, comforting, and she found all the worries in the world melting away. Bylad had such a pretty smile when he could manage it. Different from the smile that twisted his lips when he watched the tides of the future. No, this one was as rare as the most precious of gems. "Worry not, for these sights have seen at last the most… pink… of tides."

"Oh?" She tilted her head, interested. Pink was a new one. "And is that a good thing?"

"Yes." The boy squeezed her hand, "This moth makes this one whispering promise, from these lips and this tongue, Sister shall meet with the happiest of ends and shall earn everything she could want of such an ending."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're very glad you're enjoying this!! Not to mention both writers were very excited and surprised to see so many people liking this story right off the bat, they look forward to your comments!!
> 
> And I've been informed by our compiler, that there are 4 other doc's...so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> -Mod Naz

Byleth’s eyes widened at her brother’s declaration. For the first time in her life, she felt at a complete loss. Byleth didn't know how to respond to such a proclamation and couldn't stop her imagination from running wild. What could possibly be in her future that she was to reach a happy ending? Would Mother allow her to help people? Perhaps she won't have to sit on that throne for so long? Or better yet, she could spend more time with Bylad...Maybe they could wear different clothes and he could take off his mask and everyone could see that he wasn't some devil, but a sweet, loving boy.

She squeezed his hand back, suddenly excited at the idea of possibly visiting the village just outside Garreg Mach. They could wear normal clothes and walk among the people and eat sweets and pet a cow. She wasn't sure why she wanted to pet a cow, but it sounded exciting.

"Will **you** be there?"

Bylad nodded, eager and quick as he scooted his chair closer. "This shadow will always be there, reaching, branching, and guiding the butterfly to her future."

Her lips twitched into a small frown. "Will **you** be happy? Do you get your happy ending?"

Bylad jerked back but kept his hand on hers, he looked at a loss. The sight hurt her and she couldn't help but see Mother's serene smile as she continued to tell Bylad to always live for his sister. But why? They'd been together at all times as children, acting and playing and being different people. But now she was urging him to forget himself and become her shadow. She wished they were children again. They were so much happier…

"This one… this one is happiest when he is by Sister's side." The boy spoke slowly, and Byleth believed it, she really did, because she was happiest by his side too. But the words sounded so much like something Mother would make him say that it lost all sweetness. She wanted to be with him, she did, but she didn’t want his happiness to be dependent on hers. She wanted to be… _be_ … independent _together_. She wanted it to be that they don't need each other, that they could go away and still be happy, but they chose to be together because they loved each other.

And that was how it was. They were choosing to be together. They were the ones who made the other happy. But it was hard to believe when that simple fact is being forcibly twisted and bastardized into a shadow of what it was when they were younger.

"Bylad, it's not the happiest end if you're not at your happiest." Byleth told him gently, biting her lip, "It's not right if you don't get to have a life and things you want outside of me."

Her brother looked slapped at the words, and poor Flayn sipped her drink awkwardly. She hated that she made such a sweet, happy, moment awkward, but it needed to be said. She needed to stop this while she can, to fight it before she lost her brother. He's the most important person in the world to her, and she doesn't want to lose him to shadows. 

"Bylad, please." She reaches over, letting her hand fall over his. "I don't want to lose my brother to a shadow."

"B-But the Lily Mother said...this one is figments of shadow." Bylad looked frazzled as his body began to tremble. "This one is not...not a moth. He's a shadow...sister's..."

Byleth quickly tugged him into a hug, clinging to him tightly as his hands gripped at her robes. "No, **you're a moth!** You're a moth to my butterfly-like when we were younger. We're the same but different."

Bylad buried his face in her hair, the jewel on his mask cutting into her scalp but she ignored it in favor of upholding him. "A moth...this one was a moth and the cocoon...the tomb."

She began to rub his back as a soft whimper escaped his mouth, "Brother. It's okay to be happy. It's okay to want-"

"Byleth. Bylad."

The twins froze, their arms tightening around one another as their Mother...no, she was still dressed up and Seteth was following, their entourage of nuns and priests not far behind. She was the Archbishop right now. Not their Mother. Always in control.

"Lily Mother!" Bylad cried, jerking upward. She froze, the opposite of him. It didn't matter what had happened, they were both caught. And Flayn could only sit to the side, nervously sipping her tea. Byleth wished she would flee, so she didn't have to see this.

"Mother." She turned, facing the Archbishop, eyes meeting that serene smile. Seteth was frowning, and that was almost more comforting that the eerily false calm. 

Mother hummed, tilting her head, the dangling bits of her crown swaying with the movement, "Byleth, I was told Bylad had been acting erratically."

The younger twin froze, hand reaching for his cracked mask, fingers tapping against it nervously. His teeth bit against his lip, turning it white from the pressure. Then he dropped his hand to his side, shoulders dropping ever so slightly, resigned.

"Oh." Mother spoke, "Your mask is broken. That's not good."

The nuns and priests all sized up around her, sucking in terrified breaths. Some shuttered nervously, fingers twitching, feet digging in the ground. They were ready to flee. Flee from her brother. Her brother loved flowers, and sweets and romance novels. And they were terrified because his mask broke.

"Bylad." Mother's voice was the slightest bit sharper, almost unnoticeable, but still there, "You know what happens if your mask breaks."

Her brother touches his mask again, "This Shadows apologizes to Lily Mother. The Shadow lost its sights in the tides and needed to silence before it said things most distressing to Sister-Daughter."

Flayn made as distressed noise from the table, "I'm sorry Bylad! I didn't mean it when I said no spoilers!"

"Oh?" Mother tilted her head again, smiling something horrible, "And instead you distressed your sister?"

"The Shadow...must practice silencing it's tongue." Her brother pulled his hood further over his head, bowing so that no one could see the cracked mask.

"He didn't distress me." She tried to explain, "I just wanted to make sure he was alright. He's my brother."

Her Mother smiled more genuinely then, but it wasn't happy. It was more like the smile a parent gave their child when they said something foolish. It was a look Byleth was more than familiar with. Mother moved forward, and both twins tensed as her hands caressed their cheeks, "Oh, Byleth, you've forgotten that he's also the Dread God. The God of Death. Life should touch death for too long, else there won't be life."

There were noises of distress behind Rhea, and it took everything in Byleth's power to keep her lips shut, to keep from fighting back, to tell her Mother she was wrong. But she was her Mother, and Byleth didn't know what else was out there, and she didn't know what would happen to Bylad.

But all she can manage is a small, "...no."  
  
"Bylad, please, go back to the tomb." Her Mother caresses his cheek, "Please, before your mask falls. Go back, so no one will see your eyes."

"Yes, Lily Mother." Bylad nodded and turned to leave, his hand slipping from hers (when had they started holding hands? Had they been the whole time?). She tried to stop him, but he was already across the courtyard, people parting from him quickly before his presence could "taint" them.

It was wrong. Why couldn't they see that he was such a sweet boy?

"Byleth." Her Mother's voice brought her back, the hand on her check gentle despite the sharp nails brushing against her skin, reminding her, ensnaring her in a web that she'd never be free of. "You must be more careful. You're very important to the Church of Seiros. You are this country's future - it's Divine Goddess."

Her words wrapped around Byleth like chains, gripping and binding her to a fate she never asked for. For a life she wished was something else. Sadness blossomed in her chest for just a moment before she squashed it like a budding flower. Face neutral, eyes blank, lips neither upturned or down as she let her hands hang limp at her sides. Rhea seemed to approve of her state, especially when the priests and nuns started to calm down and look at her in awe.

Always a doll. Always to be admired behind thick glass and never to be touched. She was there for their games, never her own.

"Come - we have much to discuss. Tomorrow the heirs of our country will be arriving at our school - we must make a good impression. You won't be ready by then- but you will be after their first mission."

She didn't want to go with her Mother. What she wanted to go after her brother, to comfort him and promise him that he wasn't a shadow, that there was nothing wrong with him, that she had seen his eyes and there was nothing wrong with them.

But if she does that now then she might never see him again.

'The happiest end.' He had promised her that, but it meant nothing if he was gone. She doesn't want to choose anything, not travel, or cows or anything over her brother. She'd rather sit on that hard throne again all her life if that's what it took to keep him like a moth instead of a shadow. 

Except sitting on the throne was just her losing him slower.

'The happiest end.' She hopes so because that's what she wants for both of them. That's what she wanted, what she couldn't put words to when her brother asked. She wants the happiest end for both of them. With all her heart and soul.

But, for now, she's a doll.

"Yes...Mother." She speaks, stepping forward, face a perfect mask.

Rhea's eyes lit up, true elation on her face as she wrapped her arms around the girl. Her Mother placed a hand on the back of her head, petting her hair while placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"That's right. Such a good girl. My beautiful little girl." The Archbishop's grip grew tighter and Byleth felt truly trapped as her nails dug into her scalp. The priests and nuns were talking among themselves, planning her day for when she met with the Lords while Seteth stared on with his face pinched in concern. Flayn was at his side, gripping his sleeve with a worried look as she seemed to be holding back comments.

Byleth closed her eyes, picturing a happy memory. A happy time. A happy place. Just her and her brother, smiling and laughing. They'd hold hands and lay in the flowers and have no care in the world. No care for the world. Just them.

She just wanted it to be only them.

~~

Bylad was sporting a new mask when he came to their room that night for bed. It was a different design but still had black and gold as it's main theme while a different jewel rested in the middle of the forehead. This one was black, almost obsidian with silver flecks sparkling beneath.

She hated it.

"Brother," Byleth rushed to his side and checked him over - as if afraid he was hurt. Their Mother had never physically harmed them, but there was always that strange lingering....that strange threatening smile that made them both tremble with fear. But this was their room, their hard-fought shared room where they were free to dress as they pleased. He didn't have to wear the mask or the hood. He was free too!

She reached up, touching the sides of the wretched accessory, "Are you all right?"

He lifted his hands, pulling at his hood to try to hide the mask from her, knowing she hated seeing it one him. He squirmed, fingers digging into the cloth, "This one has a stronger face now...tis the ringing singing of metal."

"Metal?" Byleth frowned deeply, fingers looking for the clasp, "Take it off. That can't be comfortable."

But Bylad only shook his head, fingers dropping from the hood and finding the sides of the mask instead, scratching at it, "Sister, the mask goes round the tumor. It clickety clicks with the back. But this one cannot take off the hood."

"We're in our room." She grabs the hood, pushing it back, brushing her fingers over his hair, "We're allowed to take it off here, remember?"

His lips trembled, but he nodded jerkily, letting her fingers trail down his hair and onto the back of his head, finding the clasp and releasing it. The girl let out a relieved sigh, having, for a terrible moment, believed that maybe it wouldn't come off.

But it does, and it falls to the floor with a loud clank, neither twin caring enough to pick it up. Finally, finally, her brother's face is revealed to her, his teal eyes a perfect match for her own as she stares sleepily down at her. She lets out a sigh, her hand reaching to caress his cheek, "See? We're fine."

"This one is fine." Bylad repeats, breathing, "The tomb was most quite, and this lad was unbothered and unharmed. Lily Mother brought him a mask and reminded it to be more careful. This one is unharmed. Though he fears Butterfly Sister's day was quite ruined."

"That doesn't matter," she ran a thumb on the bags under his eyes. She didn't like how tired he looked as if he'd been awake for days looking deep into the tides to try and grasp at a tangible future. With gentle coaxing, she pulled her brother towards their large bed located against the far wall. "I'm just glad you're here."

She helped him shed the many layers of clothing: the robes, sashes, shawls, chains, and crystals that housed strange energies that made her skin itch. Byleth had already changed out of her own divine robes, now wearing a simple nightgown that was comfortable during these last few weeks of summer. Now that he wasn't bogged down by the same weight of responsibility, his shoulders were less tense and step much lighter as they passed by their balcony that overlooked the Monastery and the looming mountains.

Bylad glanced out the glass doors, a gaze as longing as hers before they both tumbled onto the bed with clasped hands. The twins laid close to one another, forehead to forehead, their teal hair tangling together like their fated paths. Their matching eyes stared at one another, finding comfort in being able to look each other in the eye without a mask or veil to guard their face.

She reached up to pet his hair, watching his eyes close in exhaustion. "Did you eat? I didn't see you at dinner..."

"Mother has seen fit to punish this one by sending him to the tomb." Bylad shuffled under the blankets, trying to find a nice and warm position for him to curl up in. He finally finds it after a moment, and she can feel his toes curling, "This one has been sent to his room without supper."

"She made you skip?" Byleth frowned, unease curling her stomach.

"Lily Mother simply let past the remembrance of such a happening." Bylad promised, his forehead tilting against hers, "Twas not a purposeful thing..."

This time, he doesn't say. Because Mother has been becoming stricter lately like she could sense their growing unease and wanted to trim it before it could grow into a thornbush worth of problems. She doesn't say it either, though she thinks Bylad understands that she knows. Instead, the twins press their foreheads together, taking comfort in this one moment they have.

"Bylad..." Byleth whispers, watching his face in the dangling moonlight, pale skin shining, like a specter, or a ghost. It fits him, though she would like to see it drowned in sunlight again one day.

"Hmmm?" The boy, her brother, hums. His eyes have slipped closed, and he's too tired to stay awake any longer, so he's slipping, slowly, surely.

"I love you." She takes the chance to say it, those most forbidden words she dare not speak in the light of day, "I want to see you smile. Always. Always want you to be happy."

"Do not give in to itching worry sister." Her brother blinks his eyes open, and they're dazed, from exhaustion or staring into tides, she can't tell which. Either way, he slurs her a promise, "This one is swimming in starlight."

She shuddered and pulled him into a tight hug, his head resting against her chest as he finally fell asleep. Byleth laid there quietly, petting his hair and kissing it every once in awhile as she listened to the frogs swimming in the tiny man-made pond on their large balcony.

This room used to be their Mother, long before they were born. She had allowed them to sleep in the same room and bed for as long as she could remember - both practically attached at the hip since the moment they were born. But as puberty set in, their Mother had been insistent on separating them. But after a lot of crying and hiding in the greenhouse, she had finally given in and allowed them to share her room. 

Though Rhea still held distaste with the act of them sharing a room, there was little she could do with two crying and emotionally exhausted children. Not to mention, the whole monastery had begun to flood due to the constant rain from Byleth's tears - so it was a small price to pay.

"Don't worry brother," she kissed his forehead and nestled her face into his hair. "Even if you don't fight for your happy ending - I certainly will."

She then fell asleep after him, their arms wrapped tight around one another as they allowed their dreams to take them away from this nightmare.

* * *

" **Wake up!** " Delicate hands shook her shoulders until she opened her eyes blearily to see Flayn standing over their bed. The shorter girl smiled, "It's a beautiful day! The skies are clear and caravans of supplies have begun to arrive! Maybe even a student or two!"

Byleth rubbed her eyes, her brother still keeping his face buried into her chest. "Already...?"

It seems their freedom was to be cut short.

Flayn, oblivious to her distaste, grinned as she bounded about the room, throwing open their windows to let in the sunlight. Bylad hissed from his spot in the bed, burying himself under the pillows to hide from his most hated enemy. Or so he tended to refer to the sun when it shone.

"No time!" Flayn insisted, leaning out the window, "Oh, the servants will be here any minute to wake you both and get Byleth ready!"

The girl scratched her head, very much not wanting to get up. With great reluctance, she did so, forcing her body upwards silently, taking reluctant steps to join Flayn by the window. Bylad followed suite, making displeased, whining, noises as he stood, covering his eyes with his hand and he searched for his mask on the floor.

"I was hoping they'd take longer." Byleth rubbed her eye, watching the monastery staff run around below with a level eye, "They've arrived so early this year."

"They are accompanying royalty." Flayn made an excited noise, "That just means they're diligent."

"This one is lost to the eyes of the Silent Guardian," Bylad muttered as he stood, mask clicking into place. He reached, finding his collection of robes and pulling them out. "This one must hide away in creepity creep shadows before the lewd sun can kiss his delicate skin."

Byleth didn't bother opening her own wardrobe, knowing whatever she picked would be tossed aside for an outfit selected by their Mother. Instead, she watched her brother put on layer after layer, hiding every inch of his skin as if he were was contaminated and could infect people with a single touch. It hurt to watch.

"Byleth," Flayn grabbed hold of her arm and hugged her. "It's all so exciting! I wonder what the school year will bring?"

"Running, winding streams of fate that intertwine with others. Their eyes stay closed to the blatant threat, but shall open up at the sight of these insect gods."

"Oh! A religious experience! How interesting!"

Bylad blinked at her, or so they thought seeing as they _couldn't_ see behind his mask. 

"Religious....No, something more. Something world-shaking."

But a knock on the door interrupted them before they could talk further, a group of maids rushing in just a second later with pale, nervous faces. The women were whispering about certain colors and fabrics but stopped at the sight of Bylad in the room. They somehow paled even more and huddled close together, too scared to move or say anything that may make him angry.

Bylad, more than a bit used to the unreasonable behavior, stood, flapping his sleeves as he stood, "Sister, this one shall be going now so she may make ready the turnings of a new sun."

"You don't have to leave Bylad," Byleth told him, her eyes blankly glancing over the huddled maids. It was ridiculous, he was only standing there and doing nothing. Shouldn't they feel content if the goddess stood there with him?

"This one must ready the strings of an instrument most fowl," Bylad told her, flapping his sleeves again. One of the maids whimpered at that. She whimpered like he was speaking of some sort of torture device. She probably thought he was. But that wasn't true. He was only speaking of his harp.

"You don't have to play the harp." She told him, turning to gaze out the window, "I know you don't like harp strings."

"Wandering lost spirits do." Bylad tilts his head, turning to walk out the door. He's referring to the dead, she knows that, but he's confusing the maids. They huddle further as he walks by them, shrinking against the walls as he passes them by, stopping only one he touches the wooden frame of the door, turning to stare at her, "This one wishes the Butterfly to flap her wings and ride gently against the Moonlight today. May it be the most pink of passing moments."

And with that he exited the room, leaving the women all behind. The maids visibly relaxed once he was out of sight, sending small prayers of thanks and taking shuddering breaths like they actually thought he was going to hurt them when the worst thing Bylad has done was pick flowers and pour tea on the ground.

She turns to Flayn, whose head was tilted curiously, "Moonlight is a new one as well." 

"He's been mentioning it off and on recently," Byleth states, turning to stare at the maids, waiting for them to hurry up so they can leave.

After a few seconds of gathering themselves, the women hurried over to her wardrobe to pick out her clothes for the day, conversing and deciding over fabrics and colors before settling on a dress that was already making Byleth long to crawl back into bed. They were hesitant to approach her at first, as usual; bowing and keeping her gaze downward before finally getting started on dressing her.

They whispered a soft apology each time their hands touched her bare skin, gasping and looking flushed before quickly slipping her clothes on. It was frustrating, she could undress just fine so surely she should be able to dress herself too. But Mother had grown odder as the years went on and the twins had been forced to deal with it every step of the way - no matter how embarrassing it may seem.

And the maids - they just looked at her like she was the answers to their every prayer despite their nervousness to touch her. She had tried to talk with them a few times, but they always bowed their heads and refused to look at her - making Byleth feel even more lonely despite being surrounded by them. In fact, it seemed like that was her entire life; being surrounded by many people who smiled and prayed to her, but otherwise ignored her words and thoughts.

It made her feel like a child, ignored and thought ignorant while the adults talked about her as if she weren't there. She couldn't help but feel more useless and weak because of it...

" _My Goddess..._ " All three women bowed and backed away from her, allowing Byleth to glance at the mirror. She wore a white summer dress, detailed with gold trimmings and a gold emblem of the church hanging around her neck and holding up the front of her outfit. Her shoulders were bare, allowing her long hair to tickle her skin while her sleeves were long and acted more as a shawl then anything. 

Though most of the dress was white, beneath the cape-like sleeves was a splash of soft pink that matched nicely with the braided green and pink belt that hung loosely around her waist. And of course, she wore no footwear, but one wouldn't know it due to the layered dress' length.

Byleth normally didn't care to look at herself in the morning, but couldn't help but flap her sleeves like her brother - finding comfort in how they looked like wings. Perhaps that was a good sign?

"Thank you." Byleth looked at the women, only to see them bowing as low as the farmer had yesterday before they scurried out without a word. The sight made Byleth irritated but was quickly over it when Flayn started to comb her hair with a soft hum.

"Don't worry about them - they're flakes anyways." Flayn gave her a warm smile and started to fix up her long, teal hair into something more manageable. "At least they know how to make you look cute!"

Byleth didn't say anything, her friend already knowing how she would prefer to wear simpler things that could allow her to run, jump, and play. Just like when she was a child.

But life hadn't been that simple for a long time, and it was beginning to look like it would never be that simple again. Bylad had promised the happiest end, but would be anything like their childhood days? When they could run free through the gardens? Before anyone knew?

"I'm going to the balcony." She announced to her friend, "I need some fresh air before the day starts."

"An excellent idea!" Flayn beamed, following after her as she left the room, bounding down the small hallway that was strangely built outside the bedroom, "Morning air cures all ails!"

Byleth somehow doubted this, but she did enjoy that balcony. The pond was pleasant and full of water lilies and the soft sounds of living things. It was soothing, and one of the better parts of her day before she was due to perform her duties. 

And the view of dawn was lovely.

She leaned against the stone rail, eyes out on the horizon. It was too late for sunrise, but it still hung low in the sky, the daylight fresh, and the feeling of morning still settled. She allowed herself to breathe, just for a moment, and wonder what promises lay beyond those mountains.  
Flayn came up to her side quietly, her gaze also lingering on the bright horizon. Both stayed like that in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying the fresh air and mountain breeze that made Byleth feel less trapped despite the entire mountain acting as their prison.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Flayn asked with soft eyes. "So...freeing."

"..."

Flayn sighed and laid her head on the railing, gaze falling on Byleth who was still studying one of the cold tipped mountains. She shifted, words caught in her throat until she finally drummed up the courage to speak.

"You know...I'm always here if you need to talk, right? You and Bylad." Flayn smiled when Byleth looked her way. "You're both are like my younger siblings and I've come to care deeply for both of you."

Byleth looked at a loss herself while Flayn continued.

"I know life here isn't... _ideal._ But, I'm sure if we talked, maybe we could fix it? Maybe brother could talk to your Mother and..."

Byleth felt warmth at the sentiment, but also cold as they both knew nothing could sway her Mother on what she wanted and did not want for the twins. Still, the thought was nice...

"Thank you Flayn...I will keep that in mind."

The girl frowned but didn't ask anything more, knowing she'd have to be patient with her friends before they finally asked for help. Instead, she reached out to rub Byleth's arm with an encouraging smile, which made the other girl feel good regardless.

"Oh," Flayn looked down when movement caught her eye. "More caravans!"

Byleth looked down as well, the view of the balcony allowing them access to watch over the main gates and see who comes and goes. And just as Flayn had said, a whole new caravan arrived, much larger than any she'd seen until she realized it was actually two combined because of the two flags they bore.

"Oh! And they have students!" Flayn pointed towards the middle where two figures were talking, already in uniform and looking like they'd rather be somewhere else then at school.

The older girl leaned against the stone rail, leaning her face against her fist as she watched the caravan approach, coming to a stop. A team of knights surrounded the caravans, flooding the courtyard with armed guards and rushing servants. The horses had to be soothed by stable hands, startled by all the commotion. Finally, the doors to the larger caravan's doors were opened, streams of students pouring out.

Flayn smiled, leaning far forward to watch the students, " _Oh!_ This is so exciting!"

"New students come in every year." Byleth sighed. She'd lost her excitement over such things long ago. She remembers when she and Bylad would hide in the bushes, watching the older kids come in for the year. It was exciting back then when the teens seemed so big and untouchable. Then they had wanted to play with them, to make friends, but they were never allowed. Mother would never let them. And there was no point getting excited if they couldn't even talk to them. 

Then she and Bylad had gotten older, and they became busier, and suddenly it didn't matter if they were old enough to talk, because they were simply too busy anyway. 

Her eyes flicker away from the steadily growing mass of students. Flayn still had a sense of wonder about these things, but her friend was fascinated by people in general. Byleth was more interested in the vines growing along the walls, creeping upwards with their flowers blooming in gentle folds.

She let her eyes fall half-closed, counting the blue and purple flowers as Flayn twittered excitedly on and on about the students. Her attention was caught by a strangely large white flower, and she found her eyes blinking open as they landed on the huge bulge of...

Oh, that wasn't a flower.

Byleth straightened, leaning forward to catch a closer look at the moving white blotch among the vines, "Oh."

It wasn't a flower at all. No, it was a large, white, cat. A fluffy monstrosity of one that must have either been overfed or...given some sort of growth potion because it was huge. The poor thing pawed pitifully at the vines, climbing upwards. Though it didn't seem very much like it wanted to keep climbing at all, and simply just didn't know how to climb down.

It must have been looking for Bylad, she realized. Because cats were drawn to him almost magnetically. They didn't like her any more than they liked anyone else, but they adored him. With the reverse being the same for dogs, who universally seemed drawn to her. The poor cat must have caught the scent of Bylad and tried to come to him, only for it to realize he was no longer there, and because trapped in an upwards battle.

Flayn didn't notice Byleth walk towards it slowly, her own attention solely focused on a few of the students stepping out of carriages. Byleth was careful not to scare the monster of a cat, more worried he'd fall to his death then if he was frightened suddenly. She cooed to it the closer she got, finally gaining it's attention as it let out a silent meow.

Its hackles were raised slightly, but his eyes were brimming with fear while clinging to the vine-covered wall. She reached the other side of the balcony, just within arms reach of the animal only for it to sidle in the other direction at the sound of someone shouting down below.

"Wait..." Byleth said softly under her breath as she tried reaching her hand out towards. "I won't hurt you."

The cat looked too frightened to move now and she couldn't blame him. Looking down, she noted just how far the drop was and briefly wondered how he would survive it. If he would survive it.

Byleth didn't like the thought and hurried when she climbed up to stand on the stone railing. She casually leaned out with one hand gripped on the stone wall while the other reached for the creature who was starting to whine and tremble. His cries only spurred Byleth on more, her hand now on the vines so she could lean closer. Her fingers briefly touched his fur and she couldn't help but notice how soft it felt.

"It's okay," Byleth whispered soothingly as her face turned soft and tentative. "I'll get you down."

The cat stared at her for a moment, like all cats do, but this one cat seemed odd. Not only was its size bigger than a normal house cat, but its eyes were also the bluest she’d ever seen. They were so clear and bright, like fresh ice on top of a lake - except it was full of fear and curiosity. She smiled when he finally leaned closer, his nose tentatively sniffing the tips of her fingers.

"That's it. It's okay."

Her cooing seemed to be working as the animal began to claw its way back to her side. Actually, its claws looked massive and she wondered if someone had put a spell on the creature. But that didn't matter, he was pawing desperately at her hand and she had to lean closer. Now with the heels of her feet clinging to the edge, she could finally grab hold of the cat by the scruff of his neck. He didn't let out any noise as she tugged him off the wall, bits of vine tearing and falling to the ground while also leaving behind nasty-looking claw marks on the tower wall.

It flailed slightly as she pulled it into her body, but then immediately stopped as she began to lean back towards the balcony-

**_"Byleth!!!!"_ **

Her balance faltered when Flayn called her name, surprising her as she found herself falling forward with the cat instead of backward into safety. She gasped, her heart practically pounding in her chest as she hugged the animal close during their descent.

The last thing Byleth saw before she fell off the railing was the look of horror on Flayns’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -About the Moth and Butterfly thing,Byleth can change the future and Bylad can see the past. Ergo her changing the future dubs her a Butterfly;Butterfly effect and all. So why is Bylad called a Moth, or rather why does he refer to himself as such?
> 
> Well, Byleth's got the Crest of Flames and how does the saying go? 'Moth drawn to a flame'. Bylad refers to himself as a Shadow and Byleth as the light, so figures he'd refer to himself as a Moth chasing after the Light of a Butterfly


	3. Chapter 3

Byleth had never fallen before.

Well, that wasn't the complete truth. She'd fallen before, she'd just never hit the ground. There were times when she tripped as a child, but either Bylad, or her Mother, or Flayn, or a guard had always caught her. She never was allowed to fall. 

But she'd never fallen from on top of anything before. It was a strange feeling. Weightless. With the wind rushing past her so strong it felt like it was hugging her, and her clothes whipping outward, and her hair whipping her neck like lashes from twigs. She clutched the cat to her chest, the surprisingly kitten-soft fur tickling her chest as it squirmed and cried, and wondered if this was how she would die.

If such a fall could kill her. Was her body stronger than a mortals’? And, if it wasn't, would Bylad follow her into death? His heart, stopping with hers? Or would he live on, and if so, would he be blamed for this?

Then, the world stops, and the wind stops, and the rushing stops as she lands. Though she doesn't hit the ground, she thinks. She hits two branches. Soft branches. Or something like branches. Firm but soft, they catch her, stopping her descent as they lock upon catching her. They bend a bit, and she thinks the tree bends over before straightening back up, easing the strain the sudden weight gave to its branches.

Then she remembers there are no trees under her tower.

"...the...sky..." A voice finishes. She looks up, trying to catch a glimpse of her savior, still clutching the cat to her chest. All she sees at first is golden hair eclipsed by the sun, his face a shadow. But once her eyes adjust a bit more she can make out high cheekbones on a pale face. Wide eyes, shiny and blue, staring at her with slightly parted lips and a startled quirk of the brows.

Oh, he must be strong to have saved her from the fall.

" _Holy shit_." Comes a startled yelp from next to her, and she finds her teal gaze drawn from her trance on her savior’s face and towards a tall, red-haired boy standing with much wider eyes next to them. He blinks, whipping away the shock and holding out his hands, "It's not like the right girl for me is going to fall from the sky!"

The entire courtyard was heavy with silence as a couple of guards surrounding them stared on in shock. A lone, female student had her hands over her mouth, frazzled while her guardian pointed at the scene and looked around at everyone. Even some of the horses pulling carts seemed to pause, clopping in place while their carriage master was too busy gaping to keep it calm. Those who hadn't witnessed the fall had stopped as well, looking around in quiet confusion as to why everyone was staring and essentially halting the whole courtyard's work.

But Byleth wasn't paying attention to that, her focus solely on the boy's face as he leaned over her with great concern. His lips opened and closed like a fish as if he were trying to find the right words.

"A-Are you all right?!"

She didn't answer, also at a loss for words as she stared into his azure blue eyes, entranced. They reminded her of the cat's who had settled into her arms, bright and curious - like dipping your toe in crystal clear waters where there seemed to be a deep, dark end pooling far below the surface.

It took all her willpower not to touch his face and ask him what was wrong. She'd seen many people come to her, sad, angry, desperate; but she'd never seen a look like his before. The sight made her ache.

The redhead was pacing around them now, arms held out and head turned upwards. "I said, _It's not like the right girl for me is going to fall from the sky!"_

"Sylvain!" The blond boy hissed at his friend from over his shoulder, his arms unconsciously pulling her closer.

Suddenly her face was against his chest, chin brushing the top of her head while his scent filled her nose. Byleth sighed, pushing her face further into his body without a second thought as chamomile and weapon polish overtook her. The action made the boy quickly turn back to her, worry growing worse.

"Just hold on, I-I'll get you to a healer!"

And without a second thought, the boy rushed forward with Byleth in his arms as he pushed through the shocked crowd and onto the main grounds.

The girl had never been carried like this before, she thinks. With the boy's arms behind her back and knees. It's comfortable and pleasant, and he smells good, and he's holding her. The last time someone had actually carried her had been when Bylad and she used to try playing games where they held each other and spun until their heads got dizzy. But this was...different.

Perhaps she is merely touch starved, but she thinks she likes being held like this.

Her arms clutch around her cat, chin digging in its fur and nose buried into her savior’s chest. It's so warm here, and different, and safe, and nice. She risks a glance up at him again, watching his gasping breaths as he rushes her inside, toward the infirmary, and wonders what it would take to see him again.

She thinks she could get used to this.

* * *

The Shadow's first falls aren't as pleasant as Sister's.

‘Tis quite the fall, not near as impressive as her own. The lad is on his way to the tombs, satisfied with the great knowings he has, for his sights caught in the happiest of tides, and he is most grateful that the Moon shines bright and strong. The beginnings of the tide flow and he watches with a gentle pull on his lips, meat cheeks heated in delight knowing that the bells will one day ring beautifully. Sister's happiness is assured.

He is so lost in his tidings, that he is unaware of the started guard that had in no way noticed his coming, so distracted was he, and so silently did the Shadow's little piggies move. When the shiny guard realized there was someone upon him, he reacted with startlement and instinctively shoved the vessel away. Unfortunately for the Shadow, he was next to the downwards stairs to the graveyard, and he fell.

This was not an issue for the shadow, for magic ran as thick through his vessel veins as it did the very soul of itself. So he floated, gently, long robes billowing about as he is walking did not meet the earth, his fluttering robes weightless, form cast like a wandering spirit, a dementor.

Twas a terrifying sight, the shadow thinks, for the guard's face turns bone-colored, and he speaks in broken word, "Oh goddess."

The shadow thinks he may be less frightened if it touches the earth, so he does, "This one has descended to the earth!"

But his speaking only makes the guard's vessel tremble, "Oh goddess, please, forgive me. I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"

"This guard need not ask for forgiveness." The shadow seeks to comfort, "For there is nothing to forgive."

" _Oh, goddess._ " The man flees, metal walking hands loud as they away, "I don't want to die!"

"Oh." The shadow drops his hands, disappointed. He turns away on the ball of his walking hands, set for the tomb, but faces him.

"That was rude." He states, words a breeze as forest eyes stare away. The lips, those bad lips, quirk as the Winds turn to face the vessel, "He shouldn't have done that. What a jerk, right?"

Those lips won't touch his neck!

So he turns again, awaying, "This one must make ready for the tombs."

Off! Aside, distant, elsewhere! The shadow must stretch its limbs and leap into darkness. This one must grasp for safety - he must flutter! He must form into insect again and fly fly fly _flyflyflyawaybefore-_

A hand grasps his arm, "Whoa, the tombs?"

The Shadow's eyes betrayed him, rolling and finding their way to his face. Visions of streams burst across the dead insect's sight, interlacing together into interlocking futures that made him think of the braid that rested beneath Butterfly Sister's hair.

It relaxed him, his black grasp retreated as images of the boy smiling. Laughing, talking and joking and touching. The shadow moth breathed deeply, unable to keep his skin from crawling with disgusting delight.

Then the wind ruined it by speaking.

"Why would someone wanna go down to the tombs?" He leaned close, his chocolate braid tickling the shadow's cheek meat and ruining the image of streams and Butterfly Sister's hair. "Do you work down there or something?"

Disdain fought it's way through the shadow's mask, wishing to break and smash in anger at the question. The Wind knew. The Wind knew of the Shadow's occupation yet still played the fool.

Foolish Wind. Foolish _foolish_ windbag.

He pulled his arm away but allowed the bristle of anger to arrive. The shadow summoned the fear others felt towards his dead person, channeled it, made it his new mask to glare at the Wind who dared try to trick him in this timeline.

"Do not place your vile touch on this Dread God, for he is unforgiving and not in a pink mood."

He waited for the boy to run, screaming and wailing in fear like all the others. The shadow waited for it, wished for it! But that is not what happened, that is not what happened at all...

Instead, the Verdant Wind laughed. He was laughing at him!

"I'm sorry." The menace laughed, eyes a sparkle, "But that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." 

The Shadow bristled, turning to leave again, but the laughing Wind only breezed in front of him, showing the white pearls of teeth as he leaned ever closer, "Aw, come one, don't be like that."

"Away with you, Foul Wind, this one has no time for the wagging of lying tongues." The Shadow tried to step aside him, to finally away where he need go, but the Wind was not so easy to give in to the treats of the Dread One. No, the foolish Wind only smiled brighter, stepping in front of the shadow's path.

"What's with that way of talking." He leans in too close, forest sights, shining with something that was almost interesting. But it was a terrible lie. A terrible, _terrible, lie_. For the Winds knows not of smiles that reach his sights, and he knows not of the staying, only of the leaving. No interest is true.

"This one must away." The Shadow tries once again, only to find the way blocked once again. But this time the Wind touched him. Touched him! With his reaching limb! Soft fleshy flesh of the arm reaching around the Shadow's back and thumb talon brushing against the neck!

"Then how about I walk you? To keep rude people like that guard away?" Forests sights winked at him! "Wouldn't be right to leave a potential friend to that."

But this one was not fooled. He would never fall for such tricks. No, this one was untrue in his words, unwilling to give. The wind never gives, only takes. He takes, and takes, and takes, and leaves those he claims to love alone on distant shores, awaying to out of reach places. 

The wind did not come here to form bonds with a single soul, and this shadow would not allow himself to fall into such a trap.

"You wish for _nothing_ but rudeness upon this shadow." The shadow in question pulls away, slapping off the arm, "The Wind thinks he is so clever, that his words dance so well in the ears. But this one is no fool, and this one knows what the wind intends. To lock this one tight in the dark, where it longs for the cold comfort of even the tombs in comparison. 

“You are false in your words, Wind, and this one will not fall for one that wishes such harm upon itself. This one knows all, for it sees, and it has seen the winds fly away. He wishes not for friendship, and this one is more than tired of lies. Away with you, _false one_ , and leave this shadow be before Lily Mother discovers him to be late to its duties."

The shadow turned his back on the shocked wind, it's billowing sleeves slapping the menace in the face and making him jerk away. Good. Away with this vile, foul Wind so that the dead could rest in peace.

With fluttering wings, Bylad stomped down the hall, his usually free, limp and spindly fingers clenched tight into fists as the shadow allowed the anger to overflow. If the shadow had been thinking like a moth, then the lad would have known that even the smallest of changes can turn the course of a tide. The slightest push and pull of water would push them into a different stream - ones with rips and tears that threatened to torment and drown.

So because of his seething words that tumbled from the shadow's hole, the course had changed ever so slightly. If he had only stopped to think, he would have known his actions only enticed the Wind.

After all, words had no power against a breeze, for words always fall silent while the wind continues on without care. And now this Wind was uncaring, or too caring? Too curious, too eager to watch the lad who claimed to be the Dread God run away from him like an angry child.

If only Bylad had kept his mouth shut, then he wouldn't have known that the visiting Duke's shock had turned into a sly smile, his forest green eyes bright as if fireflies flitted underneath.

Claude laughed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he watched Bylad disappear around the corner. "So the rumors are true. He's a seer."

Though he was smiling, the humor didn't reach his eyes. Quite the opposite actually. His gaze only sharpened as hidden thoughts crossed his mind. "Things have gotten a little more interesting."

* * *

" _I don't understand,_ " the blond hissed beneath his breath as he looked around the infirmary for someone, anyone! Maybe they were under the desk? "Why is there no one here?! This is an emergency!"

Byleth watched him from the bed against the wall, her hand absentmindedly petting the purring cat in her lap. He was a little heavy for a cat and she was suddenly more aware of how big he was - especially his paws. The weight on her lap certainly made it hard for her to keep her bare feet from touching the stone-cold floor...

The boy came to a stop, hand flying out and slapping the wall so hard that it left a hairline crack in the stone. Byleth stared impassively. She doesn't think men are supposed to be that strong. But then again, she's learning a lot of new things today. 

Her savior stops, turning to face her with a pale face, "I apologize. I don't know why they're taking so long."

"It's alright." She looks away, pinching at the oversized paws on the cat. "I'm not hurt anywhere."

"You fell quite a long way." The blonde reminds her, walking over towards her slowly, his hands wringing around each other, "And I'm not the softest landing place. You could have internal damage or whiplash, or...something else could be wrong and there's just a delayed reaction. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault I fell." She reminds him gently, turning her eyes up to face him, studying his face again, "You saved me."

His cheeks turned a pretty, bashful, pink. Blue eyes flickered away, then his face turned away, and he brought up his fist and coughed into it. "Hardly, it was more pure luck than anything. I did nothing."

"You caught me," Byleth she insists because she doesn't understand this humbleness. He had saved her life, intentional or not, without him there to have caught her, then she wouldn't be here now. Or, if wasn't, she would be in incredible pain, "You saved my life. Perhaps it wasn't intended, but you saved me nonetheless."

This only seemed to deepen his blush. He squirmed a bit, before finally sighing, falling against the bed and letting his forehead rest against his palms. "How did all this even happen? What were you doing?"

"I saw a cat," She held up her new friend, the large cat hanging limply as she showed them off. The blonde stared at the cat warily, looking very tired, and only look more tired once he studied the creature. She didn't understand why, the cat was odd, but not that odd. She ignored it, continuing the story, "It was stuck, so I tried to save it and fell."

The blonde gave a tired laugh, shaking his head, " _That's..._ "

He stopped, shaking his head again, before looking at her with an exhausted smile, "That's not a cat, that's a Snow Lion cub. Someone must have smuggled it away from its Mother."

"Oh." She blinked, staring at the too-big paws and feeling the over soft fur, "That makes sense." 

He laughed again, more genuine this time, leaning back against his palms and just...laughing. She stared at him, finding herself unable to look away. He was so...bright...and he looked so...bright. And...and....was there a look for how warm he looked? She doesn't know, but she likes the look on him. It's a pleasant look. A good look. She'd like to see it again.

" _You' re-!_ " He choked out another laugh before finally calming down, hand resting over his pounding heart. "You're quite a strange girl!"

Byleth blinked and titled her head, fist resting against her cheek while her lion batted at the braid that had spilled out from behind her shoulder. "Am I?"

"Oh!" The blond suddenly paled again, holding his hands up and waving them frantically. "I apologize! I did not mean to offend! It's just..."

He calmed down slightly - tired, if not wary, smile back on his face. "I don't know how to explain it - you have an odd air about you." 

Byleth went back to petting her lion, finding it's white fur quite pretty against her fingers. She wondered how big they got. She'd never seen a Snow Lion before, so she wasn't quite sure if she could hide him under the bed. Surely Mother wouldn't check?

"You have a strange aura too."

"Oh?" His smile grew bigger, interest in his pretty blue eyes as he leaned closer. "I do? May I ask what it's like?"

The Goddess turned to him, her gaze blanks as she looked into his azure eyes once more. She found herself dipping into those deep, blue pools and wading against the emotions that threatened to drag her down.

"Melancholy..." She whispered, her hand pausing from petting the lion. "Melancholy and madness."

The boy-king jerked back, eyes widening with shock as if she struck him. She did, in a way, she can see it. She'd hurt him with her words. She'd dug out a hurt so deep that it could never be filled. It was an old wound in his heart, left to fester with infection because of mishandling, a lack of care that left it rotting. And it was worsened by abuse and barbs and worse carved to sting.

"W-why..." He's pale as bones. Paler than bones. He's a living ghost, walking in a shell. He's charming, and polite, and haunted. He swallows, trying to hold back that darkness, that fear, "Why would you say that?"

"I can see it," The Goddess tells him, pulling her hand away from the lion and offering it to the lion man, "I'm sorry, my words were not meant to hurt. Please, let me help."

He shakes his head, scooting away from her, turning his gaze away, "No. No, I'm afraid I have to refuse you."

She blinked, frowning, confused. No one had ever...no one had ever refused her help before. They came to her, begged her, prayed day and night. For rain, for water, for fame, wealth, and glory. Sometimes they even prayed for love, or clear skies, or good health. But none, not one, had ever refused her. "Why?"

"Because you cannot help me." He smiles at her, and it's not the same smile as his laugh, the bright and glorious one. This smile is sadder, more bitter, and it's one she finds she never wants to see again. "There's only one thing that can bring me peace, and forgive me, but it is a battle I must face myself."

She frowns, still holding her hand for him, "Are you sure that way is the only way?"

"I have tried all else." He turns away from her, "And I have...been offered a gentle peace I could not have foreseen in it. Thank you, but I will find a way."

"You saved me." She reminded him, dropping her hand, letting it find her lions again, "If you remember nothing else of this, then remember that. You saved my life and stand here as the man who saved my life. My savior, expected or not, and I am forever grateful. If ever there comes a day you need a gentle hand, then mine is here for you. Always."

"I..." The boy stared at her, eyes wide and confused as he tried to process her statement. His shoulders shook for a split second before he quickly turned away, hiding his face completely from her as he let out a weak ' _thank you.'_

Byleth hummed softly, filling the silence as the boy took a moment to compose himself. She could feel his despair come off in waves, but there was something else shimmering there beneath the chaotic depths. Perhaps, just a bit of ease and peace, no matter how fleeting.

Hurried footsteps came down the hall as a pair of knights rushed past the door, shouting for others to hurry. Byleth watched them run by curiously then blinked when Flayn ran by, crash into something, then run back to clutch at the door frame.

" _Byleth!! Byleth!!!_ " She looked shaken, her skin pale and hair frazzled as if she'd been tugging on the thick strands with anxiety. The girl looked to her left and called out, "Brother!! I found her!!"

Seteth was through the door a split second later, his face stricken with worry as he knelt before Byleth and turned her head in his shaking hands. "B-Byleth! Are you hurt?! Flayn told me-!! She told me that you fell-!"

"I did fall." Byleth tilts her head, leaning into Seteth's hold, her hand finding his and giving a comforting squeeze. "It's alright Seteth, this boy saved me."

"Oh!" Flayn gasped, covering her mouth. Her eyes were teary, and she turned on the blonde boy, throwing herself at him, tackling him in a surprise embrace. The boy let out a startled sound, instinctively catching her. The petite girl buried her face in his chest, " _Thank you! Thank you!_ I do not know what we would have done without her!"

Seteth let out a shuddering breath, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He let out another breath, "Thank the heavens themselves. Byleth, don't ever do that to this old heart again. It cannot take it." 

"I'm sorry." Byleth squeezed his hand again. She hadn't meant to fall, and she hadn't meant to scare him and Flayn so much. They were the only family she really had aside from Bylad, and she dreaded that she put them in such a state.

"No, it's not your fault." Seteth pulled away, shaking his head. Then he stood, turning on his heel towards her savior and clasping his head, bowing his head, "As for you, you have my sincerest gratitude. I dread to think what could have happened if you hadn't..., “Please, accept my thanks. Name anything you want, and I will do all within my power to grant it."

"Oh, no." The boy jerks back, shaking his head, "I ask for nothing. I do not expect to be rewarding for an act of basic decency."

"Don't be silly," Seteth shook his head while putting his hands behind his back. "We cannot possibly allow you to walk away empty-handed. The magnitude of what you've done...No, it simply won't do!"

"Please, it's really no trouble." The boy was looking frazzled again and Byleth didn't like it.

"I've already offered, but he refused." The girl scratched her lion behind his ear as she tried to think up a name. "But it's okay. If he ever needs anything, I will be there for him."

That comment made the boy turn pink once more while Seteth looked at him in shock.

"You...?" He looked at Byleth with wide, then back to the student with even wider eyes. "Do you not know who...?"

Guards suddenly burst into the room, stopping the man from saying anything more as they ordered the group to come to the Archbishop's audience chamber. Seteth sighed, turning to the boy who seemed to be unsure as to what was happening.

"You're dismissed. Please, do not worry yourself over any of this. It's taken care of." Seteth watched the blond nod and stand, arms stiff at his sides as he gave everyone in the room a small bow before hurrying out - blue cape fluttering behind him and making the older man vaguely remember something.

No, he didn't have time to ponder. Rhea was waiting on them, no doubt having a fit and scaring everyone around her after hearing the news of Byleths”'s fall. He did not look forward to it.

"Byleth, can you stand?"

"Yes," the girl got to her feet and curled her toes instinctively against the cold floor.

The lion felt heavy in her arms, but she refused to put him down - he had become her support in all this and her to him. He was soft and sweet and just as scared as she was during the fall to their deaths. And his eyes, his eyes were just as blue as the boy who saved her and she just couldn't part with him.

Bewilderment appeared on Seteth's face as if he finally noticed the beast in her arms. "Byleth, what is that?"

"My Lion," she picked up one of his paws and waved it at the man. "We both fell together and were saved."

"What?! How?!" The man pinched the bridge of his nose, frustration harsh on his face as he tried to calm himself. "Never mind. We will deal with it later. Lady Rhea is waiting."

The girl frowned, unease settling within her at the thought of her Mother. The horrible truth was, she didn't want to see her Mother. Not after her fall. Mother would be...difficult to deal with after something like this, and Byleth wasn't ready to deal with it. She didn't want to deal with it. She's tired, and she wants Bylad, and she wants to tell him what happened, even if he already knew, and she wants to show him her new lion.

She wants to go back to her room. She wants to lay down. She wants to take time to herself after the fall. She wants to think of a way to thank her savior, who refused her help. 

But she can't do any of that, because Mother is calling her, and she cannot disobey Mother. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to address that had been brought up in the last chapter:  
> -Rhea did indeed raise the two of them around certain ideas and ideals, however, she did not teach Bylad to speak the way he did, that is in fact something he learned to do all on his own.  
> -Rhea is...complicated, I realize it's obvious that she is in fact a major villain here, but...there is a reason she claimed them to be her children, this will be explained further as the story continues so the authors ask that you be patient.
> 
> Now to address things that happened in this chapter:  
> -Yes indeed, Byleth did fall for Dimitri!!...JK but like she is intrigued by him, especially considering the number of people that ask her for blessings and Dimitri is the first to reject because he doesn't think he deserves it  
> -So she's kinda...doki-doki?  
> -The Snow Lion Cub, we figured that Faerghus was cold and frigid and also above the 30th parallel which meant-shit gets weird up there- so obviously everything from bears to moose even Fish, grow larger, stronger and deadlier, including snow lions. This particular cub is a runt but, he will still be a big ol Lion...think bigger than the on you're thinking of right now...little bigger.  
> -This Lion cub has become somewhat of a server fanon at this point and we have grown rather attached to him, finding various ways to insert him in our other fics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer BBell said they would like to announce that Cult was a bitch to write...but damn if it wasn't a continuous labor of love.

Byleth follows Seteth out the door, and the day suddenly was a lot...less. It was less now. She's not sure what it was less of, but it was, and it made her stomach sink in disappointment. The guards flooded around her, a thick wall of protection entrapping her within. They all stood their metal backs to her, tight and unbreakable. She couldn't even begin running even if she had wanted to.

Flayn isn't within the circle, so Byleth walks, just she and the cub and Seteth, her only friend trapped outside the wall. If Byleth looks, she can catch glimpses of others over their shoulders. Gossiping maids, aghast nuns, everyone seemed to have gathered. Teal eyes flicker over them all, their eyes on the circle, worried for their goddess no doubt. 

Her eyes find the office to the Captain's Quarters, and she's surprised to see the Silent Knight there, his hand clutching his heart as he leans heavily against the doorway, eyes wide and gasping for breath. His eyes are blown wide, wide and fearful, and it's the first time she's ever been close enough to see that they were the color of dark honey.

Captain Alois stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder, a rare frown etched into his face. Byleth wanted to go to them, to see what was wrong and help them, but Mother called, and she must go. Still, he meets their eyes, and she nods to them, hoping that the small bit of reassurance is enough.

This small and fleeting connection between them is shattered as she begins to hear the praying. Mutters of thanks and whispers in her name echoed throughout the stone walls and making her ears ache. It only grew worse as they neared the audience chambers where more people of the faith were gathered, some even falling to their knees when she passed through the doors where her Mother was waiting for her.

Their words continued even as she entered, the constant prayers latching onto her mind and making her feel a little dizzy. She just wished they'd stop - didn't they know how much it hurt? For them to do that all at once only made her feel helpless and weak and it was too much.

What was worse was anxious nausea that bubbled up in her throat at the sight of her Mother, sitting tensely on her chair on the top of the small set of stairs. The stained glass window behind her shined brightly over her, making it hard for Byleth to see her face.

She hugged her lion close, her mood turning more and more somber as they finally made it to the first step and the guards parted away to reveal her Mother staring down at her.

"Byleth." Her Mother fluttered down the stone steps, hands clutching over her heart as she approached. She breathed out the words, like a gasping prayer, the first breath after a long drowning. She stopped in front of Byleth, and how could her Mother seem so much taller than her when she was only a mere few inches over her height? Her Mother's relieved smile was striking, not like a weapon, but something worse. A sign, the first sign. "Thank all that is good and gracious you are unharmed."

"Hello, Mother." She nods her head, arms tightening around the soft lion, trying to absorb its warmth.

Her Mother's eyes caught sight of it, her smile still in place as she studied it. It's hard to tell what her Mother is thinking at times. It always seems like she wears the same serene expression no matter what is going through her mind. Very rarely does Byleth see anything else. Only a few times, to her memory, but those...hadn't ended well for the persons with whom the attentions were directed. 

"And what is this?" Her Mother leans forward, studying her new friend with that same calm smile she always had. Byleth holds the cub tighter as it buries its soft head into her elbow.

"My lion." She confesses, eyes falling to its soft fur, still heavy with the fluff of babes. She moves a hand to pet it, cradling it with the other, "The boy who saved me said it was a baby."

"I see." Her Mother straightened, standing tall and imposing once again, "So a _boy_ saved you?"

"Yes." Byleth answered honestly, fingers brushing through fur as she speaks, trying to use it as a subtle excuse to not look at her Mother directly, "He caught me after I fell. I don't know his name."

"Ah, then I shall have to express my deepest thanks when next you recognize him." Her mother spoke, and maybe she even meant it, but she seemed to forget that she doesn't permit anyone but approved persons to speak to either of her children. It hardly matters, though, because there's nothing she could offer the boy that Byleth or Seteth hadn't already.

Rhea didn't focus on the matter of the boy for long and was instead touching Byleth's cheeks, giving her the most serene of smiles when she saw no outward signs of the girl being hurt. Her long nails gently traced along Byleth's cheekbones and brushed her lashes in a soft motion. It was almost soothing, just like what her Mother had used to do when they were children.

She could already feel the other hand push back her bangs before cradling her head as it started to lull. Byleth wasn't sure how she did it, but her Mother was always an expert at getting her to do what she wanted with just the affectionate of touches.

She must be touched starved.

"I'm glad you're okay, my darling." Rhea cooed to her as one hand drifted down towards the lion. Byleth didn't have time to stop her as she took the creature from her hands, the feline quickly struggling to get free but seemed to be weak compared to her Mother's grip.

Byleth snapped out of her lull and held out her hands, heart stopped with fear. "M-Mother..."

The Archbishop studied the creature, holding it up by the scruff of its neck and away from her as if it were dirty. Everyone stood still, watching as the woman studied the little lion with a cold gaze. Byleth could feel her heart rip apart. She just knew her Mother was going to get rid of it - throw it out into the wilds or sell it to some merchant without asking.

The idea of the baby cub with the boy's blue eyes being taken away from her seemed to be the final straw to Byleth's day as a soft patter of rain began to splash against the stain glass windows. The light that had once filtered through began to fade as a soft rain rolled in and covered the entirety of Garreg Mach. Everyone froze, staring at the windows in awe before they suddenly began to pray again.

Their prayers echoing at her again only made the pain worse and everyone could hear the distant roar of thunder heading their way. Rhea stared hard at the windows with an indescribable face, making Byleth feel even worse - as if she were just a child throwing a tantrum.

"Mother, _please..._ " She reached out again, eyes trained on the lion and wishing to hold him and run to her room and hide. "I-I can take care of him."

The Archbishop looked at her, eyes unreadable as Byleth ownByleth's own were full of fear and grief despite the rest of her face staying blank.

"H-He's just a baby...please don't take him away."

That made her Mother jerk in surprise as if hearing such words had stung her. She looked away, eyes hidden behind the long tendrils of mint green hair before finally turning to look at her daughter again.

She smiled, now holding the cub carefully while leaning at Byleth's eye level. "Hush now, my darling girl. I'm just going to send him to be checked for any pests and then he shall be returned to you."

Byleth's breath caught and she stepped closer to her Mother with pleading eyes. " _Promise?_ "

Rhea nodded, caressing her cheek once more with that serene smile that told of different things to come. Things that would no doubt keep her daughter under strict lock and key. But Byleth didn't care, she didn't care as long as she could protect the lion. 

"I promise," her Mother kissed her forehead, relief flooding through her as Rhea called over a priest to take the lion to be checked by the local beastmaster. All the while, everyone in the room finally began to calm down, just as the pitter-patter of rain against the windows slowed to a drizzle. Not quite gone, but better than what had been coming.

Rhea brought up her hands to cup Byleth's cheeks, thumbs wiping away the beginnings of tears. She bought Byleth forward, resting her cheek against the top of her head, arms wrapping around her in a loose embrace. "You've been through so much today. Why not return to your room and rest? The faithful will surely understand."

It was a rare, wonderful, gift her Mother was gifting her, and Byleth would be a fool to waste it. Perking up ever so slightly, the girl nodded, "Yes, I shall retire for the day."

"Go then." Her Mother pulled away, brushing her cheek with a gentle hand, "Rest, recover, and return tomorrow."

Byleth nodded silently. Without awaiting another word the girl turned on her heel and fled the room as quickly as was acceptable, which was not nearly quick enough. She could only be relieved the guards did not follow, and she was left to enjoy a rare moment of freedom.

* * *

Edelgard watched patiently as her guards began to unload her luggage from her carriage, one hand behind her back while the other rested on her hip as she oversaw the procedures and made sure everything was going smoothly. Luckily, she had personally trained them to work at top efficiently so she had little worry about other than how hot her tea was as Hubert handed it to her.

She sipped it, ignoring as the tall, gloomy-looking boy pulled out an umbrella and held it over her to block out the light drizzle of rain. "The courtyard is quite a buzz with people. I never expected it to be this busy."

The Imperial Princess had been assured coming early would be the smoothest transition into the monastery, but it seemed all the other students had the same idea; pity. Hubert leaned closer to her, narrowed eyes scanning the area as vendors and villagers gossiped.

"From what I've gathered, something significant happened before we arrived, m'lady."

Edelgard's face twisted in annoyance - knowing any kind of information was good when crossing enemy lines. "Hm, any ideas as to what?"

He shook his head, acutely aware of the other house leader and ally was waiting for them at the top of the monastery stairs, waving at them lazily before he slinked back inside. "But I'm sure Claude will be happy to share."

"We shall see." She determined, finishing her tea and handing it off to one of her guards. Confident they would secure her belongings, she stepped to follow after her fellow house leader, "Come, Hubert, we best not keep him waiting."

"Yes, Lady Edelgard." Hubert gave a one-armed boy, falling into step behind her.

Together, they walk the length of the courtyard, ascending the stairs and following the path her fellow Lordslord had laid for them. They find him waiting, leaning against the stone wall with his hands behind his head, a discreet and out of the way dead end in the hallway his choice of resting place. A smile crosses his face when he sees them, sly and promising. Like a fox more than the deer he supposedly represented.

He pushes himself from the wall, hands finding his hips and head tilting, "Well, well, well. It's about time you got here princess. You're the last of us to arrive."

"Oh?" Her brow quirked, looking around for the missing member, "Then where is Dimitri?"

"His royal highness is out and about being the dashing hero of the day." Claude grinned, waving his fingers, "All that commotion outside? That's because he saved some girl's life today. Isn't that _heroic._ Just like him. The girl fell _right_ into his arms."

Edelgard's eyes softened just the slightest bit, a ghost feeling of fondness waving through her. Claude was correct, it was just like Dimitri. Not even one day into his stay here and already he's drawing attention to himself. She swallowed the fondness, though, drowning it in cool pragmatism, "Then I will speak to him later. For now, tell me what you know."

"All work and no play I see." Claude tsked, shaking his head, "Typical Edelgard."

"Get to the point." The princess demanded, already irked with his antics.

"Well, while his royal _Knightley_ highness was saving fair maidens, I was getting work done." Claude grinned widely at her, folding his arms, "And, as it happened, I was taking a little stroll when I _happened_ upon the most interesting boy. He talked in riddles and wore a mask, and he really didn't like me."

Edelgard's eyes sharpened at these words while Hubert shifted behind her. "You just _happened_ upon him?"

Why did she find that so hard to believe? Blasted, why did Claude have to run off and do things on his own??

The boy merely snickered, a devious glint in his eyes as he pulled a loose thread from his sleeve. "Yes, I just _happened_ upon him. Just as I _happened_ to talk to him and _happened_ to figure out his little gift."

That made the princess pause, her mouth pressed into a thin line as she waited for a group of guards to pass through. Claude played with his string, pulling and twisting it in his fingers as he waited for his ally to speak.

"His gift?" She stepped closer and lowered her voice, "So then the rumors..."

Claude wrapped a bit of the string around a finger with a hum, "Yes. All correct - which means we have to be more mindful of how we do things."

 _ **"'Mindful'?"**_ She practically hissed at the word. "The kid is a seer and you're saying to _be mindful?"_

Claude grinned tugging hard at the thread until it finally snapped with his strength and fell to the floor limply. "I'm still here aren't I? He hasn't called on his little guards to kick me out, though, I'm sure there may be other reasons that he doesn't order people around."

"Wait," Edelgard waded through this information with wide eyes. "Still here? Does...does he already know?"

Claude shrugged, now grinding the thread into the tile with his foot. "He claims to. The guy seemed angry and sure of himself - but it was pretty hilarious. I don't think he can do anything about it though. Everyone here is so afraid that they don't even want to talk about him."

Her angry scowl didn't leave as she tried to think of a way to stop their plans from getting nipped in the bud. They had worked too hard and long for their flower not to bloom and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow the Church to trample all over it like the fools they were.

"Your grace," Hubert finally spoke, his tone lower and fitting for whispering to shadows. "Perhaps this isn't a loss?"

"Or perhaps he knows what's coming," Edelgard hissed.

He nodded, eyes narrowed in thought. "Yes - but if what Claude says is true, then it's possible they don't listen to their little god of death."

"He's right." Claude grinned, "I bet we could turn it to our advantage too. If you let me watch him for a few weeks then I'm sure we can find out more interesting things about him. Things that would prove useful when we finally act.”

Edelgard clenched her fists in frustration, “Pray tell, what if he already knows of our plan and hasn’t done anything because we failed? What then?”

Claude laughed, gaining more ire from the Princess as he leaned back against the wall nonchalantly. “You forget that I’ve met a few seers. All of them, no matter how powerful or godly they are, have their limits. Some can’t see too far ahead and others claim the slightest change can throw off an entire future. No seer can control a timeline - there are too many variables.”

"And how, exactly, do you plan to use this when he apparently hates you?" Edelgard demanded, crossing her arms. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. There was too much danger, too much at risk to let someone who knew run around. What if it wasn't so much that they disbelieved him than that he just hadn't told anyone yet? "It's too risky, we have to take care of him."

"Whoa!" Claude waved his hand like her very words were so terrible that he had to physically swat them away, "Now now, El, don't be so hasty. You're jumping the arrow here. You didn't see what I saw."

"Oh? And what did you see that requires us to put everything at risk?" The princesses' knuckles whiten, her fist clenched so tightly she could hear the strain in her gloves, "Because, it sounds to me like we're needlessly letting someone who can potentially ruin everything walk around freely."

"I saw his believers run away." Claude leaned forward, an amused smile painting his features, hands clasped behind his back, "I saw someone accidentally knock him over and run away when he tried to tell them it's alright. I saw how feared he is here. How isolated. That's why I believe we haven't been arrested yet. No one _wants_ to talk to him."

"Oh?" Edelgard raised a brow at him, "And you think that's enough?"

"I _think_." Claude waved a finger in her face, "That must be incredibly lonely. I think we can use that to our advantage."

"I think another reason he hates you so is that he knows you're going to do so and hold bitter feelings towards you." Hubert folded his hands, smiling pleasantly, "You absolute fool."

"Perhaps." Claude smiles, "But don't underestimate the power of isolation, Hubbie~ dear, we're social creatures, after all. We all want someone who wants us in our lives. Give it time, and maybe he won't even care what we plan. If we can get one "god" on our side, then maybe we can pull this off with much less potential casualties."

"And you think he would turn against the Church that worships him?" Edelgard didn't bother hiding her doubt, "You think a man would keep from being that greedy?"

"I think we have a different definition of greed." Claude pats her shoulder, "And there is one more thing I picked up from all of this,"

"Oh?" Edelgard tilted her head, "What is it?"

"I think he's afraid of someone here, and I want to find out who."

"You're a fool," Edelgard hissed. She didn't want to put her people into danger like this, she couldn't allow it. "What being here could possibly scare the Dread God? The creature lurks in shadow and catches your soul when your back is turned. He dances with death and deals in misery. People don't even invoke his name for fear that he is listening."

Claude raised a brow at her, "For someone who hates the church, you sure sound like you believe their silly fables."

"Fables all derive from somewhere," Edelgard scoffed. "There is always a nugget of truth tucked in with the fantastic. Just because he's a false idol doesn't mean he isn't powerful."

"We all have different forms of power," Claude shrugged. "You just gotta know how to work with it. Like a rock, paper, scissors. He chooses rock, we go with paper and so the game goes."

The princess groaned, hating that the boy was using such an analogy. "Except this player has a fourth option - one that can see you pick paper."

"Ah, but I too have a counter for his all-seeing eye." Claude looked almost smug as he began, earning a sneer from Hubert who'd been holding his sharp tongue for a while now. "If there's one thing I've learned when dealing with seers is that they can't stand probability. The least likely road you decide to take turns into the least likely timeline they look at."

Both Black Eagle students looked at him with annoyance, finding his response less than ideal. Claude could read their disbelief come off them in waves and quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle him - you and Dimitri just focus on what you gotta do." 

The Imperial Princess watched as Claude gave them a quick salute, mentioned seeing them later for the House Leader trip for the lords, then sauntered away without a care. She scowled, finding his nonchalance utterly frustrating. They were all taking a great risk being here and Claude was playing around like it was some game. Edelgard shouldn't have trusted him, he's an outsider. She should have known better.

"Hubert," the boy looked to her attentively. "Has the new fencing instructor arrived yet?"

The male's stiff frown slowly crept into a smile, one that would normally make people's skin crawl. "He arrived just yesterday, M'lady."

"Good." She adjusted her gloves, "Since Claude is so sure of himself, I don't see why we shouldn't raise our probability of gaining information on that creature. I doubt Jeritza would be scared away by such damning rumors.”

Hubert bowed, now looking pleased. “Of course, Lady Edelgard. I shall look into it right away.”

She nodded, feeling slightly better now that she had someone from her side-stepping in. Claude may think this was some game, but he was in for a rude awakening if he thought Edelgard was going to sit back and let him do as he pleased.

With that in mind, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to walk, “Come Hubert. We should start unpacking.”

"Yes, m’lady.”

Perhaps she was a fool for going through with their plan, but what else did they have? How else were they going to stop the evils of the church? They had to be inside, they had to topple it down. Even if she had to take it down, brick by brick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then:  
> Lion, Lion is a baby Snow Lion and he's not going anywhere, he's here to stay folks, we met him, we loved him, he's here to stay  
> Rhea being taken aback by that line is for many reasons, very personal ones that will unfold throughout the story, bear in mind, yes what she's doing and the way she's raising and loving them is morally and ethically...not good to say the least, but we are of the opinion of multi-faceted morally grey characters. She does love the Twins' just not how she should.
> 
> Byleth's powers, more powerful than just her turning back time, she doesn't know how to do that just yet, but she doesn't know how to affect the weather and plants somewhat, all based on her mood, and Bylad is indeed a true Seer.
> 
> Not that the Unholy Trio knows like damn they got all sorts of things wrong, but that's okay...this will be a 200+k learning journey for them...in multiple ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri ignored the gaze that lingered on his back, doing his best to unpack his things in his room while Dedue helped. The tall boy from Duscur was carefully placing out the Prince’s school books on his desk while Dimitri was putting his clothes away. All in a painfully, awkward silence.

“ _So…_ ” Sylvain started, his body leaning against the door frame.

**No no no no no please no.**

“When’s the wedding?”

"There isn't going to be a wedding." Dimitri groaned, rubbing his face. He was so tired. It had been such a long day, and he simply did not have the energy for this. "I just helped her to the infirmary and her family came to pick her up. That's it, that's all."

"What a romantic story to tell your future children." Sylvain chuckled, leaning forward and grinning toothily. He swung his feet, purposely drawing Dimitri's eyes, "Are you sure there wasn't more to it. I mean, you already have a great story, but I think we can add a little more to it."

"There was nothing." Dimitri insisted, unloading folded clothes and stacking them on the bed. "We talked about whether or not she was hurt, she thanked me, and then her family came."

"Well, then I'll just have to work with what I've got." Sylvain grinned, turning to look out the window. "I can see it now. Good ole' Uncle Sylvain telling your army of mini-Mitiri's the grand romantic tale of how he met their Mother. A beauty falling from the sky and into his arms. It was love at first sight."

The prince groaned, grabbing the pillow from his bed and turning tor throw it at his dastardly friend. Sylvain only chuckled as it hit him, knocking him from the shelf as he caught it, hitting the floor. "You're just mad because I'm right!"

"There's no wedding! We're not getting married!" Dimitri insisted, turning to Dedue, "Please help me."

"His highness isn't frivolous enough to marry a woman he just met." Dedue stated calmly, before his own, small, traitorous smile formed, "No matter how _perfect_ the circumstances."

The prince groaned, realizing even his most trusted and sure ally had betrayed him. Sylvain, however, let out a delighted laugh, pushing himself up from the floor and holding the pillow like it was a dancing partner, spinning around the room, "It was the moment two destined souls met. She was beautiful, he was dashing, there was a Snow Lion. It's **_symbolic._** "

Dimitri groaned harder and buried his face into his hands for the second time that day. He knew things were going to get frustrating this year, he just never imagined it being like this.

"Sylvain, _please_."

"All right, all right." The red head chuckled, "I can take a hint. You don't like her like that, so there's no wedding, or kids, or sweet sweet love-making..."

The Prince wondered how high up his room was and thought about jumping out the window. There was no way someone would be there to catch him, such coincidences can't happen twice in one day.

"Hey, you're leaving on that trip tomorrow right?" Sylvain grinned. "The Lord one?"

"Yes, but we aren't leaving till late afternoon. So I have most of today and tomorrow morning to prepare." There was too much to do and no time to worry over pretty girls who fell from the sky.

The red head grinned, his foot bouncing with delight as he watched the prince set up his room. "So, then, if you don't like her - how about I give it a shot?"

That made the blonde pause, his face marred in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Y'know what I mean!" Sylvain leaned back on his hands. "It's not everyday that an angel falls from the heavens. I bet she has a cute smile too~."

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a bit more agitated the more Sylvain spoke. "We've only been here a day and you're already trying to get a date?"

Sylvain grinned, "So, does that mean you don't care if I ask her out?"

"Why would I care?" Dimitri sighed as he got back to work, "I don't even know her."

"That's great!" Sylvain grinned, leaning against the shelf and crossing his ankles over one another, "Then I'll ask her out first chance I get. I bet she's all soft."

"Keep in mind that she nearly died today." Dimitri reminded his friend, side eyeing him. He feels the disapproval swell within him, a bit more sickly and festering than normal. Maybe he has developed a natural protective instinct for the girl, she having nearly died less than a few hours ago.

Or maybe it's because she's the only one to every reach out a kind hand to him willingly.

The prince shakes his head, banishing the thoughts. No, he has no time to think of that now. There are plans to make, justice to see to, voices to silence. Perhaps...perhaps later, when his work is done. But for now he has no time for such idle fantasies. 

Especially as he's unsure whether or not he will survive to see the end.

"Just remember we're in a school, Sylvain." He folds a shirt, pressing it down against the bedding, "Keep it appropriate."

Not that he expects anything to come of Sylvain's attempts with this girl in particular. Something about her just felt...just felt. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be one of the women attracted to Sylvain's woeful ways. He wasn't going to tell his friend that, though, because of the teasing. And because it might be good for him to be rejected sometimes. Keep his ego in check.

"Appropriate?" Sylvain tried to make his face look innocent as he crossed his arms. "I always keep things appropriate. I'm a pretty stand-up guy!"

"That's debatable," Dimitri muttered under his breath when he finished his unpacking. He looked around his room thoughtfully, making sure everything was in place as Dedue seemed to tidy up the bed behind him and put away his luggage beneath it.

Sylvain watched with a slight frown, noting his friend was a bit tenser then usual today...actually, he's been tenser than normal for the months leading up to school. The redhead had grown worried that his friend was nervous about being out of the castle by himself for the first time in a long while. Which didn't seem right, considering it was supposed to be a good thing. Dimitri needed to let loose and be free! 

Now he could do that without his controlling ass of an uncle lording over him and forcing him to sit at a desk for hours and hours. It just wasn't fair. This was Dimitri's time to be rebellious. Obviously the beautiful woman falling into his arms should have been a sign.

"Hey! I have an idea, let's go exploring. There's only, what, a handful of students here? I bet we can get to know one or two of them before there's too many to count."

And maybe Dimitri could make more friends and learn that was so much fun out there to be had.

The Prince frowned, feeling uneasy as if Sylvain wouldn't wait for him to answer before dragging him out the door. "I don't know. I still have to report to the Archbishop's second in command about my mission tomorrow."

But Sylvain waved the comment away, "Forget about that for now! You just saved someone's life! They're bound to cut you a little slack."

"I don't think accidentally saving someone's life excludes me from having to report in, Sylvain." Dimitri stated as he finally put away the last of his belongings, storing his bags under the bed for safe keeping. "If anything, I believe I'll have to become accustomed to reporting in because I saved someone's life."

"Yeah, if you're on a mission." Sylvain waved off his reasoning, "But when it's your free time that's even more reason to loosen up and enjoy the day. Come one, take some time to explore the grounds with me."

Dedue looked up from where he finished storing everything, humming in agreement, "If I may, your highness, I believe familiarizing ourselves with the grounds would be beneficial to us. It would not do if we planned to meet somewhere and lost our way."

The prince paused, seeing the reasoning. Dedue was the only one, thus far, that knew of the plans he had made with his fellow house leader, having been there for the exchange of letters and private meetings. Not that he wasn't planning on telling his friends, he will, soon, once they've had a chance to see for themselves the evils Lady Rhea allowed.

His fists tightened at his side, the ghost of his step Mother flashing before his eyes ever so briefly. He shook it off, there was sense in Dedue's words, and he should familiarize himself with the grounds. There was no letting with one of his fellow house leaders would call for a meeting between them. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Glenn watching him, head bobbing up and down, a silent approval of his thoughts. Yes. Yes, it would be a good idea to explore, to discover the discreet places he could meet with this fellow lords. Soon. Soon, Glenn, he promises. There will be justice soon.

"I see your point." The prince breathed, relaxing his shoulders, "Alright, Sylvain, we'll go."

The red-head sent Dedue a grateful look before dropping the pillow he was holding and moving to throw his arms around Dimitri's shoulders, pulling his childhood friend close, "See? Even Dedue thinks you need a break. Don't worry buddy, we're going to have a great time. A great, relaxing, time."

"Yes, relaxing..." Dimitri sighed, allowing his friend to drag him out while Dedue dutifully followed.

They walked through the dormitory halls at a leisurely pace, passing by empty rooms that will soon be filled within the next few days. One or two already had students in them, unpacking or their stuff already strewn about as they ran off to explore.

Dimitri briefly wondered where his other friends rooms would be. Sylvain had snatched up the one next door without a second thought, making the Prince dread the possible antics that would conspire. Then he remembered how Sylvain had shown interest in the girl he saved conveniently caught today and how he might invite said girl to his room. The image made him feel a little uneasy and he had to shake his head to erase it from his mind.

 ** _You don't have time for such nonsense. _**His father hissed as they walked past him and down the stairwell.

Dimitri stared back at him from over his shoulder, eyes wide as his gaze lingered on the horrible gash in his neck and the blood that seemed to stain his pristine armor. He lost sight of him as soon as they turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, but his cold, dead gaze still lingered in his mind's eye.

His friend was talking about something, having not noticed Dimitri's discomfort as they stepped outside. The Prince was thankful for the fresh air and took note of the greenhouse and pond as they passed them. There was a man sitting at the dock, fishing with his head lowered as if he were falling asleep. But as the three boys passed him, Dimitri couldn't help but notice the bitter look on his face.

"Oh, I think the mess hall is up these stairs," Sylvain grinned, now dragging the Prince upwards. "I wonder if they're serving any breakfast. I'm starving."

"I suppose we could use a meal." Dimitri nodded, letting himself be pulled along by his friend. Dedue close behind them as he ghosted over their shoulders. The air was crisp with morning air and clean from fresh rain, which came and left within moments. The doors to the hall had been closed because of the freak rain, but it did nothing to slow down Sylvain, who threw them open with gusto. 

The hall was muted. Not quite, per se, but muted. There were only a few nights inside, a couple of servants, a student or two. The cooks were already hard at work, knocking pots and pans at their fryers. It smelled like breakfast, he thinks. Thick and syrupy, and he thinks there's eggs involved. 

He lets Sylvain drag him through the line, the three of them gathering food. By the time they turn around, Edelgard has entered the room, her eyes flickering over him tiredly as she moves to enter the line herself. He sends her a greeting nod, discreetly acknowledging his step-sister. 

Sylvain finds them a nice, roomy, table close to one of the doors. It's a good spot, not too crowded, and close enough to an exit if something were to happen.

"Ah, breakfast." Sylvain pokes his eggs with his fork. "The best of meals."

Dimitri hums but merely pushes his food around on his plate, eyes staring sadly at the greasy ham. He didn't notice his two friends frowning at him then at each other, wondering why the blond seemed so down.

"Hey, y'know, I was just joking about the flirting thing. You can still go for that girl if you want." Sylvain looked almost guilty and was no doubt trying to throw him a bone.

"It's not about that," Dimitri sighed. He just wished Sylvain would stop talking about her because talking about her meant the Prince had to think about her and thinking about her made him remember what she said to him.

_"You have a strange aura too."_

_"Melancholy..." She whispered. "Melancholy and maddened."_

The fork in his hand bent into something misshapen and ugly and Dimitri quickly dropped it as if it'd burned. "Damn..."

"Your highness..." Dedue quickly held out his own utensil for the Prince, but the blond waved it away.

"No, it's fine Dedue. I'm just a bit tired from the journey."

Both boys didn't look like they believed him but didn't get a chance to voice it when a new person sat down at Dimitri's side.

"So, I hear you got yourself a wife now?"

The Prince groaned, and for the third time that day, buried his face into his hands. " _Claude, please."_

Said house leader grinned as he snatched up Dimitri' bent fork with a mischievous look. "Rumors are already spreading, so you better get used to it."

Sylvain stared, looking between his friend and the new male at their table. Dimitri finally noticed and introduced the two.

"Sylvain, this is Claude von Riegan, heir to House Riegan, the preeminent house of the Leicester Alliance. He is the Golden Deer's house leader."

Sylvain nodded and found himself a little uneasy staring at the boy. But he held out his hand anyways. "Sylvain Jose Gautier."

"Nice to meet'cha." Claude winked at the boy, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. Then he dropped it, leaning into the prince of Faerghus' personal space, "But about that wife..."

"I'm _not_ getting married." Dimitri waved him off, hiding his face in his free hand, "It was a coincidence. And no one would even know about the discussion if Sylvain hadn't started yelling at the sky after that."

"How was I supposed to not give it a try when she literally fell out of the sky just as we were talking about how your soulmate wouldn't fall out of the sky?" The Gautier twirled his fork between his fingers, looking a little too defensive. "She fell into your arms like the heaven's personal gift to you. You asked for a soulmate and life gave you a beautiful girl. **_It's a sign_ _Dima."_**

Claude grinned widely, "Hey, can't blame a man for trying when it worked for someone else."

"Nothing is happening." Dimitri insisted once again, "I just took her to the infirmary." 

"Word around the monastery is that..." The Golden Deer leader trails off, leaning against his open palm. His eyes flicker over the prince, amusement playing across his features, "You know what, I'll let you hear those yourself. It'll be funnier that way."

Dedue raised a brow at Claude, frowning suspiciously, "Are these rumors harmful?"

"More like hilarious in hindsight considering what I know about Dimitri here." Claude poked the prince' shoulder harshly, "I can't wait to see your face when you realize who you snagged."

"I didn't _snag_ anyone." Dimitri dropped his hands against the table, exhausted, "Can we please drop this? We should be focusing on our trip."

"I'm just saying, apparently what you did is more impressive than you think." Claude shrugged, clicking his tongue, "You've made an interesting friend Dima. And she apparently seems to like you based on what I heard."

"You heard he was getting married." Sylvain grinned, leaning in, "But, please, tell us more."

Claude cupped his hand against his mouth, leaning forward, more than ready to spread the gossip, "There's already a rumor that Dima here gifted her with a lion."

" **That is untrue!"** The blonde defended, eyeing the two boys with a frown, "I very much did not. She already had that cub when she fell into my...arms..."

"I can see why rumors started." Dedue poked at his food, expression more blank than his words would suggest, "That is rather coincidental that the prince of Faerghus would save a girl with a Snow Lion whilst speaking of soulmates."

 _"Right?"_ Claude pulls back, "This guy gets it."

Dimtri groaned and wanted to run, "What am I going to do? Is my whole school year just going to be full of this teasing?!"

"Yes." Sylvain and Claude said at the same time, both sharing matching grins.

Claude laid a hand on the Prince's shoulder and squeezed, "Think of it this way, Dimitri. Once the school year is over, not only will you complete your goals, you'll have a nice little wife waiting for you."

Sylvain snickered, finding the warning look his friend gave the Golden Deer leader hilarious. "He'll have to kidnap her first - Faerghus tradition and all."

"Oh?" Claude's eyes suddenly lit up with fascination. "Kidnapping?"

"Yeah, he's already given her a lion." Sylvain was enjoying this too much, it was a wonder that Dimitri hadn't decked him yet. "Next is a weapon and then he tells her parents he intends to take her as his wife and then maybe some spoons."

Claude didn't seem to understand the spoons part, but he looked absolutely thrilled at the kidnapping aspect. The boy looked back to Dimitri, eyes even more mischievous.

"No reason to break traditions, eh?"

 _"I'm not kidnapping anyone,"_ the prince hissed.

"Now now, Dimitri, no need to be shy about it." Sylvain rests his chin against his palm, looking absolutely thrilled that the prince just kept giving him valuable ammunition, "All you have to do is wait a week while her parents set everything up and then make your grand, bold, thrilling kidnapping. Why, I bet she'll even help you do it. Leave a window open and wait for you to sweep her away into the moonlight."

"It'll make the most epic of grand tales, I'm sure." Claude joined in, leaning a little too far into the prince's space once again, elbowing him, "I can see it now. It'll be the tale of the ages. The grand story of how Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd swept away his beautiful wife from the very halls of Garreg Mach itself!"

"Oh no." A voice drawls as footsteps approach. The boys all look up to see Edelgard has finally received her lunch and has chosen to dine with them, "I come to speak with you both about the trip and I find you speaking of kidnapping?"

"Hey, it's not my fault his highness is a busy man." Claude leaned back holding himself up with his foot and leaning his arms behind his head, "Dimitri over here is a right lady kill. Already thinking about spoons."

"I am not kidnapping anyone." Dimitri insisted, face going bright pink from the sheer embarrassment. He hid his eyes behind his palm, unable to take anymore teasing, "Please, I beg of you. She simply fell out of the sky, there isn't going to be a wedding."

"I don't know, I hear the bells already." Sylvain fake sniffed, whipping away an imaginary tear, "My little Dima, all grown up and getting married already. Ingrid and I are going to cry at the ceremony. Felix can cry in secret after."

Hubert snorted in amusement. "How dreadful."

"I don't see what business you have mocking Dimitri, _Claude."_ Edelgard sat down in a smooth motion, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Considering you confessed to me that you were planning to stalk some."

"Whoa!" Sylvain threw himself back, eyes widening. He turned to the house leader, shaking his head in disappointment, "Claude, my buddy, my pal, take a little advice from the master. Girls don't like it when you stalk them."

"It's not a girl!" Claude glared at Edelgard, "And I wasn't stalking them, _Elly,_ I followed them because I thought they were going to get pushed down the stairs."

"Guys too." Sylvain shrugged, nodding sagely, "You're never going to win his heart acting like a creep."

"Yes, Claude." Dimitri joined in, seeing his chance at vengeance. "If anything that's going to make the object of your affection more resistant. You should try flowers. I've been told that's much better than _stalking."_

"You all are leaping to conclusions. I just find the guy interesting, is all. I _never_ said I liked him," Claude huffed, flicking some dirt off the table. "Actually, you'd find him very interesting Dimitri - he spends a lot of his time around the tombs."

Sylvain narrowed his eyes, "Just because Faerghus used to practice necromancy doesn't mean every one of us likes to hang out with corpses."

But the Prince wasn't listening, his gaze narrowed as he truly listened to Claude's words. Him interested in someone who spent a lot of time near the tombs? Could it be...? Had Claude found him so quickly? What had happened!? Surely there was much to the story!

"Do you two plan to meet again?" He asked carefully, wishing Sylvain wasn't here right now so they could talk seriously.

Claude hummed and started to take some of the prince's ham and chew on it slowly. "If we do, it'll be mere coincidence."

He smirked at this and swallowed the food. "Yes - I suppose I'll have to surprise him every now and then."

"That seems like a terrible idea." Edelgard spoke, taking a long sip of hot tea. She placed down her cup, turning to face Dimitri with stern disapproval, "Don't you think so Prince Dimitri?"

"Hey now." Sylvain raised his hands placatingly, "There's nothing wrong with a nice surprise as long as it's the right kind of surprise. I doubt Claude here is planning on jumping out of the bushes or something and scaring the life out of the poor bastard."

"I'm curious what you would count as a good surprise." Hubert sneered at Sylvain, eyes narrowing ever so slightly, "Nevermind, I feel as though I would dread the idea."

"Hey, just because I would like to walk on someone naked in my bed doesn't mean everyone would." Sylvain smirks at Hubert, poking his eggs with his fork, "You have to respect their boundaries, Hubbie dear."

"Sylvain, please." Dimitri sighed at his friend's antics. He turned towards the dark boy, whose face had turned into a full on scold, clasping his hands in apology, "Forgive my friend for his rudeness."

"All I'm saying is just get the guy something he'd like and be nice." Sylvain shrugged, turning away from them and twirling this fork between his fingers playfully, "No reason this should be a big deal. He's just a guy, the worst he could do is reject you."

Dimitri swallowed. Without context, it sounded like actual good advice. But Dimitri was unfortunate enough to actually have context, and knew very well that Claude wasn't pursuing anyone. No, this was a much more deadly and risky game. And he didn't know what Claude was thinking. "It sounds...risky."

"Well, yeah." Sylvain scratched the back of his head, "You're always risking something when you decide to go after someone. No reason not to try."

Claude grinned, "That's some good advice. I don't see why I shouldn't follow it~"

Edelgard glared while Dimitri held back a long groan, wishing this wasn't happening. It was bad enough they were having this conversation in the open, but worse that someone who knew nothing about the plan was here listening.

"Just find out what he likes and use that. Flowers, jewelry, books, whatever." Sylvain finished his food and leaned back looking thoughtful. "Regardless if it's a fling or not, you may as well make them feel special during the whole thing."

Claude leaned on his hand with a twinkle in his eye, "Oh? You're even romantic during flings? How roguish of you."

"Hey, I can't let just one girl have me." Sylvain gestured to himself as he said this, "I have to share it with the world."

Dimitri wanted to die right then and there as Claude laughed, drawing attention to their table with what little eyes that were in the mess hall to begin with. Edelgard looked ready to leave at that moment, but persevered.

"We have more important things to discuss," She hissed at them. "Like the trip tomorrow."

Sylvain sighed, already huffy that they were bringing that up again. How boring. Claude was mimicking his sentiment, despite going on the trip himself.

"What's there to talk about?" Claude frowned, "We're going camping. Woo-hoo."

"There is much to talk about." Edelgard crossed her arms, glaring at the boy harshly. From over her shoulder Hubert shared a forlorn look with Dedue, who hummed and nodded his understanding. 

"We don't even leave until tomorrow afternoon." Claude flicked a stray strand of hair out of his face, looking annoyed by the direction the subject had taken, "And besides, what more is there to talk about? We must have gone over this a dozen and a half times."

"I want to make sure you're taking this seriously, Von Reigan." Edelgard hissed, clanking her teacup loudly against it's plate, "We three are the heirs to the three great nations of Fodlan, if we cannot even get along and work together on a field trip then how can we ally ourselves peacefully?"

There was a double meaning to her words obvious to everyone but Sylvain. How could they work together on their plan if they can't even unite for this. Dimitri swallowed, placing down his fork at the grim question. He held up his hands, getting between them, "Now, let's not fight. I'm sure Claude is taking this just as seriously as we are Edelgard."

"Believe it or not, I am." Claude defended, leaning to stare over the two of them, "I've worked hard to get everything ready and account for everything."

"We are all stressed and want to make sure everything is ready." He places down his hands, folding them, "I assure you both that I am also ready. I've taken great pains to prepare everything."

"Then we have no issues?" Edelgard asked finally, turning towards them both with a serious expression, "You're both ready for this?"

"I am."

"Ready as I'll ever be princess."

"Good." She nods firmly, turning back to her tea and taking a delicate sip, "Then I expect you both there at noon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping  
> So in our server Fanon of Faerghus we've established quite the lengthy Courting Process for the mad bastards. It started with us over analyzing the fact that Faerghus children learn how to hold a weapon before they learn how to read or write. And it all rolled downhill from there.
> 
> Basically it starts with gifts, and intentions of courting from both sides, women can approach their intended husbands (or wife) just the same as men, or those who do not abide.  
> Then you gift them your favored weapon, then you kidnap them, an intentional and consensual kidnapping, where the parents of the bride/groom are notified and prepare defenses so the you can prove your might and smarts while running through a house of people willing to hurt or maim you to get to your intended.  
> Then comes the Love Spoons, which is an actual for real thing, basically you carve the spoon with imagery, they function as vows, promises you make to your union, and then the intended couple swaps spoons. There are more steps but for the purposes of this fic, this should suffice for now.
> 
> Necromancy!! So we figured with Dmitri's need to appease the dead, and a hyper specific line about Faerghus having a belief where if the souls are not set at ease the go to hell, we figured Faerghus has a specific culture surrounding the dead-that they totally don't practice anymore, no siree!! But anyway, they have literal crypts and halls, and all the jazz dedicated to their dead. Nevarra in Faerghus if you know what I mean.
> 
> -Mod Naz


	6. Chapter 6

Contrary to what many believe, most of this shadow's duties did not involve the punishment of the wicked. Rather, most of it involved the sweet soothing of those that had long departed from their fleshy vessels. 

The home in which he dwelled housed many spirits tied to this earth by the lingering regrets that their living had denied them, crying unseen by graves and ones. ‘Twas he that caught their hearing, and ‘twas he that smoothed them past the veil. Not as quickly as his old face had once done, but more peacefully, more gentle and pink and lovely and calm.

The tombs of his Mother's siblings were different. They did not pass on, and soothing did not stop their cries and wails of agony. Rather, his vessel brought them relief for a moment. Sweet whispering and foul talons playing against ringing notes.

For a moment, but a moment, the cries stop.

The Shadow allowed the music of his foul instrument ring true, reverberating off the cold stone walls like the wails of the dead. Except these strings tasted hideous against his flesh talons and he longed to pick up the small object laying heavy in his pocket.

Yes, he preferred the wind-song of his long held treasure. An ocarina it was called, something that had been left for him inside his favorite bush. It had been tied in a pretty pink bow, something that had made the Shadow Caterpillar most pleased. He had marveled over the craftsmanship; smooth wood with perfectly carved holes for music most sweet to sound. Though the item had been simple and from no one, it had become the Shadow's favorite name day present.

But alas, he was not allowed to revel in it's soft song as his disgusting, vile, most foul harp was traditional and Mother said so. And whatever Mother wants, Mother gets.

The Shadow closed his eyes, humming away the bad, bad thoughts about his Mother - knowing such things only brought grief and pain. She somehow always knew, always found out, always silenced him. Lily Mother suspected he was not as naive as Butterfly Sister. She suspected many things and has become more irrational because of it. Now the Shadow plays his lonely tune in the tombs most of the day while the Goddess is trapped in her tower, forbidden from extending her hand.

It saddened this Shadow greatly. He sometimes wishes he were a Moth again, so that he may flutter away with his dear sister and leave the Lily Mother in her madness.

_"Just a breath of fragrance_  
_On the breeze—alas!_  
_A lily of the valley_  
_Dying in the grass."_

He paused, suddenly paranoid that she heard him sing of her. Sing of her growing madness and tightening control in her later years of life. But no, it was impossible. Lily Mother was dealing with other things, planning and worrying over Butterfly Sister's safety after the fall.

Yes. The Shadow closed his eyes and plucked his strings as he looked deeper into the winding braids of streams.

More students would arrive. The Singing Doll arrives alone on a good Samaritan's cart. The sky clears as the Holy Sister and Gingerbread Mage meet by the river fork and travel the rest of the way together. The Artful Dodger hyperventilates just outside the gates while the Forlorn Maiden's prayers for death grow closer to his sister's ears.

The Moth paused, watching as the Soft Liar happened upon a priest and a beast master, fighting, fidgeting, fumbling with Butterfly Sister's nameless pet. He felt a small smile form as the Kitten soothed the creature, berating the priest and beast master for their incompetence.

Yes, that will go well. The Soft Liar will be soft in this timeline - most soft and fluffy and cute. A very rare timeline to have one such as him on their side. Things are looking up.

Then someone opened the heavy door to the tomb's chambers and guards walked in, making the lad stop as they brought another person for him to punish, maim, hurt, soothe.

Shiny guards don't speak when they come here, they never do, and seldom do they even spare this Shadow a glimpse. It is always the one that is dragged in, bound and carried, that makes the most noise. And it is the same now, the meatbag squirming and screaming and fighting against chains. They throw him towards the hard stone, and screaming is replaced by whimperings as the pitiful creature curls.

"This one is to punish?" The Shadow pushes away the most foul harp. The voices of those long gone hum a song of displeasure. This Shadow shushes them, patting the ground, "Shush sleeps, this one must hear the whispers of words."

The sinner curls tight as a ball, strings of whispered words melting together like **_sticky yucky yucks_**. The Shadow tilts the head, wondering at them. Can Sister hear them? Or do her hearing holes ring with too many words? This Shadow wouldn't know, none here pray to this creature. It thinks, perhaps, long ago it did hear prayers, but those memories slip like mist through the flesh talons.

 **"Murderer."** The most valor of the knights reveal.

"N-No." The sinner shakes his skin against the cold stone, "I d-didn't mean to! Is was just trying to defend me cattle! I thoughts-I thoughts he was a beast I dids. Please, please, please. Not him. Is take the block."

But the shiny guards have no pity for this pitiful sinner and leave him together with the Shadow, nary looking back for even a fleeting glance as they flee his work. The stones hum again, begging attention and songs, but the shadow shushes their pleads, for it has work to do.

 _"Please."_ The sinner whimpers, "Please, don't leave me here."

The Shadow sat on the stone ground in front of the sinner. Ah, what a simple life to have lived. A simple meal, for a simple man, and a little nutmeg for spice, and a dash of honey for sweetness. In a kinder stream the blue-grey man would pass with calloused hands, leaving not behind but a shovel for his daughter's hands to fill. 

Alas, this stream left those calloused hands bloodied. How pitiful, how sad. The Dread God reaches forward, brushing the flecks of brown feeling fibers on his head. The sinner tenses, screams like the talons brought upon his vessel hot pain. 

The Dread God shushes the man, humming gentle notes, "The sads will leave the spirit soon."

 _"Please."_ The sinner breaths at last, "You're the brother of the Goddess, is there not love in your heart?"

"This one loves more deeply than the living know." The brother promises the soon to be parted sinner. It remembers, partly, what lies beyond, and hopes only that the sinner rests once the line moves, "’Tis because this one loves that he does not punish."

The sinner, pale, shakes his head, "...you're not going t-to torture me?"

 **"Rest."** The brother brushes a hand over his eyes, "Rest, sleep, dream of better. This one cannot. **Will not.** And tell Black Phillip that this one is not coming back."

And then the sinner dies.

The passing is soft and quick. Finite. Yet always swirling and recycling into a never ending loop. The man will fall beyond the veil and into the dark depths where no living can go. He will wait in limbo and think about his simple life in sadness. But soon he will pass the gates and the cycle begins anew and many years later, his Butterfly Sister's light will shine and he will be reborn.

Perhaps into a happier life? A life where he lived with his family with no qualms or worries. Just him and his cow and his children living in peace.

But peace did not come for the shadow, for the Shadow still felt the guilt of taking the man's final breath. He may as well have devoured his soul and laughed to the empty air like the villainous, disgraceful, dread god he is.

It was then that the pitiful shadow turned into a pitiful moth and slouched, feeling the sadness well deep in his aching blood pump as wistful water drops threatened to spill out from behind his mask. He held in a whimper and hugged his legs to his chest, rocking back and forth as he heaved into his knees.

Perhaps this is what the iron men heard when they left him alone with a sinner? Perhaps they imagined his sobs as the sinner's last bouts of fright as the shadow tortured and maimed.

But it wasn't. It was him. It was the pitiful moth child crying like a caterpillar being twisted, twisted, twisted until his skin would give and his guts spilled like his emotions.

Then the wails of the dead followed his lead and they cried with him, neither soothing nor helpful as he felt their cold breath tickle his ears and whisper his name for the song. The Moth wished to grieve, he wished to be gone from this place and see his dear sister. She would hold him with warm hands and pat his head and ask what he wanted. It was always someone taking from him, asking for him to punish and deal in their wicked deeds. Butterfly Sister only asked for love. 

Why couldn't he be a moth again? Why wasn't he allowed such fluttering happiness?

And then the doors to his tomb opened and his wailing ceased. With practiced ease, the moth shadow jumped to his feet and went back to his hard throne to sit and play his harp. The Shiny guards filed in, picked up the sinner's corpse and left without a word.

The souls of the departed finally quieted, but the shadow still felt the tears sliding down his cheeks.

The shadows are thick in this tomb, and with the departed soundless, the pitiful Shadow feels more like that which he was meant to be than ever could his Mother make. The lad shuts his sights tight, reaching for a connection, a string, a fluttering thread. 

There are ghosts all around, they reach for his vessel, but they yet cannot touch. He pricks the flesh of his talons with wire strings, soft and thrumming with sweet promises, a soft healing for them, a silent apology. 

For a brief, selfish, moment this lad thinks he would like a tide wherein the moth could flutter easy and clean, with nary a punishment to be had. ‘Tis only a moment, fleeting and sinful. For that moment, the sights are lost in distant tides, and he sees, far before he can pull back. Clean snow under moonlight, golden sands, a bear singing on a misty mountain, a red flower blooming in marble halls, and lips pressed against his neck.

The Shadow yanks the sights back too harshly, too soon, and it's sentient tumor screams in agony. It sniffs, eyes leaking with salty waters and falling from his meatcheeks and the talons stopped their playing and attempted to take away the pain.

This one has chosen a tide to which the little piggies have dipped, and it knows what is to come. There will be no snow, nor bears on mountains, nor golden sand where he shall go. No stars shall twinkle and shine, and even these sad ghosts shall leave his embrace.

Perhaps, the Shadow would be safe if it...if he decided not to go. But that is not what shadows are meant to do. Nor would even the Moth stray from the tide that lead Sister to her happiest end, that lead Mother to her happiest end. The happiest end, where everyone lives. Goodnight, and may joy be with you all.

Yes, the lad whips his leaking sights, this Shadow must dance with the tide and let it carry him where it will. A few sads and then a happy. This lad must be brave.

Yet it selfishly fears what is to come.

Just a few more flutters. A few more songs, a few more streams to watch and then he shall be free for the day. Free to selfishly see his Butterfly Sister and greedily listen about her fall. He will bask in her love like a foolish little moth and keep spoilers off his lips.

He did not deserve it, he was but a shadow. But there was so little time left for happiness.

A few more hours. A few more days, months, years, and this Shadow will meet his tortured fate, his loss of self, and his thin grasp at life. He will suffer, scratch, hiss, beg for an end to his pain. They will laugh, mock and dance to a song he never asked for. Licking at his soul, they take and take and take when he has so little to give.

His flesh talons stutter on the strings, but he continues with his mournful song. Hum hum humming along.

A few more minutes, seconds, a few more eternities and perhaps he will finally find his painful, happy end. 

Then he and his Butterfly Sister can finally flutter peacefully along.

* * *

Byleth didn't know what to do with herself as she lay in bed, staring at the canopy that hung overhead the mattress, draped in soft pastels of green and pink. She'd been laying for about an hour after being dismissed, wishing the green was blue instead and drifting back to the boy's eyes.

She wanted to hold her lion, pet and cuddle with it and stare at it's ice blue orbs in contentment. Her heart twisted in her chest at the thought of never seeing the cub again and she quickly switched her gaze to the pink.

Pink for Bylad. Her brother's favorite color that brought out one of her favorite smiles. Byleth loved it when her brother smiled and pink seemed to be the quickest way to his heart.

Byleth turned over in bed, suddenly wanting to cuddle with Bylad instead. But he was in the tombs, far out of reach for another few hours. She couldn't even go visit and now she was alone in her thoughts, wanting to talk to someone or to hug something.

Her pillows were useless so she kicked them off, antsy and annoyed. The blankets felt too hot on her body and, they too, ended up on the stone floor. Nothing was working, even her favorite plush dog didn't seem to bring her the comfort she wanted. The real touch of someone alive and soothing and soft.

Byleth turned over again, wishing the green was blue and how the boy who saved her had turned the exact same shade as the canopy's pink.

"I need to leave." She said more to herself than anyone. "I'm going mad."

Could she leave her room? She was supposedly free for the day, but the guards had followed her back - formed a protective human shield around her and escorted her to her room. Were they still outside her door? Keeping her in? Locking her away like those princesses in Flayn's stories?

The girl squirmed, burrowing into her bedding a bit more, laying there and waiting for the itch in her skin to go away. But it didn't, and it wouldn't. So she throws her legs over the edge of the bed, standing on restless legs and pacing the room in a fruitless attempt to burn off the endless energy. 

Pacing the room doesn't work, and the young woman pulls her hair in frustration. She has tried to sleep, but her body vibrates with too much energy. Eyes flickering to the door, she stops her pacing. Dare she? 

The girl falls to the floor, letting her knees hit the carpet beneath her, thick and soft. She crawls to the door, biting her lip as she reaches it, pressing her ear to the wooden surface to listen. Nothing. If they're there they say nothing. She can hear nothing. 

How terribly dull.

She leans down to peer beneath the door crack, the wide gap perfect for spying. Beneath, she sees metal shoes standing all down the hall that lead to her balcony. She is unsurprised, knowing that her Mother would have done something after the fall. Byleth wouldn't even be surprised if she was never allowed near the balcony alone again. 

Pushing herself up, Byleth sits on the tone floor, forehead resting against the door. Would those guards let her leave if she opened the door? Her Mother said to rest, but Byleth had more than enough rest for the day. What she wanted now was good company. But there was none here. No Bylad, no Flayn, no lion. No boy with his striking eyes. Not even a guard, really.

She wants tea in the garden. She wants someone to hold right now. She wants strong arms wrapped around her. 

How strange is it that the best part of the day thus far was when she had almost died?  
The young woman stands, hands against the door, cracking it open gently and peering out. The guards all tense, standing at attention when they see her. Byleth pays them no mind, stepping out of the room experimentally. 

One step, and then another, until she's standing outside of her room and closing the door behind her. Some of the guard's lips pinch together thinly, conflicted as they wonder which is the greater sin, speaking to her to ask what she desires, or staying silent as they were supposed to and risking ignoring her. 

But none protest as she moves to leave. Or, at least, none protested until one brave, brave, soul finally burst out, "My Goddess! The Archbishop said you were supposed to rest!"

"I can't sleep." Byleth speaks, tilting her head, "I'd like to find my brother."

Several of the guards pale terribly at the thought of her searching for Bylad. Likely thinking of him in the tombs, where he was put to work. She wishes they would stop those thoughts. Bylad, himself, was gentle as a moth. It was she that stung worse. Yet, when the guard who spoke stuttered, they stuttered at the mention of her singular request. 

"Y-Your... _brother_...is working." The guard whips their forehead beneath their helmet. "It may be some time before the Dread God is free."

She knows, and she wishes to visit him anyway. Though she knows her Mother would never stand for such a thing. Still, she dares to think she would. Someday. When she's more certain her Mother wouldn't lock Bylad down there for good if Byleth ever risked such a thing. 

So her mind turns towards the boy instead, his smile, and laugh, and she wishes she had a name, because then she'd ask for him and invite him to tea.

"What about my lion?" She asks instead, tilting her head, "Is my lion okay?"

That was an easier question for the guard to answer as he seemed to be happy to get away from the subject of her brother. "Y-yes, we received word that the village beast master has already checked him over. A clean, healthy male cub."

It was possible whoever had stowed the little lion away had already pampered it with proper care in hopes for a higher value. Regardless, the beastmaster earned a good amount of coin for the little work he did. Though, the guards had heard of the withered man earning a few heavy bites and scratches the whole time and it wasn't like he could reprimand the beast, it was the Goddess' lion.

Another brave soul spoke up, younger than most the knights, and almost too eager to be in the presence of the goddess. "I heard a noble is bringing him back!"

His fellow guards turned to glare at him, but Byleth looked interested which only spurred the young man on. His cheeks turned pink at the attention and he squirmed in place.

"M-My cousin who works in the bakery told my sister at the produce stand who told my girlfriend in the kitchens who told me that the Fraldarius boy was able to calm him. He berated the priest and beast master for their poor handling and insisted on taking him."

Byleth blinked, happy someone out there was taking care of her new friend. "Is... _Fraldarius_ a student?"

The knight nodded, his helmet bobbing in place, " ** _Y-yes!_ **He's in the Blue Lions house!"

She nodded and turned, making all the knights jump and look at each other frantically. One of the older ones with a bushy mustache scrambled to follow her. "M-My Goddess, where are you going?"

Byleth didn't bother stopping, "To find the Fraldarius boy and get my lion."

There's always something darkly amusing about the way guards froze when she did something that left them conflicted. It was obvious they had expected her to rest, just as her Mother had suggested, but it was equally obvious she could not do so and wanted to do something else. So they were left with forced silence, lips thinning as some stayed and some made to follow her. 

Filled with purpose now, the girl makes her way down the steps, and doesn't slow or stop to make their pursuit easier. Her mission is simple. Find this Fraldarius and she finds her lion. That's all she wants, and once she has her lion, then she can be at peace again. She'll even return to her room. 

A fleeting thought passes her. She pauses, fingers tapping against her chin as a flight of fancy plays her mind. Wouldn't it be nice if the boy with the blue eyes was the Fraldarius boy? He knew it was a lion. And he was very obviously a noble boy. Then she unpauses, shaking her head at the silly thought. There were a lot of students here by now, and it would be too much of a coincidence.

She leaves the building, stepping out into the sunlight, letting it wash over her with it's warm rays. The young woman holds out her hands, taking a moment just to breath and enjoy the moment's respite.

Then she realized she didn't know how to find the Fraldarius boy. 

The girl leans her hand against her fist, thinking. One of the knights said he was a Blue Lion, correct? Then would he be in the blue lion classroom? The classes hadn't started yet, but perhaps he would check it? It was a start, in any case, and if he wasn't there it could not be possible to miss a young man carrying a giant lion cub, could it? 

Nodding to herself, the young woman stepped towards the direction she remembers the classrooms laying. Mission set and determined to find her lion. Her bare feet slap against the cobblestone as she single minded makes her way toward her designation, ignoring those around her. 

Finding the classrooms is easy, at least. They’re where she remembers them, and there are large banners hanging from the classroom. Her fist clench as teal eyes land on the blue banner tucked in the middle, waving gently in the breeze. Blue is a nice color, she thinks as she approaches. That boy had been wearing a blue cape. Maybe...?

Shaking her head, she enters the classroom.

At first she thought the classroom was empty, it's lit torches crackling against the stone walls with soft sparks of flame that had always fascinated her. The chalkboard stood in the front, bare and clean for notes and future lectures. The desks were long enough for two people to share and have ample room for books and papers. Byleth had never really ventured much in the classrooms, not since she'd been very little and her and her brother would eat their snacks under the desks.

She smiled, remembering how before anyone knew who they were and would actually try to make Bylad eat his vegetables. He would cry and stomp his feet then run away while holding her hand and they would share their lunches in hiding. He would eat her desserts and she would munch on his main course.

Then a soft sound alerted her that she wasn't alone and she looked towards the far corner desk just beside the door and out of her sight. He was holding a very large book, fingering it's old pages as he looked at her from behind soft, ash colored hair.

She turned towards him and tilted her head curiously, "Are you a Fraldarius?"

The question made the boy jolt in his seat and he quickly played with the strings on his hood, suddenly wishing he didn't wear it beneath his uniform due to how nervous he felt. Obviously this girl was a noble, so why was she talking to him?

"N-No. I'm Ashe Ubert, I-I'm here to be a knight like Lord Lonato!"

She blinked, saddened that he wasn't who she was looking for, but curious all the same. "Do you know where I can find Fraldarius?"

He shook his head, looking almost mousy as he fidgeted in his seat. Byleth found it cute and wanted to pet his pretty hair. It was almost as light colored as her lion's, which only reminded her of her quest.

Deciding her lion would be safe for a few more spare minutes with the Fraldarius boy, the girl peered down at the book, tilting her head, "What are you doing?"

 _"O-Oh!"_ He fidgets, picking up his book. He holds it up over his face for her to see, green eyes peering over the edge, "It's Loog and the Maiden of the Wind! I thought it would be appropriate to reread it considering...well..."

The boy waves around the blue bannered classroom silently, gesturing at everything with a look at how obvious it was why he had chosen that particular book. Byleth actually had to take a moment to think of the reason, though. Flayn had brought that book before, pink flushed and giggling as she presented it. Promising that it was quite the romantic tale. It was then that she remembered that Loog was the first king of Faerghus. Which, yes, did seem quite appropriate when she remembered that the prince...what was his name again? Oh! Yes, Prince Dimitri. He will be here this year.

"I've read that book." Byleth told the boy, "It's my friend's favorite."

"Oh!" The boy perks up, beaming, "It's one of my favorites too! It's such a gallant story! Full of valor! And adventure! I can hardly believe what a brave and noble king he was!"

To hear Flayn explain it, Loog was actually quite the audacious, rowdy, wild character, but holding a very sweet, kind, heart and nothing but the best intentions. She found him to be quite darling when she had met him once long ago. It was the only time she had left her home, Zanado, for many years, and she had only known him for a month at best, but she recalls the time fondly.

She was, of course, not going to tell the boy that. So instead she nodded, "Yes, he is quite noble hearted."

"I've been told Prince Dimitri is quite valiant as well!" The boy burst, his grip going white knuckled, "I'm so nervous! We're going to be in the same class! My knees have been buckling for days."

"I'm sure he's quite nice." The young woman patted his head, "Don't worry. If he's anything like Loog, then I'm sure he'll be welcoming."

Ashe quickly became flustered under her hand, clearly not used to receiving such affection that wasn't from his father or younger siblings - and from a girl no less. But he didn't stop her, mostly because he felt it would be rude to push her hand away, but also because he was extremely nervous about touching a girl's hand.

"O-Oh, I'm sure he is!" The mousey boy nodded, thankful when Byleth finally pulled away. But now she was staring at his face, eyes flitting about and counting the freckles she hadn't seen earlier due to his blush. "B-But I'm sure I won't get to talk to him much."

She tilted her head, "Why is that?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, eyes drifting upwards in thought. "I'm sure he'll be too busy being house leader. Not to mention I'm not really a noble so I won't have much to contribute in conversation..."

Ashe began to play with the pages of his book, staring at it pensively. "Besides, he's an important figure. Why would he wanna waste his time on someone like me?"

Byleth frowned, something she couldn't stop from forming on her face as she leaned towards the boy. He realized what she was doing and quickly sat as far back in his chair as she could, eyes wide as their faces came close as she stared at him closely. Ashe swallowed hard, unsure why her teal eyes looked so bright.

"Why do you think him being important will make him not want to talk to you?"

He blinked, unable to answer as he stared into her eyes. Ashe suddenly felt odd, like he was trapped under a magnifying glass with no way to escape - studied and watched for whatever move he made. It was confusing and not entirely unpleasant.

"B-Because..." He gripped his book, finding comfort in it's heavy weight. "I-I'm just a commoner."

"He's your Prince, his job is to listen to his people."

Ashe nodded, though he still looked sheepish. "T-True...it's just..."

But he couldn't come up with a good answer, not with how she was waiting and staring, as if she knew all. Knew better than him. Ashe couldn't help but believe it too, but the feeling made him uncomfortable and he suddenly felt like he was in an alternate reality and this girl was a figment of his imagination.

Oh Goddess, he hoped she wasn't a ghost.

"The classes aren't large." The girl says, looking around the room with those eery, teal, eyes. Her green hair tickles her shoulders, falling against the fabric of her fine clothes. She really does look pale, now that he's actually looking at her closely. It looks like she's never outside, like a scholar, or a high ranking nun. "They never are."

Whoever she is, it's either a ghost or a nun or a ghost nun. 

"I mean...they're big enough." Ashe swallowed, clutching his book to his chest. _Please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost_. He doesn't think he could handle a ghost right now. She's not a ghost, right? She's too solid...

Oh no. The God of Death was walking around the school grounds, wasn't he? What if this was one of his ghostly servants! Oh no. Was she testing him? She was testing him! She was a ghostly servant and if he wasn't careful she was going to tell her master he was bad and then he'd be dead. What if the Dread God ate him? Oh no.

"Not so big that you'll never speak." The girl turned back to him with those teal eyes, "I know that the classes often work in groups. You'll have to speak to him eventually."

"I-If you say so." His heart was beating in his chest. Was this all his imagination? Could she really be in league with the Dread God? The Goddess was supposed to be here too, right? Surely she wouldn't let him leave servants around to trick people?

The girl nods, satisfied, "Then I must go now. I must find Fraldarius."

Oh no.

"I-I'll go with you!" He sputtered. He had to warn Fraldarius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was initially worried this would be a too long chapter, but it all worked out in the end. Anyway...Bylad...yeah.
> 
> So Bylad is soothing spirits in the tombs, since we've speculated that the crest stones down there are what remain of Rhea's siblings. 
> 
> And Bylad is awfully attached to that Lion Cub aint she?
> 
> Bylad also has given names to refer to the students, have fun guessing!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caspar got in and he hasn't left, not that we want him to anyway, he's lovely.

Byleth paused, staring at him with those eerie teal eyes. Ashe could feel the tingle of goosebumps ripple up his spine while his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"Why?"

He jumped, but tried to smile (no matter how scared he was) and walked to her side with stiff limbs. "B-Because it wouldn't be very chivalrous of me to leave you on your quest alone!"

That was good, very good. It was almost like his time as a thief, where he had to think on his feet to accomplish his goals.

She hummed thoughtfully, " _A quest?"_

"Y-Yes," Ashe smiled, trying to drum up his image of an ideal knight. She won't suspect him, right? "A-A maiden is in need and I must answer her call for help!"

Her face remained blank and Ashe couldn't help but tremble, suddenly thinking the room was too dark compared to the outside. Were the torches dying? Perhaps she was using her shadow powers to make the room scarier? _Oh Goddess_ , give him strength!

"If you wish to help, I won't stop you." She finally nodded and he took a sigh of relief as they both walked out of the classroom. 

Ashe was thankful for the sunlight and noted she still stayed solid when they walked into the little courtyard. That was a good sign, right?

"So, um, why do you need to find this Fraldarius?"

She looked around, eyes scanning the area as if she would suddenly see said boy pop out of the bushes and yell out his name. "He has my lion."

_Oh no she has a lion._

Why did she have a lion? Who has a lion? Was the lion her familiar? Did it help her collect damned souls? Or, oh no, oh no, was it another of the Dread God's servants? He heard that cats were drawn to the God, so maybe lions were too? This was getting worse and worse every moment!

Fraldarius stole the Dread God's lion and now his ghostly servant was out for vengeance!

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean to take the lion." Ashe defended his fellow Blue Lion. He had yet to meet Fraldarius, but he's fairly certain that the boy didn't deserve to die a horrible, agonizing, slow, painful, death.

"I'm told he calmed it down when he took it from the beastmaster." The girl comments blankly. Ghostly. "It is good and I simply want my lion returned now."

"Oh!" This was excellent! That meant there was still time to save Fraldarius' life! "I'm sure he'll give the lion right back to you Miss."

"Yes." The girl nodded, face unchanged. Every moment he spent with her only convinced Ashe more and more that she was so obviously a ghost. There was absolutely no way she wasn't a ghost. He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat, fighting down the goosebumps that formed. This was to save Fraldarius, he reminded him. 

They didn't find Fraldarius right away. The girl didn't know what he looked like, and Ashe hadn't even met him yet, so he didn't know where he would be either. He thought, briefly, of checking the dorms, but thought better of it when he realized he'd be exposing his fellow students to a ghost where they lived, and he just couldn't, in good conscience, do that.

He really wished that they could find that lion so that the Dread God wouldn't be mad. It was getting closer and closer to that time he's told isn't safe to wander around. That time everyone says that he rises from the tombs and walks the halls.

Goddess, how could they let him do that?

"Hey guys! What are you doing?!"

Ashe practically jumped out of his skin when a new voice shouted right next to his ear. They both turned to see another student smiling at them, hands on his hips and trying to puff up to look bigger than he actually was. Ashe noted the eager glint in his eyes while the ghost was staring at his robin egg blue hair.

"Are you Fraldarius?" The girl asked softly, her eyes refusing to stray from the boy's head. 

Ashe paled, wondering if this was the boy she was looking for and was ready to pull his head off?! Surely not, for he didn't have a lion - so it couldn't be the boy!! ...Unless he had gotten rid of the lion and was now about to suffer a terrible fate!!

"Hm? No!" The boy grinned cockily while using his thumb to point at himself. "I'm Caspar of House Bergliez and I'm in the Black Eagles!"

Ashe let out a sigh of relief, but noticed the ghost hadn't stopped looking at his hair. Why was she staring at it?! What did she want!?

"So, what are you guys doing? Do you need help?" Caspar clenched his fists tight with excitement, "I can totally help! I'm good at just about everything!"

She finally looked away from his blue locks when she finally noticed his blue eyes. "We're looking for my lion."

"Lion?" Caspar looked thoughtful, finger tapping his chin. "You mean a cat named Lion??"

Byleth frowned, head tilting as she thought about that for a moment. Could cats be named _'Lion'_? Was that her lion's name? It seemed simple enough.

"...Yes?"

Caspar grinned and practically jumped in place, "So we're looking for a cat named Lion! Great! What's he look like?!"

"White." She mumbled, staring at his eyes again. "Blue eyes. But prettier."

"Alright!" Caspar cheers, punching the air with a singly closed fist. His grin is almost infectious, and she can feel the sheer enthusiasm radiating off him. He reaches over, and she's surprised when he takes her wrist in hers. She lets out a surprised gasp as she's dragged along, and she hears Ashe let out a surprised shuddering gasp. "Don't worry, miss! We'll find Lion!"

The guards who had been shadowing them from a distance make a move to interfere, perhaps knock the boy off her, but she raises a hand to stop them, making them stop before her new companions can notice. They freeze, looking at every flavor of conflict as she's dragged along by the enthusiastic eagle student.

Ashe, with his heart in his throat, stumbled after them, "C-Caspar! You shouldn't drag her!"

"Nah, she's fine with it!" Caspar tells him, hands still around the ghost girl's wrist and other hand going just above his eyes as she narrowed his eyes and peered around the courtyard, "Let's see...white cat...white cat. You said a guy named Fraldarius took em?"

"He has them, yes." The ghost girl nodded. Ashe could feel his stomach drop between his feet. His heart beat so hard against his chest that it became hard to breath. This Caspar boy was going to get himself killed. Oh Goddess have mercy, he was going to die.

"Right!" The boy nodded, beaming with reassurance and giving the ghost a firm pat on her shoulder, "Don't worry ma'am. We'll find this guy and get Lion back! And if he doesn't hand him over then I'll beat him up!"

"Thank you." The girl nodded, face still eerily neutral, "But I don't think it will come to that. I'm sure he'll hand over Lion."

"Yeah, but that's just in case!" Caspar nods, pumping his fists and lending her down the long stone walkway. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at any and all people he spotted, who all stared with wide-eyed shock, paling horrifically and they laid eyes on the girl. This only confirmed Ashe's fears that she was dangerous and they should find that lion before something bad happens.

 _"Sister!"_ Ashe jumps as a flurry of black bounds towards him from the adjacent courtyard, sleeves waving as a boy a bit taller than the girl lands on his tiptoes before them, throwing up his arms, "How delightful to see this Butterfly in good company!"

"Brother." The girl turns toward the new addition to their party. Her voice inflates a bit, and it's the most emotion she's shown since he's known her. Ashe's heart is in his throat, cold fear running thick as ice through his veins as he realizes that another servant of the Dread God has found them. Though this one is a lot more obvious with his dark robes and terrifying mask. "You're done?"

"This one has done as his list of duties demanded of the day." The ghost flaps his sleeves. He hopes from foot to foot, and Ashe is starting to wonder if he's really a ghost, "Hello friends of the Butterfly Sister!"

"Hey, nice to meet'cha!" Caspar waves at him, grinning, "You're just in time to help us find your sister's cat!"

"Find a purr?" The boy stops, tilting his head. Then he flaps his sleeves again, perking up as he reaches out to pat Caspar's head, "How kind of Loud Fists to spare the Butterfly his aid in the most trying of times. With the Dead Phoenix's keen sights this one is most assured that the purr shall be returned to the safety of this party's attention."

 _Oh,_ Ashe realizes with a sigh of relief, he's not a ghost, he's just a bard.

"I have no idea what you just said." Caspar pats the boy's back with a huge grin, "But I _like_ your enthusiasm! Between the four of us we'll get Lion back!"

"Yay." The boy claps his hands.

"Hmm, now if I were a cat, where would I be?" Caspar said aloud, rubbing his chin as the bard hopped excitedly at the question.

"Purrs love the baby ocean!"

The ghost girl seemed to perk up ever so slightly at this suggestion.

 _"Baby ocean?"_ Caspar looked confused while Ashe stepped in to quickly clear it up.

"He means the pond," he started, looking thoughtful. "But that's the opposite direction from where we came..."

The ghost deflated at this and Ashe hurried to gasp out an apology and how they would look all over for her lion cat? Caspar didn't look the least bit put out as he grabbed her wrist again and began running down the hall. 

"It's okay! We can go through the Reception Hall, cut through the tea garden and we'll be there before we know it!"

Ashe mentally made a map in his head as they ran through the large double doors where more students had begun to arrive and mingle. Some turned to stare as Caspar and the creepy ghost rushed past them with Ashe and the bard not far behind.

"Ah," the ghost looked around at all the new faces while Caspar skidded to a stop with a questioning look. "Fraldarius might be in here..."

"Oh! You're right!" Caspar beamed then cupped his hands over his mouth to let out a loud yell. "Hey! Is there a student with the name Fraldarius in here?!!!"

Everyone jumped at the outburst, now all staring at the small group in the center of the reception hall. Ashe grew nervous as he stuck close to the gleeful bard who seemed to be muttering things he saw about each student. Meanwhile, no one in the room seemed to be who they were looking for as no one stepped forward.

Not that Ashe could blame them....

"Hm, guess he's not here." Caspar shrugged, reaching for the ghost's wrist once more only to pause when someone from under the table near them sat up.

"You're always so loud. I'm pretty sure half of Fodlan heard you."

 _"Linhardt!"_ Caspar rushed to the boy's side with a laugh, "What are you doing down there?"

The other boy yawned, rubbing his eye. "I was napping, what else would I be doing?"

"Wait, napping?" Ashe looked around at the busy reception hall, noting some of the students had already lost interest in them. " _In here?_ With all these people???"

The boy named Linhardt shrugged, "I was here first. I see no reason why I have to leave."

"Lindhardt! That's not safe! What if someone tries to take your stuff or something while you're sleeping here?" Caspar raised the ghost girl's hand, waving it around, "Somebody already took her cat!"

All around the hall people looked towards them, paling and looking feint as their eyes landing on their group. Ashe felt his legs physically tremble as whispers broke out among the knights lining the hall. They all shrank away, and the young boy is very, very sure that this group is steadily heading towards the path of despair.

The Dread God was going to get them if they didn't find that lion.

"These wayfaring travelers are in search of the purr most soft." The robed bard flapped his sleeves again, moving his hands in a ghost imitation of petting a cat, _"Soft purr, warm purr, little furry purry kitty."_

Linhardt blinked tiredly at them, "Why would a cat be in the dining hall?"

"Hey, man, we're just looking for Fraldarius." Caspar waved towards the ghost girl, who stood staring with that ever blank face, wrist still grasped in the blue haired boy's hand as he waved hers around dramatically. "He has her cat and we gotta get Lion back! We can't let a catnapper go!"

"I'm sure he didn't kidnap the cat." Ashe tries, desperately, because someone had to save Fraldarius. He turns to the bard, desperately looking for help. "Right? I'm sure he's just watching _...Lion._ "

"Tis true!" The bard throws his arms up, patting Ashe's head, "The Soft Liar pets the purr with gentle flesh talons among the glittering clattering and huffity neighing of the cloppity neighs."

Everyone turned to blink at him, before Ashe perked up, feeling pure relief wash over him at the news. This was the first good news he'd heard since this whole adventure started, "Oh! He said Fraldarius was at the stables!"

"Well why didn't you just say so!" Caspar grabbed the bard's wrist with his free hand, "Let's go find Lion!"

Both twins allowed themselves to be dragged away, while Ashe yelped after them. " _W-Wait Caspar!_ Don't drag them both like that!"

"Bye Linhardt!!" The enthusiastic boy called out to his friend who was waving lazily at them as they left the hall.

Linhardt dropped his hand in his lap and was ready to lay back down, but stopped when a group of frazzled knights rushed through the hall after them. They hurried through the crowd in a large group, whispering worriedly among each other while students stopped to stare. As soon as the knights had left, the entire reception hall was abuzz with gossip and curiosity while the other guards stationed in the area were pale and frightened.

He sighed, laying back down to close his eyes, thankful that it was at least quiet.

"It would be like Caspar to let his hotheadedness lead him into dragging the gods of Fodlan around." He yawned, "Oh well. It's none of my business."

* * *

"C-Caspar!" Ashe wheezed out, wondering how the boy could have so much stamina. _"Slow down!"_

But the other boy merely grinned with delight as he led the charge, dragging the Dread God's minions behind him as if nothing was wrong as they rushed through a hallway that led outside. 

"We're almost there! Hurry up!"

Ashe held back his whimper, hoping to the Goddess that once they found the cat then the ghost girl and boy would finally be on their way and all would will be well. He was starting to worry if it had been smart to give his name to the girl so freely (did he even know hers?), knowing that they could report it to their master and he could curse their entire lives with misfortune and misery.

 ** _No!_** He couldn't allow that! He had to prove himself to Lord Lonato! Ashe couldn't do that if he was cursed to oblivion!

"Oh! I see someone!" Caspar yelled out as they finally neared the stables, the smell of manure, barn animals, and fresh hay filling their noses.

There was a boy leaning against the padlocks where the pegasi were kept and looking over his shoulder into the stables at a blonde girl. Both seemed to be having a conversation while the girl was petting one of the flying horses affectionately while talking to the boy who was holding a large bundle of fur in his arms. 

Ashe blinked, wondering just how big this cat was until he watched in horror as it's head perked up to reveal rounded ears and a long, thin tail with a white puff at the end.

 _"Lion."_ The ghost girl called out in a breathy, emotionless voice. It wasn't very loud considering, but it was enough to gain the feline's attention as it quickly jumped from the boy's hold to rush towards its owner.

Ashe stared as the girl dropped to her knees and held out her arms, hands shaking until the moment the **_LITERAL LION_** jumped into her waiting arms before being embraced. It was the first time he'd see the girl show such a strong display of emotions outside of eerie neutrality. Even though she wasn't outright smiling at the sight of her lost pet, Ashe couldn't help but feel something warm bubble up in his chest the moment she buried her face into its fur.

And apparently he didn't seem to be the only one feeling this strange air.

"Woo!" Caspar fanned himself, a little sweaty from all the running, but more flushed for other reasons. "It's really hot out here! And it just rained too - _weird._ "

"The purr has been returned!" The bard throws his arms up, waving them in billowing circles. He hops onto a tiptoe, fending to peer at the actual literal lion. A snow lion. A snow lion cub. A snow lion cub that would one day be a massive lion. 

They were going to die.

"How are you not on fire in all those layers? Caspar asks the ghostly minion, whipping his brow, "I mean, I'm not judging your thing, but you're going to pass out."

"Tis uniform." The ghost reaches over, hands coming over and petting the lion cup with his gloved hands. The babe purred from its owner's arms, rubbing its head affectionately against his hand. The ghost girl rubbed her own hand against it's fur, beaming down at it.

"Oh, okay." Caspar reaches over to pet the lion as well, "That's a big cat! It must catch a lot of rats."

Ashe can only stare, paling at the poor, oblivious, boy as he pet a snow lion being held by a Dread God's minion. He was going to faint. This boy was doing everything he shouldn't. His green eyes flickered over towards Fraldarius and the blonde girl that had been lucky enough to go on ignored, watching them as the stared, somewhat wide eyed, as Caspar entangled himself with dangers he didn't even know.

"The soft purr shall become ever more fierce and fluffy." The bard comments, petting it with Caspar, nodding sagely, "Fluffy and fluffy and strong."

"Neat." Caspar comments, patting it's head, "You should train to pounce on guys that try to take him! That way he won't get kidnapped again!"

 _"No."_ Ash breaths, horrified.

"No, think about it." Caspar waves his hands, "Then we'll never have to hunt down catnappers again!"

 **"Yes!"** The bard perks up, patting Caspars head, "The Loud Fists whispers words of many wisdoms! Good Fists, very wise."

"Hey, thanks!" Caspar beamed at the bard, dropping his hand on his shoulder and grinning toothily, "You know what? You're alright. Wanna go check out that pond? I'm sure we can find something interesting to do."

"You would walk the paths of baby oceans with this pitiful shadow?" The bard asked, delighted as he visibly perked up. The ghost girl looked up from her lion, visibly brightening at the interaction, and for a moment, her lips even twitched up wards, almost like she was going to smile.

"Sure, why not? You guys are pretty cool." Caspar nodded, patting the bard on the shoulder, "We could fish or something. I heard fishing was fun. Or Lin likes it."

"Flayn does too." The girl hugged her cat to her chest, tilting her head towards Fraldarius and nodding, and Ashe was afraid, for a moment, he would be dragged into this...this...whatever it was. His own stomach already dropped for poor Caspar, who was clearly too late to save.

To his relief, the two students stayed where they were, eyes clearly wide from where Ashe stood. They both whispered to one another, never taking their eyes off the ghost girl and boy as said two people talked so casually with Caspar.

"Oh, hey! I just realized I never got your name!" The energetic young man looked to the boy first, "I'm Caspar by the way! I'm going to be in the Black Eagles."

"This Moth knows of the Loud Fists!" The boy mimicked Caspar's movements and even pumped his hands in the air, though they looked less like fists and more like floppy paper. "But alas, the Fist does not know this Moth for he is Bylad, a sweetie."

The ghost girl blinked when Caspar looked at her eagerly. "Byleth. We're siblings."

Caspar looked thoughtful as if trying to think of a reason for why he knew that name. He shrugged, oh well. "Nice to meet you Bylad and Byleth!!"

Ashe felt a strange prickle on the back of his neck at the familiarity of the names, but couldn't quite place why. All he could remember _(in his fearful state, mind you)_ was Lord Lonato telling him to go to his dorm at a certain time of the day and avoid the God and Goddess at all cost. Yes, even the Goddess! It was no doubt because Lord Lonato feared Ashe would earn her ire, and Ashe really couldn't blame him. The boy used to be a thief and is still no one important enough to gain such favor, so no doubt the Goddess would be disgusted with him.

He paled, suddenly realizing something.

What if he recognized those names because Lord Lonato mentioned them during his warnings? That means these two really are minions of the Dread God.

 _Oh no._ **_Oh no. Ohnoohnoohno!_ **

That's when he noticed the Fraldarius boy and the blonde girl had already hurried away without them noticing, leaving the group behind for a safer area. Ashe wished he was with them. This was becoming too much for a poor little commoner such as himself.

"Oh, Butterfly Sister!" Bylad turned to his twin with a fascinating look. "If these arrows on a map are to depart now, we may catch sight of the Silent Knight!"

Byleth blinked and hugged her pet tighter. "Is he fishing today?"

"Most definitely!" Bylad clapped with a laugh. "Stressful times call for stressful fishing!"

"Then we better get going if we wanna catch your friend." Caspar laughed, delighted by the idea of expanding the social circle. He claps his hands, giving a toothy grin, "Let's go!"

He throws his arms around both siblings shoulders, leading them onwards with that same toothy grin in place. Ashe stills, wondering how he could even begin to warn the poor boy that he was casually hanging off the minions of the Dread God. He pats his chest, unable to force himself forward, heart beating so wild and worried he thinks he might just pass out from the strain.

"Hey? You coming?" Casper calls over his shoulder towards him.

He shouldn't. He should flee back to his dorm, towards the safety of his beds. Who knows when the Dread God will be freed? And who knows what will happen when he finds Caspar and Ashe with his minions...

But leaving Caspar to his fate isn't what a true knight would do.

So, swallowing his fear, he follows after them. His heart is fluttering, jumping to his throat, and he clenches his fists at his side in an attempt to be brave. He'll...he'll do something, distract them somehow and explain to Caspar who they are, and then they'll escape.

Caspar beams, turning back to the siblings, "Yeah, I can tell, we're going to be great buddies." 

"Yes!" Bylad seems delighted by the words, "This one would like to be _"buddies"_ with the Loud Fists, for he is loud and knows punchy things."

"Hey, what can I say? I like fighting!" Capar laughs, leading past the adjacent building and back towards the dining hall they just left, this time plus one lion and with the pond as a designation. Caspar rambles about idle things; like his military family, and his father, and uncle. Byleth and Bylad voice their interests at pauses between sentences.

They descend the stairs coming to the pond that rested just next to the greenhouse, the water rippling lazily as the sun shined down. True to Bylad's words, there was a man sitting slump-shouldered at the end of the dock, a fishing pole held loosely in his hands. He looked...pretty not okay, and for a moment Ashe wanted to go over there and ask the man if he was okay.

But Caspar pulls him out of his thoughts, "Hey, is that your friend?"

"That's him." Byleth pets her lion, voice neutral as ever as her eyes find him, "He's been around all our lives, though we've never spoken to him."

"Well that ain't right." Caspar determines, suddenly pulling them for the dock and gunning for the man, "Let's go talk to him."

"W-Wait," Ashe tried to stop them. "He looks busy! M-Maybe we shouldn't bother him?"

Plus he looked so sad, Ashe wasn't sure it'd be polite of them to intrude on an intimate moment alone.

"Why? He looks like he could use the company!" Caspar beamed, continuing onward as they made it to the bait shop. "Everyone should be around friends when they're sad!!"

Ashe frowned, trying to gain control of the situation. "B-But not everyone. Some people like to be alone."

"Huh!? What kind of lame logic is that?!" A look of annoyance crossing his face as he turned on the other boy. "It's better to be surrounded by friends when you're upset than to brood alone!"

Were they really going to debate this now? Now Ashe was feeling a little agitated, "That may work for you. But some people prefer to keep their negative thoughts to themselves. Some even work through their problems better that way."

"That's just stupid! That never works for me!"

Ashe let out a noise of frustration, unaware of their voices growing louder as the twins stopped to watch them. Their heads would turn to watch whoever was currently speaking then turn to watch the other's response, quiet and curious of the results. During this, their voices carried over towards the somber man fishing at the dock. He had turned to see what the noise was about then froze on sight, not that any of them noticed... 

"That's because that works for you. But not everyone's the same way."

"Oh yeah?" Caspar crossed his arms, eyes lidded as he sneered. "Prove it."

Ashe starred in outrage, open palms up and looked around for some kind of way to make sense of this. "What?! Prove it!?"

"Yeah, smart guy, prove it." Caspar huffed, which only made Ashe want to pull out his hair. "You can't, can you? Because I'm obviously right."

"You can't just-!!" Ashe paused, noticing the mysterious man suddenly walk past them without a glance, tackle box packed up, fishing pole in his hands, and bucket empty of fish. His staring made everyone else turn to notice too as the man quickly trotted off, leaving the group to stare in silence.

Ashe fidgeted awkwardly as he looked at the twins who seemed to have moved closer to each other - looking smaller and a little...sad.

 _"Awww,"_ Caspar looked disappointed as the man walked away, crossing his arms and shrugging as he watched the man turn a corner and out of sight, "We scared him off."

* * *

"The Silent Knight has the sads," Bylad toed the ground, looking upset at the development as he pulled at his hood, tugging it further over his mask. He looked between Ashe and Caspar, lips tugged downward in a small frown, "Does this one bring the sads to friends?"

And, suddenly, Ashe felt guilty.

Maybe he spent too long being scared and suspicious. Because now that they're actually, visibly, upset he doesn't know what to do. The guilt squirmed in his stomach, and he realized that, maybe, he was being unfair to them. So he breaths, turning fully to them, "Bylad, no. We just had a disagreement."

Caspar, whom Ashe was quickly learning was a headfirst kind of guy with good intentions but a bad habit of not thinking through things first, reached out to pat Bylad roughly on the back, "Yeah man, don't even worry about it. I'm sure your buddy will feel better later."

Both siblings looked unsure, sharing a look between them. The lion rubbed against its owner, making her hands move through it's thick fur. And Ashe thinks he kinda understands, more than familiar with the sense of helplessness that comes from knowing there's nothing you can do to help a loved one in grief.

Seeing they're still upset, Caspar good naturedly pats them both on the shoulders, "Hey, guys, don't be upset about the fight. People are built differently. We don't have to get it, we just gotta accept it, ya know? Don't worry about it. I'm not mad, and I'm sure my buddy isn't either."

"It's Ashe." The silver haired boy responds instinctively, "But, no, I'm not mad."

"See? No harm done!" Caspar pats them both, "Don't even worry about your buddy. If he's not better by tomorrow we'll bring him some smoked meat or something. That's always great."

That seemed to make them tentatively feel a bit better, Byleth holding the lion in a tight hug and Bylad dropping his hands. Casper, seeing his work had borne at least some fruit, patted them on the back again and pushed them towards the dock, "Come on, let's check out the pond. I'll tell ya about Adrestia. Ya said ya never been there, right? Oh! You should definitely head for Enbarr one day."

Byleth looked at Caspar as they stood at the end of the dock, "We're not allowed to leave."

"Oh, really?" Caspar looked thoughtful for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face. "Sounds like you got overprotective parents! Don't worry, they grow out of that phase real quick!"

"She _will?_ " Byleth looked to her brother who seemed to also find the statement questionable. But Caspar ignored them regardless in favor of forcing them to sit right on the edge of the dock so that their feet could touch the water.

Ashe noticed Byleth's feet were bare for the first time and blinked, wondering if she had lost her shoes at some point or if that was a normal thing. Then there was Bylad, his feet also bare and kicking at the water. Ashe wanted to remind him to take off his shoes, but Bylad just started giggling softly as fish came up to nibble both twins' toes that he just couldn't do it.

"S-So, you've never left the Monastery?" Ashe asked gently, trying to get past the tiny bit of fear that still lingered as he looked at the strange twins. 

"These insects have been jarred since larvae and are carefully preserved in the Lily Mother's garden."

"Huh?" Caspar looked right at Ashe, expecting him to translate.

"They've been here their whole lives."

"Oh!" Caspar blinked in shock. "Whoa!! _Really!?_ Do your parents work here?! Do you serve the church? I thought you were students!"

Byleth looked up from her spot, toes kicking up water as she moved to copy her brother. Her feet stopped when she looked up, though, and she sat her lion down on her lap and let it lay there, "No, we're not students here. "

"Lily Mother would never allow for such a practice." Bylad did not stop kicking the water, staring intently at the ripples he made with every kick, "Such would expose these insects too much to those Mother believes would devour them whole."

Caspar looked at Ashe, who translated, "You're right, overprotective parents. Very overprotective. Enough that their Mother won't let them go to school."

"Oh." Caspar scratched the back of his head awkwardly, frowning, "That sucks? So, what? Is she a nun here and just really protective?"

"Our Mother is the Archbishop." Byleth turned towards them, the most fleeting expression of surprise filtering across her face. Then, only then, did she look very disappointed. Turning away from them, she stared into the water, shoulders slumped, "I thought you knew."

The Archbishop? As in Lady Rhea?

...wait

_Oh._

**_Oh._ **

"Whoa! So Lady Rhea is your mom?" Caspar wowed before Ashe could speak up to stop him. The young boy was forced to watch, heart completely stopped as Caspar sat next to the Goddess and the Dread God and swung his legs to kick the water. "That explains it then! She probably thinks you'll get assassinated or something.

Ashe could only let out a small, half hysterical, laugh.

"Halt!" And, suddenly, they were surrounded by marching knights, their armor shining and glittering as the clouds in the sky rolled away and the sun shined brightly. And all Ashe could do was watch as he was suddenly caught up in divine drama. 

_Forgive me Lord Lonato._

The knights, all with very sharp weapons and very sour looks who pointed their pointiest, pointed weapons straight at Ashe and Caspar (who still didn't seem to be reacting appropriately in this kind of situation).

"Whoa!? Where'd all you come from??" Caspar jumped up and used his hand to block the sun as he counted eleven, twelve...thirteen knights with their weapons trained on them.

The leader of the group stepped forward, lance at the ready. "Step away from the Goddess and-" he swallowed and tried to form the next words even though he didn't want to. "-the D-D-Dread God or else!"

Caspar still looked confused while Ashe jumped in front of him, waving his hands frantically. "W-Wait! This is just some big misunderstanding! We didn't know-"

He squeaked when the knight pointed his lance at him, making the poor boy think he was about to get kicked out of school then and there. Ashe looked to the twins for help, but saw that some of the other knights were already trying to coax them away from the docks, something both didn't seem keen on doing. It didn't seem like the knights were brave enough to touch them either, which only left the twins to sit where they were and kick playfully at the water.

Then Bylad finally caught his eyes and grinned when Ashe mouthed for help (oh, Goddess, and from the Dread God no less).

"The Dead Phoenix speaks sincerity," Bylad wiggled in place, almost knocking his sister into the pond. The knights held their breath when the brother hugged his sister's arm to keep her from falling in, while Byleth just allowed it without nary a look crossing her face.

But now all their weapons were pointed at Ashe because now it seemed he'd invoked the favor of the Dread God and now looked even more suspicious! He wanted to cry, but knew it wouldn't be very knightly of him.

"Hey now! What's all this?"

"Captain Alois!"

They turned to see another man bounding up, sweating and breathing hard as if he'd just been running, but his face tried to look natural and happy as he approached everyone. "If I didn't know any better, all these weapons at these kids!"

 _"S-Sir!"_ One guard saluted, "They were dragging the Goddess around all day - they're up to something!"

"Hello Captain." Byleth waves from her spot at the dock, the lion still napping in her lap peacefully. She gestures towards him and Caspar, who luckily isn't speaking right now, at least level headed enough to let Byleth handle this, "These two helped me find Lion."

Ashe needs a moment because he's been with the Goddess for the better part of an hour. He had thought she was a minion of her brother.

He may need a moment to sit down.

"Yes!" Bylad kicked the water one last time, standing and throwing his hands in the air with a cheer. The knights, aside from Alois, backed away, remaining weapons dropping as the Dread God stood and patted both he and Caspar on the head, "Soft beans. Good students. Much helpful."

The Captain's eye flickered over the two boys, his cheerful expression brightening as he stared at the, "Well, that was nice of you boys."

It was then that Caspar spoke, voice rife with confusion, "What is going on?"

"You, dear boy." Captain Alois spoke, a laugh half in his tone as his eyes flickered between them and Byleth, who still sat perched on the dock, "Seem to have accidentally found yourself dragging around the Goddess herself and the Dread God."

It took Casper a moment.

One blink. A second. And then you could see the moment he realized. Because his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, and he loudly exclaimed, " _I did **what?"**_

"I don't know how this happened boys, but you seem to have given my men quite the scare." Alois laughed, eyes softening, "Don't worry, you clearly didn't know."

"Oh." Caspar nodded. Then he turned his wide eyes onto Bylad, "If you're the Dread God does that mean you can speak to my gram?"

"Yes." Bylad nodded sagely, patting Caspar's hair.

"Cool, tell her I miss her."

Bylad nodded, "This moth will sound Loud Fist's gentle song through his oak flute."

"Ocarina," Byleth corrected her brother while standing with her lion yawning in her arms.

_"Timber whistle?"_

She didn't correct him again and instead looked at Caspar who was grinning at them both now. It seemed he enjoyed the strange nicknames flying around.

"I'm glad we found your cat, Byleth!" He scratched his nose, "No wonder it's so big - he belongs to the Goddess!"

"Thank you," Byleth mumbled, not used to having someone both loud and happy talking to her. It was kind of nice, but also a little intimidating. He got along well with Bylad and she feared she ruined it by not doing it right.

"It's no trouble!" Caspar grinned as he reached towards Byleth, making Ashe and all the knights nervously hold their breath then exhale in relief when the boy merely pet Lion's head. "He's a cute little gu-ACCCCK!"

Lion had apparently not appreciated Caspar's rough and enthusiastic touch as he chomped down on his hand, making the boy scramble to pull away. The feline let go the moment Byleth told him to and they watched as the poor boy jumped around and held his hand while yelping and moaning.

"I'm sorry," Byleth frowned while Bylad seemed to find the sight most amusing, claiming the _'Loud Fists'_ danced really well.

"It's fine!" Caspar hissed between his teeth, sending a glare of challenge to the lion who seemed to return it tenfold. 

Byleth frowned at the bite marks on Caspar's hand and touched it, using rudimentary healing magic their Mother taught them when they were younger and more accident prone. It was a basic healing spell and most anyone could do it, but to the guards around them, it looked like Byleth was bestowing some great gift. The healing only took a few seconds since Lion's teeth were nothing but pinpricks at best, so Caspar was able to wiggle his fingers without any sort of pain.

"Wow! Thanks!"

Ashe could only stare, wondering if this was perhaps the weirdest day of his life. If Caspar knew what he'd just received...

But Ashe didn't have time to think about that as the Goddess was looking at him now, her face neutral and hard to read. The boy paled, suddenly feeling nervous and small and everyone was staring at him and he was just some normal kid trying to become a knight and all this attention wasn't worth using on him.

"Thank you for helping me look for Lion." Byleth didn't smile as she stepped closer, but the warm tone in her voice made Ashe relax a bit as he stuttered out how it wasn't any trouble at all. But during this, she reached out to pat his head - warm fingers tangling in his hair with a gentle ruffle. "A knight's legacy isn't measured in wealth or power, but good deeds and a kind heart."

The boy almost jerked away from her hand when she said that, suddenly remembering their conversation from earlier and how he was a mere commoner among great men. Ashe grew flushed and shyly looked at the floor.

"T-Thank you."

Byleth, The Goddess, nodded, stepping away from him and towards Alois, "I take it that we have to leave now, Captain?"

"I'm afraid so." The Captain looked down at her, flinching in sympathy as he gestured for her and Bylad to follow him, "Come along now, before your Mother gets worried."

"Twould not do for Lily Mother to see the sights of knowing and find herself ill want of what she sees." Bylad agreed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The knights gripped their weapons tightly at the sight of his antics, but the boy didn't seem to mind, merely turning to face them and wave, "Until next our sights met, friends."

"Bye guys, we'll catch you later." Caspar grinned, waving at them with his healed hand, "Keep a closer eye on that cat now."

"I will." Byleth nodded, "And thank you both again."

With that the knights whisked them both away, circling the two as they were led off, the shining armor blinding and blocking the two from sight as they were led away. Both boys watched until they were gone, and only once they were out of sight did Ashe finally give in to his weak knees and hit the wooden dock, letting out a long breath, "Oh Goddess."

"Yeah, she was pretty nice." Caspar shrugged, testing the flexibility of his healed fingers, "A little weird, but hey, life is a little weird."

"Caspar." Green eyes turned on the boy, because Ashe could not believe the other boy was being so casual about this, "That was the Goddess herself and the Dread God. Do you not know what this means?"

"That Bylad is gonna talk to my gram for me?" Caspar guessed, and bless his heart, he honestly looked like he thought deeply about that answer, "And that I shoulda paid more attention to sermons because the Gods are actually really cool people? I mean, I always thought the afterlife would be freaky, y'know? But Bylad seems like a good guy."

"Caspar." Ashe beat his fists against his knees, "We have the Gods’ personal attention. We're probably going to be declared Saints, on accident. Caspar _I'm not ready._ "

It would only be the first in many terrifying incidents that Ashe would have to deal with. Hopefully he lasted the rest of the year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and Ashe are the MVPs of this chapter.  
> Like despite his fear, Ashe was like, I need to help, despite it coming from a not so good place, but that's okay he was okay with Bylad eventually!! Progress!!
> 
> And yes, Felix was Soft Kitten...And he did soothe Lion, prolly cause they weren't planning on giving Byleth her Lion back, figured she'd forget about him eventually, what cruel bastards...actually I don't remember what happened during this time, gosh it was so long ago. But anyway, Cats and Dogs. This is actually a joke given that the Fell Star is the Dog STar Sirius, and we were like so obviously Dog's absolutely love Byleth, and then we were like so Bylad is the Guiding Star aka Polaris. 
> 
> So we gave him Cats...we are very smart people.
> 
> Anyway, the fact that Lion the...Snow Lion Cub likes Byleth so much is because he's imprinted on her, we have so many joke skits where Lion is like, Mama where's Pa- wait lemme not, actually yes, anyway, Lion is you, the reader because he wants his parents to get together already but they're taking forever.
> 
> Lion: Get father already
> 
> Caspar...and his Himbo ass...has my whole heart.
> 
> -Mod Naz


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time, sorry couldn't find a good spot to break up the next one.

"Now, I know Lady Rhea didn't say you had to stay in your room." Alois smiled jovially at them from over the wall of guards. "But I'm sure she didn't mean for you two to walk around while the students are about. You know how...nervous she gets."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to find Lion."

Bylad perked up, "Butterfly Sister has named the purr a big purr? This Moth likes - _very straightforward._ "

"Thank you, Caspar picked it."

"Even better!" Her brother skipped forward and almost ran into the knight in front of him, making the guard squeak and run away a few steps before he waited with trembling legs as the group caught up. "The Loud Fists is a great new friend. New pure bean friend!"

"I liked his eyes," Byleth muttered as she stared at Lion's large blue eyes. "They reminded me of that boy."

"Oh! _The Fall!!_ " Bylad rounded on her with excitement. "Tell this Moth of Butterfly Sister's fall!"

Alois stopped in his tracks, turning his slightly widened eyes onto her brother, "Bylad! You knew that she was going to fall? Why didn't you say anything?"

There was some mumbling that Byleth couldn't quite hear coming from one knight, which had his neighbor elbowing him harshly. Alois side eyed the man, having caught him, and his grin lost just a little of it's wideness. But it was still there as Bylad, who didn't seem to notice, tilted his own head and stated, "This one told many a hearing hole."

Alois' mouth feel into a tiny 'O' shape, his eyes flashing with realization, "...and no one understood."

Bylad shrugged, more than used to them not understanding the words he spoke, and just as uninvested. He turned towards he, a small smile playing his features as he clasped his hands, "Now, Butterfly, will the Moth be granted knowledge of the great fall into Azure Moon's mighty arms?"

Azure Moon...

Had he mentioned that name before? He must have, and it must have slipped her attention. But it's not slipping her attention now. Now she's running the name over and over in her mind, committing it to memory. Azure Moon, such a pretty name. It fits him, she thinks. It describes his eyes perfectly. Bright and round and blue and striking. Yes, his eyes are like the moon. 

_"Azure Moon..."_ She tests the names on her lips. Yes, she likes it. "You picked that name well."

Her brother leans closer, eager to hear more, to learn more. She wonders if he, too, was drawn to the boy's eyes. She wonders what he sees...

"He was a very gentle boy." Byleth holds Lion close, his soft fur running over her bare skin, warmth playing and tickling and just feeling. "He was very sweet, and humble, and I liked his laugh."

Alois, who stood beside them, suddenly seemed much more interested in the conversation than he had been a mere moment ago, his full attention snapping towards them and face going surprised for the briefest of moments, "...come again?"

Bylad physically squirmed, biting his bottom lip, the corners twitching upward. 

"The boy who saved me? Azure Moon. I don't know his name." Byleth holds Lion up, resting her chin against his head as she thought about him. _Azure Moon. **Azure Moon.**_ She liked the sound of it, and she hoped that his real name rolled off the tongue as easily. "He was very nice to me."

"Didst the Butterfly catch a glimpse of moonlight?" Bylad tilted his head, a bundle of energy. 

Byleth wasn't entirely sure what that one meant, but she indulged her brother, "He had very striking eyes."

Her brother made a noise, bouncing a bit as he leaned in, "His sights were pleasing to Sister's own sights? Didst the Azure Moon live up to this lad's seeing of the tides?"

Ah, Bylad must have seen him save her before, and seen more of his heroic after. She hummed, nodding, "He was very gallant. I offered him anything I had the power to give, in exchange for saving my life, but he wanted none of it. It was very..."

She still didn't have the word for it.

"I hope to repay him, someday." She decides, running her fingers through Lion's fur gently, "I asked twice what he would want, but he asked for nothing."

Her brother clapped his hands together with delight then laid his head down on top of hers and continued to walk as if it were nothing. "No worries, Butterfly Sister! You shall bathe in the Azure's Moonlight many times this year. Yes, twas a good choice - a very pleasing tide."

Byleth hummed, finally able to enjoy her brother's warmth after such a long day. It seems leaving her room had been a grand idea. She got to walk around outside, she met two new people she hoped to call friends, Lion has been returned safe and sound, and now she was with her brother and enjoying his presence. Perhaps she should try leaving her room without asking again...

"Brother, would you like to hold Lion?" She held up the large cat, his tail immediately curling between his legs as he looked around at the guards with interest.

Bylad shook his head, "Lion is Butterfly Sister's purr. This Moth already has so many."

And he was correct, as it turns out, their long walk through the grounds had earned some attention from those who didn't judge as humans did. Along some of the walls were meowing cats, stretching and trotting along the group with their eyes keen on her brother like he was catnip incarnate. A few were already weaving between the knight's legs, purring and slipping under his robes only to run out a second later to chase something else. They were lucky the dogs were being taken hunting today or this would have been an even bigger mess.

Pulling Lion back into her chest, she nuzzled into the purring cub while trying to be discreet when asking her next question.

"Do you know when I might see the Azure Moon again?"

Her brother hummed, the sound vibrating against her as he let himself be lead back towards their rooms, the clanking of armor hitting stone ringing all around him. "Eight turnings of the most awful sun."

"Eight days?" Byleth hums in return, surprised and delighted by the news all in one. He felt a pleasant bubbling in her stomach at the thought of seeing him again so soon. Perhaps...perhaps this time he'll let her thank him. 

The woman buries her face in Lion's fur, suddenly feeling quite bashful at the thought of seeing her savior, Azure Moon, again. She felt a pleasant warmth at the thought. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could speak to him. Get him to laugh again.

Alois made a choking sound from next to them, jerking the girl from her thoughts. Her head snapped up, eyes turning towards the man. He was quickly trying to hide the fact he choked on something, couching into his fist and joyously announcing, "Why I do think we're at your rooms now!"

The girl looked up, noticing that, yes, somehow they had reached the hall without her even having noticed. Bylad made a noise, hopping away from her and towards the door, causing the knights to flinch and jerk away to avoid brushing against him. Her brother pushed open the door, bouncing inside and launching himself at the bed, landing in the very center, snatching a pillow, and burying his face in it.

Byleth followed behind wordlessly, dropping Lion to the floor and letting him roam now that they were safe. "Than you Captain Alois."

The Knight Captain stood outside the door, not entering the room. His smile was still on his face. The man coughed into his hand, "Is there anything else I can do for you both?"

"No." Byleth shakes her head, hair tickling her shoulders as she moves over towards the bed, sitting on the edge and rubbing circlings into her brother's back. Lion sniffed around the room, exploring his new home curiously, and she watched him as he pawed at the rug.

The room felt much better with them here, so much less empty and oppressive all at once. Now? Now it could almost feel something like she thinks home would feel.

"Alright then." Alois grabbed the door handle, giving her one last smile before he eased the door closed, "Just tell one of the guards to get me if you need something, My Goddess."

And then the door was closed, and he was gone. She could hear his footsteps echo down the hall, the pounding of many feet moving as they all got into place. Byleth relaxes, falling back and laying vertically over her brother's horizontal form.

"Bylad?" Byelth asked, staring at the roof, "Thank you."

He shifted beneath her, somehow bending his arm so he could pat her cheek while he laid face down on the bed. "No gratitudes needed, this shadow wishes the best for his Butterfly Sister."

Byleth nuzzled into his hand, "I still want to thank you. I know you put us in this timeline."

He didn't stop petting her face, but his fingers grew slow with fatigue. The bed dipped as Lion clamored onto the mattress, his big paws digging into the blankets and tearing a little of the fabric. She didn't mind though, just watched as he turned in place before laying down with a stretch.

She looked back at Bylad, her hand now resting on his. "This timeline...are you happy in it too?"

But he didn't answer her. Bylad was already in a deep sleep, his body rising and falling in a slow, gentle rhythm. Byleth stared, rubbing his hand tenderly as she listened to his deep breathing.

She hoped he heard her, even if it was just in his dreams. Byleth couldn't stand the idea of being happy without her brother.

She kissed his hand and laid it by his side before moving to lay by his side. The girl pulled the blankets over them both and tucked Bylad in, making sure his pillow was comfy enough and wishing she could take off some of his burdensome robes.

Oh well, he was asleep. Today must have worn him out...

She touched his hair, massaging his scalp and earning a pleased sigh from the sleeping boy. "Sweet dreams and happy endings to you, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll saw the tags.


	9. Chapter 9

Though this lad was tired - tired and worn from swimming through streams that spun into ponds that pooled into oceans then came back as tides before renewing the cycle on a different shore - but he was also most enthusiastic about today. Thrilled. Eager. ** _Pink!_**

It was today. Today was the day he met his favorite person, his favorite gossiper, and his favorite friend.

 **Hilda.** Friend Hilda was coming today.

The gates were busy as more little kiddies allowed their little piggies to wee wee wee all the way from home. Many faces blended and merged into nothing but clay to this Moth's many eyes, but he did not need to see them. He will see the friend's hair, her beautiful pink hair!

"Just a little more. Just a little closer."

Bylad stood on the balls of his feet, trying to look over the crowd for the new student while the Gatekeeper stood nervously next to him. The shadow turned to the keeper of gates with a stare of his eerie obsidian mask with rubies beneath the eyes.

"Have you seen Friend Hilda? She is taller than a chair and stronger than an elephant."

The man blinked, really confused and really nervous.

The shiny guard's flesh talons clenched the pointy staff weapon. The Shadow could not sight the face on he, the Dearest Guardian nawled at lips with teeth, vessel vibrating with nervous energy. The guardian of gates opened his mouth, but speaking words failed to escape. He coughed, and stumbled, but the words at last found a way to fair lips, "I-I don't know what you mean your Godliness! O-Or is it your grace? Or- _I'm so sorry!_ It's your Godliness isn't it?"

The Shadow smiled, his own face similarly otherwise hidden, a match! He reached his hand out patting the Dearest Guardian's shoulder, "Pat Pat, how kind of the Dearest Guardian to be so polite to this pitiful Shadow."

The man let out a noise akin to squeaking mice mice in the fields. But this Shadow had not the time to roll the noise through his sentient tumor palace, for he must find that to which he is destined to find. Turning sights onto the crowd, he peers, eager, searching. Those who see him flitter away, knowing, fearing, but he cares not for they or their flickle ways.

Destiny has called upon this lad and he shall meet it gladly.

Then, like the shining light from the heavens, the lighting that strikes the earth, he sees her. She stands, taller than the mightiest mountains, voice ringing like the drumming of the mightiest thunder. Powerful as the hurricane over the raging oceans. She. _Her._ **Hilda.**

Pink and bright, she stood just entering the inner walls, bags carried by many a conscripted student. The lad beams, descending the stairs, robes fluttering as unimportant bystanders jump away, leaving the pat in which his little piggies much trend easy to travlers. 

Her helpers spot he before she does. They pale, bloodless and cold, dropping bags, much to her displeasure. Unimportant. For they tell her to flees, themselves running as he approaches. Friend Hilda makes an enraged noise, calling after them, displeased. She huffs, stomping her foot, talons clenching into fists at her side. She swirls to face him, pink fibers flying around her, ready to scold.

The lad, excited, picks up one of her discarded bags. He had never been as strong as sister, but he will try, for Friend Hilda! He holds it, smiling, "Hello! Your hair is pink and wonderful!"

Friend Hilda's irked lips quickly turned appreciative - happy, positive and pink! Pink like her human mane and pink like her pretty seeing orbs. The shadow was in friendship love and there was no pulling out! Just as his sister fell into the Azure Moon's azure orbs, this moth was drawn to the bright light that was Pink Hilda.

She ran her flesh talons through her lovely mane and gave him her famous Hilda smile. "Thank you, I condition it~."

Bylad couldn't stop his mouth from falling open, gasping and holding her heavy luggage close. "Beauty tips. Such wisdom."

She was looking at him curiously now, her pink orbs scanning his moth form, starting from his little piggies in his black boots all the way up to his ruby encrusted mask.

"That looks fancy," Hilda said while pointing to it. The lad grimaced a little at that, but nodded all the same.

"Mother demands these insects shine bright and powerful to ward off any spiders that twist their webs."

"Uh-huh..." She didn't really seem to understand, but that was okay. Friend Hilda was here and she didn't care how weird he was in whatever steam he chose to swim in. "I bet it'd look cuter with opals. Maybe some pearls."

The lad perked up, hugging her luggage tight to his chest while his blood pump went faster and faster. "T-This one likes this! Pretty colors for happy faces!"

She smiled while picking up one of her bags with a sigh. "It's good to know there's someone here to talk clothes with. My brother told me that most of the students here are dull and too focused on their futures."

Bylad's smile twitched and he suddenly didn't feel so pink. Would Friend Hilda be sad that this shadow could see the future? Oh he hoped not. Would be a sad day indeed.

"I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril, Golden Deer house." She picked up her other bags with ease and handed another to Bylad, which only made the boy stumbled from the weight.

The lad struggled a bit onto his feet, able to hold the bags of things with some difficulty. For Hilda! He carried it, able to keep the baggies above the ground. He turned to face her, lips working up, trying at the smiling. "This one was gifted the name Bylad upon birth."

The tides forced him into their waters then, unwillingly, quickly. The lad is at all times in control, not so easily as the shadow, but able to control nonetheless, so this surprises him. He sees a bear man, with a bear fuzzy face, and a long mane upon his head. Misty mountain. And the Silent Knight. 

"No last name?" Friend Hilda pulls him from the tide with her thunder song, pretty pink mane pushed over her shoulder. He leaves the tide before he can piece the tides together. Later, he thinks, he'll watch later. Now, in the current tide, he stands with that with which he has waited too long.

"This one knows not the name to which he was born." The lad tell her, struggling up the steppy stairs, "Mother never told these hearing holes."

"Weird." Friend Hilda shrugs, easily ascending the stairs, because she is stronger than a goddess of thunder. "So, like, do you not know who your dad is or something? Are you a bastard? You should at least have your mom's name in that case."

The lad blinks beneath his false face, tilting his head, "This lad has...never considered a sire. There was always Lily Mother."

"Honey, I hate to tell you this, but you're probably a bastard." Hilda shrugged, "But, whatever, who cares? You're clearly a step above the rest of these guys. Look at you, helping little ole me, all sweetly."

"Yes!" The lad perks up, his lips trying to smile, "This one wishes to help Friend Hilda! For she is pink, and sweet, and holds within her the wisdom of beauty."

 _"Dawwww."_ Friend Hilda gifts him with a smile, and reaches gifts him with a poke to his meat cheeks! "Your smile is pretty creepy, but you're just the sweetest thing, aren't you?"

"This one wishes to be the sweetest!" The lad puffs proudly, pleased as the ripest of peaches, "This one would partake of the shiniest of gems and sweetest of sweets if only he could. Alas, Lily Mother insists on robes of midnight dark and greens."

"That sucks." Hilda wrinkles her tiny button nose, "Don't worry, Sweetie, I'm sure your mom will let up once she sees what I've done with you by the end of all this. After all, she can't say no to you helping me, right? And I just need a doll to work with and dress up or I might die."

"No!" The lad rises up, alarmed, whence in the tides did this horrific condition happen? "Friend Hilda cannot be allowed to perish! This lad will be a doll for her fashionable machinations to save her from the terrible clutches of Black Phillip!"

"Whoa there," Hilda laughed. Laughed! Only Friend Hilda and the wind who must not be named had ever laughed at his tellings of death.

"Calm down, sweetie," She touched his cheek meat with the gentlest of pats. "It's just a saying. I'm not really dying."

The shadow visibly relaxed and forced out a smile to show his relief. "Good! Most good! This one cannot stand the idea of new Friend Hilda dying."

She looked amused but didn't poke fun at his strange way of talking or how he looked or who he was and she was just too pink! 

He almost fell face forward when tripping on a step in the main entrance hall. Hilda shot out her arm and caught the lad with ease, her strength proving much more powerful despite the girl's petite frame. The shadow was sure this lady of thunder could rival the Azure Moon's fortitude, though these insects would be lucky enough to avoid such a possible fight in this stream.

"Those look heavy," Hilda hummed while looking at her luggage and commenting as if she wasn't the one to pack them. "Let's make someone help us."

Then she was off, finding the closest guard and demanding he carry her things. At first, the man was ready to refuse, to tell his friend that the tin man merely stood in doorways and scare off bad people - not carry bags for pink people. But as soon as the lad arrived to stand behind her, the guard was jumping to take the luggage without a second thought.

"Now that's more like it!" Hilda grinned, unaware as to why the guard was suddenly so eager to please.

The lad flapped his sleeves, now free to move more easily with the loss of his burdens, limps no longer burning with the strain of Friend Hilda's baggies, "Many thanks to the shiny guard!"

The man shrank in on himself, trying to become one with the armor hiding his vessel. He breaths, outward, the winds escaping his breathings. But the lad is not drawn to the guard, caring more for Friend Hilda's path, following her with tippity toes, pretty as a dancer. Though not his Sister's dancing, that was prettier.

"People are nicer here than I thought." Hilda states, flipping her man over her shoulder. She huffs, satisfied, her pointy heeled boots clickety clacking against the stones. The Moth hums as he follows, skipping after her as she explored her new home. Her pinks sights study everything, only turning back towards the lad once she is satisfied, "So, Bylad, right? You live here? I mean, you're totally not a student, so you live here?"

"This one dwells within the halls, yes." The Moth waves his sleeve towards the balcony in which his place of sleep resides, "Since the birth of this flesh vessel."

"Oh, so you know where the dorms are?" Hilda's finely plucked brow raises, her lips pursing in a pleased motion, "Then lead the way sweetie."

"Yes!" The finally proclaimed sweetie perks up, waving his arms towards the rooms of resting, "Come Friend Hilda! This one knows the way!"

And so he leads her, just this once, just because she asked it of him. He leads her to the rooms, letting her follow the shadow towards her place of rest, the guard slinking behind her fearfully. But the moth doesn't mind, for he is fluttering happily, the highest of hopes finally reached. This was a most happy day, and not even the lewd sun could ruin it with his molesting touches. And even the Verdant Wind was awayed, left for the turnings of seven suns, unable to ruin it.

He leads her to the steps that ascend to the beddings of nobles. They find her own, name printed in Willow-Widow's curved writing across a sign, and enter the Golden rugged room with flourish. The guard drops her baggies, rushing away before they even drop fully to the floor. Friend Hilda doesn't even spare him a glance, studying her palace with pink sights. She hums in approval, finally sparing him another pretty smile, "Mind helping little ole me unpack, sweetie?"

"Of course this one will help away Friend Hilda's things!" The lad nodded eagerly, walking to grab the bags and pull them into the room.

Friend Hilda walked in after him, humming and studying her dorm room while this Moth opened one of her bags and was greeted with pretty clothes for pretty Pink Hilda. Bylad gasped at the sight of all the pink and maroons and look at those pretty ear dangles! Picking up a whole bundle in both arms, he turned towards the girl as the nicely folded outfits almost spilled out of his arms.

"Where does Friend Hilda want her fashionables?"

She turned, looking amused at the unfolded bundle in his arms then pointed to a dresser. "Over there is fine - I don't really care about organization."

The shadow waddled towards the dresser and opened the top drawer and dumped everything inside. He turned to her with a hopeful look beneath his hopeless mask and earned a thumbs up. He clapped and repeated the process with all her other bags, even pouring her many shoes into a dresser drawer along with her bathing suit and stationary.

"That looks good," Friend Hilda nodded as she walked to his side to look over the mess. Many of the clothes and items weren't even all in the drawers as they spilled out into the ones below it and onto the floor. She patted his fuzzy moth head regardless. "You're so sweet - we should hang out more."

"This one likes hanging." Bylad repeated in a serious voice, "Hanging is cool."

She snorted and pinched his cheek meat with affection.

Vibrating with energy, the lad pats his meat cheek where she pinched, letting his amusement leave his lips. Friend Hilda hums, testing her resting coffin for a moment, letting out a satisfied noise before turning on her stabbity heel and facing the lad again, "How about you be a dear and treat a girl to some tea?"

"Yes." The lad nodded, fluttering towards the door, "This one knows of the place that the drinking of leaf juice is best had!"

"Great." Hilda follows him, her hips swaying as she follows the fluttering moth, "And I want some sweets too?"

"This one well see to it that Friend Hilda gets the tiny sweets and yummies." The lad motions with his limb stick for her to flow flapping his sleeves as he descends the stairs and towards freedom. Friend Hilda giggles behind him, following with her swaying. 

"I normally hate tea time." Friend Hilda confesses, flipping her pink mane again, "Because, there's this one guy I always have to have tea with, and he's such a tea snob he ruins the whole thing. And he hates how much cake I can eat."

"Friend Hilda may consume the spongy sweet bread all she desires." The moth promises as he leads her to the garden wherein he and dearest Butterfly Sister held their own leaf juice parities, waving to the nuns and guards, who freeze up as he passes by. He leads her, his friend, towards the table reserved for he and sister, free of other for none but they were allowed here.

He sits, beating his fingers against the table, looking to the nearby nuns, waiting for his tea. Friend Hilda walks up, lips pursed, "Sweetie? Where's the sweets and tea?"

"The nun ladies bring it when this one sits!" Bylad promises her, and, true to his words, the nuns run once they realize what he wants.

"Oh, how fancy." Friend Hilda slipped into her seat, petting her pretty pink mane while crossing her legs with a long, drawn sigh. "The trip here was so boring. There was no one to talk to and my escort was the worst conversationalist."

Bylad nodded, leaning close as he gripped the tea table in anticipation.

She leaned close as well, her pretty pink hair pooling onto the table and making the moth wish to touch and tangle and brush. "He kept wanting to talk about duties and rules and properly representing my house and _AUGH!"_

"Rules are boring. Most boring and not pink."

Leaning onto her own delicate flesh talon, Friend Hilda gave him a warm smile that made his insides squirm most happily. "Seems like this place if full of rules. My brother says the Archbishop is crazy about them."

"C-Crazy?" Surely Lily Mother's madness hasn't reached to the students yet - she was so good at hiding. Hiding it behind her seeing orbs that swirled and grabbed at ones soul to snatch and break and reform into her ideal image. No no no no, Lily Mother only reserved such treatment for Butterfly Sister and her shadow.

"Yeah," Friend Hilda looked at her nails with pursed lips. "Curfews, strict professors, forbidden areas, the works. Holt almost climbed all the way up the Goddess tower once. But they saw him about halfway up the side and practically threatened to kick him out of school."

"T-Tis a tall tower."

"Yeah, it overlooks some cliff or something. He just wanted to sneak a peak at one of the gods while he was here." Hilda shrugged, "I don't really care though. I don't wanna put a lot of effort in school."

"One should not overwork, least the sentient tumor rot within the head palace." The Moth tapped his flesh talons against the table with nervousness. He remembered well the brave fool that dared scale the tower of his Butterfly Sister, and the rage Lily Mother had shared in private later. Though his sights had not, themselves, laid upon the vessel until long after the matter was resolved. 

"Right?!" Friend Hilda perked, pleased by his agreements, "Everyone is always like, 'Hilda you need to focus more and take your duties seriously', but I'm, like, what? All the time? Like, live a little guys. All work all the time will drive you crazy."

The shadow knew too well the truth that lay beneath his dear friend's words. He has felt this within himself, the longing to escape the duties that are demanded of he. Lily Mother, sweet, mad, Lily Mother, has proven to misunderstand his purpose so. He was not for the endings of life, but rather for the comfort of those that had already passed. The ending. 

The end was what came after. The moment the spirit left the vessel. The Dying was the climax, that which was meant for his Lily Mother's father, or her departed sister. No, this lad sang to the already dead.

And Friend Hilda, she was not meant to do that which was asked of her. Friend Hilda is not for cleanings, or the practices. She is passion born in a body, the flickly and brief. The beautiful and fleeting lightning that rang just long enough, that flashed when her attention was there, strong and powerful, and awayed where storms were meant to go. She, too, is trapped within duties not meant for her.

And brave, strong, wonderful thunder Hilda knew this and awayed from that which harmed her. 

The shadow wishes he were so brave as she. _So bold._

The nuns filter into the garden, the expensive leaf juice pouring thingy on a tray with the tiny golden cups. Stacks of cakes and sweets are laid on the tables, on their little plates, and there's little clanks as tiny things are set. They leave the treats and flee, fearful and not uttering a single word towards he and his friend's person.

"Oh!" Friend Hilda reaches for a tiny cake, the fancy one, with the swirls and cherries and crunchy bits. "Now these are some quality cakes."

"Only the pinkest of what this one has to offer for Friend Hilda." The lad promises, grabbing the container of the leaf juice and pouring into the tiny cups, pushing hers forward and himself taking his to consume once he has added the honey and milk.

Friend Hilda hummed and consumed the pretty pink cake in delight. He fluttered at the pleased look on her face and immediately began eating two of his own, crumbs sticking to his lips and chin. She didn't judge or scold him for his messiness or how the food would stick to his robes and make the laundry lady mad and chase him with a bucket. Perhaps the next time she chases the poor shadow, he will pass the Clever Fox and Soft Liar to distract the bucket.

"You're too cute," Friend Hilda cooed at the fluttering Moth. "I'm glad I ran into you instead of someone like the Archbishop or the nuns back home. They like to hit kids hands with rulers if they stray too far out of line."

The moth gasped and pulled his flesh talons to his chest to rub them nervously with his cake. "This insect does not find rulers fun. He has seen the nuns who whack whack at hand bones without care."

 _"Right?_ It hurts!" Hilda pouted and sipped her tea before making a face. "Hmm, next time we'll have to order better tea."

"Yes," the moth nodded eagerly. "This one would like to try different sweet leaf water - but Mother is _very_ particular."

"We can get our own tea," Hilda smiled. "My treat. Maybe I can find some other treats too - I hear there's a merchant who comes here every now and then. Holt says she's very pretty."

"This moth would like different leaf water," Bylad gasped as he scooted closer. "This one did not know that was a choice."

Friend Hilda stared at him a moment, thoughtful before she patted his cheek meat again. "Well, I'm just going to have to show you lots of stuff while I'm here, won't I?"

"Yes," Bylad simpered, his chin trying to follow her flesh talon when it pulled away. "This one would like to try new things with Friend Hilda."

"Yeah." Hilda twirled a lock of her pink mane around a single flesh talon. Her blunt claw was also pink, a perfect, shiny, match with her pretty color. "I have a feeling you don't get out much."

"This one does not." The lad stared at the lock, at the twirling talon, enraptured by it's round, round, round circle motion. Her claw was shiny, like pretty gems his person seldom was offered a chance to touch, "This one as never left the halls called Garreg Mach since his birthing."

His friend tilted her head, blinking, a curious little wrinkle of her nose. She takes a bite of her sweet bread, chewing gently on the spongy flesh, drowning it with her leaf juice before she speaks again. "Well, that must be boring." 

This lad wishes desperately that he knew what _"boring"_ felt like. There was always something happening, something to see, a tide to lose himself in. This lad could sit in one place for hours and never watch the same moment twice within the tides if he did not, himself, search for those moments. Though he obsessively only watched for the moments in which his little piggies swam, towards the endings within his power to reach. 

The happiest end, he's obsessed since he was a babe and his Butterfly first told his hearing she wished to away from this place, somewhere away, with a pet, and food, somewhere she could away when she pleased, and sit upon cushions, and where the moth would be by her side.

A Butterfly's Happiest End. The one where she transforms from a Butterfly to an Aurora, and her skin transmutates from ivory to marble, and she is the kindest and happiest version of herself. The tide where everyone, even this moth, lived.

"No." The lad answers, partaking in the drinking of his leaf juice. "This one has lived a life far too busy with his workings to be allowed a moment of boredom."

 _"Whaaaaat?"_ Friend Hilda stops herself from taking a bite of her delicious sweet bread, "Seriously? They overwork you that much? No wonder you're so weird sweetie. You need a break. Or a vacation. You totally need to go to, like, a spa."

The moth was unsure what a _"spa"_ was, but if Friend Hilda thought he needed it, then he must surely visit one someday when his machinations bore fruit at long last. If the vessel was still able to visit one, of course, he is unsure if he shall be able to away to such a place once the tide reached such.

"This one would love to visit this _"spa"_ of which Friend Hilda whispers to his hearing." The lad nods, twirling his leaf juice in his cup, "Mayhaps he and Butterfly Sister may visit upon it onces the tides have reached the distant shores."

Hilda gasped, "There's two of you sweeties?"

That comment made the moth flutter in place, "Yes! Butterfly Sister is also a sweetie for we share the same face!"

"Oh, twins?" Friend Hilda smiled, "Well - that just makes me want to dress you both up."

"Oh, the nuns dress Butterfly Sister, but sister feels sad when she doesn't get to pick what she likelikes."

Friend Hilda frowned, leaning back in her seat to sip more of her leaf water. It was clear the lad had made Friend Hilda confused with his words. But that was normal, for his and his butterfly's life was quite strange and different. Should he share such things with Friend Hilda? She would find out eventually (if they proceeded on their current stream), but this moth was worried. 

Though the streams claim that Pink Hilda, pink and powerful Hilda would understand, but he was fearful. What if she were to reject this shadow for he has danced more with death then most any other stream. He's taken lives too early to take under Lily Mother's rule and it was eating the moth's insides until he was a shell of shadow.

No, this one was not ready. This one had taken a life just recently and his hands were still cold with his soul. The lad fiddled with his cup, swirling his leaf water and watching the brown water pool into gross, icky pools.

"What are Friend Hilda's plans for the day?"

She sighed and was suddenly laying on the table, "I don't know. I'm supposed to sign in with the Archbishop's second in command. _But I don't wannaaaaa."_

The lad, now freshly shed of his lack of fear, does not reach to touch her. He folds his flesh talons over the table, gloves resting against the soft blanket that covered it's surface. He thanks the gloves, for they protect the table from his fleshy bits. "This one knows the Willow-Widow to be very fair."

Hilda whines from her place, not straightening to gift the lad with her sights, but instead warning him, "But it's _woooooork_. And there's probably going to be a _liiiiiiine._ And I don't wanna _waaaaaaait."_

The lad nods, understanding. Though he is a shadow, and knows nothing but the patient waiting of happenings, Friend Hilda is the storm, and must always be fast and moving and striking the earth. Twas against her nature to be so, and so briefly did one fight the forces of nature and conquer. This lad has tried, this lad has failed, and he cannot and shall not begrudge such happenings with his dear friend.

"This one understands." He tells her hearings, "The waiting is difficult on the soul."

"See? You get me Bylad." Hilda pushes herself up, pink sights on him again, "Everyone else is all like, _'Suck it up Hilda'_ , or, _'Everyone else has to wait too Hilda'_ , or _'Deal with it Hilda'._ Like, lame. Just because I gotta do it doesn't mean I wanna do it. So what if I complain? Who am I hurting?"

"Complaining is good for the soul." The lad nods. "It frees the frustrations so rot and resentment do not infest."

"Thank you." Hilda slaps the table, "See? **You** get me! You-"

 ** _"Bylad?"_ **A shocked voice echoes through the garden, the pinch of surprise easy to find in the ears. Both he and Friend Hilda look to that who dared intrude the garden, and find in the archway entrance the Sister-Daughter. She stands, pretty book clutched in her holding limbs, her swirl decorated man bobbing in the winds as she watched with widened sights. 

"Ah! Sister Daughter!" The lad waves, "You come to speak of the book with this lad?"

"Bylad." Sister-Daughter shakes her head, stepping towards them in delicate motions, "Bylad, you know Lady Rhea doesn't like you talking to strangers. _What are you doing?"_

"Friend Hilda is no stranger!" The moth tells his relative with a easy nod, motioning towards his most wonderful and dear friend, "Friend Hilda is this lad's friend, for she is pink and wonderful and the most fashionable of lighting strikes and sweetness."

He turns to Friend Hilda, smiling, pleased, "Friend Hilda! This is Sister-Daughter, she too, is this one's friend, and brings with her the treasures of the literature hidden in dead trees."

"Bylad." Sister-Daughter looks left, then right, then back towards the table, "Bylad, you're going to...why did you bring her to the private garden? You know the nuns will tell your Mother."

"Because Friend Hilda wanted leaf juice, and this one wanted to gift it to her." He turns toward Sister-Daughter, tilting his head, "This one cares not for all else. Come! We were speaking of Willow-Widow and _"checking in"._ "

Flayn bit her lower lip before lowering herself to a whisper. "Bylad, I understand you're making friends and that's great, but if Lady Rhea finds out..."

"Jeez, Holt was right. The Archbishop has a tight hold on everyone here."

The Sister-Daughter gave Hilda an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. It's nothing against you, truly. Bylad here isn't supposed to be bringing people here and at this time..." She paused, "Wait, what time is it?"

The moth squirmed and wiggled in his seat like a guilty caterpillar under her gaze.

"Bylad." Flayn quickly grabbed his sleeve with wide eyes, "You're supposed to be in the tombs! Did you ignore your duties today?"

Now the shadow was nervous and shame-faced as he poked his cup of leaf water. Brown liquid tipped over the side of the teacup and onto the table, soaking into the white cloth like an ugly splotch. He couldn't bring himself to form the right words, words that would soothe Sister-Daughter's nerves while also continuing to play with Friend Hilda.

But the shadow's life was not his own. He was but a follower of Butterfly Sister's path and must stay at her back, mimicking her movements like a good shadow with no face. He knew he was risking punishment and he could already foreseen his consequences lay bare on him like heavy chains - and such a punishment would harm Butterfly Sister as well, and after they'd made such progress.

"T-This one wished to...to meet Friend Hilda. Before the Verdant Wind returns to sweep her away."

"Bylad." Sister-Daughter drops her book to the poor grass, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him upward, yanking his vessel from the table, unfortunately spilling the leaf juice from the table all over the ground. Friend Hilda makes a distressed calls, but Sister-Daughter chooses not to hear it, "Go to the tombs before she finds out."

"But..." The lad doesn't understand, the day had been long coming, one in which he had eagerly waited for over many a rotation of the rotten sun, the one gifts outside his Butterfly Sister's happiness he allowed for only himself, at her request. So, how has it turned so un-pink? "...it's dark, and covered in screams..."

And he doesn't **want** to.

The lad doesn't want to punish, or play his harp, or sit in the dark with nothing but the wails, and punishments. He is still weighed down by old farmers with blue-green sights. He can still feel Black Phillip watching him from the veil, waiting, angry. He can feel himself become more and more of the shadow he was before. Worse than the shadow. Something... _not good._ A presence. 

"Bylad, _I know._ " Sister-Daughter tugs him away, biting her lip, "I know you hate it, but you have to. If you don't then you'll get into big trouble, and I'm not sure if she'll..."

Sister-Daughter bit her delicate lip with hard teeth and sharp worry, unable to say the words, unable to admit the secret her soul knew to be true but her sentient tumor tried desperately to hide. Instead, she looks at him with sad sights, "Bylad, please, just go. If you don't...I'm not sure what... _please._ For me. And for Byleth."

Weak before her misty sights and her words, the lad crumbles, knowing the battle is lost. His vessel slumps, defeated, for Sister-Daughter was right. This was selfish of he. What a fool he had been. What a terrible, awful, selfish fool.

Pulling the hood to cover his false face, the lad cannot bare to look at wonderful Friend Hilda with his disgusting self, "Forgive this one, he must away."

And so he does, to the tombs, where he was meant to be all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Rhea has veered her ugly face once again, bear in mind that she is nuanced here, and believes she's doing what she believes is right. We've run around this discussion millions of times in the discord.And While she isn't present she is showing her influence on everything.
> 
> Hilda!! Lovely Friend-Hilda, god's all she did was call Bylad an Edgelord in a fic far far away, and he was like, I am not, and then she was like sure sweetie and he was like...I am a Sweetie, and then he said his favorite color was pink, and he let Hilda paint his nails and dress him up, *he prefers pink.* 
> 
> And ever since, they've been friends, this is actually the first fic where they're kinda...in a romantic relationship, well they're going to be, she just...opened her arms one day and was like,"Leap into my arms, I'll save you!!' And Bylad wouldn't pass up the chance to be a damsel/princess so he did. And now we're here!!
> 
> Also Flayn, Flayn doesn't know what to do, she's trying to help and keep Bylad safe as best as she possibly can, and that means making sure Bylad is completeing his duties becasue then there's no reason for Rhea to be mad at him.
> 
> -Mod Naz


	10. Chapter 10

Mother was glaring at her. She could feel it, but Byleth also knew it wasn't directed at her. No, her Mother's angry, stern, terrifying stare was on Lion curled up in her lap, playing with with one of her braids and effectively distracting her. Byleth knew she should care that Mother was mad, she should be very worried with how the Archbishop was using her pointed words at the other priests and nuns. But the Goddess couldn't bring herself to worry, not when Lion was acting so sweet and gentle.

Though, she was sure he was making everyone nervous. Especially the poor villager who had come to ask for something. What was it again?

"M-My Goddess," the man was on his knees and had his head lowered halfway, his eyes trying to peek at her and Lion with wary eyes. "I was..I was hoping to ask for...f-for..."

But he couldn't spit it out, not when he was staring at the playful snow lion practically rolling around in her lap. He looked fearful, as if Lion would charge at him and bite his nose off. But Lion would never do that - he was too sweet. The large feline barely even bit down on her hand when they played, much less be able to harm anyone! Well, besides, Caspar...and apparently the beast master and the priest....

"I-I was hoping," the poor man licked his dry lips. "For a blessing. A blessing f-for courage."

Oh, that seemed simple enough. It wasn't rare, most men would come asking for courage and wealth and even power. It was a little odd, and perhaps one of the few times her Mother allowed her to do something. But for some reason Rhea was already jumping in to stop her blessing before she could make it.

"Perhaps this should be done another time. The Goddess seems to be distracted."

Byleth could feel the shame fill her body and lowered herself on her throne. The act made her Mother turn her glare on her and she quickly sat up straight.

" _B-But..._ " The man shifted nervously on his knees and looked between the Archbishop and the Goddess.

"It's all right," Lady Rhea smiled, though it was strained and somewhat intimidating. She touched the man's shoulder in hopes of getting him to stand. "It's been a long day and she's already seen many people."

That was a lie, Byleth hadn't done anything today but listen and wait as her Mother took people away to fulfill their desires. Normally the girl would be sad (or what she assumed was sad) when she couldn't grant people their blessings and see them become happy and carefree. But with Lion here to distract her, she couldn't think of anything else other then how cute he was. Not to mention she'd been staring at his pretty blue eyes all day...

"P-Please, Lady Rhea." The man stayed on his knees, practically begging. "I-I have to become brave! O-Or else Nelly will never look my way!"

Her Mother didn't seem to care and Byleth could see two guards starting to gather behind her. The villager also noticed them and grew pale as he started to grow desperate by bowing repeatedly to Byleth.

" _P-Please Goddess!_ Nelly is the love of my life and if I can't work up the courage to talk to her then-then I don't know what I'll do!"

The Archbishop's smile fell and she looked to the guards harshly. They moved quickly to grab the villager's shoulders as he began to struggle. "Wait! Please!! N-Nelly will leave for another man if I don't-!!"

Byleth frowned, feeling for the man and wishing to help. She even reached out, hoping her extended hand would alert the others that she wished to help - but no one was paying attention to her, not with all their eyes on the now crying man. She almost told them to stop and let her help him, but Lion beat her to it. The feline hopped from her lap and trotted over to the man, making everyone freeze as the cat rubbed up against the villager's legs. He trembled, staring at the lion with wide, scared eyes as it drew closer to his face.

"N-No, please! I'm sorry!" He shut his eyes tight, as if expecting Lion to maul him then and there.

But he didn't, the cat merely purred, placed his big paws on the man's chest and lick his cheek. The man jerked his eyes open, confused as the cat began to groom his hair while everyone stood in stunned silence.

Byleth placed her hands together, delighted as her pet soothed the poor man.

Then someone gasped as the flowers all around the throne practically bloomed twice and more flowers began growing from the many vases.

Vines started to crawl over the windows, and leaves draped the throne as Byleth watched her wonderful pet groom. The man stopped crying, frozen by everything around him. Lion continued to groom him with a large tongue, licking away stray tears and any mess he spotted until the feline was satisfied with his work. He dropped his large paws from the man's chest, trotting away to rejoin Byleth on her throne. He pulled himself up, circling in her lap and curling, free paw batting at a hanging flower now.

A heavy silence passed over the hall, and for the longest time.

Finally, it was broken by the man, "I...I don't understand. I...I'm not scared anymore...did you bless me?"

No one answered him. No one said a word. Her Mother was shocked furious in the corner, and none of the priests dare move. And Byleth knows she isn't supposed to say anything.

But that leaves the man kneeling on the stone floor, confused and alone and not knowing what to do. She looks at him, at that man, who just wanted to be brave for Nelly. He looks at him, a man who came all the way here looking or a hand to help him. 

She thinks of a boy who refused her hand, thinking no one could help him.

"No." She answers at last, breaking the silence, because she doesn't want this man to think this whole trip was for nothing. And because he's alone. And because Lion liked him. And because someone had to speak. Mother will be angry. But she hadn't thought of that before she spoke. She forgot that, and now it's too late. "Lion is just a good cat."

Silence again.

Byleth isn't sure why everyone is so quite, but if they all just stand there, not saying anything, then what was she supposed to to? Mother was supposed to speak for her, but even Mother says nothing now. She's lost, now, and wishes her brother was here…

But Lion is here, and he's playing with a flower, and he liked this man who was scared of him, so maybe that's enough?

"I don't know why people are scared of him." She pets Lion's head, and he becomes distracted and starts pawing at her hand, "I suppose his big paws must seems scary at first, but they're not, really. I suppose you just realized he wasn't scary after he helped you."

The flowers stop growing as she falls into contemplation, wondering, "I suppose you just helped yourself before I could help you."

The man, farmer, is shaking now, trembling on that stone floor. She must not have been very helpful at all, because he's asking her questions again, "S-So...am I no braver than I was?"

"I hadn't given you courage." Byleth tilts her head, "Though I could still, I suppose, though you seem to have done fine without my assistance."

The man is still shaking, "N-Nelly."

She thinks of blue eyes.

She doesn't know this Nelly, doesn't know her history, or if she likes this man, but she finds herself hoping Nelly does, because this brave fool seems to regard her greatly. "Is speaking with her truly so terrifying?"

The man shakes.

"I suppose things that are terrifying to some aren't to me." She tugs at Lion's tiny paw, pinching it, "Like my brother. Everyone is scared of my brother, but all he wants to do is eat sweets and read romance novels and collect shiny things."

The man is frozen.

"My Goddess you're scaring the man." Mother finally speaks.

"Bylad would want you and Nelly to speak!" Byleth realizes, perking up, "Like in those books he likes, he always wants them to have a happy ending."

Her words only seemed to make the villager shake, his eyes unable to pull away from her as if it'd be a mortal sin to do so. Byleth didn't like that, it made her feel awful - so instead she stepped off her throne, earning startled gasps all around as she kneeled in front of the man with Lion in her arms.

 _"My Goddess-!"_ Her Mother looked mortified, petrified as Byleth ignored her in favor of the villager.

"I'm sorry. I can bless you if you still want it."

Byleth turned her eyes to Lion, petting his soft head and earning a gentle headbutt to the chin as his way of asking for more attention. The feline purred and she couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips twitch up ever so slightly. Behind her, more flowers began to bloom and even overtake her throne as some started to latch onto the stone. A priest closest to the flowers backed away, eyes wide as a forget-me-not tried to latch onto his arm.

She looked to the villager who seemed more in awe then fear as the room practically changed from dreary, controlled chamber to a greenhouse in a matter of seconds. "But if I were able to face down a lion, then I'd like to think I could do anything. I'm sure your Nelly would like it if you were brave on your own over a blessing from me."

The man stared, no longer trembling as he watched the Goddess cuddle her lion.

"Love is...more powerful then any blessing after all."

Byleth isn't actually sure what she's saying is true. She is, in fact, stealing the line from Flayn, who stole it from a book, which she had to hear about in great, great, great detail because Bylad fell in love with the main couple and searched the tides for hours looking for them, only to realize that fiction means the story didn't actually happen.

But the man seems reassured, so she thinks it may have helped. He swallows, his shaking stopping, "Is it?"

"Well." Byleth tilted her head, "I can make you brave, but loving you is something she should do on her own. Like how you were brave."

And that makes her pause. 

Something she should do on her own. Like how she spoke? Or how she left the room without Mother's permission and lived the best day? Or how she met Lion? Or the boy? Mother hadn't been there for that. Byleth had done that.

"I think it's more satisfying that way." Byleth realizes, hugging Lion to her chest. She thinks of him, of that boy, Azure Moon. He had said his pains couldn't be healed by her, that they were something he needed to do on his own. Was this what he meant? This...satisfaction? Or was that something else.

Her eyes stare at the flowers, Lion rubbing his head against, "I won't force you not to, but I think you were braver than you think." 

The farmer doesn't say anything. No one does. No one ever says anything, do they? She wishes they would, because she doesn't know how to fill silence. Byleth, turns to the farmer again, tilting her head, "Do you still want the blessing?"

"...yes." The man's lip trembled. "...I came all this way, and I want to make sure."

Byleth is surprised to find herself disappointed. She shouldn't be. People came to her because they're desperate, because things can't go wrong. They needed her and she's the only thing they can think of. The man had been braver than he knew, and he was shown that he could be. But that didn't mean he was as certain of himself as Byleth was of him. So she isn't surprised. She just...hoped her words would be enough.

_'Save your help for others.'_

She misses him. She misses a boy whose name she doesn't even know.

"Alright." Byleth promises, extending a finger to touch the man's forehead, letting the smallest of blessings flow, giving him just enough. "You have my blessing."

The villager jolted, eyes widening as he physically felt the strange magic flow through him. Suddenly, he felt confident and bold! Bolder then when he'd first spoken to the Goddess and faced down her lion. He grinned and quickly shifted onto his knees to bow. 

"Thank you my Goddess! Thank you so much!" Tears were in his eyes as he bowed over and over again.

Byleth paid him no mind as she stood and went back to her throne, pleased to see a pile of vines and leaves had taken over her seat. She sat and found the spot a little comfier then it had been before. The man continued to thank her even after the guards helped him up and out while she focused on Lion, petting his fur and paws affectionately.

Once the man was gone her Mother was suddenly in front of her, face carefully set into a blank look as she looked at her daughter. "I think that will be all for today."

"Yes, Mother."

Byleth didn't look up, nervous to see the look on her Mother's face for going against everything she'd been taught when blessing people. She knew she was in trouble, she knew there would be consequences. Yes, she was a little scared, but after doing what she wanted, she found that it made her feel much better then to sit around doing nothing.

The Archbishop held out a hand to her, the gesture forcing Byleth to take it as she got back off her throne after only enjoying her cushioned seat for a minute. No doubt the flowers would be cleared by the time she came back tomorrow, and no doubt her seat will be bare, cold, and uncomfortable stone just as it had always been. Her legs ached thinking about it. 

As she stepped down, she felt her Mother's hand stroke her hair, careful and controlled as they walked out of the tower and down the many stairs in silence. Guards followed them all the way to her room and waited just outside as Byleth and the Archbishop stepped inside and closed the door.

It wasn't until Byleth heard the door click shut did she realize how nervous she truly was. Her hands were already trembling, but thanks to Lion, she could hide such fear from her Mother as the woman circled her with sharp eyes. Byleth looked away when their gazes met and felt immense shame.

"Byleth." The girl swallowed and waited for her Mother to continue. "What you just did was unacceptable."

Byleth didn't tell her Mother that she hadn't known what else to do, that everyone had been frozen and speechless, that she couldn't have just sat there and done nothing forever and ever. That the man had been sitting there, helpless, and no one had done anything, or moved, or...

"Byleth." Her Mother's voice was firm, cold, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...no one was doing anything." She squeezes Lion towards her chest, swallowing, trying to find courage in the warmth of his baby soft fur against her skin. "Everyone was just standing there. I thought...if I did something than things would move again."

Her Mother's eyes softened just a bit, just the smallest bit. They were still sharp, but they weren't cold now. It was progress, she thinks, but not nearly enough to feel safe. So she waits with bated breath for her Mother to speak, fearful of what the woman will say.

Mother speaks at last after another minute, "Be that as it may, you handled that very poorly."  
Byleth bit her lip, eyes flickering away, not ashamed but fearful. Mother is not someone to cross, and she is not someone to disappoint.

Mother sighs in disappointment, her eyes closing a bit. Finally, she opens them, eyes on her, "I suppose...it's my own fault."

The girl looks up, surprised. Her lips part slightly, but she finds no words leaving them. So she closes her mouth, swallowing nervously. Mother's eyes flicker downward, finding Lion, green flashing as she reached out. To her horror, Mother grabbed Lion by the scruff of his neck, yanking him away before Byleth could even begin to react. She yanked him away, holding him.

"I should have known he would distract you." Mother hissed at her poor Lion, jerking him away. 

"Mother!" Byleth felt her stomach twist in horrific fear. "Mother! Please! He didn't do anything!"

"He's distracting the work of the Goddess." She hisses, jerking him through the hair sporadically. Lion screamed, mewling in fear, his paws trying to reach for purchase somewhere, back paws kicking helplessly. "That is simply unacceptable."

"Mother, please, it's not his fault!" She shakes, holding her hands out, "I'll train him better! He won't do it again! I promise!"

"He is a wild animal," Mother hissed, shaking the poor feline and making it cry out. The sound felt like it was physically hurting Byleth, each cry from the cub making her heart twist in her chest. "This creature will only grow into a beast and hurt you, Byleth. I'm only trying to help."

But Byleth shook her head, eyes pleading and desperate as her gaze focused on the poor animal. She could see, practically feel, Lion's fear in those baby blue eyes, his gaze begging her to help. Helplessness and dread made Byleth step towards her Mother, hands out and hoping the woman would simply give him back.

"H-He'll be good. Lion is sweet and-and kind!" Byleth knew she didn't sound confident, she knew she was powerless and weak for claiming to be a goddess.

It was laughable really, a goddess who couldn't save a single person and was forced to watch as another was hurt before her eyes. But she just wanted Lion back. She just wanted to hold the little cub and protect him from everything that would try to harm or take him away. Just one look into his blue orbs made her legs weak - the fear, sadness, and hurt that was there only reminded her of the boy's eyes. 

Her Lion was so much like the Azure Moon, pure and sweet despite the world trying to harm them at every turn until those pretty eyes pooled into a deep sadness and even deeper hatred. She couldn't allow Lion to go through such pain just as she wanted to heal the Azure Moon's.

 _"P-Please,"_ Byelth's vision blurred and she was crying before she could stop herself. **_"Mother please!"_**

Rain started to pitter-patter against the windows as soon as a tear slid down her cheek, but they both ignored it - their gazes locked in a battle that Byleth was afraid she couldn't win.

"You cannot cry your way out of this, Byleth." Her Mother's voice was cold and finite. It took hold of the young girl's heart like a clawed hand that grasped and squeezed. "This creature has only proven to be a burden and must be thrown out."

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Byleth clutched at the front of her dress just above her heart. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to think of something to convince her Mother that Lion was truly a good boy and deserved to be loved and cared for. Byleth just wanted to take care of him - she needed it. They had only been together a short time, but the lonely girl had latched onto him the moment they fell together.

"N-No....d-don't throw him out."

_Don't lock him up like brother. Don't take him away from me. I don't want to be a lifeless doll again. I don't **want** to be alone._

But her Mother looked down at her with a cold gaze, grip tight on the crying cub as she started to walk past her daughter. Byleth watched, feeling like she had taken a blow to the chest as the Archbishop placed her handle on the door.

"I'm sorry, my darling. But it's too risky." She opened the door, guards standing on either side and waiting for their next orders. They looked stiff and awkward, as if they'd been listening the whole time and were biting their tongues. "You may think I'm heartless. But I do this for your own good."

Lion struggled harder as Rhea's grip squeezed his scruff far harder then she should've. "You'll thank me when you're old-"

But just as she was to hand to creature off, Lion struck. With clumsy, oversized paws and pinprick claws, he swiped at Rhea's hand and managed to rip into her flesh in long, thin scratches. Her Mother gasped, dropping the creature in shock as she looked at her injured arm with wide eyes.

Byleth moved before she knew what she was doing, rushing forward to grab the feline to her Mother's dismay before she ran out the door and past the shocked guards.

**_"Byleth!"_ **

Her Mother's screams only spurred the girl to move faster as fear rippled down her spine. She didn't dare look back. Nor did she dare let go of her precious Lion as she made it down the stairs, through the halls and outside into the rain. Water fell in heavy buckets the moment she made it outside, soaking into her clothes and Lion's fur while her bare feet splashed through growing puddles and thickening mud.

Hide. She needed to hide.

At least until Mother calmed down and saw reason. She would hide until she realized how much Byleth cared for the cat with all her heart. It was the only thing she could think of and it was stupid, but she was desperate.

So she ran through the rain, thankful no one was outside in this growing storm as the girl stumbled to one of the twins many hiding spots among the monastery.

_The Greenhouse._

Sniffing, the girl made her way towards the shelter, bare feet slapping the wet stones as the rain poured heavy and the thunder crashed. Her ankles rang like loud bells, impossible to ignore even with the crashing weather all around her. She's soaked to the bone now, her clothes heavy and draping and trying to sink her to the ground. Lion is impossibly heavy now, and shivering.

She throws herself at the double door, knocking them open as she bodily hits the wood. The gardeners, trapped inside with the suddenly raging storm, all jump as she falls through, the rain landing heavy and the lighting flashing as she crawls into the dry floor, sniffing and dripping, her wet clothes slapping loudly on the stone as she makes it inside. 

The doors slammed closed behind her, the wind too strong for even the heavy doors to stay open.

She sniffs, heavy and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted this chapter early, and completely skipped the importance that is Hilda's entrance. Hilda baby, I'm so sorry.
> 
> So Byleth is seen finally saying something in her act as a Goddess, unprecedented, she's never done that before. And well...Rhea get's a little mad...And you get to see some of Byleth's powers, in that her emotions affect the weather, that's why she don't emote despite having the capacity. 
> 
> And make no mistake, Rhea is definitely abusive here, like, this is levels of controlling we do not approve of, but I still standby that Rhea is nuanced she's just not that nuanced in this fic...like she's the reason this is a fucking Cult. Also I didn't like her threatening to kill Lion, excuse he is baby ma'am, that is illegal. Not to mention the things that happen next, ya'll when I say this fic gives me heart palpitations...???
> 
> Also, our organizer, the one who copy pastes this fic onto the google doc's as they progress, made some fanart of one of my favorite scenes in the whole fic!!
> 
> https://hiddenfangirling.tumblr.com/post/617212932766433280/in-the-cult-of-seiros-fic-one-of-my-favorite
> 
> I just...it's so fucking good???
> 
> -Mod Naz


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot about yesterday, sorry for the delay!!!  
> -Mod Naz

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asks, and she finds hands on her elbow. She sniffs, looking up, and can vaguely make out a tanned face and white hair through her blurred vision. Whoever it is helps her stand on her feet, humming in concern, "You are chilled."

 _"It's you!"_ She hears a familiar voice, "Ah, you're soaked! Here." 

She feels something warm and dry draped around her shoulders, herself pulled further into the room. "You're absolutely freezing! Quick, find the warmest spot."

The wind howls harshly outside, and the thunder roars as the unexpected storms hits, stronger and more heavy than anyone was ready for. Byleth feels another swell of guilt and fear, only for lighting to crash loud and heavy somewhere in the world around them. She lets herself be lead by strong hands, guiding her towards a stone seat, a warm jacket joining the cloth around her shoulders. She hugs lion, wet and pitifully crying in her arms, and sniffs strong.

"There there, you're out of the rain now." A hand squeezes her knee, "Don't worry, you're safe here."

Byleth sniffled, trying to free her eyes from the tears that continued to build up, but only made it worse due to her body still being soaked. More streamed down her wet cheeks and she wondered when the last time she cried like this...

"It's okay." Gloved fingers wiped at her eyes, the motion gentle and soothing against her lashes. "Don't cry."

Byleth allowed it, relaxing into the touch while Lion curled up tight in her lap for warmth. She hugged him, hand running through his wet fur in trembling motions. It wasn't long before her tears finally stopped and the hand pulled away, quickly making the girl miss the caring touch.

Then she finally looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat when teal eyes met blue.

"Azure Moon..."

He was here! Right here and kneeling before her like the gallant knights from Flayn's stories. A look of deep concern was on his face while the tan boy from earlier stood just behind him, his own mouth formed into a uneasy frown.

"Had you been caught in the rain?" His voice sounded light, as if trying to make the situation feel less heavy like the rain pounding against the greenhouse. "It was quite sudden."

Byleth only stared, unable to tear herself away from his mesmerizing blue eyes.

It was unreal. A surprise really. Bylad had told her it'd be eight days before she saw the Azure Moon again, but here he was! Playing the part of her hero as he comforted her in her time of need. For once, she was glad her brother was wrong.

"I..I was running and..." She couldn't think anymore. All her fear and sadness seemed to fade away the moment she realized who was in front of her. "L-Lion...he...he's wet..."

Azure Moon's eyes turned toward her Lion, a small "ah" escaping his lips as he moved his gloved hands away from her knee and towards the wet and shivering bundle of fur in her lap. He brushed his hand through the thick fur, a slew of water dripping from between the soft hair. 

"I wish we had some towels." Azure Moon admits, petting the water from Lion's fur as best he could, probably making his gloves uncomfortable on his hands. "But for now you'll have to settle for my coat." 

It was then she realized he didn't have the coat that came as part of his uniform, nor did the have that blue cape, because both these thing were draped around her shoulders. Now he knelt, a bit damp in his undershirt, trying to dry her pet for her. 

She sniffed, that was kind of him.

"Your highness." That deep voice from before cut in, and the dark and white blur from earlier stood there, clear to her now. He was a tall man, with deeply tanned skin and snow white hair. He stood, slipping his own coat off and holding it towards her, "Here, for the animal."

"Oh, Dedue, I couldn't ask you to do such a thing." Azure Moon spoke softly.

But the man, this Dedue, already leaned forward and dropped his large coat over her, Lion disappearing under the warm fabric. He curled into the sudden warmth. The coat also covered her front, leaving her damp but warm as it blanketed her much smaller body. She sniffed again, teal eyes meeting his earthy green, "Thank you."

"There's no need for thanks." Dedue shook his head, stepping back and away from her. 

Azure Moon sent the taller man an appreciative nod, turning back to her and meeting her eyes with his striking blue, "Are you alright now?"

She sniffed again, nodding, holding her lion closer to her, trying to keep him even warmer. It was still raining outside, but the thunder and lighting had stopped, and she felt...safer. She felt safer here with him. "I'm okay. I just...I just needed to..."

She doesn't know what she needs to do. She realizes that now that the panic and fear has passed. She'd _run_ away. She'd run away from _Mother_. She'd _disobeyed_ her Mother and _stole_ Lion and _run_ away and now what was she going to do? What would happen once Mother found her? She'd take Lion for certain, now. 

The rain picked up, much heavier now, as she started sniffing again, body shaking. She didn't want to lose Lion. She hasn't hand him long, but he was a baby, and he needed her, and she cared for him so deeply. And he was warm, and soft, and kind, and he was the best part of sitting on the throne. He kept her from being lonely, and she felt good when she had him, and she thinks she may need him even more than he needed her. 

Mother was already taking Bylad away, she didn't want to lose Lion too. She didn't want to lose either of them. But she could hold on to Bylad, she could keep him from becoming a Shadow. Lion? Mother didn't even want Lion's shadow, she just wanted him gone.

"Please, look at me." Those gloved hands are wiping away tears again, "Can you please tell my why you're crying?"

"M-Mother." She sniffs, fearful now that she's finally forced to acknowledge the very real and terrible fact that her own Mother, the woman who brought her into this world, was trying to take the only people she truly loved away in the most painful of ways. "Sh-she wants to take Lion away, she says he's dangerous. But he's not. He's just a baby. He'll die."

Azure Moon frowned, humming, his eyes going to where he would see Lion if the coat had not blanketed her. "Well...Snow Lions are notoriously dangerous, so I can see why she would be concerned. But he is rather small for a cub, and it would be very cruel to turn him out." 

Then, he met her eyes again, this time smiling, "How about I speak with your Mother? If she must send him away I can assure he's taken care of."

She didn't want to tell him she fears her Mother wants to kill Lion. And she doesn't want to tell him that her heart will die a little more without him. Instead, she tries to hold onto hope, sniffing, "Th-thank you. I can...I can never repay your kindness."

"I don't expect to be repaid for basic human decency." He stands, squeezing her shoulders, "There, now, don't worry. Lion will be safe."

Byleth wished to say more, but she felt no words could truly convey how much this meant to her. She wished she could give him something, a blessing even - he's already done so much and received so little. But it seemed Azure Moon didn't want such a thing and he was already thinking of ways to help her out even more.

"Unfortunately, I will be leaving on a mission in an hour..." The boy looked out at the glass and flinched slightly at the rainfall. "If the rain clears up, that is. That leaves the question of when I can speak to your Mother."

Byleth tensed, suddenly not liking the idea of the boy meeting with her Mother, especially after everything that happened in the last hour. She could see her Mother's enraged face and how she would refuse to listen to anything in such a state. Maybe he could talk to her after his trip? Surely a few days would calm her down and help her see reason? Byleth suggested this to the boy and he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that will probably be for the best. But that also brings up the issue of where to keep him until then."

Dedue, though seemingly hesitant, stepped forward and offered a hand towards the two. "I can look after him for you, your highness."

"Oh! Dedue! I can't ask you to do such a thing! Snow lions can be quite a handful and if they don't like you, they're very likely to hurt you."

Byleth hugged Lion closer, remembering how he had clawed at her Mother's arms when she had swung him around too harshly. The memory made her flinch and she could feel her right to take care of the cub growing weaker.

"It is no trouble." Dedue put a hand forward right in front of the cub's muzzle, letting Lion sniff his fingers before giving them a tentative lick. "It will be fine. I also have the adequate strength to contain him in case something goes wrong."

Lion gnawed at the man's hand like he had Caspars, but Dedue showed no signs of flinching.

"I..." Byleth pulled Lion into a hug, thankful for the man's coat that was already helping the poor cub dry. "T-Thank you...you both are doing so much for me and..."

The Azure Moon smiled at her, like a beam of light that showered her face with beauty and kindness that far outweighed more then she deserved. It made her heart thump wildly and her face to heat up as if she were under direct sunlight and bathing in it's warmth. Except this was better, this was the moon. Her noble Azure Moon.

"It's no trouble, truly." He placed a hand on her head and gently wrung some of the water still soaking in her long locks. The action made her scalp tingle and she didn't want him to stop. "Considering what you both went through, it would be a little cruel to separate you."

He was being so kind and so gentle. Byleth wanted to bathe in his generosity and give him whatever he wanted as long as he kept smiling at her and petting her head, just like this. The rain outside was finally letting up, turning into soft sprinkles just as they'd been yesterday.

"It seems that a sign for me to go to the main gates." The Azure Moon pulled away, leaving Byleth wanting more. "The others will probably take this chance to leave before another storm hits the area."

She didn't want him to go, she very much didn't want him to go. At all. But he was leaving, with that smile still on his face. He faced them one last time as he opened the door, where the clouds where parting just a bit and the sun shone through and against the glittering droplets on the ground. He smiled over his shoulder, hand against the door. "Stay safe while I'm away, Dedue. And make sure that our new friend and her lion are safe as well."

"As you wish." The taller man bowed, bring his hand to his chest and dipping his head respectfully. Azure Moon sent her one last smile, before slipping through the doorway, the sparkling rain and sun catching in his hair before the door closed and cut him away from her view.

Byleth sat there, a hand reaching up to clutch her chest. She stared after him for a moment, half hoping he would return. Around her, the flowers twitched, growing ever so slightly as she pictured his smile over and over again. Then she curls beneath the coats still blanketing her, hugging Lion to her chest tightly, sighing against the warmth. 

Dedue turned to her, then, inclining his head, "Would you like to wait here? Or would you like me to escort you back to your rooms? I will guard you through either task."

Byleth blinked, turning to meet his eyes, "Oh. No, thank you, taking care of Lion is more than enough."

"His highness has asked me to insure your safety." The man told her, holding out a hand, "And I am more than happy to do so."

 **His highness.** That's what Dedue called Azure Moon. His highness. Could it be...? She tries to remember a few days ago, recalling the news Flayn had shared. She'd only been half paying attention at the time, but she remembers...yes, the three heirs of Fodlan. So that was...that was the prince of Faerghus, then? His coat was blue, so maybe?

"His highness..." She tests, looking up at Dedue, tilting her head, "...that was....the prince?"

If Dedue was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead he nodded in understanding, "Ah, I hadn't realized that you did not know. Yes, that was his highness Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, heir to the throne of Faerghus, and King to be."

"Oh." Byleth turns her eyes back towards the door, Lion purring against her chest as she tests the name on her lips, "...Dimitri..."

She liked the way it sounded.

Byleth was staring at the door for a moment longer before realizing Dedue still had his hand out. She blinked at it before taking it, allowing the man to help her up while she held tight to Lion who was trying to groom himself. Dedue had caught his jacket before it could fall off of her, taking it and allowing her to wrap Lion up in a bundle. The large cat didn't seem to care for it, but didn't fight it as he worked on licking the tuft of fur on his chest.

"The weather seems to have calmed down." Dedue stared outside with a curious look. "It has been acting strange these past few days."

The girl blushed slightly at the comment and wiped at her eyes despite them already being dry. "Y-Yes. Strange..."

Dedue turned back to her and bowed, clenched fist held to his chest. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Dedue Molinaro, steward to his highness, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus."

"Oh," she wasn't used to introducing herself. Usually a priest or her Mother would announce her and she would sit quietly and wait for her visitor to speak. She wondered briefly if she should bow or curtsy like she'd seen some girls do. She decided to bend her knees slightly in a clumsy curtsy, finding that a bow would just make holding Lion difficult.

"I'm Byleth," she looked up at his blank face and wondered if she had a last name like other people. Perhaps her title will do. "The Daughter of Lady Rhea and Goddess of Fodlan."

Dedue stared, his face un-moving as the gardeners took this chance to run out of the greenhouse. Byleth had forgotten they were even there, having hidden among the plants and watched the three interact in shocked silence. One of the three had stopped before leaving, shooting a wary glance at Dedue then a worried one her way before running away. How odd - she hoped the man wouldn't get in trouble for speaking to her…

"Then I suppose I should return you to the chapel?" Dedue carefully took Lion to rest in the crook of his arm. The cub struggled, wriggling a bit, but was otherwise unable to escape from the large man's odd positioning of him. "After we drop off the lion, of course."

"Oh." The girl looked down to her bare feet, one of her toe rings glinting in the light. Her dress isn't dripping anymore, but it's still heavy and wet, weighing her body down and making it heavy. Mother was going to be so angry with her. There was nothing Byleth thinks she can do that would be worse than what she's done. She doesn't want to go back. At all. "Do...no. You can leave. I'll be fine. I...would rather wait here for a little longer."

The man hummed, staring at down at her. He was silent, very silent, not saying a word for a good long moment before, perhaps, realizing he should, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nods, turning to face the flowers, the back of her dress slapping the floor. A bundle of blue flowers had grown from the spot behind her. They were still growing, actually, slow but sure. She reaches over, brushing her fingertips against the petals, "I want to stay here a little longer."

Dedue nods silently. He doesn't leave her, though. The tall man stands there, silently guarding her, the lion cub squirming in his arm, still trying to roll off it's back. They both stand there, in companionable silence, just watching the flowers curl and bloom. All alone and in comfortable silence. It feels safe here, with him, and she appreciates it.

Finally, Dedue speaks, breaking their silence, "May I ask a question?"

"Of course." Byleth answers the question he already asked, her fingers still brushing against the soft petals of the blue flowers. She thinks she likes blue. It's a nice color, she suddenly finds, very lovely easy on the eyes. "You may ask anything."

"I have been told, by those of the religion dedicated to your worship that you hold all of Fodlan as your children, but that all else is held in contempt." The tanned man bodily turned to her now, frown heavy on his face, "Why?"

Byleth tilts her head, looking back at him, her teal eyes meeting his, "I don't understand your question."

"Do you truly hold those like myself in contempt?" Dedue asked again, and for a moment his neutral tone broke, just a bit, just a small bit, a little hurt leaking in, "Did those outside do something? Do those like myself truly deserve what happened to us?"

"I don't hold anyone in contempt." Byleth shakes her head, turning to face him, "I've never left these walls, so to me everyone is an outsider, and I hate none of you."

Dedue's frown deepened, "Then do you not believe Duscur beneath your blessings?"

"I do not know what Duscur is." Byleth shakes her head, frowning, because in truth she didn't know much at all about the outside other than the most basic of history. The three nations, the basics of their politics. Just the most simplest of things. She thinks she may have heard the word Duscur before, but not with explanation. "But, no, I do not believe anyone is below my blessings. I only want to help who I can, no matter who."

She knows there was a goddess before her. Sothis, her Mother had said. She knows the scriptures and what they say about the goddess, the one that came before, but she doesn't know anything beyond that. If Sothis truly hated those outside of her lands, though, then she must not have been a very good goddess, she thinks.

Dedue looked away from her, but she caught the look of disbelief in his eyes as he focused on the garden while Lion continued to struggle. "Forgive me. But I find your ignorance hard to process."

"I'm sorry," she frowned herself. The girl shifted in place, feeling uncomfortable in her damp clothes as they clung to her skin.

Luckily it was warm out and the greenhouse was even hotter thanks to the light reflecting against the glass. She played with one of the braided belts that laid loosely on her waist, eyes now downward in embarrassment. The flowers around them had finally stopped growing, but now it seemed like they wanted to shrink back and hide like her. They twitched and bounced gently on the nonexistent breeze.

"Mother...she prefers to take care of most of my blessings. I mainly just..." She blushed, never realizing just how little she did each day. "I listen."

Dedue looked back at her, gaze questioning. "Listen?"

Rubbing her arm, Byleth gave the man a nod before looking into his face again. "Yes. I suppose I'm not a very good Goddess, huh?"

The flowers began to shrink more, eager to curl up into the shade and away from the sun where anyone could see them. Even the vines that had grown along the ceiling on their own had started to curl, shrinking and gripping the glass like desperate insects.

Dedue watched those flowers with neutral eyes, not saying any words as the shrank back under his gaze. He stepped forward, several flowers folding close as he approached. "I do not believe it is my place to judge any god or goddess for how they rule."

Byleth wondered what other Gods were out there, and how they ruled, and how she stood in comparison. 

"I'm sorry." Byleth looks away, ashamed, the feeling bubbling in her veins. She must have been a bad Goddess after all, no matter what Dedue said, otherwise they wouldn't be having this conversation, would they? She holds up her hands, staring at her palms, bits of light shining between shadows as the sun shone through the retreating vines, "If you think that I hate you and this Duscur, then I must be doing everything wrong."

Dedue adjusts Lion again, keeping the cub from crawling out of his arms, the young lion perhaps sensing her shame and embarrassment and trying to reach her. But the tall man wouldn't have it, keeping the cub firmly tucked into the makeshift blanket that was his coat. "How does your Mother grant the blessings if you, yourself, are the Goddess of Fodlan?"

"She's the one that holds audience." Byleth tries to explain, she does, but those are the only words she has. She doesn't know how to explain it. She doesn't know how to explain Mother's overwhelming power over her, or the complete control, or the sheer fear the woman can inspire in her. Sometimes Byleth looks at her, the woman that brought her into this world, and wonders why she bothered. "And sometimes I answer prayers, if a Goddess' hand is needed."

Her companion hummed deeply, eyes going back towards those retreating vines, "I see."

The girl wonders if he really does, if he somehow knew. She doesn't think so, because how would he? No one realizes how fearful and terrifying Mother truly is. She doesn't know what would happen if they did, or what she would do. 

"I am finding it significantly less difficult to believe you were not informed of Duscur's existence." Dedue tells her gently, turning away from the retreating vines, "Though far less severe, his highness has an uncle that seems to share similar habits to your Mother. Having observed the results of such rearing myself, it is understandable that some things may have slipped your education."

"Slipped..." Byleth frowned, finding her ignorance frustrating. She clenched her hands tightly and looked at Dedue with determined eyes, "Not knowing what's going on isn't a good enough answer. I should know about the country and what's happening."

Dedue said nothing as she continued.

"My tutor works in the library - I'm sure he thought he was trying to shield me and my brother from the bad in the world - but that isn't right. We need to know how the people are doing and what they think." The flowers started to unfold little by little. "I have a lot of time in my day - the least I can do is read up the history of my people."

The Duscur man watched as the flowers bloomed once more and nodded, "Yes. That is a wise course of action. One cannot protect their people if they know nothing of their struggle."

His encouraging words made her feel a little better, but she knew that only she could fix her lack of knowledge and only she can truly make her life better. It wasn't like she had no time to read either, Flayn practically acted as their personal librarian. But it also seemed like Dedue knew quite a bit too - perhaps all the students and teachers could help as well?

"Dedue," Byleth stepped closer, petting Lion's head when he started to get a little too out of hand for the man. "Can you teach me about Duscur? You seem to know a lot about it."

Dedue froze at that, bodily. His expression had not changed at all, as Byleth was very quick to realize was normal for him. But he still somehow radiated his reluctance. He pulls away, eyes turning to look elsewhere. He turns bodily around, not facing her, nor speaking for a time. 

She cannot see Lion in his arms, and Dedue does not move, so she doesn't even know if Lion is struggling or not. The flowers have stopped for now, and she feels alone with nothing but that back turned to her. 

"Duscur was my home, once." He finally says, turning back to her, expression still neutral as ever. Though there's the smallest twitch, "It was once it's own self governed land neighbored with Faerghus, but after...an incident it is now a part of the kingdom."

Byleth frowns at the knowledge. So there were parts of Fodlan that hadn't been part of Fodlan before? Whole areas? She knows, objectively, that towns and such had been added, cities built, but she hadn't known that whole lands had been added. She had just thought the continent had been the same since the War of Heroes, excluding Faerghus and Leichester separating from Adrestia at points.

"Oh." She looks down at her feet, feeling every bit like a fool, "I hadn't known that."

"It was..." Dedue looks away, "After the death of the last king."

Ah, yes, Faerghus had a regent right now, if she recalled. She knows this because Seteth gets many letters from him, and Seteth hates those letters. And when he gets them he complains, and Flayn hears that and usually ends up reading the letters, and she tells the whole story to her and her brother.

"How-" She means to ask about his death, to what led to all this, but she doesn't have the chance. The doors burst open, and she jerks, fearful for a moment as she swirls to face the intrusion.

To her relief, it's a pale faced Seteth rather than Mother. He is visibly stressed, and almost bloodless as he rushes inside, slamming the doors behind him, "Byleth, _what have you done?_ "

"Seteth?" She turns to face him. But she hadn't needed to, because he speed walks toward her, his hands gently gripping her shoulders. He's so stressed, he's trembling.

"You're very, very, ** _very_** lucky." Seteth licked his lips, "That Flayn and your brother have diverted your Mother's attention for now. Perhaps...perhaps if you go to your room and hide I can calm her before she sees you."

Cold fear washes through her, "Where are Flayn and Bylad?"

"In the tombs." Seteth doesn't hesitate, "Lady Rhea thought you might have fled to Bylad, he's distracting her, for now, so let us go."

Byleth's heart stopped at the thought of Mother taking out her anger on Bylad and she couldn't stop herself from grabbing Seteth's sleeve in fear. "Y-Yes...I understand."

Despite her agreeing, Seteth still looked strained as he started to lead the girl out of the greenhouse, "Hurry. Whatever happened she's clearly in a rage..."

If he had noticed Dedue, he made no move to show it nor hide his worried words that made her Mother sound mad. Byleth noticed though, she noticed the way Dedue listened with a blank face that could rival her own. She looked at him from over her shoulder, "Thank you, Dedue. I'll visit you and Lion whenever I can."

Seteth shot her a look, knowing she couldn't keep such a promise after what had happened. But he wasn't about to say that, they had too much to worry about with Rhea flying into one of her fits. Dedue seemed to understand the situation though as he watched them go with a promise to protect her cub until the Prince said otherwise.

The flowers seemed to curl back up as she was leaving, something Dedue hadn't failed to notice once they left the greenhouse. He stood in silence, holding the struggling cub as he looked over the plants for a few minutes and watched as they seemed to return to normal.

He sighed, wondering what kind of place was this if the Goddess was afraid of something.

His highness has his work cut out for him...

* * *

Bylad cowered. He cowered like the lowly shadow he was in front of his throne as Mother stood over him, small drops of blood rolling down her forearm. The lad was confused, not sure what had happened to make such a mark on Lily Mother. What had he missed? Why hadn't he seen this coming!?

"Where is she, Bylad?"

"T-This shadow is ignorant, truly." He covered his head, fearful of what may come. But he was truly fearful for Butterfly Sister, wondering what had happened to make Lily Mother fill with the madness. If this continued then there will be a line at some point, a line where Mother will cross without a thought and leave these poor insects broken and crying.

"Don't lie to me, Bylad." Lily Mother's fist tightens all the more, the sticky blood drip drip dripping to the stone floor. All around them the spirits of the stones cry, her blood scaring them, her rage hurting them. It reminds them too much how their passing, of the agony in which they live when awoken. Harp-song will not itself be enough to soothe their hurtings. This shadow will need song. And it will need cooing.

"This one promises the Lily Mother, he cannot part falses from this tongue." The shadow reminds her, trying desperately to make her enraged tumor sight that which she knew to be truth. "This one knows not where the Butterfly has fled!"

"You're a seer. " Mother reminds, eyes ablaze. "You always know. You know too much, and say too much. That's why you sister has been acting out."

His Mother, blood of his blood, steps before him, taller than the worst of titans, "You should have warned me of what happened. And if she didn't run to you, and you do not know what happened, then what have you been doing with your godly abilities?"

The pitiful shadow wishes to peer into the tides, to see what has gone so terribly off course, to ride whatever stream they have taken. It cannot begin to think what could have gone wrong. It did not see such rage befall Lily Mother this day. It did not know Butterfly Sister would away. And now it wishes to search, to find, to peer the answer. But it dares not, for if it were to lose itself than Lily Mother would surely cross into madness.

"Sister did not away to this dwelling, and this Shadow did now glimpse such conflict when last it peered into the tides." It tries to explain, to let Mother see, to let her know it's still a good shadow despite it's selfishness with Friend Hilda, and it's lack of knowing.

. _..had it's meeting with Friend Hilda caused this?_

No! It had checked the tides many a time. For more turnings of the moon than can be counted, for more rotations of the sun than it knew. It had made sure...

Then what went **wrong?**

"Mother." It begs, peering up at her with it's teal sights, lips trembling, "Mayhaps this shadow may ask that he be granted her company until the anger has flowed into calm? Surely Sister did not mean to offend? This one is most certain that whatever sin committed will be eased."

"If you don't know than you've been wasting your time." Mother folds her drip, drip, dripping hand, "And what have you been seeing, Bylad? Tell Mother the truth."

It's lips wish to knit together, but it knows that to do so would anger her all the more, so it speaks the truth, "This one has seen that it and sister will one day away."

And then Mother's talons met the vessel's face, leaving behind bloodied prints on the cheek skin. The room dances for it's sights, for mere moments, but it stills once the hurting stops. Then the sads come, and the shadow brings it's flesh talons to cup the meat check left wounded.

"Bylad." His Mother sighs, regretful, "You know you did wrong, correct? So this is why she was acting up. You made her think you were leaving. Poor thing was probably terrified."

The moth trembled as if his wings had been plucked and his body pinned inside a glass case where Lily Mother cooed over him. Salt water tears rushed down his face as he touched the wound, his blood blending with his maddened Mother's in a mixture of sorrow. He sobbed, his sight now showing him many futures where Mad Lilly Mother places her hands on his form, ripping and tearing just as harshly as her words. There were even a few where she did the same to Butterfly Sister and that only made him curl up into a ball. Not her, not his Butterfly Sister...

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

Mad Lily Mother knelt by his form, now cooing and petting his hair with the touch of affection that lied as her talons scraped across his scalp in warning. "Shush now, my darling. Mother will fix everything."

"F-Forgive...Forgive this one, please."

She leaned down, placing a kiss on his head and making him quake harder in his ball. "You are forgiven, my little Bylad. Do not worry."

Mad Lily Mother stood, her robes billowing as she turned away from him towards the entrance of the tomb. He dared not look up. He dared not see her face as he tried to merge into the shadows as she always wanted for him. With his blood pump aching and his flesh talons gripping the front of his robes, he could only pray to all the tides that such a loving hand did not place itself on his dear sister's cheek.

"But I must punish you for this Bylad. For if I don't, how will you ever learn?"

The moth looked up, tears freely falling and refusing to stop. "M-Mother?"

She was at the top of the stairs now, her mad lily gaze now set on him like poisonous flowers. Yes, a lily, a flower connected to death staring down at the Dread God as if he were but an ant beneath her foot.

"You will stay here. You will sleep and eat your dinner here until I deem your punishment over." She opened the tombs, not bothering to look back at him. "Perhaps the time alone will give you a chance to think about what you've done to your poor sister."

"N-No." Bylad reached out with desperation. "No, Lily Mother, ** _please!"_**

She was closing the tomb, the heavy stone door closing so slow it made his body ache. "This hurts me more than it does you."

And with those final words, the tombs shut tight - leaving him in the dim lighting of the dead and long forgotten.

"Mother! Mother please! This one can't stay here! This one can't take the voices!!"

But no one answered him. No one came to check on him or comfort him as blood dripped down his face.

 _ **"M-Mother..."** _The pitiful moth then curled up on the ground and hugged himself, sobbing into his knees as he wished for Butterfly Sister to hold him. He didn't even look into the tides, too afraid of what he may see of his Mad Lily Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So recently rereading this it's come to my attention I have to go into depth why we wrote Rhea this way before we go further.
> 
> Rhea is like...bonkers here, her trauma from her life as Seiros fucked her up royally bonkers, this Rhea is trauma and control Rhea to the extreme, so no one in the server stans this Rhea, we stan A Shadow Named Rhea, she smokes the good kush.
> 
> Anyway, Dedue has received vitally life-changing information and also...he's on this ship now, he's Dimileth fan #1, much to Dimitri's chagrin. Also more display of Byleth's powers!! The rain and the plants, especially the flowers, can you tell Byleth's favorite color is starting to be Blue?
> 
> Bylad...Oh baby boy baby...I wish she wouldn't do you like that, babbbbbbbbbbyyyy!!!!
> 
> -Mod Naz


	12. Chapter 12

Jeralt has had a rough twenty years.

Actually, he's had a rough few years before that too, but the last twenty especially took the cake. If he were able to grow grey hairs, he thinks he would've by now. He imagines if he were able to still go grey that's all his head would be, just nothing but grey locks on his head.

Especially after the last few days.

"The rain has let up." Alois tried jovially, holding out a hand to feel the dim sun. He was leading their party down the forests, the leader of this little trip. Jeralt thinks he knows why. He thinks Rhea may suspect he's been getting too close to the kids, and he knows she knows Alois likes to bring Jeralt on all his trips. And Jeralt is more than aware if he doesn't go with Alois on the trips than he makes himself look contrary to the given reason he's still living at Garreg Mach. After all, his excuse for being there instead of retired outside the walls somewhere is that he's helping Alois.

"Hopefully it doesn't pick up again too soon." His words have a double meaning behind them, because he's more than aware why the sudden storm happened, and he wants nothing more than to make sure that doesn't happen again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't." Alois put that hand down, the smile still on his face, glancing back at the three lords behind her, "After all, what are the chances of two in a day?"

He doesn't open his mouth to say that the chances were very high if a storm that sudden and that bad were allowed to happen in the first place. All Jeralt can do is walk on, grim faced, and hope that whatever happened didn't happen again while he was gone. Or something worse. He can't begin to imagine what the storm was about, and a part of him doesn't want to.

"That storm was rough." The Reigan stated evenly, lips quirked as he followed oh-so-casually behind them, arms thrown behind his head. He's the closest to them, the other two standing some way back. Jeralt suspects it's because the kid is a snoop, and what's to pick up on anything Jeralt and Alois are talking about. Well, too bad. Jeralt can't afford to slip up. All it'll take is one mistake and he'll never see his kids again, and he isn't about to risk that.

He turns away from the kid, sighing. By the light of the eternal flames, he's pathetic, isn't he? 

A part of him wishes he'd listened to his old man about becoming a Knight of Seiros when he had a chance. Though, to be fair to himself, his old man hated everyone outside of Faerghus. At the time, he just figured his father was being xenophobic and controlling. Now? Now Jeralt wishes he had taken his wife and run back home the moment he started noticing the signs, instead of making excuses.

But it's too late for that now.

He's so damn tired.

"The campground is near a village, if things get really rough we can go there." Alois promises the Riegan boy with a smile. "Don't worry lad, we'll make sure you don't get caught up in another storm."

"I hope so," Claude wrinkled his nose. "I'd hate to have to spend a whole week in the woods soaking wet. Lucky for me, I was inside when that freak storm hit."

Jeralt felt his lip almost twist into a grimace but he held his vacant stare and continued to walk, counting his steps so he wouldn't focus so much on what the Riegan kid was saying.

"While others," Claude threw a sly glance over his shoulder at the other two lords. "Didn't think to wear a coat outside in the rain."

The blond lord in the back immediately shot his classmate a glare while the princess at his side rolled her eyes.

"Really Claude, how many times do I have to explain myself?! I was merely helping a friend who had been caught in the rain." The prince adjusted his spare coat and cape, having had to change right before they left due to his damp shirt and gloves.

The outfit looked a bit fancier then the other lords uniforms and it was clear it made the boy uncomfortable. While the other twos' outfits were pristine, nice and expensive - they looked casual compared to the prince's. The spare jacket he'd hurriedly put on looked like it was better suited for military drills of a high commander. Polished, silver buttons ran down his front in two neat rows, each molded with a gryphon that looked nice against the sapphire colored material and matching cloak. There was even a shoulder guard on his dominant side to protect him from enemy attacks despite this being a mere camping trip.

Jeralt wondered why the boy decided to give up his simple uniform to someone who was probably only a little ways away from their dorm, but decided it was better to just ignore the kid from Faerghus. The Blaiddyds were trouble and he'd be in big trouble if the prince found out his surname.

The Riegan kid snorted and an amused look crossed his face. "Oh? You mean your wife?"

Dimitri's face and ears grew flushed while his hands clenched tight enough to make his gloves creak from the pressure. _"She's not my wife!"_

Jeralt briefly looked up at the sky and wondered why he was listening to this. Instead he focused on his feet, kicking away a shiny pebble and resisting the urge to pocket it for his son.

"It's not my fault your romantic adventures are public knowledge." The Riegan held out his arms, looking towards the sky, " _Oh, dear me,_ it's not like the right girl for me will fall from the sky. _Woe,_ if only soulmates fell from the sky as I said these words. If only life worked that way."

Then he gasps, "Oh! But wait! _It **did.**_ "

Jeralt frowned, tilting his ear towards them, attention effectively caught. Fall from the sky? Hadn't that been his daughter? He knows that the prince had been the one that saved her when she fell, something that he would be forever thankful for; no matter how much trouble Blaiddyds tended to be. 

That said, what was this about Byleth being the little fucker's wife?

"That was a pure coincidence!" The prince insists, turning towards the princess walking beside him, "Edelgard, I am clearly not the one that can talk sense into him."

" _Oh,_ if only the girl meant for me would fall into my arms." The Riegan boy is still holding out his arms, but then they drop, and sudden he's pretending to throw off his jacket, " _And, oh,_ she got caught in the rain. Let me just give her my jacket!"

"She was soaked to the bone, _Claude_." The prince insisted, hissing as he tried to adjust the over elaborate coat so it wasn't as uncomfortable, "And very upset. I couldn't just leave her like that."

"How romantic." The Riegan leers, turning to face the princess, "Isn't it just so gallant?"

"Very gallant, I'm sure we'll be hearing wedding bells soon." The princess says it so neutrally that it's hard to tell she's mocking him at first, "Congratulations."

"I don't even know her name." The prince despaired.

That made Claude laugh, "You don't even know her name?! Haven't you two kissed already or something?"

Jeralt had to fight the urge to turn around and kill them all, especially with the way the Riegan boy was talking about his daughter as if she were already the damn Prince's wife. The prince looked just as annoyed as he felt as he glared at the other lord with a look that screamed he wanted to toss him into the woods.

"It's never came up, okay?" Dimitri hissed, especially when Claude slowed his pace a little to send Dimitri another sly look.

"I'm sure a lot of things weren't brought up," Claude smirked as his eyes rolled to him and Alois for some sneaky ass reason. "Names, birthdays, occupation~"

Dimitri looked away, "I saw no reason to share that I'm a Prince - especially when she was so upset."

Jeralt saw the Riegan boy's eyes flash at this, a knowing gaze settled in those forest green orbs that made him look like a garden imp. The old knight wanted to wring the kid's neck for having such a look, but one glance from Alois reminded him to ignore, ignore, ignore.

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't care too much for titles." Claude seemed to throw a glance the knights' way, as if hoping for a reaction. "Considering all the important people that come to the academy to meet the Goddess and all."

Jeralt twitched but did not look back, only clenched his fists as he heard the devious tone in the boy's voice. The kid knew, he fucking knew who the Prince had caught while Dimitri didn't. And now he was poking fun like it was all some joke and that his daughter hadn't almost fallen to her death-

" _O-Oh look!"_ Alois jumped in the moment he saw Jeralt's hand twitch towards the dagger on his belt. "I can see the campgrounds! Isn't this exciting?"

 **"Yes!"** The prince leapt at the obvious attempt at distraction, as eager to leave this subject as Jeralt himself was. He hurried forward, the tassels on his coat jerking and waving as he rushed next to the captain and his retired mentor. There really wasn't any part of that coat that was every still when he moved. "Quite exciting. It will be a pleasure to spend the weak on training retreat."

"It's an excellent sight, quite lovely." Alois ran with the distraction, waving proudly towards the approaching grounds. "Such a quaint spot, you kids will love it."

"It's not bad." Jeralt grunts, folding his arms. The place at least had a nice river, where he could probably fish something to eat the very least. 

"Let us not forget our purpose." Princess Edelgard speaks, speeding up a bit to catch up with the prince, her little hair ribbons bouncing with the speed, "This is not merely a house leader retreat, but a retreat for the leaders of four nations. This is our chance to solidify our bonds and see if we can truly form a peaceful alliance."

"All work and no play makes you dull, Edelgard." Claude commented, catching up to both royals and landing his hands on their shoulders, "I'm pretty sure the fact we haven't all stabbed each other yet is a good sign. Especially poor Dimitri here."

"I'll be sure to remember all this teasing when you ask me to help with our own work today, Claude." Dimitri threatens, looking away from the young Duke and towards the current captain of the guard, "I expect that finding dry firewood will be difficult after the storm."

Jeralt and Alois shared a quick look, Alois grimacing even as he smiled, "You children can use the cabin...in case it storms again. There's dry wood inside."

"Ah, sharing a cabin." Claude smiled slyly, "If we somehow survive a week doing that then it's a bright sign for the future."

"We'll take the outside." Jeralt cracked his neck a bit, releasing a bit of tension. He moves ahead, knowing that the captains would normally be the ones taking the cabin. But this was a special circumstance, and these kids weren't normal students, and they had to take extra security measures. In Jeralt's opinion, they shouldn't even be here.

Then again, his opinion hasn't mattered to Rhea in a long time.

* * *

Reaching the camp site doesn't take more than another five or so minutes. The team of knights breaks off, each spreading out to set up the utilities of the camp. Jeralt sighs, dropping his pages around the area reserved for tents. He'd set it up later, after the kids were settled.

He turns to face the kids, waving at the cabin, "Go wild kids."

"Within the rules!" Alois cuts in, laughing, "But! Yes! Settle in and relax! We'll call you out when it's time to hunt for dinner and set up the fires!"

The lords took this as their cue to enter the little cabin and drop off their camping gear, all the way Claude poking and teasing the Prince while Edelgard ignored them with a flip of her hair. Once they entered inside, Jeralt turned to Alois with an exasperated look.

"I-I know, I know." Alois held up his hands and waved them, as if this would somehow soothe the exhausted father. "It's only for a few days. Just think of it as a vacation."

Jeralt looked away, "A vacation from what exactly...?"

His kids? Fuck. The old knight wouldn't have left them for some vacation. He wouldn't be out here fishing, chopping wood, or sitting around a fire bonding with some other brats if he could. But he couldn't. Rhea had made sure of that as she practically forced him to go while she waited back with the twins doing gods know what. And if that storm was any indication as to what was to come, Jeralt could only feel the nausea bubble with worry that this year might turn out worse then others.

He sighed, feeling the mark under his sleeve ache. "Do you need me for anything?"

"Oh, uh," Alois glanced around and noticed a few of the knights already starting to set up camp. "No, I think we have everything handled here! Why don't you go relax?"

Jeralt didn't need to be told twice and quickly turned towards the river nearby while tossing everything but his fishing gear on the ground. He tried to ignore the chattering knights as he passed them, head down and eyes elsewhere as a few tried to catch his attention.

"C-Captain Jeralt!" One young and eager knight waved at him, "I-I'm so happy you could come! I've always wanted to talk to the Blade Breaker and now I can pick your brain for tips!"

 _"Not a captain anymore,"_ Jeralt mumbled as he forced his way through.

The young man blinked and tried to follow after him, but his comrades stopped and hushed him up. They whispered how the retired Captain liked to be left alone and they should respect that. That he'd been through a lot and was a true hero among the monastery and didn't deserved to be bothered by greenhorns.

The comments that bounced around as he walked towards the river only made him burn like the hidden mark on his arm and he sped up his pace. He didn't want to hear any of this. Jeralt didn't want to hear about how he was some hero after the fire and how he'd save the gods from certain doom. A certain doom he'd been the cause of...

Ghost aches of pain that should be long pasted throb against his forearms. He's old, and his arms aren't what they used to be, because of the fire, and because of what came after. He hisses, the very memory burning him. He rubs his forearms, settling on the river shore. The ground is wet, and the river has risen from the rain that came as a result of his daughter's despair. 

The man hisses, unwilling to remove his gauntlets to cool his arms in the water. Too risky. So he waits for the ghost pain to fade all on its own. Brown eyes flickering downward towards the bottom of the river, searching for smooth rocks beneath the clear water. There's no colorful ones, but he they're all smooth, and good for skipping if he felt inclined. His son would probably like to skip rocks. Or, well, knowing Bylad he would just throw them into the water and watch the ripples. 

He deflates, turning his head to face the woods, wondering if he should find a block to carve. It'll calm his nerves and give him something to actually do, at the very least, and he could probably hide it in the flowerbeds for his kids to find. Though it's been harder and harder to do that lately. Rhea has been getting stricter every year, especially after puberty hit the kids. 

The retired knight sighs, leaning back and wishing he were anywhere but here. Behind him, all the knights had their tents already set up, and the kids hadn't left the cabin yet, so he was left to his peace. Alois was loudly directing everything's setup, the firepit being restoned and a few targets set up. Sighing, the man stood, brushing some of the mud off his clothes and reaching into the river with his gloved hands, plucking the rocks from their spot. He holds them up, running his fingers over the smooth stone, sighing wistfully. 

He used to love camping as a kid, but all he wants to do now is leave. He can feel it, there's another storm coming, and he's not looking forward to the turmoil it will bring to his soul. He isn't a man made for strong shows of emotion, but this misery too strong. 

Stepping out of the river, he wonders what is to come while he's away.

“Collecting some rocks?”

Jeralt looked over his shoulder to see the Riegan again, his hands resting behind his head while a smarmy look crossed his face. The kid probably thought it made him look charming but Jeralt knew better. There was always a nosy kid who thought he could kiss his way up the ladder for better things, positions, favors, connections and it seemed this Duke was no exception. Whatever he wanted, he seemed determined to get.

Unlucky for him, Jeralt only gave presents to his kids, not nosy students. So the knight ignored him, pocketing the smooth stones and looking tempted to leave. But the kid would just follow, so what was the point?

Instead he plopped down on a dry looking rock and started to set up his fishing gear in silence. Claude hummed, studying the strange knight before speaking again.

“That knight called you the Blade Breaker, correct?”

Jeralt didn’t say anything as he baited his hook, picturing the squirming worm as Rhea as he stabbed it with a hook.

“I’m a little naive when it comes to things outside the alliance,” Jeralt nearly snorted at his comment. “But even I’ve heard of the legendary knight of Seiros.”

Just shut up. Keep your mouth shut and your kids will be safe. He couldn’t afford to be kicked out again, to look at his shameful arms in grief while his children lived under the mercy of a madwoman. Hell, he could barely afford to be on this trip, not with his daughter wallowing in a pain that he couldn’t hug better like all parents should.

Claude slunk next to Jeralt with an innocent looking grin that didn’t match his personality. “I heard you retired too, but I never thought you’d still stay at the monastery after all these years. The Archbishop must really like you~”

Jeralt couldn't help the annoyed growl that escaped his throat, moving towards the tent ground, where most of the tents had already been set and the knights moved on to other work, hoping to be alone. 

But damn if that Reigan kid didn't know how to poke a bear. 

He had a brother a lot like that. Actually, he had two that were like that. Neither one of them ever knew when to shut their damned mouths, and it got them more than a few pops from his Mother before she up and left them. 

"I mean, I can't blame the Archbishop for liking you." The Reigan kid winks, flicking that damn braid with his finger, "I mean, you did save the gods of Fodlan from a fire when they were babies and all. Hey, without you maybe we wouldn't even have gods of Fodlan."

"Will you shut up?" Jeralt growled at last, patience gone as the thrice damned kid just got him too close to home. "Do you even know how to shut your mouth?"

"You know, I get that a lot?" The kid hummed, twirling that braid around his finger, "I have no idea why, I'm just trying to be friendly, sir."

Somehow, and it may be because of his experience with the multitude manipulative bastards he's had to deal with in his life, but he found that particular statement hard to believe. He huffs, looking away, unloading his tent as he continues to ignore the kid.

"So, you must have been around to see them grow up." The Reigan boy just keeps pushing and pushing, and Jeralt angrily sets up his tent, determined to ignore the little bastard. Gods, he never thought he'd miss dinner with his Mother, but at least he was used to dealing with her. 

"That must have been wild." Claude kneels next to him, leering, "I can't imagine them as kids myself. Hard to picture gods as kids I suppose."

Jeralt could, because he'd watched them from afar growing up, most of his memories of them are in a garden, picking flowers and falling over. With wooden tea sets he left them on their table, and dolls he hid in flower beds. Even back then they were overdressed in fancy clothes, giant bows on Byleth's puffy dresses and Bylad already covered in robes. 

"I actually talked to that Dread God." The Reigan mentions casually, like it was something everyone could casually do, twirling that braid between his fingers. "He was really interesting." 

And that just boils Jeralt's piss, because why did this brat get to speak to his kids when he, their father, wasn't even allowed near them? It's not fair. It's all not fair. And maybe life isn't fair, he learned that real young, but this was like rubbing salt in an open wound and letting insects fester inside. "I **don't** care."

Claude looked curious, but Jeralt could see through the facade. He could see through the naïveté and innocent act he thought he was so clever at hiding. This boy was going to be trouble and he was going to get his arm ripped off if he kept playing with wild beasts.

"You don't?" He tapped his chin, making Jeralt grit his teeth as the boy continued to bother him. "It sounds like you don't like him. That makes sense, it seems like a lot of people don't like him."

The man almost crushed the stakes for his tent in his hand while the hammer in the other felt weightless, but heavy enough to smash a man's skull in.

"He is quite scary and he talks weird."

Jeralt decided to use his anger to pound the tent stakes into the ground, one hard, furious blow after the other.

"I haven't met the Goddess though. Actually, I don't hear anyone really talk about her. Why is that?"

He didn't answer the kid, he was too mad to say anything coherent anyways. The kid was lucky he was forbidden from using fire magic or so help him-

"You don't know?" Claude looked thoughtful again, now pacing around Jeralt like a shark tasting blood. "How come? Didn't you save them? Surely the Archbishop would have made you their bodyguard or something. Maybe she doesn't trust you."

"Or maybe." Jeralt growls so low he feels it rumble in his chest, vibrating with angry contempt and bitter rage long suppressed, "I'm retired and don't like working with nosy brats that talk too much."

The Reigan had an easy smile on his face even as he raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, your words, not mine. I never said anything about them talking too much, just weird. If you think they talk too much that's all on you."

Jeralt slams his hammer into the ground, burying it into the loom. He stands furiously, pulling the rain cover up on his tent and tightening it with an angry yank. He wishes this kid would go the fuck away. Gods above, even his brothers hadn't been this fucking annoying. 

"They must have really made you angry if you're so willing to insult the people you work for." The boy stands. He's not tall enough to be eye level with Jeralt, but even when he's craning his neck he still somehow looks smug. Like he has all the answers already as is just mocking you with them. "So you don't even work with them, and you're so touchy about them. What, did they insult your Mother or something?"

"My _Mother_ can rot in the eternal flames and so can you if you don't leave, kid." Jeralt folds his arms, turning the full force of his glare towards the boy, "I'm retired, so I don't guard them. Now _leave."_

"I'd have thought they'd be fond of you." The kid somehow looks like he's leaning back even while he's still standing, his hands behind his head, "You did save them after all. I'd have figured you were watching them grow up and protecting them. Like a father figure or something."

And that has his blood boiling. He sees red for a moment, and his whole body tremors with sheer rage. He almost breaks the damn kids nose. It's very tempting, and he has to force himself to turn and walk away before he does. He has to force himself to breath, and even then the rage is in no way cools. His whole body is vibrating with negative energy, and the very air around him feels like it's risen in temperature. 

He wants to punch a tree, needs to punch a tree, but he also doesn't want that little shit seeing him do it. Fucking brat. Forget Blaiddyd, clearly Reigan was the real trouble. The Blaiddyd may attract trouble, but clearly the Reigans open the door and invite it in for fucking tea.

Claude watched as the man stomped away before a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. The boy was now face to face with a very strained looking Dimitri, mouth thinned, brow furrowed deep, and a storm stronger than any freak blizzard roaring in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Jeralt centric chapter, we dive into his feelings on the matter.
> 
> So Claude's poking his nose in places where it doesn't belong, like usual.
> 
> He's doing it for a good reason though I promise, he's fishing for info!!! I swear! But because he doesn't know the exact points so to speak, he's a bit...rough and is basically ripping all the band aid's off with reckless abandon.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey Dima~! What’s up-“ Claude didn’t get to finish as the Prince practically carried him away and back to their cabin where Edelgard was reading a tome on her bed.

Dimitri dropped the Riegan like a sack of bricks and didn’t look the least bit sorry that it hurt his tailbone. How mean.

_“What the hell were you thinking!?”_

Edelgard was suddenly more interested as she closed her book to watch.

Claude shrugged, “What do you mean?”

“Are you a fool!? You just angered one of the Knights of Seiros! Your questions will make it back to the Captain who will then take it to the Archbishop!”

“No it won’t,” Claude waves a hand. “Unlike all the other people at the Monastery, that guy doesn’t wear a single Church of Seiros item on him. Not even in the design of his clothes, it’s quite glaring actually.”

“What makes you think he still won’t go?” Edelgard asked, more then annoyed that Claude was already causing trouble.

“Because I can see a silenced man from a mile away. He’s pissed at some higher up and now he’s sulking. Really, you guys are acting like I’m an idiot or something.”

“You’re making it really hard to believe that you aren’t,” Dimitri hissed.

“Listen, guys like that have to be caught off guard. Slow and sweet doesn’t get a man like that talking, not right away. Plus, his actions speak a lot louder then he thinks.”

“Except now no one will want to talk to you,” Edelgard frowned, crossing her legs and resting her hand on her hand with a cold glare.

Claude finally jumped up front he floor, dusting off his hands before holding up the corner of his cape. “What color is this?”

“What?!” Dimitri looked confused by the question. “It’s gold?”

Claude smiled and nodded as if he were nodding at children. “A very bright color too. I’m almost a target in this - but it makes things much easier to make people look at you.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes, “Get to the point Claude.”

He pouted and dropped his cape, “You guys have no nuance for things. All I’m trying to say is if I’m viewed as the troublemaker, that leaves less eyes on you two. Get it?”

Dimitri make a choked noise, straightening himself out, all stiff backed and rigid, "Claude, you don't have to ruin your reputation for this."

"My reputation is far from the worst thing I can lose to this mad little project of ours." Claude settled himself on one of the beds, crossing on leg over the other and leaning back casually, "You and I both know that there's much more at stake than that. If we're going to do this, I want to do this as effectively as possible, and if a reputation is all that I have to sacrifice than I'll consider myself lucky."

"And you believe making yourself a living distraction will help lessen possible casualties if the worst should happen?" Edelgard hummed, hand finding her chin as she thought deeply over his words, "I see. In that case I can agree with your logic. However, do you not believe that this could backfire?"

The prince of Faerghus paled at that, his fist tightening as he looked away with a jerk of his head. His eyes looked positively haunted, and Claude isn't even surprised. That was a sore subject to poke. Everyone knew that Duscur happened sudden and terrible, and the prince had been missing for days afterward. And then he was locked up in his castle? Yeah, Claude wasn't surprised that even hinting at the event made him nervous. But he needed to acknowledge the reality of what they were risking.

"As far as they're concerned, I'm just going to be very annoying to work with when I'm Duke Riegan." Claude rolled his shoulders, flicking his fingers and studying his blunt nails, "They've got no reason to think I'm anything but an annoying brat. And I get a lot from what I read of their reactions. See, unlike you two, I'm good at reading between the lines."

"You think me blind?" Edelgard's eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands dropping as they found her hips. 

"No." Claude drops his own hands, a rare show of seriousness leaking into his tone as he levels a carefully neutral look at them, "But I think you too aren't as subtext savvy as me. I'm used to Leicester, where everything is double meanings and subtext. And being a walking distraction benefits me more than you. After all, gold makes people talk."

The two royals share a long look between them. Claude wonders if they're having some sort of silent conversation, if they even understood each other that well. Finally, Dimitri turns to him, frowning, "But, Claude, won't that make if difficult for you once you rule Leicester? Ruining your reputation could affect that greatly."

_Oh._

Oh, your highness, your royal gallant-ness. You really are the whole storybook package aren't you? Claude almost laughed at that, because Dimitri is concerned for him. It's hilarious, and it's even more funny because he's already running over reasons how the prince could benefit from him having a good reputation or a good reason for faking concern, but realizes very quick that he's just too terrible an actor for that. Gods above and below, he actually fucking means that. He's concerned. That's hilariously sad, because he's the least vulnerable or concerning in the room.

"I don't think you need to worry about me, Dima. You should worry more about your position."

Dimitri looked annoyed again as he crossed his arms, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Claude laughed at this, now finding the Prince truly cute. Not only did he care, he seemed to care too much that it made him blind. He really wanted to tell him. It was so hard to keep the secret in about his new little wife. Oh, it would be so simple to say right now and watch the blonde sputter and deny such a thing was possible. _Patient, little deer, patient._ The wait will be worth that much more when they finally arrived back at the monastery and the Goddess decides to visit in him full regalia.

He had to be there. He just had to. Not only will he get to see the Prince turn all sorts of different colors, he'll get to watch the poor boy try to handle a girl - and not just any girl too~. If there was anything good coming out of all this, it was those fun little moments.

Claude hummed and stepped up to the boy, patting his cheek. "Don't worry about it Dima. You just keep being your princely self and all will be well."

The prince frowned at him, clearly no longer comfortable with the way his fellow house leader was speaking. There was a hint of suspicion in his eyes and a tiny frown forming, "But you said I should worry."

"He's playing games with you Dimitri." Edelgard waved her hands, like she could wash the very words Claude had spoken away, "Ignore him and focus on what you, yourself, need to do."

"...right." The prince nodded, clearly not letting it go, but also choosing to trust Edelgard's judgement and that Claude's words weren't malicious.

It really was adorable. It made the Golden Deer leader want to reach over and pinch his little cheeks. He wonders how Dimitri would have lasted in Almyra. Actually, he wonders how Dimitri could be like this at all after the Duscur thing. Claude's not sure he could be this trusting knowing he'd witnessed and survived a slaughter that was caused by people they were supposed to trust more than anyone else.

"I've made sure to be discreet. I've found allies in my lands. Lord Lonato Gaspard had been planning to rebel in secret for months, and I was able to waylay his plans and have him agree to join us."

"Excellent." Edelgard places a hand on Dimitri's shoulder, "I knew I could count on you to keep to task. Together we've already avoided needless casualties."

Whoever raised Dimitri clearly hadn't shown him enough praise or affection growing up, because he subtly jerked with surprised bafflement. It was small, and subtle enough that even he almost didn't notice, but Claude had the keenest eyes in Leicester and Almyra, and he did.

Note to self: praise Dimitri when something is needed from him.

"And you, Claude." Edelgard turned back to him, "If you're going to act as an Intel gatherer then you must have gotten information from the Blade Breaker."

"Oh, that?" Claude twirls his braid around his finger teasingly, letting the information sit for a bit, just to watch them stew in anticipation, "Only something big."

"What is it then?" Edelgard crosses her arms, "Come clean, Claude, we haven't the time for this."

"Now, El, the anticipation will make it better." Claude winks at her.

_"Riegan."_

" **Fine.** You know how everyone thinks the gods were born fatherless, from the Archbishop's womb of a virgin conception?" Claude snorts at the idea, because while it isn't odd to hear some gods were born of strange conceptions, he doesn't for one moment believe it for Rhea and her odd children. Especially that Dread God. "And there's something odd going on between the Blade Breaker and Rhea. He supposedly rescued them when they were babes, and yet he seems to have never even spoken to them, or acted as their guard, and it's very touchy for him. Suspicious."

“You can’t seriously be suggesting that Jeralt The Blade Breaker and Lady Rhea had children together,” Dimitri hissed, somehow finding the image uncomfortable. 

“And you can’t possibly believe those twins were an immaculate conception?” Claude asked back with a cold expression. “You two can’t sit there and seriously tell me you believe in them being gods? The boy is a seer who everyone is afraid of despite doing nothing to warrant it.”

He laughed, though it lacked the amusement that was supposed to come with it. “And none of the so called Goddess’ miracles have been done by her. The Archbishop has been the one handing out food and giving shelter and donations.”

“So what, you think they’re just puppets for the church?”

“You said it, not me.”

"We all knew they were puppets." Edelgard cut in, lips pursed in disappointment, clearly having expected more of him, "And the idea that Rhea had an affair with the Blade Breaker is nothing but pure speculation on your part."

"It may be speculation on my part, but it's speculation that holds water." Claude stands, waving his hands in circular motions, "Look, there's a method to my madness. I'm not saying this just to gossip." 

"Then, please, Claude, _enlighten us_." Dimitri sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and clenching his eyes shut, "Because, as corrupt as Rhea is, she still has standards and some sense of moral compass, and I doubt entering elicited affairs with her knights is something she would do."

"The Blade Breaker and Rhea have something going on." Claude swears, hands finding his hips, leveling a look at his two allies, "There's resentment there. _Deep_ resentment. Something that runs so deep and dark that he's ready to lose it. He's retired, but he hasn't left. So I tested the water, poked at different subjects to see what pisses his off the most. Guess which one pissed him off the most?"

Edelgard's eyes narrowed, realization dawning her features.

"That's right, when I brought up that he should have been like a father to them." Claude grins here, folding his own arms, "He was ready to break my nose. Affair or no affair, he has a paternal attachment those kids, and I think he's being kept away from them. Now, why would that happen I wonder?"

Dimitri looked up at him, frowning, "Explain."

"He knows something we all don't." Claude smiles, "And he's one bad day from turning on Rhea if it means helping those kids. So we either have a potential ally, or a devastating enemy if we have to fight those gods."

"Which we will." Edelgard drops her hands, scolding.

"It's all coming together." Claude turns, hand on his chin, deep in though, "I'm missing the pieces, but there's something going on there. Something that could ruin Rhea. I think we should stick with the plan to try to capture the twins."

"Though I find your idea that the Blade Breaker their father to be far fetched, I agree we should stick with our plan." Dimitri had had many father figures over the years and the few that were good to him had proven they'd give up their lives to save him. Something he didn't wish for any of them to do. The Blade Breaker was a legend among the Knights of Seiros long before the gods were born - there was a strong loyalty there, just possibly not with Rhea.

Claude shrugged, "Look, he was either saving those kids from the fire or he caused it. Either way, that man has a bone to pick with the church and it'd be stupid not to exploit that."

"Regardless, we may have a potential ally." Edelgard stood from her bed and put her book away. "Now that we have that settled, we should go mingle so we don't look suspicious staying in here all day."

The prince of Faerghus sighed, deciding to let the subject go for now and nodding his agreement. He fiddled with the tassels on his dumb coat, eyes downcast, "At the very least, we know to be careful with specifically anti-god sentiments around Sir Jeralt."

"We'll take the relationship into account for later." Edelgard stepped towards the doors of the cabin, straightening her uniform and brushing her fingers through her hair, "Do try not to end up punched in the face, Claude."

"Will do, _El_." Claude saluted the princess as she exited the room. He grinned, whistling lightly as he followed her outside, abandoning Dima to do whatever he would. It didn't matter if they agreed on the theories, in particular, so long as they agreed on the methods. He hadn't been entirely sure about keeping the supposed gods alive before, but now he thinks there's more benefits than drawbacks to the idea. Namely, he doesn't wanna piss off the legendary warrior. 

Plus, he needs to figure out what the dread god saw. It's too interesting to let go. Maybe it would be more pragmatic to kill them, but he just can't know. The story behind this all was becoming too interesting. Sure, he'll take them out of the picture if he needs to, but he would prefer to keep them alive now. 

Plus, he just really wants to see what's behind that mask while the Dread God is alive. Was he hideously deformed? Was something wrong with his eyes? Was he damaged in that fire? It's too curious. He needs to know.

Claude let out a low whistle, his fingers twitching to play with some arrows, maybe make a few with some new tips perfect for his new concoction. They had a lot of time to finalize their plans and gather more information - he was sure their plan wasn't going to change much. Maybe have two new prisoners to poke at, but nothing they hadn't theorized before. Just a few more chains to gather and a people to question.

"Things are getting more fun by the minute."

* * *

" _Please_ , I just want to see him." Byleth begged, trying to step around the guards in front of the entrance of the tombs. "He didn't come to our room last night and I'm worried."

"I-I'm sorry my Goddess, but Lady Rhea was very clear about letting you into the tombs." The guard actually looked apologetic, but not enough to move out of the way. "You best not be down there anyways - it's impure like...."

Like Bylad. That's what he wanted to say, she could hear it in his voice. The tone made her clutch the front of her dress, dread filling her heart at what could have happened to her brother down there.

Her Mother had never come back to her room yesterday, despite Byleth staying there for hours afraid and worried just as Seteth had asked. But while her Mother never came to see her, neither did Bylad. He never came out of the tombs yesterday nor did he return to bed. Byleth was left sleeping alone in a cold bed without her brother or Lion to comfort her in her fear. Fear that their Mother would come in the night and do something and fear of what she'd done to her brother.

She hoped he was okay. He had to be okay.

"Then can you bring him up? I wish to see him."

The guard hesitated, licking his lips as he tried to find a way to explain himself. "L-Lady Rhea ordered that the Dread God stay in the tombs until further notice."

A blow to her chest would have been less painful than the cold fear that consumed her when he spoke those words. Her lungs became ice, and she could feel her blood freeze. 

The girl had known that there would be consequences for what she had done. She had known and she had...not been ready to face them, but had expected to face them. There couldn't not be consequences for what she had done. And that had she had gotten away for a time only meant that what was to be faced would only worsen.

But she hadn't expected Bylad to pay for what she had done.

Her brother hadn't done anything wrong. Bylad hadn't been there, he hadn't influenced her decision, and if he'd known she would make that decision then he hadn't warned her. He hadn't whispered in her ear and told her to run, he hadn't encouraged her to do what she'd done. He was innocent.

There's a moment, a small moment, when she wonders if her Mother has done this because she couldn't take away Lion. If her Mother had decided if she couldn't take one loved one then she would take the other. 

_"Why?"_ She clasps her hands, begging, "Why did Mother lock him away? Please, tell me."

The guards share a look between them, lips pursed. She knows what they're thinking without even hearing it. Why shouldn't she? Because why wouldn't the Dread God be locked in the tombs? Why wasn't he locked in there sooner? He's clearly done something to earn this, as far as they were concerned. They were happy about this, felt safer now.

She hates it. _She hates it._

Who were they to decide that Bylad should be locked away? Who were they to decide he wasn't good? Who were they to say he was impure? Bylad was good. He was decent. He was kind. And he was locked down there? And why?

Because she was a bad sister. 

"I **want** my brother." She clutches her dress between her fingers. "Please, he's scared of pain. He **hates** being down there."

They share another look. Then they turn to her, with a look in their eye that was downright placating. They thought her a child. They thought her naive. _Blind._ They thought her brother must have fooled her somehow, as if she didn't spend every moment she could with him. As if they somehow knew him more when they never even looked at him. They think they somehow know of his nature more than she, that has watched him grow and saw his rise and fall, has kissed ever wound, and whipped away every tear, and danced to every song he played. 

"My Goddess, I am sure he is...enjoying himself in the tombs." The younger of the two flinched at whatever he thought Bylad was doing down there, "I assure you, he is likely more at home than he's ever been."

Her fists tighten at her side.

The guards started to shift uncomfortably in their armor, tugging at the collars that clung to their skin as they began to sweat a little. While it had been raining yesterday, today was clear skies and bright with sunshine. Sunshine that still had some kick to it despite the last few weeks of summer. Both were starting to sweat in their heavy armor and it was starting to show by how a few beads ran down one of their faces.

"Why don't you," the older one fanned himself a little before gathering his thoughts again. "Why don't you go to the garden for some tea? It's such a nice day."

Her brother was alone down in the tombs and they wanted her to have _tea?_ They truly did think she was a child and that only infuriated her more. She could only grip the front of her dress as both guards took deep breaths to try and fight the heat. They weren't going to let her in, regardless of who she was and they were too big for her to just push out of the way.

She wanted to tell them off, but she had never done such a thing before. Byleth wouldn't even know what to say... What hurt most was that they were doing their best to ignore her now, as if that would make her go away.

Byleth looked at the door, wishing her brother would come out and greet her with that beautiful smile she loved so much. Why did they hate him? Why why why?!

"Byleth."

She turned, dress still tight in her white knuckled grip as she spotted Seteth standing just a little away. He gestured to her and she could only comply.

The girl looked up, eyes on her Mother's assistant, the brother of her only friend. Her expression was carefully schooled as she turned to follow him, stepping away from the guards and forced to leave her brother behind, in the dark. Forced to leave as if she were a child and not an adult.

...except she was a child, wasn't she? She had never done anything outside her Mother, or a guard, or even a maid. She's never even dressed herself before. She can't be called an adult when she doesn't even know how money works other than people exchange it, or what the king's name is, or how to put on shoes.

"Come Byleth." Seteth puts a hand on her back, leading her away, "You...your Mother won't be happy if she finds you here."

Nothing she's done has made Mother happy in the last few days. It's like...it's like the very simple act of loving something Mother hadn't planned for had driven a wedge between them. It's like the very act of even speaking to those Mother didn't approve of had set off some sort of manic defect in her.

"Mother is never happy." Byleth realizes, face blank as ever. She wishes she was surprised, she truly does, but she can't be. Because maybe Mother was never happy. Maybe even from the day she and Bylad were born Mother had been unhappy with them. "I don't think she's actually happy being our Mother."

"Byleth, no." Seteth circles her, his hands firm on her shoulders, "That's simply not true. Your Mother loves you very dearly."

"Then why is Bylad down there." She looks down, as if she could see past the brickwork if she looked hard enough. As if she could reach her brother if she kept staring. He's down there, somewhere beneath her feet, trapped with his wailing spirits. "He's scared of them."

"He's wha...." Seteth frowned at her, his own eyes flickering downward, as if he, too, could find Bylad if he just looked hard enough. "But, Byleth, I promise that this must all be a terrible misunderstanding. Your Mother...she _wouldn't_...she is strict, but she wouldn't leave him down there. He'll probably come up once he's done working."

That's not what the guards said. They said he was down there until further notice. He had likely been down there all night while she lay in their bed. It was almost certain that she wouldn't be seeing him again today. 

And she didn't see him that day. 

Or the next.

_Or the next._

And the days blurred together, and her brother never returned. Two days without him. Three days. Four days. She sits on her throne, goes through her duties in silence. No Lion, and no Bylad. She's numb, those four days, eyes dulled and heart frozen. In her free time, she avoids their garden, unable to bear the area without Bylad. She hasn't been able to visit Lion in that time, and Bylad is just gone.

And her days have never been more empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are coming to a head.
> 
> The lord's are indeed conspiring with one another, and Claude has half the puzzle if only he could find the other half.  
> Claude and Dimitri's interaction's are based around our hours of speculation and analyzing, Claude is very much willing to go to certain lengths to ensure a peaceful future. However what throws him off, is that Dimitri doesn't need any placating or lies to be swayed, he just trusts Claude too much, and we are very much of the opinion that Claude it thrown by this trust and is absolutely guilty when he abuses it because...Who else would just outright believe and trust in him like that.
> 
> Byleth...whoo, her talk with Dedue has been very enlightening, and Rhea is dsiplaying th tell tale signs of abuse, especially with all things considered. With Seteth trying to get Byleth to leave Bylad alone, well he fears what Rhea possibly has in store for Bylad if Byleth rebels any further, possibly punishing Byleth too. Seteth is the glue that is holding this whole charade together and if he goes this whole ship falls.
> 
> Byleth is beginning to realize how little power as a goddess she has, and how little respect she has as well, don't worry it'll be slow but she'll ease into it, displaying more authority as time goes on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!!!
> 
> Regarding the comments from last time, I have since shared them with the writers. So a couple of things to keep track of going forward in this fic:
> 
> This is an Abuse story, or at least this heavily features abuse and it's effects despite the well-intentions of the abuser, who often does not view themselves as such and the negative impacts on the victims. There will be no revenge, no Byleth going Berserk so-sto-speak or her giving Rhea or Seteth a dress-down. And in regards to Seteth, he is very much the man standing between Rhea and the twins.
> 
> Rhea and Seteth are siblings in this fic, siblings from a broken family, and he feels to an extent responsible for Rhea and her actions and is trying to keep her from hurting them the way she is, which is getting harder to deny as the days go by.
> 
> As is obvious from the last chapter, Rhea lied about the twins births it was to an extent to protect them, Rhea is very much an abuser, her well-intentions to protect the twins has warped into this need to control them, because she makes a very important point regarding the twins powers, powers that would make it difficult for them to lead normal lives otherwise. This is very much the bad person makes a really good point kind of narrative.
> 
> And finally, to restate the point, this is in fact a story of the cycles of abuse. Byleth "standing up" to Rhea and giving her a verbal if not physical beatdown/dress-down would benefit no one, least of all the twins themselves. One of the authors, who has given permission for me to share this with you all, is a victim of abuse themselves, and most of the abuse displayed in this fic is lifted from the abuse they themselves have suffered, please consider your criticisms of the abuse shown in this fic as well as Byleth or Bylad's own reactions to said abuse, as they very much happened.
> 
> Rhea is still as nuanced as in-game regarding her actions as Archbishop, though as this story continues you will see her begin to lose herself as her control begins to slip. Please do not view this as how we view her as a whole but how we view Rhea within the confines of this fic universe. Going forward, I will continue to address any in-fic fanon lore.
> 
> -Mod Naz

Four days.

It's like the very world around her was underwater. Everything seemed muted, and cold - and moving was difficult. Her thoughts are plagued with endless fear and anxiety as she waits, and waits, and waits. By now even Seteth is biting his lip, whispered debates with her Mother being cut short and firm - according to Flayn - who had only dared drag her to the garden once before realizing it was a terrible idea. They are forced elsewhere during these times, but nowhere feels right, not with Bylad beneath their feet.

And it's only on that fourth day she finds something worth note.

" _Helloooooooooo~_ " A girl bounces up to her, bubbly and happy, like the grey clouds above her have no effect at all on her mood like it had the others. She's pink haired, and pink eyed, and pink lipped. Everything about her is bright as she leans forward, clasping her hand, "Could you help little ol' me? I'm looking for someone."

Byleth stared up in a daze, her mind blank as she registered the girl's words. "Sorry...?"

The other girl was patient, smile still on her face as she leaned over Byleth. Said girl had been sitting on the bench near the cemetery, staring off into space while everything around her felt grey and dreary. The pink one asked again, eyes bright and curious.

"I'm looking for a boy. He works here at the monastery and is a total sweetheart."

Byleth tried to process her words again, her mind still lingering on her brother and how she missed holding his hand, kissing his forehead and cuddling as they slept. She missed everything about him and it was all her fault. If she'd just listened to Mother, just stayed quiet and followed the rules as she'd always done...

The other girl hadn't noticed the torment swirling in her eyes as she began to describe the person she was looking for. Their height, how they dressed, mannerisms and their mask-

Byleth's eyes brightened as she looked at her, " _Bylad?_ You're looking for Bylad???"

"Yes! That's him! Do you know where he is?"

"Yes..." Byleth slumped in her seat, eyes down in her lap. "He's in the tombs."

"The tombs?" The girl tapped her chin, looking thoughtful as she glanced around. "And where is that?"

Byleth looked back up at the pink haired woman, ready to tell her no one could go in the tombs and see him. Not even her, the goddess and his own sister. He was being punished because she was a bad sister and now she could only wallow in her self pity as he suffered alone. Alone without a soul and all because she was too pure to step foot in that damned-

She looked up, eyes wide at a sudden realization. Mother had only said she wasn't allowed there, surely someone else...?

"I can take you," Byleth stood quickly, feeling a tiny trickle of hope for the first time in the past few days.

The girl wrinkles her nose a bit, looking wound as her pigtails bounced. Her hands found her hips, a disgusted noise leaving her lips, "Like, I know you have tombs, but why would you have someone working down there? I get graveyards, kinda, but tombs are always old and gross."

Byleth doesn't answer her, she just stands, brushing off her dress, walking forward, "Come with me, you might see Bylad if you do."

"Finally." The girl follows without question, hips swaying as she steps behind Byleth. "I've been looking for him forever, but everyone else I've asked were all like, _'Oh, Hilda, you shouldn't be speaking to the Dread God, he'll curse you and eat your soul'_. And I'm like, _'I'm pretty sure your boots are out to eat your soul.'_ Honestly."

"Ah." Byleth feels that smidge of hope grow as she walks, "So you know who he is, then?"

"Found that out day one." The girl shrugs, pretty lips pouting, "After I met him everyone came up to warn me who he was. It was so annoying. All he did was give me cake. It's everyone else that were sucking my soul by holding me verbally hostage and telling me what to do. Especially Lorenz. For some reason he seems to think he can tell me who I can spend time with."

Byleth has no idea who this "Lorenz" is, but she's glad Hilda didn't listen to him.

The walk to the tomb entrance is actually not far from the graveyard at all, and it takes them mere minutes to reach the door that stood between her and her brother. The guards have become accustomed Byleth's longing presence by now, and move to block the door with their lances. "Forgive us, but we aren't allowed to let you in or the Dread God out."

"I have someone who wishes to visit Bylad." She tells them, face impassive as she motions towards Hilda, "She wishes to speak to the Dread God of her own volition."

The guards jerk back, sharing a stunned look between them. Both pale, turning toward the girl instead of her, shaken, "Miss, whatever you're going through, it can be worked through. Please, don't throw your life away like this."

"The only one throwing their life away is you walking around with that mustache." The pink girl replies, snapping her fingers, "Now, are you gonna let me in or not? I don't have all day."

"Ma'am, please, the tombs are impure." The older of the guards pale, "It...it is a vile, contemptuous place that only the most damned of sinners ar-"

"Honey, you've clearly never been to my grandmother's dinner parties." The girl clicks her tongue, "I promise that it's ten times worse than whatever you think is down there. Now, _pllllleeeeeaaaaase_ let me in~"

"My lady, I'm sure you're just-"

But the pink girl just pushed the guard out of the way with surprising strength despite her delicate frame. The guard blinked in shock as she made her way into the tomb without a second though while Byleth waited with baited breath. Pink hair swished around as she turned to look at Byleth, eyes questioning.

"Are you coming?"

She wanted to. She wanted to so **_bad_**. But Byleth was already pushing her luck - if she were to enter the tombs without Mother's permission then Bylad would only suffer even more. So she shifted from one foot to the other, the beaded bangles on her feet jingling softly.

"I...I'm not allowed...I-"

"How dare you ask the Goddess such a thing!" A young knight jumped between Byleth and the door, gaze glaring at the student with contempt. "Don't you know that's sacrilegious!?"

Hilda hummed, eyes shining with realization as she looked over Byleth with an even more curious look. "You're his sister, aren't you? The one he talked about?"

Byleth nodded, thankful the girl wasn't seeing her as the Goddess and was seeing her as Bylad's sister. Pink lips formed into a tiny smile and she winked at her.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll go save your brother, just let Knight Hilda do her thing."

Byleth almost let out a relieved laugh at the comment, her hands clasped tightly together as more hope blossomed in her heart. Yes, this woman was truly a knight - her brother's knight just as the Azure Moon was hers.

"I-I believe in you." Byleth whispered, her body trembling as Hilda smiled, nodded then left for the darkness down below. She hoped. She prayed Hilda brought her brother back. Byleth wasn't sure how much more she could take sleeping alone - she could only imagine what Bylad was going through…

* * *

The Shadow, as it was, could not remember it's own name. It could not remember why it was here, nor how long it had been here. Nor could it much remember how it came to be here. All it knew were the agonized wails of the spirits trapped in stones. 

It's too small flesh talons plucked at the wired strings, a harp made of a dead god's breastbone. It's never ending song. Ringing notes and harmony were all that brought the spirits peace, the only thing that would silence them. And so it played. It played and played and played. Until the blunted claws chipped away and the flesh of it's talons bled red.

And as it played it looked, sight lost in the tide, if only to escape. For however long it had been here, it had been lost to the tides. Yes, tides that rang and sang and split into rivers, and creeks, and lakes and oceans. It could no longer discern the tide to which it belonged, for it no longer knows any reality but the breastbone harp and the seeing.

It peers into a separate ocean, and the ocean peers back at it.

It's old face stares at it. It does not know how it knows the thing within it's sight to be it's old face, but the knowledge is there. The _Shadow_ does not remember how it's face is shaped now, but it knows the old face looks very different, with empty sockets for it's four misplaced eyes, and twenty tongues, and two spines, and too many limbs. But it sees this Shadow, and the _Shadow_ sees it.

This Shadow knows it is not polite to peer so far into other tides that it finds waters that it does not exist, but this one had become quite lost.

 **"The lad should leave before he forgets how."** The _Shadow's_ old self says, wriggling it's twenty tongues.

"This one is lost." It says to it's old face. There is no actual speaking to the tides. There is only seeing. But this Shadow found the tide it's old face was riding at the same time the old face found it. So they speak to the air, knowing the other will hear. 

**"Bylad, brother of Byleth, stolen son of Rhea."** The old face answers the thing it had not asked, **"That is your name."**

"Thank you." It tells it's old face, because that makes it easier to remember where to go. "This shadow is grateful." 

And then the lad is gone, back to the tides that have a "Bylad, brother of Byleth, stolen son of Rhea" that was born. It cannot see the past, so it is able to start in a before, so it must find tides that match closest. It peers, perhaps trying to find a brother trapped in a wailing room.

He knows his sister, he always knows his sister, even when she is an only child. But this one is not supposed to see those, else he loses himself like he had. No, he is confined to tides where he is her brother, and as he narrows down the tides he forgets what he saw in the other oceans, narrowing the ones he could see down. Then he looks for tides wherein he is the son of a Mother named Rhea. 

His flesh talons have not stopped playing, but he has not found himself nor escape from this awful place yet. He still dares not stop, so that he may find himself and so the wails may not haunt him. But he is still lost. 

The lad finds a tide where he is pressed against a naked chest, head cradled against flesh and flesh talons brushing his mane, deep humming in his ear and stars shining over an open balcony. He jumps the next tide to find a Silent Knight singing to him, a low hum as he holds a Butterfly and Moth in his bear arms. He jumps again to find Lily Mother singing an ancient song as she weaves the long strands of his hair.

"-lad." He looks up, his fingers having started again with no signs of stopping as he finds endless darkness. He cannot see, but there is a harp playing. But it is so hard to tell. It feels, and he hears as if with his own hearing holes, but how can he know?

More songs are sung to the lad in many times by many people. Some are jubilant and pleasant, others forlorn and full of heartbreak. A voice calls out his name, but he looks deeper into more streams instead, hearing the joyous song of thirteen dwarves and kitchen ware. There is another of a young woman humming a mystic tune over a boiling pot, her dainty flesh talons guiding a tiny caterpillar's in ancient movements. The shadow pauses on this one, his eyes taking in the strange Other Mother.

" _Bylad!"_

A high tide pulls him and he is soon drowning in sorrow as he sees his head resting still, his chest unmoving and his heartbeat stopped. _Trembling hands comb his mane and **sad butterfly kisses are placed upon his closed eyes-**_

"Bylad! Wake up!"

Firm flesh talons shake his form and dragged him from the dreaded harp and unkempt throne. He blinks, or he thinks he blinks. These seeing holes feel so strange as he doesn't remember how to use them - they were so dry, so slow, so dazed. But the shadow can see and the shadow can hear as a sad voice calls on him once more.

"Bylad, sweetie."

His head jerks and he looks around wildly as the wailing tomb is no longer wailing. There is no more foul strings upon his bloodied stumps and no more streams to guide him through the sights and sounds of times that have not yet passed.

At first, the shadow is frightened and lonely without the tides and finds himself grasping for what he could. First he grasps with his hearing holes, but only finds the silent tombs and the desperate voice. Then he reaches out with his seeing orbs, teal colors rolling wildly behind a confining mask; yet nothing comes.

But something is here. Something is shaking him and begging the shadow come back to them.

They speak again, tone gentle, sweet and most... _pink_.

"Bylad, please speak to me." A friend coos over him, long fingers brushing along his cheek meat as his head rests on her bosom. "Oh gods, you're so cold."

He exhales, his shadow breath looking like white morning mist. A familiar face with a new name peers down at him in worry.

"Knight Friend...Hilda...."

" _By Seiros_ , you're a mess!" He feels her hand rolling over his face. "Honey, when I came down here, I thought you were working. Not... **whatever this is!** "

"Fr-Friend Hilda." The lad blinks. There is a fire light in her hands, held high above her, casting light as if it were a mini sun. Her face is most un-pink, frowning, upset. "Friend Hilda, to what tide has she found this lad?"

Hilda laughs. It's not her tiny bell laugh that pleases the hearing, but a mad thing. She sets herself upon the arm of his throne, stabbing the light upon the decorations. Both hands free now, she leans, still sitting, but arms finding his shoulders, "Sweetie, you're a mess." 

"This one is not yet a mess." The lad realizes, the light glinting off glittering red flesh talons, gloves long gone. "The true mess is yet to come. Those Who Slither In The Dark are the messiest of all."

"Then we'll give them a bath too." Hilda pulls away, her _clickity_ heels hitting the steps of his throne, "I wanted to take you shopping, but it looks like we're going to take a bath instead.

Cold fear seizes the blood pumper. The lad shrinks away, remembering. Yes, he knows why he's here, and he dares not leave. "No."

 _"No?"_ Hilda raises a pretty eyebrow at him, hands on her hips, "What do you mean no? Sweetie, this place is miserable."

"This one cannot leave." The lad tries to explain without explaining, tell without telling, to let his dearest friend know without knowing. Lily Mother had already locked the lad within, he dare not even think the thought of what Mother would do if he were to leave. He dare not risk those tides, none had a happy end if he told. "There is still work to be done."

"I thought you hated work?" She argues, hands dancing, "Bylad, you're bleeding."

"This one cannot and _will not_ leave." He shakes his head. Yes, leaving is a mistake. Leaving does not lead to happy ends. This one will only take the happiest end. No less. Mother, forgive this rotten child. Sister, forgive this rotten brother. "Friend Hilda, forgive this rotten friend, he must not away."

Friend Hilda turns on her heels, pink eyes lit like powerful magic that promised untold feats to those who crossed her. The shadow flinched, despite knowing such anger wasn't directed at him.

She stares at him a moment, little nose flaring and shoulders squaring as she _clickity clickity clacked_ her way up to his dread throne. Sturdy flesh talons lay upon the mess of a moth while a smile that held no humor formed on her face.

"You know what's great about having friends, Bylad?" She lifted him, lifted him high above her head like Butterfly Sister would for Lion. Like Azure Moon would do for Butterfly Sister.

Like the Verdant Wind would do for him.

"They get to tell you when you're being utterly stupid."

A yelp escapes the lad's lips as Friend Hilda carries him, cradles him, up the stairs and past the dreaded throne, the foul harp, and the wailing stones. He struggles, but is too weak. Begs, but all falls on deaf, but caring ears. He wants her to take him back, set him in his rightful place where he was to live out his only purpose and let him live and die as Lily Mother wishes.

But the closer they reached the exit, the more excited the lad became. Hope blossomed in his bone cage like Butterfly Sister's flowers when she was happy and free.

Happy?

Was he...happy he was leaving? But that was wrong. He was a bad shadow and a bad brother and a bad son.

Knight Hilda adjusted the whimpering one in her arms as she stopped by the door. The shadow tries, pleads one last time. "Friend Hilda..."

He doesn't know what to say. He can't tell without telling. She can't know without knowing. Lily Mother was watching, waiting, always planning and imprisoning. 

Bylad sobs and curls up in her arms, "This moth is scared..."

Pink eyes gazed down at him in soft hues and he saw her lips tilt upward gently. He gasped, morning mist escaping his mouth as she leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll protect you."

He stared, awestruck as blossoms bloomed in his bone cage again, stretching and aching for the light that bleeds into his vision as she opens the heavy stone doors of the tomb.

 _Clickity_ heels sing as the echo off walls, and Knight Friend Hilda reaches pushes them into the light with a single hand, flooding the tomb with the light of the fowl sun. The lad hisses, red juiced hands gripping the hood and pulling it to shield his poor sight from the blinding light. 

"Ma'am you-" He hears, but the words die on the lips of their speaker. "Dear Goddess."

" _Brother_." Sister's voice rings out, singing in the hearing holes like birdsong. What a wonderful song, such a pretty song, the greatest song he's heard in some time.

"Hey!" The Loud Fist's voice rings out over the hearing. "Bylad! You really did get into a fight down there!"

"H-Halt!" There's a ringing of metal through the air, a passing breeze kissing his face as the swinging of weapons fan the cheeks. "Drop the-ah...return the Dread God to the tombs now! On the order of Lady Rhea."

"He needs an infirmary." Friend Hilda replies, raising his whole body up to show off, rocking him to and fro, his limbs slinging with the flow of her movements, stick red body fluid drip drip dripping from his fingers. "I'm pretty sure Lady Rhea won't mind."

"Our orders are to keep the Dread God in the tomb." An old voice speaks, "And he's not leaving. Lady Rhea's orders. If he needs a healer then one will be brought to him."

"And I said, he's going to the infirmary - so, like, get out of my way before I make you." Her eyes were bright like lightning while her voice boomed like thunder while the tin men shuddered back in shock.

Or perhaps it was because it had started to rain and dark clouds (darker then the tombs) had formed high in the sky. Rain barreled down in heavy waves and pounded against the monastery walls like thundering horses. The lad looked and saw Butterfly Sister trembling, her pretty teal eyes sad and watering as she gazed upon her pathetic moth.

"B-Brother..."

He curled in on himself, ashamed that his dear sister had to see him this way. To become sad over such an unworthy shadow of a brother who only did bad, bad things.

Friend Hilda huffed, "Just look at his sister- you're upsetting her by treating him like this!"

The guards glanced at the butterfly and paled like the ghosts of the tombs they guarded, eyes trembling as they wavered to and fro the roaring storm and the sad girl.

"W-We...but...L-L-Lady Rhea..."

They looked at a loss and the moth couldn't help but feel for them as Friend Hilda shuffled him into Loud Fist's arms and took a threatening step towards them.

"You're really pissing me off."

The shiny guards took this as an immediate threat and pulled out their weapons, their hands shaking as a lightning bolt ripped at the sky.

"S-Stay back! As the knights of S-Seiros we have a right to-!"

Friend Hilda **crack crack cracked** her mighty knuckles and the tin men shook in their silly tin suits.

"Stop this nonsense immediately."

All froze and all turned as a new voice, a familiar face, appeared with stern frowns and strict brows. Willow Widow stood not too far away, having come rushing to the scene at word of the moth's release. 

The storm outside thundered on and Willow Widow glanced at the sad butterfly who was now at her brother's side, petting his hair in gentle strokes. He looked back to Knight Hilda and the tin men and strode forward. "You two, back to your posts."

One saluted while the other kept his pointy, stabby, bad sword at his Friend Hilda. "S-Seteth!! They're trying to take the Dread God from his tombs!"

"I know what they are trying to do," Willow Widow hissed, his arms clasped tight behind his back. "And though I find their methods unacceptable, they are right to take him to the infirmary."

They stood, slack jawed, "B-But!! The Archbishop-!"

" _I_ will talk to the Archbishop. _You_ are to go back to your post and say **nothing** more of this matter. Are we clear?"

They gulped and swallowed their fear like silly tin men do when Willow Widow grew as firm as trees. With quick nods and fearful glances at Knight Hilda, they rush back to the tomb's entrance and stiffen up like unthinking statues - jumping and squeaking as Butterfly Sister's storm despaired on.

Willow Widow looked to them, strict face turning soft. "Take him to Manuela and when she's done, to his room."

"Finally." Friend Hilda huffs, puffing out her cheek meats, "Someone not talking crazy. Come on...guy, let's get him to the infirmary."

"Will do!" Loud Fists cheered brightly, lifting the lad high in his arms. But he did not walk the path quite yet, turning to face his offenders as he explained, "I'll be back for you two jerks later."

Then Loud Fists turns away, stomping proudly forward as he rushed towards the infirmary, giving no thought to the jolting and jerking that the lad's vessel experienced as he took to running towards his designation. He heard Willow Widow call after the Proud Fist, _"Be careful!"_

"Sorry, guy, my buddy is hurt and I gotta help him!" The Loud one called back, shoes hitting the ground as he ran, "Don't worry pal, I'll get those jerks later. Right now I'm going to make sure you feel all better."

The lad felt smoothed by the Loud Fist's words, even as the vessel ached in the arms. The shadow has no memory of food stuff entering it's consuming, but the belly still feels full as the moth is fluttered towards the room where he shall be healed. The lad closes his sights, shielding them from the sun, vessel limp and resting at last in the friend's hold.

Walking hands hit stone, then wood. All the while there are screams. Some of rage, others of fear. Yes, the bystanders feel they are being cursed, it seems. Alas, the Loud Fists pays them no mind, for once he has been tasked there is no stopping him. Boots kick out a door, slamming it open as the might of his loudness, and he calls, "We need a medic! It's an emergency! My buddy got roughed up!"

"Ugh," a pile of rumpled robes and a messy brown bob rose from her desk, the Drunken Damsel having drank her full the night before. "You don't have to be so loud."

Loud Fists barged in with loud stomps before spilling the lad onto the medical bed, "Just hurry! He got into a nasty fight!"

At his other friend's words, the Drunken Damsel stumbled up, knocking piles of unfinished paperwork onto the floor while also kicking over a garbage tin overflowing with napkins stained in face paints and food stuffs. The lad watched as she almost slipped on the skin of a banana but managed to balance herself before making her way to his side.

She frowned, picking up the moth's flesh talons without a second thought to study his bloody stumps. "That must have been some fight..."

Butterfly Sister shifted behind her, dress clenched tight in her hands while her flowing sleeves trembled like dainty wings. The downpour outside had slowly calmed, but rain poured down the windows in abundance. Despite the sad storm caused by his sad sister, the sun still managed to peak through the dark clouds as they both fought for dominance. The Moth stared, despite the cursed sun and it's cursed light, and felt relief that his Butterfly Sister was happy to see him.

"Is it bad?" Friend Hilda asked, worry in her pink voice. "You can heal him, right?"

Pretty eyes painted for boys studied the lad's bloody stumps before ordering Loud Fists to fetch her some water and for Friend Hilda to grab her some bandages. Both complied without a word and quickly grabbed the items needed to fix his fleshy, limp hands.

The Drunken Damsel glanced at his face as she began to clean his fingers and frowned. "I'll need you to take off your mask."

The shadow shuddered and quickly covered his face with his hands, smearing blood all over it just as he'd unknowingly done in the tombs.

She spared a glance at the door, waiting for someone to barge in and challenge her on this demand, but was satisfied that nothing happened. With a quick whisper to Pink Hilda, the door to the infirmary was closed and the Drunken Damsel turned her soft smile back on him.

"We'll just need to clean your face dear, no one will k-”

"Lily Mother will know." The lad reaches for the blankets beneath, trying to tug them. But, alas, his own vessel works against him as it weighs down the blanket, holding it captured beneath his own body weight. The lad gives up, resigning himself to merely using the pillow as a shield, grabbing it up and hiding his face in it so that Lily Mother would know not of his sin. For he has already committed many a sin this day.

The bedding dips down, groaning it's protest as yet more weight is added to the surface. A hand cups his knee, and the Butterfly's soft voice filters through his hearing, "Bylad, brother, it's going to be okay. You're hurt. I'm sure Mother will understand. She loves you."

_Mother, Mother, Mother, Mother, Mothermothermother._

"This mad lad did a bad." The moth lets himself fall against the bedding, fearful. "This lad was not supposed to ascend the tombs!"

"Well, good thing you didn't." Pink Hilda's honey sweet voice calls to him, "I took you out, so she can't really be mad at you for leaving when you didn't have a choice. Besides, that Seteth guy is going to handle it."

Mother. Lily Mother. She'll feel guilty when she sees him, and her tears will be so much more aching then her contempt. The lad swallows, because he is a bad son, and wishes he were not so bad. He lost himself in tides, and now friendly persons and sister were the sads.

"Come on, man, just take off the mask." Loud Fists steals his pillow shield away, yanking and tossing with a single motion, "There's no way your mom won't get it."

" _Nooooo_." The lad protests, covering the face with blood talons again, "This one is not the face seen."

"Bylad, sweetie, remember what I said about friends telling you when you're being stupid?" Hilda steps, lighting strong once again, next to him, "Well, you're doing it again. You're a mess and we need to clean you up."

"This one's flesh talons are the wounded." He holds his hands to the Drunken Maiden instead, hood falling over the mask as he raises the flesh, "They are the wounded, and they are leaking the sticky red, so they need the healing, yes? This one can the face later?"

"This is pretty bad." The Drunken Maiden takes his hands again, attending to them with her attention. 

He is happy, for a moment, as she seems to agree with him. Though it proves to be a false as she glances upwards, "Though you will need to clean that face right after."

"How are you even bleeding?" Friend Hilda asks, draping his shoulders, "You're a god."

"The harp this one plays for the wailing dead is made from the breastbone of a god long since perished." The lad squirms, his robes yucky against the back, and yuckier against Pink Hilda, "Wire strings were woven from her hair, and this one has played for all his time in the tombs to silences wailing cries of those long passed from the great red happening of the green peoples."

" _Ew._ " Friend Hilda tugged his hands away and gently pulled down his hood. "Listen, just blame it on me, okay?"

The Moth whined most pitifully as Knight Hilda used her pretty pink nails against his bloodied mask and pulled. She frowned, her pink pout forming as she fiddled with it. "What _is_ this thing!?"

With careful hands, Friend Hilda quickly found the straps that clasped around his skull like tight spider legs on it's prey. Angry pink orbs roared like a storm as she purposely broke the latch on the back and pulled the dread mask away.

Teal tendrils laid upon his teal, moth eyes - deep ebony lashes fluttering like wings. It burned for a moment, but soon he could see clearly - no longer lost in tides and sadness - but lost in the gazes of people who cared about him.

His blood pump squeezed at the sight and he clutched at the front of his robes, just above it.

"D-Does Friend Hilda...find this moth revolting?"

Her eyes widen and pink hands quickly cradle his bloody face, "Sweetie. You're _beautiful._ "

The lad makes sure to close his sights, so as not to make direct contact with hers. He squirms a bit in her hands, humming, "This one is being mocked?"

"No way." Friend Hilda swipes her large flesh talons beneath the lips of his seeing orbs. "You look too much like your sister for that. I got matching twinsies." 

Ah, this one still looks like sister then? He had not been entirely sure of such a thing. He rarely sees his face in tides, or if he does it's much different than his sister's face. He had thought, considering the tide his little piggies swam, he would look different. But it seems that was not yet so.

"This one thanks Friend Hilda then." The moth does not open his seeing orbs, "Pretty Hilda."

" _Dawww_." Hilda cooed, pinching his cheek meats. "I'm going to have so much fun dressing up this beautiful face in the cutest outfits. You and your sister both."

"Honestly? I don't even know what's going on." Loud Fist spoke from somewhere behind him, "Why was he even wearing a mask in the first place?"

The lad feels her hands fall away from his face, and a wet rag replace them, washing over his face with warm damp. Familiar fingers run through his yucky mane, Butterfly Sister's lilac sweet voice fluttering in her ear, "I'm so sorry Bylad."

The lad tilted his head, "Sister did nothing wrong. This lad was the one that lost his sight into the tides and did not rest the talons."

Butterfly Sister shook her head, her soft hair spilling onto his cheek. "No, you were punished because of me. I-I fought with Mother about Lion and she tried to take him and-and she thought I ran off to hide with you..."

Confusion. This moth felt much confusion. He thought back, hard and carefully to the day where Lily Mother went mad and this one had been banished to the tombs. A soft, cute lion tumbles in Butterfly Sister's lap. He plays and purrs and makes her smile then he is supposed to nap...but he doesn't. He notices Butterfly Sister's interest in the cowardly villager then takes it upon himself to fix it. That is...that is not how the tide should have gone. The Shadow's dear sister was supposed to have a nice, simple day where her precious Lion napped the whole time.

Even the parting streams that took in the alternative flows of time showed Lion merely scaring the poor man away, or had Butterfly Sister scooping him up under the look of Lily Mother's glare. But...Butterfly Sister smiles and blooms like a growing flower in spring.

Butterfly Sister had parted from the stream...she had done something different from this lad's gaze and tried to bless the man with words instead of magic. It had failed, but she had...grown. Butterfly Sister had _grown._

The moth shuddered and touched his dear sister's cheek, fingers now bandaged as the Drunken Maiden worked swift despite her looming headache. "Butterfly Sister needn't be sorry. She flapped her wings so hard that she reached a place this lad had never dreamed of."

A deep, deep, frown took over the Sister's lips, her face not happy. "That's...you've never been wrong before Bylad."

It is true. The words spoken by this tongue were seldom heeded and thus seldom changed. Lily Mother, Butterfly Sister, Widow Willow, Sister-Daughter. It was they who were most often the witness to his warnings, and it was they who had no reasons to change the tides that he wove so diligently towards their favor. Thus, he was seldom witness to the thing called surprise.

This is the first change he has witnessed.

It is strange, this feeling of not knowing. He is unsure if he can find likeness for the idea. He is fairly certain he has distaste for it. It scares him, and he doesn't like that. He has to check the tide as is, to see if it is still on course. 

And he does, finding the ending the same, but it is down a forked branch, with changes he had not seen in the tide before it changed. The ending was the same, his Butterfly transforming into an Aurora, a dancing with the Azure Moon, he by her side in a fireside room with Lily Mother, the brother that shadows she, long left on a shore by...

...left on a shore...

~~...left...on a shore...~~

That...he does not understand. That had not been there before. Her peers further, trying to find the change that had been made towards his carefully cultivated happiest end. There's a shore, and sand, and a pale haired lad cushioned on a balcony watching the waves, a guilty voice holding his head to a chest, apologizing over and over and over and promising to never return out of shame.

The lad tilts his head, wondering. Then, he realizes, and his hisses, forcing himself away from the sight. Truly, a happy end had the most terrible of company. The lad rolls the change in his mind over and over and over again, most un-pink. Who else could have changed this tide in such a way? Twas not the False Masked Librarian, nor the Silent Knight. No, it was the **Rotten Wind** awaying once again.

The moth sat up, many feelers covering his eyes as he glared at his lap, "This lad has a theory..."

Verdant Wind. Despicable **Rotten Wind** that puffed up his tanned cheek meats like a dumb blow fish and blew so hard that the Moth lost control of his wings and tumbled into a new tide. Dirty rotten boy. Bad, bad Duke and his bad, bad ideas.

"It doesn't seem like anything is wrong with your eyes," the Drunken Maiden blinked, staring at his face with no fear. The woman had always taken her job seriously when it came to the students and hadn't treated the moth and butterfly as if they were no different. Though they didn't have to visit her often, the lad was grateful to not be screeched at with fear. "But you should go rest - maybe have a hot meal and a bath."

Butterfly Sister nodded, listening to the Drunken Maid's wisdom with apt ear holes. No doubt his dear, sweet sister will do everything she said to ensure he was taken care of.

The moth fumed even as Friend Hilda twittered in agreement, the Loud Punch whooping his own enthusiastic agreement. Though the lad was weak, and the light was strong, he stood, willing to walk to the bath just so he could stomp his walking hands on the way towards the baths. He huffed, crossing his arms, newly bandaged talons catching on robes as the cross.

"Are you pouting?" Hilda scoffs, eyeing him with disbelief, "Don't tell me you don't like baths."

"You don't?" Loud Fist huffed in alarm, jerking the sentient tumor palace toward his person, "But baths are great!"

The lad grabbed his sticky red mask, broken though it was, and tried to don it best he could, bits hanging limply. He tugged his hood over it, pouting, shaky legs walking, "The Wind has blown the tides off course and this lad is in a most un-pink mood."

"The wind again?" The Butterfly flutters after him, her dress flapping as mighty wings behind her, "What have they done? Are they bothering you?"

"It is far worse." Bylad hisses, "He is heading words that befall this tongue and changing the tides purposely! His purpose is to irk!"

"Okay, I already don't like this guy," UnPink Hilda huffed and crossed her beautiful strong arms.

"Yeah! This guy sounds like a real jerk!" Loud Fists swung his loud punches around with fury, "Whenever I get a hold of this guy I'll beat him up for you."

"Unnecessary," the shadow hissed under his breath, laying his head on top of Butterfly Sister's as she hugged his arm to help him towards their bath. "This one will deal with the _Windbag_."

Dear Sister looked to him with worry, but didn't ask, not used to seeing the moth turn angry like a dragon of old.

If the Verdant Wind thought he knew seers then he hasn't met one like this dark, angry shadow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda is Byleth and Bylad's hero. Hilda's pretty stronk, so we figured if she was really pressed to find her friends, which she is, she'd do some heavy lifting herself, which she has. She's just *fist clench* amazing. Not to mention how Bylad is just absolutely smitten with her, she has quite literally become his knight in shining armor, of course she doesn't wanna all the time but she sure as hell enjoys it when it comes down to it.
> 
> Byleth is being spurned to disobey Rhea make no mistake, but Rhea has a firm grip in her mind, in both ByTwins minds, so the disobedience will be...light. Bylad's future sight has gone astray which isn't a bad thing here, because Bylad is very much devoted to Byleth's happiness moreso than his own. Which is in part due to the idea that he is the Dread God who hates his Sister, when in truth the Dread God is utterly devoted to her.
> 
> Also Caspar is just...a treat, I did not appreciate him as much as I should have, personally he gives me Ryuji(Persona 5) vibes and I love him.
> 
> But yeah, Hilda and Caspar are like show us the stinky bastard Wind and Bylad's unable to tell them that it's Claude, of course, he's not being a bastard on purpose, you'll come to see soon enough.
> 
> And Seteth, making himself useful here by throwing his weight around to get Bylad to a healer, he very much is stressed and is being done a heckin concern 24/7 with all that his family does, poor man, Garreg Mach would fall without him.  
> -Mod Naz


	15. Chapter 15

Two days. 

Sylvain had two days before Dimitri returned back from his Lordly Camping Trip and took up all the space with his princely princeliness. Sylvain didn't really mind being ignored, especially if it meant no one expected anything from him. No pressure, no worries. Stress free and able to do what he wants.

That meant fun stuff like girls, dating, eating, sleeping, and did he mention girls? Pretty girls who cooed and puckered their lips at him with flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. All girls were pretty of course, but Sylvain like the really pretty ones. The ones who were a challenge~.

Ones like the girl Dimitri caught their first day at the monastery.

Imagine his surprise when he heard from Felix the same damsel the Prince saved happened to be the Goddess?

That only upped the challenge~.

Too bad for him, the Goddess had been in hiding for the past few days. Dedue had been taking care of her pet lion and had said she'd been quite upset the last time he saw her. So Sylvain assumed she was merely sorting out her feelings and needed the time alone. No big deal, he can focus on the other girls. A few blondes, brunettes, a sexy red head~.

And then if finally happened. She came out of hiding and had strolled around the monastery and right up to Dedue to check on her lion, also looking particularly worried at a fresh cut on Dedue's chin.

Sylvain saw his chance, mussed up his hair and strode forward to greet the pretty, pretty Goddess with a charming smile and wink. Too bad Dedue had saw him coming and hurried the girl away, shooting a glare at the flirt while luring the little Goddess with her pretty little lion.

Okay, no problem. He'll catch her later when she's alone.

Except an hour later when he saw her again, peeking out at the market inside the monastery's grounds and looking over the many stalls with interest, one of the gatekeepers stopped him and ordered him to leave the Goddess alone as she was the Goddess and deserved peace.

It's fine. Everything's _fine._ It just made the hunt much more worthwhile, he can try again.

Right before dinner, he found her again. She was over by the pond, her cub in her lap and dipping her feet in the water and letting the fish nibble at her feet. It was pretty cute and Sylvain could feel this was it. This was his moment!

But now there was another person jumping in his path and blocking him from the Goddess. She was a little ball of green fury and had a lot of fruit in her arms, poised to throw.

 _"Stay away from Byleth!"_ He ducked when she chucked a banana at him. "Don't think I don't know who you are! I've heard the rumors!"

Safe to say, Sylvain made a tactical retreat to his room, licking his metaphorical wounds as he tried to think of a plan for the next day. He had just one day before Dimitri came back and wooed him before he could. Which sucks because he was the Casanova, not his silly sweet friend.

Even if he didn't want to actually date the Goddess, it'd be quite a kick in the butt for Dimitri to realize this girl was his fated match and what better way to show him then to see her with someone else?

_It was foolproof!_

And just as he woke up that morning and stalked the grounds, he kept his mantra up until he found her alone in the greenhouse, dragging a leaf along the ground so her pet lion could play. Finally, they were alone!

With well earned confidence, the young Gautier strolled into the greenhouse, purposely casual. Didn't want to seem overeager. No, this was too delicate an operation. He first pretended to observe some flowers, humming at the blooms he didn't know the names of. Plants weren't his forete, alright? He grew up in a place that was buried in thick snow more three out of four seasons and the only thing that grew there were massive trees that lived to spite the weather.

After a minute or so of pretending to be interested in the plants, he turned to her, opening with something casual, "That's a cute lion you got there."

"Thank you." She doesn't look up at him, dragging her leaf across the ground for the cub to chase. It was small, for a Snow Lion cub, and he was pretty concerned that it was even here, but hey, she's a literal goddess, she could do whatever she wanted.

She also looks the part of a literal goddess too. Damn, she was up there in the looks department. She's like Dorothea if the singer also happened to have that holy untouchable quality. Dimitri, you're a lucky little fucker. _Asshole._

"But not as cute as you." Sylvain turns, stepping in front of her, leaning down so he's hovering over her just enough so that when she looks up she can get a glimpse of his unbuttoned chest.

She doesn't look up though, too busy dragging that leaf, "No one is cuter than Lion...except maybe Flayn and Bylad."

...

...oh...

...okay...

Sylvain actually had to process that one, wondering how the God of Death somehow earned the top of her list over her pet. That's...actually concerning. Did she think hideous monsters were cute? He'd heard stories for the girls around here about how ugly the guy was beneath the mask, and how this girl's brother's girlfriend had seen him without the mask once and died from how shocking it was.

He suddenly felt less confident about this. What if he wasn't ugly enough to catch her attention? Oh, who was he kidding? He definitely wasn't ugly enough. Although, thinking about it, who was this Flayn girl and how did he compare in cuteness to her? This could give him an estimate on how cute the Dread God was as well.

Questions for later.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Sylvain gives his best cheeky grin, "You know what's beautiful? The first word."

The girl looks up, clearly more confused than flattered. He waits for her to get it, but she doesn't seem to, "I do not know what my first word was."

Whatever, her attention was on him now, and that's progress. Her pretty lavender eyes flicker over him a bit, probably taken with just how gorgeous he was. Then, she stands, a little noise leaving her lips, "I recognize you."

"Oh?" He raised a brow, pleased, "Good, because I'm pretty unforgettable."

"You were there when I fell." She leaned forward, suddenly a lot more invested in the conversation, "When Prince Dimitri caught me. You were with him."

"Oh, and you remembered my face?" He grinned wider now, pleased. He placed a hand over his heart, "You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall...is in love with me."

"No." She stated bluntly.

He faltered at that, not expecting such a blunt statement from such a beautiful face. She was almost as harsh as Ingrid. His poor pride wasn't crushed yet though - this _was_ a challenge after all. He'd already made it past the Prince's steward, the knight, and the green fruit dragon for this princess - what more could there be?

Sylvain clutched at his heart dramatically while a playful smile appeared on his face." _Ouch._ Such harsh words from such a pretty mouth - I'll get whiplash if I'm not careful."

The girl, Byleth he believed Dedue and the green haired girl had called her, stepped closer to him and he was almost sure she was staring into his eyes. Good. Stare deep, deep, deep into his amber eyes.

"You're friends with the Prince, correct?"

Oh, Dimitri again. The Gautier wouldn't lie and say that didn't hurt, but this was all for his friend. Of course his pride was going to get stomped on - still hurt though. He forced his smile wider and pushed away his pouty feelings.

 _"I sure am~!"_ He reached out, placing a careful hand on her hip as he used his height to his advantage to tower over her in a way that made most girls swoon. "I can tell you all sorts of stuff about him, for a price."

The goddess frowned, pretty lips pursing in disappointment. Or, he assumed it was disappointment. Most of her face was blank, with only her lips really having moved. "I see."

Then she just stood there, staring blankly, not saying anything. Why wasn't she saying anything? She realized this was the part where she started blushing, right? Or at least getting angry. She'd been angry a moment ago, right? So why wasn't she saying anything?

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head, running his fingers against his scalp, "What do you say?"

"I can't give you a blessing if you don't tell me what it is." The girl told him bluntly, face blank. At her feet, the lion rubbed against her ankles, begging for attention. But for now her eyes were on him, "What do you want?"

 _"Whoa,_ hey." Sylvain jerks back, surprised. He hadn't...realized how much she apparently wanted to know about Dimitri. Which, okay, wow. Now he's not so sure about this. This all got really heavy really fast. It was time to reel this back in, "I just wanted a date."

"I don't go into town." The girl told him, tilting her head again. The heaviness in the air seemed to dissipate, and she turned her intense stare off him to look at her lion, bending down to pick up her attention starved pet and holding him in her arms, "Nor am I interested in a romantic evening with a stranger."

"Ouch." Sylvain rubbed his hand over his chest. This girl really wasn't giving him a break, was she? He guesses he understood the stranger bit though. "My name is Sylvain Jose Gautier, heir to House Gautier. Not even giving me a chance?"

"I do not believe it would be wise." Byleth told him, shaking her head as she turned her eyes fully onto the lion. She seems to have lost any interest in the conversation now that she knows what he's trying to do. The cub nuzzles her, curling and demanding her attention, which she was more than glad to grant it. "Nor am I interested in you romantically."

Sylvain blinked, trying to read the girl through her big, pretty eyes. Then he found his smile again and reminded himself that he wasn't smart enough to know when to quit.

He stepped close again, placing both hands on her hips this time to force her to face him. "Does that mean you're romantically interested in someone else? Say, Prince Dimitri?"

Finally, a flit of emotion crossed her face. It was fast and short lived, but Sylvain had caught it. He saw the way her eyes lit up before they changed from interest, curiosity, then confusion. She bit her pert, little lips and looked down at her lion.

"I...Don't know. Am I?"

Sylvain blinked as she looked back up at him, clearly befuddled with her feelings. And why wouldn't she? Clearly the girl wasn't used to feeling such things - poor thing. No wonder she was naive to his charm. Laughing, the Gautier ran one of his hands up her side and around her back.

"That's a good question. We can definitely explore- ** _YEOW!"_**

Sylvain jerked away in shock as the lion swiped at his face, cute little face furrowed with animal fury. Luckily he had missed, but the attack had scared the red head all the same. He laughed, a little nervously mind you, but tried to stay positive all the same.

"Whoa there, little guy. I'm not here to hurt your mama." He reached out to pet the cub's head, but was only swiped at again with a cute little growl. Byleth patted the feline's back and cooed over him, making Sylvain feel bad for Dimitri. Hopefully this cat didn't hate the Prince as much as he seemed to hate Sylvain...

"Lion, no." The girl looked down at her pet, turning him away from Sylvain's general direction and flicking his nose softly with her forefingers, "You know you have to behave. Bad behavior is why Mother is trying to send you away."

The lion clearly didn't understand a word she was saying, it being a lion and all, but it did seem to understand the basics of being in trouble. Still, even as his little ears hit the back of his head and he sank in defeat, those pale blue eyes seemed to find Sylvain, and the young Gautier could help but feel like it was staring into his soul with bitter resentment.

Felix may have only had the animal for a few hours, but it clearly picked up on some bad habits from him. Sylvain would have to keep a watchful eye on the animal from now on, especially when it got bigger. If Dimitri somehow ended up marrying a goddess and this didn't all turn out to be some kind of cosmic joke, or which the world needs to stop throwing at his buddy because he's had enough please and thank you, then Sylvain had the feeling he'd bee seeing the animal a lot.

"Honestly? For a Snow Lion he's very well behaved." Sylvain decided to change tactics. He has his prey in his sights, but it's clear she's not going to go along with obvious flirtations. So he put his hands on his hips and opted for casual conversation instead, warming her up, "Snow Lions are normally ten times as vicious. He must have been the runt of the litter, he's definitely small enough to be one."  
The cub gave him a look of such contempt that Sylvain was convinced that it knew exactly what he said. He took a moment to wonder if the girl's godly powers had somehow imbued it with more sentience. Because while Snow Lions are stupidly intelligent, and there have been cases where some mad men have trained one or two to obey commands, this was a baby.

"Really?" Byleth looked down at her lion, frowning, "So he's tiny for his species?" 

"Yeah, pretty small." The red-head nodded, looking over the lion cub, "Most cubs are a few inches bigger, and Snow Lions can grow as big as a shack."

The girl frowned at the news, looking back up to the boy and then back at the lion, her eyes flickering between the two, "How do you feed them then?"

"We've got a lot of big animals in Faerghus." Sylvain shook his head, the memory of the time he found a moose fighting a dire wolf invading his mind, "Really big. Everything is bigger in Faerghus."

"Really?" She tilted her head, suddenly interested in the conversation all over again. She leaned forward, blinking cutely as her lashes fluttered just a bit, "Everything? Even the trees?"

 _"Everything."_ Sylvain wriggled his eyebrow at this, "If you know what I mean."

"Those trees must be quite large." The girl determined, staring at the plants now, "I heard children climbed them for fun. But the trees here aren't big enough for that, so I've never climbed one."

Sylvain couldn't help but feel she missed the point, but also quickly realized she was sheltered. He's dealt with sheltered girls - a lot of nobles tended to protect their little girls from dastardly rogues such as himself. Normally he wouldn't try to go for such girls, they were too...well, he felt a little bad tricking them - they were sweet and kind and cried a lot and there were too many bad memories with a cute girl sending her twelve brothers after him...

But whatever, this girl was obviously perfect for Dimitri! They could be pure and sweet together and it'll be sickeningly cute.

"So, haven't climbed a lot of trees huh? I'm not surprised, I'm sure they don't want their little Goddess to get a splinter."

Her pert lips formed a cute pout and he had to resist the urge to pet her hair as she did her little lion. Definitely a cute little sister - maybe he should adopt? At least if he saw her as family he'll be less likely to kiss her. Maybe.

"They don't want me to fall off and get hurt."

He laughed, "Well, considering you fell from a tower, who can blame them?"

The goddess frowned, holding up her lion higher and burying her chin in the tuff of his fur, looking to the floor and muttering, "That was one time."

It was so cute and ridiculous that Sylvain couldn't help but burst out laughing. He had to actively resist the urge to reach over and ruffle her hair. Would he get in trouble if he did? Those guards seemed to take offence to him even looking at her when she walks by, much less touching her. He's pretty sure he'll get arrested for it. He knows that there's a guy running around that almost got arrested for dragging her around, and the only reason he got away with it was because he was declared as her "friend" and thus under her personal protection. Now that guy could probably actually murder someone and the guards wouldn't do shit.

Same thing happened to a pink haired girl, but on the opposite scale. Lately the Dread God has been spotted shadowed by a pretty girl from Leicester. And it's not so much the guards letting her get away as be too reverent to stop her, he thinks, but rather they're to terrified to make her do anything. Something the girl has more than picked up on. Most people are starting to become scared of this girl that has caught the Dread God's attention, and Sylvain can't rightly say that he isn't unnerved by it either. She's a gorgeous girl and all, but he knows better than to dip his toes in crazy, and that girl had to be insane to follow around that terror.

So, yeah, he's going to have to be careful about touching the girl unless he was ready to face the consequences. Which, okay, if he got a kiss from the goddess herself would be more than worth it, but now it's starting to feel like it's a little late for that. 

Also, Dimitri.

"You're laughing at me," the goddess seemed to pout even more, making Sylvain quickly wave his hand at her.

"No, oh no" He smiled once his humor had bubbled down. "I was just thinking how nervous your parents-" _Did the Goddess have parents?_ It was said the Archbishop was their Mother and that they had been a divine conception, but Sylvain wasn't really sure about any of it. Seemed more like a front to hide Lady Rhea's illicit affair with some unknown guy. "-are now that you've actually fallen out of something. I bet they've pillow proofed everything around here for you."

The look Sylvain managed to read on the girl's face was enough to tell him that he was spot on.

"Yes," she smoothed down some of her pet's fur. "I am no longer allowed on the balcony nor am I to open or lean out windows."

His smile wavered a little at that, "Uh, well. I guess they're just worried. I'm sure they'll let up soon."

She didn't seem to believe him and went back to petting stroking her lion's back with a slight furrowed brow. Another cute look, but this one made Sylvain feel a little bad for causing. He may be unintentionally putting pieces of an awkward puzzle together, but he didn't want to do it at the expense of her comfort.

Time to change the subject.

Plucking a forget-me-not ( _there was so many, whoever had planted these had gone crazy with the seeds),_ and twisted the stem between his thumb and forefinger, watching the tiny blue flower spin back and forth. The color reminded him a little bit of Dimitri and he quickly decided to gather info for his friend.

"So, what do you do for fun? Besides vex handsome men, such as myself?"

She ignored the second half of his question in favor of staring at the flower in his hand. "I like walking around."

Okay, simple enough. Perhaps a little basic - but he could work with that. "Long, romantic walks. Probably on a beach, right?"

"I've never been to the beach," she said with a shake of her head. "But Flayn has told me much about them."

Sylvain grinned, "Then a nice walk through the woods. Oh, I bet you'd love Faerghus in winter! The forests looks like they are covered in crystals because of all the ice - and it's so quiet and peaceful. I'm sure Dimitri would love to show you sometime."

She stared, her eyes practically lighting up the moment he mentioned the Prince, then dimming a second a later. The goddess went back to staring at her lion cub and pet it slowly, sadly.

"Mother wouldn't allow me to go...she doesn't like us leaving the monastery.”

That particular line had Sylvain pausing with some mild concern. Okay, it was a lot of concern. Like, sure, he knows a lot of holy people sequester themselves into the monastery in order to become more holy and closer to the heavens or whatever, but Byleth was already the goddess, she didn't need to become more holy. She was already as holy as things get.

"What, like, never?" He scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"I have never left these halls." The goddess looks around, her eyes on the stones, "Both my brother and I were born here, and we have never left."

"Not even to go on, like, a pilgrimage or something? Visit some holy sites?" Sylvain asked, kind of awkwardly now. Like, okay, he was treating her pretty casually right now, but she was the Goddess. Capital **G**. She wasn't someone that could just walk around the market and buy fruit. She was something bigger. She was the most important person in Fodlan. She is, logically, someone Sylvain shouldn't be anywhere near. And the more he thinks about it, the more he starts silently freaking out. He's not sure what he thinks about divinity, or what to believe, but he's paranoid enough to start freaking out and thinking he should be cautious. 

Damn it, he shouldn't have started thinking about it.

Back to the point! She's _waaaaay_ too important to just go shopping in the market casually. But he at least had expected her to have been outside at some point. "Well...that sucks."

The goddess looks down at her feet, frowning, "Yes."

Shoot, now he felt bad, "Hey! Don't look like that! Maybe Dimitri can convince Rhea to let you visit one of the holy sites around Fodlan...or something. I mean, no promises, but maybe?"

A conflicted look crossed her face and it was the first time Sylvain felt like he could read her. It made it easier to talk to her - knowing that the Goddess had moments of uncertainty as much as any mortal.

She was biting her bottom lip, turning the pink flesh a flushed red and making Sylvain wondered what a goddess' kiss tasted like. Was it sweet? Soft? Heavenly? The red head had to push those thoughts away before they got out of hand, lest he did something he regretted.

"I can't ask that of him," the goddess finally said after some contemplation. "Prince Dimitri has already offered to speak to Mother about allowing me to keep Lion - it would be selfish of me to ask for more."

Sylvain blinked, wondering what the heck Dimitri had gotten himself into. When did he talk to the Goddess again!? When did he suddenly become her knight in shining armor? _Oh,_ this was **too** good. That boy could deny it all he wants, but nobody would face down a sheltered girl's parent unless he felt something for her.

And from the way the girl looked, she was feeling the same way. Or beginning to. Just staring at her face whenever Dimitri came up made it much easier for Sylvain to remember that this was a girl as much as a goddess. She wasn't the face of an entire religion when her eyes lit up at the mention of a prince, or a divine entity when she shuffles shyly when speaking of his deeds. She was Byleth, and that made it so much easier for Sylvain to relax a bit.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Sylvain grinned. He reached forward with his plucked forget-me-not to place it in her hair. "Dimitri's the kind of guy who would do anything for a friend - no matter how small."

"Friend?" The girl looks up beneath her lashes, eyes fluttering a bit. She looked like a doll she was so cute. She looked almost hopeful at the words, like he'd thrown her a bone fully of marrow after she'd wondered starving so long. "He considers me a friend?"

"Well, yeah." Sylvain answered honestly, because apparently she needed to hear stuff like this before she believed it. "I mean, Dimitri caught you after you fell, right? You two had a bonding moment! He even cradled you in his arms and carried you to the infirmary. Friendship formed over crisis, that's what you two have got."

"We're friends." The girl repeated, arms squeezing tight around her lion. There was a moment, a small one, where he almost expected her to squeal like his dates do when he really impresses them. But she doesn't, instead taking on a bashful flush that really makes him wish he wasn't a good friend, dammit.

"That's a fact." He winked at her, making sure he looked extra charming just for effect.

And then, suddenly, she was puffing up and practically radiating pure happiness, and her lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. All around him the plants suddenly bloomed to life, creeping around, vines stretching, and flowers blooming. The sun outside shined brighter through the windows, flooding the inside with light. Those forget-me-nots practically multiplied before his eyes, and a couple of blue morning glories unfolded their petals. 

" **...holy shit."** He swore before the goddess. 

But she hadn't seemed to have heard him, too busy lost in her own world as she looked down and petted that lion again, giving a small hum of acknowledgement to the sound of his voice. The lion, for it's part, rubbed it's head against her neck, content with the happiness she radiated that apparently brought flowers.

His eyes landed on a tomato plant, watching as the red tomatoes grew before his very eyes. Sylvain wondered, for a moment, if the secret to solving any hunger crisis was just shoving Dimitri at the goddess like a hunky human sacrifice. Maybe he could bring her up to Gautier land, plant some seeds, take Dimitri's shirt off in front of her, and see if plants would grow. He'd have to test that if he ever got the chance. Ingrid would be thankful for Dimitri's sacrifice at any rate.

Suddenly something was tugging at his pant leg and he looked down to see one of the vines wrap twice around his ankle. Yelping, Sylvain jumped away from the plant before it could drag him off into the ever growing garden and do Goddess knows what...

"Uh, perhaps we should leave." The greenhouse was suddenly becoming too crowded as tomato plants grew too heavy to stay standing, the bushes and trees grew fuller in size, and blue flowers began to populate at an alarming rate. Sylvain could already feel another vine try to snag at his elbow and when the heck were venus flytraps so big???

He grabbed the girl's shoulders and quickly steered her towards the door with sweaty palms and a nervous laugh. "H-Hey, let's go for a walk! You still like walks right?"

Byleth stumbled over a thick tree root that had decided to join the party as it ruptured from the ground between flower beds. Sylvain caught her quickly and took note of her bare feet and wondered where the heck her shoes went. 

It was like they had walked through a tiny jungle by the time they made it out the door and Sylvain couldn't help but give quiet thanks to the girl next to him for not strangling him with plants. He briefly wondered if she could hear such prayers before pushing it away. No doubt he'd go crazy if he dwelled on such things for too long.

"How's your foot?" 

Byleth blinked up at him in a daze before looking down at her feet and gave her toes an experimental wiggle. He frowned, still wondering where the heck her shoes were, then kneeled down to check himself. The last thing he wanted was the whole damn church on his ass for stubbing the Goddess' toe. Or worse yet, Dimitri.  
Sylvain smiled and lifted the bottom of her dress up a little, "I'm sure you're okay, but better safe then sorry~"

Plus, he got to look at some pretty legs - probably shapely and pale and heavenly like a Goddess should be.

...

His smile fell and he looked up at Byleth with anxious eyes. "Who-?"

_**"Sylvain Jose Gautier!!!"** _

The red head jumped, dropping the dress hem and looked up to see Ingrid, the green fruit dragon, and a whole bunch of guards at their back. All of them glaring in his direction after catching him looking up the Goddess' dress.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!!"

Ingrid already had his ear in her hand and was dragging him away. "I don't want to hear it! I turn my back for one second-!! And after Dedue told you to stay away!!"

"Wait- ** _OW_** -Ingrid!!"

But his friend wasn't listening to him and the guards were already splitting into two groups, one circling Byleth and the green haired girl, while the other was surrounding him and Ingrid, like he was some sort of criminal!

"Please! You gotta listen to me - _I was just-!_!"

His childhood friend only tugged harder and promised him a surprise appointment with Seteth - something he now dreaded after his first encounter with the man. He wasn't the green fruit dragon's brother for nothing!

But his superficial worry was short lived, especially after what he'd just seen. Sylvain couldn't stop himself from trying to catch a glimpse at Byleth as he was dragged away, his brows knitted with worry as he pictured the bruises littering her legs. He hadn't been expecting it and he was still trying to process it. But they had been there and he'd seen and now he didn't know what to do as memories of his own childhood flooded back to him.

~~_Memories of rough, angry hands punching and kicking and squeezing until his airflow ceased._ ~~

What should he do? Why did she have those marks and who the hell had given them to her?!

Damn it, for once he wasn't sure what to say as he was dragged all the way to the offices to get a horrible lecture while his mind wondered who would dare lay their hand on the damn Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sylvain is...complicated, while he's not actively trying to shoot his shot with Byleth, he's more...trying to see what he can do, but his goal is def to being Dimitri's dedicated wingman.
> 
> Lion is indeed a runt for his species, doesn't mean he won't grow well loved, and cared for by the students and Byleth, who wuvvs him very much. And Byleth does indeed think Bylad is the cutest thing to walk the earth other than Lion and Flayn. The reason people think Bylad is hideous is because Bylad's...Old Face was really creepy and Sothis found him horrifically adorable. He's way more adorable now though and Bylad will die on that hill.
> 
> Everything is bigge in Faerghus is, innuendos aside, really true. Cause everything above the 30th parallel is weird beyond belief, we figured the Lion,s the wolves, the deer, EVERYTHING, from the smallest fauna to the largest flora, it's huge. Just gigantic, and perfectly normal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ಥ‿ಥ

Across the monastery, far away from the greenhouse, as Sylvain was being dragged away for a lecture another girl was facing her own. 

"Hilda, please, I beg of you, see reason." Lorenz begged from his spot across from her, seated cross-legged in his chair, teacup and plate in hand, "We are all very worried and concerned. It's been days and we're starting to think you aren't going to stop this madness."

"I told you already." Hilda huffs at her circle of classmates. She didn't even know two of them, and the others she was only passingly familiar with from fancy business parties. She slumps against her chair, wishing this was over. "I don't need an intervention."

"You clearly do!" One of her younger classmates, a girl she recognized from one of her grandmother's balls. It was hard not to recognize the white hair anyway. Hilda hadn't actually ever spoken to the girl, but she knew of her. What was a baby like her doing here anyway? And what business did she have holding that talisman at her with both hands like she'd set ghost on her? Rude. "Why would you even court death so? We should strive to avoid such a fate!"

"Hilda, please." Marianne folded her hands over her heart. "We are all so concerned about you. Is something going on? Do you wish to speak of it?"

"I'm _fiiiiiiiiine_." Hilda groaned. This was painful. This was actually, physically, emotionally, physically, painful to sit through. Who even has an intervention about something so stupid? Nemesis frilly grannie panties, this was something she'd expect of Claude as a joke. "Let me _goooooooooo_."

"Sorry little lady." The big guy standing behind her crossed his arms. Raphael, she thinks, and he's a total meathead with zero fashion sense and, even worse, a sense of responsibility. "No can do."

"Hilda, you must know what this is doing to your reputation at the very least." Lorenz clicked his cup against his plate. "Even if you cannot see the danger in following around someone known as the Dread God, and who acts as the Goddess' executioner, then you must at least see the social suicide you are potentially facing." 

"I'm **_fiiiiiiine_**." Hilda insists, wishing these assholes would just let her go and live her life already. By Seiros, they just wouldn't shut up. This is so stupid. So, so, so stupid. She'd even gotten a worried letter from Holst and her father over this. Like, hello Holst, she's not the dummy that climbed a tower trying to see the gods. "I told you guys, Bylad is a total sweetheart."

"I dunno." A red-haired girl named Leonie was slung against the back of her own seat, arms over the back and leg crossed and kicking. "Sounds to me like that kinda guy people pay you to protect them from on the streets."

"His favorite color is pink." Hilda tugs at a lock of her own hair, "He's as dangerous as a kitten."

"Kittens have the sharpest claws." A merchant boy she's learned was named Ignatz replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, making them glint in the light, "And, traditionally, pink is considered the color of flayed skin and torture. He could like it for that aspect."

"Aha!" Lysithea raises her talisman, "See! You are in danger!"

"Listen, you guys just don't get it." Hilda was starting to fume and she hated fuming because it took so much work. "Bylad is kind and sweet and cute. He likes sweets and pours tea on the ground because he thinks the ants are thirsty."

"He sounds mad," Leonie muttered beneath her breath as she began to pluck her bowstring.

Hilda hated it already, not only did the girl look smug as she said it, but the thrum of the string was a painful reminder of Bylad and his harp. She remembered the poor boy playing his instrument until his fingers bled and here these people were talking about him like he was evil.

How dare.

Hilda stood and slammed her hands onto the table in a huff, causing the tea set to rattle while Lorenz gasped at her outburst.

"Hilda, really! Control yourself!"

She glared at all of them, silencing them with her ire. "You all want to be jerks? Be my guest. But if you think I'm going to miss my dress-up date with Bylad over this, then you have another thing coming."

Pink pigtails spun as she turned to leave, even placing her hands on her hips as she sent up a might glare at the mighty Raphael. "Move it, Hercules!"

The big guy looked confused for a moment before shaking his head, crossing his heavy arms and sizing up, "No can do, little lady. From the sounds of it, you're about to go out and get into trouble."

"He's not trouble." Hilda huffs, offended on the boy's behalf. "You guys don't know a single thing about him, and you clearly have no idea what you're talking about."

Hilda, on the other hand, did. She spent the last few days with the guy, kinda worried about him after what happened. They talked a lot, gossiped a lot more. And while she can't say that she knew what he was talking about most of the time, she could piece together some things easily. Bylad was the God of Death, he was scared of a goat, he liked sweet and spicy things, and he hated the tombs and being an executioner. 

_'This one is the God of dying things, Friend Hilda.'_ He whispered to her, like a well kept secret over scones and tea, _'Not the God of killing.'_

"I'm giving you one more chance to move." Hilda stated, hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes dangerously, "Don't make me work for this. You'll regret it."

"Hilda, please." Marianne spoke, and it was hard to be mad at her when she was so genuinely worried like that. The blue haired girl reached out a hand, wanting Hilda to reach back, "We're just scared for you. Why are you even spending time with him?"

"Because he likes dressing up for me." Hilda turned to the girl, lips pursed, "And he likes teddy bears, and cake, and I can actually talk to him. And he's confused by everything, and I feel like if I leave him alone he'll feed his cake to a dog because it was begging and he can't say no. He's a very nice guy, and my friend, and if you were my friend then you wouldn't say such mean things about him."

Marianne looked stricken by that, jerking back in her seat, hands clasped like she would begin praying again soon.

"Hilda, that was rude." Lorenz scolds her, "Marianne is rightly concerned about you consorting with death."

"He's told me he's the God of dead things, not the God of murder." Hilda flipped her hair, scolding him, "Learn the difference Lorenz, maybe your afterlife won't suck if you do. Bylad just wants to be a sweetheart and give everyone cake and you guys are being rude."

"He's probably giving you cake to kill you faster." Leonie stated, plucking that stupid bow, "Cause, y'know, cake is bad for you and all."

"It is not!" Lysithea cried, looking at the red-head, horrified.

"Either way! You guys are jerks and I'm leaving to make sure Bylad isn't playing that dumb harp." Hilda scolds, turning on her heel, "Bye!"

Raphael unfolded his arms and spread them, trying to stop her. "Now hold on a minute-"

But Hilda didn't have time for this. They were going to make Bylad think Hilda forgot about him when he came up from the tombs - he was going to stand there, shivering like a scared little kid as the guards sneered and glared like assholes.

She channeled that rage by grabbing Raphael's meaty arm and threw him behind her, right into the table and knocking over the entire furniture set. Lorenz sputtered in outrage as the entire tea pot landed on his lap and his cup broke while Lysithea and Marrianne rushed to help him. Leonie had shouted at her to stop acting like a brat, but Hilda ignored her by stomping away.

Fists clenched, chin held high, and heels _click click clicking_ in an angry strut, Hilda made sure no one stood in her way as she made it to the tombs where a herd of cats sat staring at the door while the guards shifted nervously. She stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at them and daring them to say a word as the heavy doors to the tombs opened on time.

Bylad slowly peeked out then smiled the moment he saw Hilda.

"Lovely Pink Hilda!"

It's weird how easy it was to calm down when she sees him, smiling at her like that, flapping his sleeves like he was a bird trying to fly away. No, not a bird, a moth.

"Hey sweetie." She strolls up to him, hips swaying. The guards back off as she approaches, and it's something she's starting to get used to. Everyone is kinda scared of her now. Not that she minds, it means they just want her to do less work. No one stops her from doing whatever she wants now, and no one asks her to do anything. Heck, they all do whatever she wants, and that's a good thing. Besides, it's a privilege to be hated by jerks. "I bought us a few matching things from the market today; wanna go try them on?"

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out some cute hair pins she bought at the market. They were the cutest little apple pins with little apple blossoms surrounding them. She also got a set of deer pins, that being her house and all, but she thought he'd like the apples more.

The hooded boy gave a delighted sound, pushing himself away from the stupid tombs and grabbing at her hands, taking the accessory with eager hands, "This sweetie holds much love in his blood pumper for this sweet bloom."

"I know." He pats his head, "You're going to look adorable in it."

Without care, she throws back the hood, letting his hair free. That stupid mask is back, and stronger than ever, wrapping around the whole top of his head like some dome helmet, the metal bits all locked into place. It's so fucking dumb she could cry at the sheer stupidity, and she kinda wants to shove a pie in his mom's face for making it in the first place, much less putting it on him.

She sticks the pin on one of the jiggly bits if the mask, watching it dangle. Then, she sticks her own pin just on her pigtail. It's not a good spot for it, but it matches. "See, now we match. We're both cute!"

"Friend Hilda is the cutest." Bylad insisted, patting her head, "But this one thanks she."

Hilda smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek, earning a fresh blossom blush that looked so cute on his face. He touched the spot she kissed while she hung off his arm with a hum.

"Is your sister going to join us today?" She was a little sad that Byleth didn't want to dress up, or, she didn't want people to dress her up. But she had managed to convince the girl to at least play with them by dressing herself - unfortunately, she was really bad at it. Oh well, maybe she'll convince the Goddess some day. "I bought her a little anklet with blue beads."

If there was one thing Hilda had learned quickly about the girl, it was that she adored the color blue as much as Bylad loved pink. She'd always be staring into her pet lion's eyes (where the heck had she gotten a lion?) or take all the blue fabric she could get her hands on and drape it over her fuzzy friend. It was kind of sweet and Bylad had whispered to her about how his sister had a crush on someone called the Azure Moon.

It was _really_ sweet.

Bylad shook his head, "Butterfly Sister is fluttering today with her purr. After the Clever Fox sniffs up her skirt, she will glide to the church and meet the Holy Sister and Gingerbread Mage."

The pinkish girl had to click her tongue at that. She didn't know who the Holy Sister was, because there were a lot of different holy sisters here, or this Gingerbread Mage, but she did know what sniffing up the skirt meant, "Bylad, honey, why aren't you more angry about the fact there's a guy perving on your sister?"

Wasn't that, like, sacrilege or something?

Bylad, bless his heart, tilted his head like a little bunny, "This one sees no wrong in assuring of Butterfly Sister's little piggies."

Little pigges? What even...It was looking more and more like understanding any given conversation with Bylad was going to be too much work to bother with. So she shook her head, deciding that whatever was going on there, she either didn't want to know, or it wasn't what it sounded like. "Then let's get to the church so I can give her the anklet, yeah?"

The boy nodded, eager to please, the pin jiggling in the air. He grabs her hand, leading her away from the stupid tomb. He doesn't bother to wave the guards goodbye, and they seem more than happy to see them both go. That's fine with her, because those two suck. 

She wishes she could say that the trip to the chapel was easy, but it wasn't. As soon as they step out of the garden leading to the tombs she can tell that everyone is in an uproar. Again. Because everyone is in an uproar this week. Honestly, at this point the Archbishop was probably going to lock both the Gods up in their room and never let them out again at this rate. Heck, Hilda was pretty sure that Lady Rhea was one more bad day away from doing just that.

Maybe she should just get Byleth some ladies in waiting or something. That'd at least stop the drama a bit, and make Byleth less bored so she stopped wondering around and nonsense stopped happening. Honestly.

There's a huge line of nuns blocking the bridge to the chapel and stopping other people from entering. They were unbreakable too, absolutely plumbing over anyone that got close or tried to break through the line. Oh, and they tried. They looked just about ready to riot. Yelling and screaming and shouting about how someone had to be punished. They looked ready to get down and fight.

Or they did, until Bylad walked up and waved, "Hello! This one wishes to pass please!"

That stopped everyone in their tracks. They all turned on him with wide eyes, all freezing in their place. Everything and everyone was still, as if time stopped, and even the air felt like it wasn't moving. All sound was muted, and there was thick tension in the air. 

Then, they all parted, leaving a straight line of free space for them to pass through. Hilda could only watch with wide eyes as Bylad waved at them, more than used to the behavior, "Thank you kindly!"

Standing at the top of the stairs was one of the head priests, a feeble man who looked like he was shaking out of nervousness then because he was old. The poor guy was hunched over and had been ready to die by the hands of a bunch of nuns, but it seems he was saved thanks to Bylad. Of course, the priest saw this as a bad thing and he even began to shake even more.

It just really pissed her off!

"What is going on here??" Hilda called out, using her newfound powers to command anyone of the faith. "Why are you all freaking out??"

It seems the sight of Hilda didn't scare the nuns too much, if anything they were more disgusted with her. She had noticed they would sniff or whisper behind her back whenever she passed. Normally it took too much effort to try and decipher what someone was saying about you, but these women were loud and they were rude.

_Dark Succubus._

_Death's right hand._

_The Dread Whore_

"One of the students has done something inappropriate to the Goddess!"

Some of the women chimed in while others lifted their fists in agreement.

"He was caught looking up her dress!! This isn't the first time he's preyed on a girl!!"

"And now the Goddess!!?!"

"I don't care if he's nobility! He's gone too far!!"

The priest was suddenly fearful again as the nuns all began to shout, demanding the boy be expelled or worse. Then she heard the name "Sylvain" thrown around and groaned - knowing exactly who they were talking about.

That damn pervert. Just what was he thinking!?

Hilda looked to Bylad for some kind of answer to all this and the boy merely reached out to run his fingers over the blue anklet fondly.

"The Clever Fox had no ill will. The little piggies were stubbed and he merely checked if they were well."

Stubbed? Little piggies.

Bylad noticed her confusion then wiggled his fingers in a big arch. "Wee wee wee, all the way home."

Oh. _Ooooohhhhhhh!_

"That idiot," Hilda scowled, stomping up the stairs and turning to glare at all the women. "Hey! Everyone calm down!"

Everyone's shouts slowly died down into angry mutters. Though the nuns hated her guts, they were still afraid of her. Probably because she could body slam them down two flights of stairs no problem.

Hilda scowled and held up the anklet, letting the sun hit the blue beads. "He wasn't looking up her skirt! The idiot was just trying to put this on! You guys got it all wrong and now I gotta come here and fix it because you’re all judgmental morons.”

There's a silence that spreads over the crowd, and Hilda wonders how many actual believe her lie. If any don't, then they're at least too scared to challenge her, especially with Bylad looming just over her shoulder. Either way, believe her or not, she's the one in control here. She's not afraid to flex her control either. 

She moves the anklet just enough for the light to glimmer off the beads, making sure everyone sees. 

"You can all go home now." Hilda says, and she hopes she sounds as annoyed as she feels. Goddess, these people are too stupid. Lynch mobs in general were like a hub of negative smarts. "You nearly lynched a guy over jewelry. Good job, time to take a nap and calm down."

None of them seem really eager to break up, but frankly, Hilda doesn't care. She's already on her last nerve, and she's worked _waaaaaaay_ too much today. Her quota is full, please and thank you. So she huffs, closing her fist around the anklet and slams it into her open palm, "I said get lost!"

At the same time she made her friendly request, Bylad happened to raise his hand to bat at the dangling hair pin. The combined efforts between them left just enough fear for some of them to flee. Not all of them, some were brave or stupid enough to stay, but none tried to cross the bridge either.

Her friend dropped his hand, tilting his head, like he was listening in to something. What it could be, or if he was even listening to something, she didn't know. But he spoke then, "If the crowd would be so kind, please do not come inside the chapel until this lad has seen to Butterfly Sister's self?"

They all flinched away at that.

"Thank you!" The boy called out to them. He turned on his tip toe, swirling like a dancer, his robes fluttering around him as he spun to walk inside, "Come Friend Hilda! We away to sister's side!"

But, before he disappeared, he turned to the crowd one more time, raising his hand, "None in these stone halls shall perish through the veil this day!"

If he was hoping that would calm the people down and get them to leave, then he was going to be disappointed, because none of them did. Hilda sighed, shaking her head and following after her friend into the giant halls. It was just as much a mess inside as outside, though quieter, and with more shuffling. It was easy to find Byleth, who stood before the statue, holding her lion and watching everyone around her flailing with that same blank expression that Hilda had long learned was default. Her lion tucked safely in her arms, tail flicking freely as it, too, stared blankly into the madness.

Hilda noticed Bylad become a bouncing mess out of the corner of her eye, years of being taught to be quiet and polite inside the church thrown out the window the moment he saw his twin sister.

"Butterfly Sister!" He was already running fluttering across the hall like some drunk, arms flailing and sleeves flapping loud enough to make the cathedral walls echo.

It was at this moment that a huge gust of wind tore through the doors before they could close, swirling around the church and putting out all the candles at once. Everyone froze in horror as the breeze rushed through the building then back out like an unwanted guest. Hilda could see all the church officials turn to glare at Bylad as he held his sister in the sweetest embrace.

Her blood boiled and she couldn't help but curse everyone for daring to think badly about the boy. She stomped down the aisle in a huff, wishing she could just take a nap somewhere when she was done dealing with all this bullshit. She was almost glad that they had to scramble to light all the candles back themselves - almost.

"Butterfly Sister," Bylad cooed, careful not to rub his mask into her head. "Smart-Pretty-Pink Hilda brought a gift!"

Her fury died a little and her mouth formed into a smile, "Bylad, sweetie, one adjective at a time."

Byleth looked at Hilda with her brother's matching mint eyes and hugged her lion close enough to cover her mouth. It was cute to watch and Hilda couldn't help but think it was Byleth's way of acting content.

"For me?"

Oh, sometimes they're just so alike~~! Hilda grinned and held up the anklet, enjoying the way the girl's eyes sparkled as brightly as the blue beads.

Byleth reached out and Hilda dropped it in her hands, knowing the girl would have preferred to put it on herself. Hey, more power to her. Hilda would have loved if someone dressed her up everyday - but she supposed she could see why Byleth disliked it.

The Goddess placed her lion down and fumbled with the jewelry in silence while the cub paced at her side, sniffing the air. Bylad was bouncing with eagerness and bent down to help.

"This one has many spindly flesh talons, dear sister!"

Hilda laughed and pulled him back up by the shoulders, "Whoa there! Don't wanna cause another dress incident today, all right?"

Bylad looked confused, "This moth is not checking piggies."

Bless his heart, he genuinely meant that too. 

Hilda shook her head, keeping a firm hold of his shoulder so he didn't try to help his sister and cause their hundredth or so misunderstanding in the span of that week. Maybe, if she played this right, she'd keep them all from living inside a soap opera.

She needed a break, school hadn't even started yet. She really hoped nothing super dramatic happened the rest of the school year, she doesn't know if she can deal with that. All the chaos of this first week alone was enough that she could honestly say she's worked more than she ever has. It's exhausting.

"Bylad, honey, just trust me on this one." Hilda gave me a smile, patting his shoulder. "Save any help for when people aren't watching."

She hated to say that, because she's starting to think they both have a complex doing things in front of other people, and that all this...acting out and doing stuff is new for them, something they only recently started doing, something that happened after Byleth fell off her tower and was saved by Prince Dimitri. Maybe that had scared her into doing more stuff? Hilda didn't know. Either way her words made them both shrink in on themselves, like those were bad words to say.

But Bylad listened to her, folding his hands and not trying to go back to helping his sister put her anklet on, so at least they weren't getting in trouble. Byleth also did manage to get the jewelry on, her pale, shoeless foot poking from beneath her dress, the blue beads stark against her ankle.

The Goddess made a pleased sound, and tested the way it moved on her skin my shaking he foot. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Hilda waved her hand. Her pink eyes flickered towards the pews longingly, wanting to go sit on them, but there were too many priests and such running around, and she honestly didn't trust Bylad not to get himself into trouble with them, they being super pissy and all right now. "Where's Sylvain? I heard he was with you."

"The red-headed boy?" Byleth stands again, her lion clutched firmly in her arms again, that little white tail swaying to and fro. "He's with Seteth."

"Figures." Hilda rolled her eyes. That's what he gets for trying to flirt with the most revered and holy woman in the land, "At least he's with someone reasonable."

"The tides do not his death hold yet." Bylad waves his hand impassively, face turning upward, staring into space in that creepy way he sometimes does when he's not really here anymore. "Worry not, for the Clever Fox will not so easily find his flesh shorn."

As if on cue, the doors to Seteth's office opened and a stern Seteth stepped out along with Sylvain who seemed to be sulking. Body slightly hunched and hands buried deep in his pockets, the boy's eyes cast downwards and looking like he was struggling internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy Pretty Pink Hilda - our break out star. Now it's time for a new player to enter the stage - my boy Sylvain.
> 
> [shakes head] Poor boy, he's in for a bad time.
> 
> Just a little reminder about Byleth's bruises - this was something I personally added at the beginning of the story that was just a small bit of story building. Let's be honest, if you were forced to sit on a stone throne for hours and hours day after day, you're bound to develop some bruises. To Byleth, they're normal, to other people who don't know better, they're alarming.
> 
> It was just a small tidbit to add to the confusion and make the lords question things - but it also became a great way to bring Sylvain fully into the fray. Considering his background, it made sense.
> 
> This was a long fic with a lot of threads that aren't fully connected yet, and some won't really have the impact you expect. I still hope you enjoy the ride all the same.
> 
> ~SICProwl


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm letting you off with a warning," Seteth sighed. "But let this be a lesson on how people perceive you. Maybe next time you'll think twice about chasing girls so you don't get caught up in misunderstandings."

Sylvain looked up, deep frown flipping around into a wide, jovial smile. " _Ha ha!_ Sorry! I guess it's really hard for a guy like me to change."

The older man turned a strict eye on Sylvain, clearly not amused. "See that you try. There's only so much the House Gautier can do against the church."

Sylvain flinched but kept his smile while his eyes seem to look cold. "Of course. I understand."

Hilda whistled low at the tone in his voice, wondering if he was asking for trouble. The noise caught both men's attention and the red head suddenly looked spooked at the sight of them. No...at the sight of...Byleth? How odd…

Bylad waved at Seteth, "Hello Willow-Widow." 

"Bylad, yes, hello." Seteth coughed into his fist, looking at least ten years older than the did with the check-ins. Which really said something about how this day was probably going for him all things considered. "I trust that you, at least, have kept out of trouble today?"

"This one has not the attention enraptured." Bylad promised, pawing at his hair pin again, "For this one has simply come to see the Butterfly decorated in shiny beads."

"Hilda brought me an anklet." Byleth explained for her brother, sticking out her foot and showing off the new accessory. "It is very nice."

"If anyone asks, that's what you were doing." Hilda tells the new duo, specifically eyeing Sylvain with distaste, "You were putting on that anklet at her request. You're welcome by the way, I saved your life."

The red-head blinked, frowning deeply at her. Somehow, she's both surprised and unsurprised that he's not interested in an obviously pretty girl like her anymore. It's a bit of a blow to her ego, but that just seems to be the sacrifice she's making these days. 

"Flirting with the Goddess and 'defiling' her pissed people off." She explains instead of worrying about it, "You should probably start watching your back."

Bylad, meanwhile, threw himself at his sister, throwing his arms around her shoulders in a cute little hug. Sylvain sized up at the sight, eyes narrowing suspiciously, and somehow Hilda is even less surprised than she should be that the guy doesn't like her. Fine, whatever, he's just another judgy asshole.

"Sister is pleased?" Bylad asks, looking at Byleth as he hugs her, pawing at his hairpin, "This one at last has pink!"

"That's cute Bylad." The Goddess comments with a smile.

"Yes, very nice." Seteth sighs tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose once again, "Please remember to stay away from strangers from now on you two. Your Mother can only be placated for so long."

Seteth hadn't wanted to say those words, that was very clear by the sour look that overcame his face once he was done speaking. Both twins also frowned, sharing a long, silent, look between them, faces carefully blank. Then they turned together, both speaking in eerily blank tones, "Yes."

The Archbishops assistant looked more tired than ever, "Right, well, if we're done here, please, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Byleth should get some ladies in waiting." Hilda suggested before the man could walk off, "Just to avoid this happening again."

"I would consider it..." Seteth turned, hands clasped behind his back as he walked away, "...but the Lady Rhea has already assigned her trusted maids."

"How trusted?" Sylvain piped in, startling Hilda as he stepped right behind Byleth and used his height to look imposing. "They haven't been following her around, so how can they protect her if all they do is bring her tea or clean her room?"

Hilda looked at him in annoyance but also relief that he was making some points for her - despite his suspicious glances at anyone around Byleth. What? Did Sylvain see the light when he looked under her dress?!

UGH. Teenage boys are so juvenile!

Seteth looked even more tired, "I don't believe you have a hill to stand on right now. Not with the mess you're in."

"Pinky is right," Sylvain stuck his thumb at Hilda while Bylad gasped and clapped his hands. "The Goddess needs protection from guys like me. She needs people with good sense and strong character to protect her."

"Oh? Are you going to suggest yourself?" Seteth scowled and waved his hand around. He was clearly growing angry with the conversation and Hilda was wondering why Sylvain was pushing his luck like this. Actually, he seemed like he was refusing to back down.

"No," Sylvain chuckled, somehow easing the tension with a wink. "I'd look fat in a lady in waiting uniform. I was thinking along the lines of..."

The red head looked up, faking a thoughtful look before snapping his fingers. "Mercedes and Annette! Those two seem like good eggs! I should know, I got to know them just yesterday~~"

Bylad suddenly popped up then, waving his sleeves and looking particularly excited, "Ah! Sweet Holy Sister and Gingerbread Mage! Yes, they were are soft and pink find adoration onto such a task!"

It took Hilda a moment to figure out what he was talking about, then she made an " _ahh_ " sound as realization hit her. She'd heard those nicknames before, just before she got here, actually. She should have known that Bylad had already seen everything play out, had probably even made sure that everything played to his favor. "Oh, so that's what you were talking about. Yeah, okay."

The Archbishop's advisor turned to Bylad, eyebrow arched, hands still clasped behind his back, "Have you...predicted this would happen, Bylad?"

"These sights have, in recent tides, seen the world flow and change." Bylad promised, one arms hanging around Byleth's shoulders and the other pawing at the hair piece. The lion's tail landing around his wrist, curling like a little white fuzzy bracelet. The twins look adorable together, even if the brother was in that horrifically ugly mask. "Tis a most pink tide, and this a most happy machination the Clever Fox has decided. Sweet Holy Sister is most pink, and delicious is her sweet bread."

Byleth suddenly looked very interested in the conversation, leaning forward, "Is Sweet Holy Sister one of the faithful?"

"This one's sights say it to be true!" The brother perked up, beaming at Seteth with what came across as hopeful even under that mask somehow, "Surely Lily Mother would not away such a faithful person from Butterfly Sister's side? With a Lady That Waits then Sister will most surely fall not. And ones such as the Clever Fox will not the piggies stub. The pitiful insects can then walk cobbled paths more, yes?"

Now Seteth was under the gaze of two hopeful twins as Byleth joined her brother, looking at Seteth with puppy eyes (well, as close to puppy eyes she could get). Hilda doesn't know how the man didn't crumble right away, honestly. She doesn't think she wouldn't have.

But he just pinches the bridge of his nose, "Let me guess, they're students?"

Bylad only smiled and nodded.

"Why are you two so obsessed with the students this year?" Seteth exhales, looking exhausted, like Bylad had just dumped the weight of the world on him, "They'll be too busy with their studies to wait on Byleth."

"Dedue still waits on Dimitri." Sylvain cuts in, seeing he has allies in his campaign to...do whatever he's doing. The guy grins, rounding on Seteth, "And Mercedes and Annette would be happy to do it. Plus, wouldn't it be nice for the Goddess to have responsible women her own age watching over her and keeping guys like me off her? Maybe she could even go on walks and such without the world almost exploding."

Seteth was actually starting to crumble at that, his firm mask breaking ever so slightly. It was the perfect chance for Hilda to join in, "Plus, frankly, trusted ladies are more effective than guards. You've already got a lot around this place, and having Ladies in Waiting would be better socially and make her happier."

That seemed to be what broke Seteth, in the end, which was just such a dad thing. Couldn't resist trying to make the little girls happy. The man visibly broke the grim face, sighing, "I will...try to bring it up to the Archbishop, but I make no promises."

Bylad cheered and wrapped his arms around Byleth's waist and lifted her and spun, making everyone in the church freeze while Seteth and Sylvain tried to get the boy to stop. Hilda didn't bother, it was too sweet and these dumb boys should just let them do what they wanted. Besides, Bylad didn't have the strength to hold his sister for that long and was already placing her down.

"Many eyes lay upon Mother in the coming days and whisper words of strange tales shall pressure her into agreement!"

Seteth pinched the bridge of his nose for the hundredth time that day and turned to leave, "Just what we need. Gossip."

Hilda laughed, watching as the man went back to the office and shut the door, probably to wallow at his desk and question how his life came to this. Whatever, he should have known better then to become a vice principle at a school full of crazy teenagers.

"So, the church falls to idle gossip, does it?" Hilda grinned at Bylad who was playing with his hair pin again. "Tell me, what kind of gossip makes your crazy mother see reason?"

His cute hairpin almost fell off on his lack flick and Hilda was quick to fix it while he explained. "Many Black Habits have been scurrying like rats, cheeping and sharing chatter like the plague. They whisper behind walls about Butterfly Sister's savior and his magical Lion."

Sylvain, who had gone back to standing behind Byleth and trying to appear like he wasn't listening, was suddenly staring at Bylad with renewed interest.

"Dimitri? People are gossiping about him?" He narrowed his eyes, "Have you been spreading rumors?"

Hilda glared and elbowed the boy hard in the arm, "No! Bylad doesn't do that! He just sees it!"

Oblivious to the tension around them, Bylad cheered his agreement, now hugging his sister fully. He dropped his chin on her shoulder, and the girl patted the top of his dumb helmet-mask. "Why are they talking about Dimitri? What are they saying."

"Why wouldn't they gossip about him after he literally saved your life?" Hilda questioned, tilting her head and pursing her lips. She made sure to keep side eyeing Sylvain, though, because he was clearly being a sketchy bitch right now. "But it's good to know that Lady Rhea is going to let Byleth have ladies in waiting. At least something good came of you falling off the tower."

"Oh, yes, thank goodness she almost died." Sylvain muttered sarcastically, his eyes narrowed, "She almost died, but at least something came of it. Thank goodness she was almost killed."

Hilda could only level a lad look at him, disbelieving. She places her hands on her hips, jaw slightly slacked, because what the fuck was up with this guy and where in the flames did he get off acting like a little bitch like this? "No one was saying that?"

Both twins shared a look, Byleth raising an eyebrow. Then they turned back towards them, just openly staring, like they didn't understand what the bickering was all about. Bylad shrunk behind his sister, and Byleth just stared on, petting her lion like it was a normal thing to do. "I thought we were happy?"

"Sorry." Sylvain dropped his hands, turning away, though his eyes flickered over Bylad, "Dimitri is my friend and I don't want people talking bad about him behind his back."

"No one is talking bad about prince charming." Hilda sniffs. It's too much work to be passive aggressive, and she doesn't know how literally everyone is able to be passive aggressive at all times. Goddess, how to people find the energy to be so bitchy all the time? How has time to hate Bylad so much? "Especially not us. Right Bylad?"

"Never!" Bylad sounded horrified by the idea. "This wagging tongue shalt nary ever speak a terrible word of the Butterfly's Azure Moon! For he is the shiny Moon."

...

...wait...

Oh. Oh. So that's who Azure Moon is! Oh! That totally makes so much sense! He's from the Blue Lions, and he had saved Byleth's life a week ago. It makes total sense she'd have a crush on him. He was a total prince charming type too, from what she'd heard. _Dawww_ , that was too cute. This is precious. No wonder. How had she not figured this out sooner? _Gosh_.

"Dawww." She speaks, reaching over to pinching her friend's cheek, "That's so sweet."

Byleth blinked, never once having been pinched before and found the sensation quite odd. But the feeling was short lived as Sylvain reached out to smack Hilda's hand away with a glare.

The pink haired girl planted her hands firmly on her hips and rounded on him, "Just what is your problem?!"

"Nothing." Sylvain shrugged while putting his hands behind his head and looking away, "I just think it's stupid to be treating her like that with all these church people watching. They look ready to lynch you just as much as me."

Hilda glanced around and noticed a lot of the priests were whispering behind their hands to one another while leveling glares at her. Some were pointed at Sylvain and most of the furious ones at Bylad. The sight was becoming all too familiar and Hilda was so fucking done with it.

She turned around, strained glass window shining down on her like a spotlight as she raised her voice as loud and angry as she could. "What are you all looking at?! Don't you have holy stuff to do!?"

A hand roughly grabbed her arm and began to drag her out a side door. Hilda gasped and struggled in Sylvain's grip while the twins quickly followed them out towards the stairs and away from listening ears. She would have gotten free quite easily if it wasn't for the furious look on the boy's face.

"Are you trying to get yourself burned at the stake?!" Sylvain hissed while finally letting her go. "I don't know how the church is run in Alliance territory - but talk like that in Faerghus can get a person's life ruined!"

"I don't know if you noticed..." She hisses, poking him in the chest roughly, taking satisfaction in the fact he was jerked back a bit by the sheer force of her abuse, "...but it is way too late to start worrying about our reputations. That ship has sailed and there is no going back."

The Dread Whore they called her. As if she were that cheap. As if someone oppressed and sheltered as Bylad is she wondered if he even knew about sex. She'd be both surprised and unsurprised if he hadn't been taught shit. Like it mattered anyway. Even if she was riding his dick, which she wasn't because he was her friend and a sweetie, then they didn't have the right to judge. 

But they did, and it was way too late to go back. Even if she cut off Bylad and went to church every day and prayed all day and night that mark was on her now. So she might as well own her bad reputation. Besides, she didn't want to leave Bylad, especially after the harp thing.

And to think, she used to respect holy people.

"The fuck are you going on about?" Sylvain hissed at her, leaning foreward with angry whispers, "Are you trying to get your house ostracised by the church?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Hilda hissed right back, claws out and ready to go straight for the throat, "You've been a bitchy judgemental idot since I walked in here. You hate Bylad as much as everyone else here, and you thought the same shit about him and about me as everyone else."

His face twisted darkly at that. From where they stood, silently watching the fight, the twins faces both twisted with guilt and shame. Especially Bylad, who looked briefly surprised, then sank back behind his sister, as if hiding behind her would hide him from the general shittiness of the world.

Hilda, angry now, turned back to glare at the red-head, "You looked up the Goddesses skirt. Congratulations. You did that whether you meant to or not. Everyone thinks you're a sexual deviant already. But you think you can do that and get away with it? People want to kill you, Sylvain. You think they're going to let that go? Congratulations, you ruined your own life."

A thick wave of uncomfortable silence rolled over them.

But the worst part was when Bylad finally broke the silence, stepping from behind his sister, hands wringing around themselves as he spoke, voice small, "...did this one away the happy, Friend Hilda? Did this one a bad make?"

"Bylad, sweetie, no." She turns back to him, "It's not your fault everyone here is a judgemental asshole. You've done nothing wrong. We made our own decisions."

"This one has the bads to Friend Hilda." He seemed entirely unconvinced, "This one is sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, honey, the world should apologise to you." She hissed, stomping her foot, "They're the ones wrong about us."

Sylvain watched as Hilda pulled the boy into an affectionate hug and began cooing over him. It was and odd sight, especially with that big, bulky mask-helmet on Bylad's head. With the boy's face accessory and Byleth's lack of shoes, it was a wonder that no one had done anything for them until now.

Hilda glared at the red head while she continued to pet the boy's head, "Look what you did! Now you've made him feel bad! Jerk! _**Pervert!**_ I bet you thought this sweet baby was some evil murderer, didn't you!?"

A look of annoyance passed Sylvain's face, but it quickly fell as he looked away with a deep sigh. "I probably would've if I wasn't looking at him now..."

In reality, Sylvain hadn't put much thought into the Dread God. He just figured he'd avoid him and that was that - the whole god of death thing didn't really bother him considering what they did in Faerghus. But Sylvain wasn't really powerful in those arts like Dimitri was, so he chose to focus on pretty girls instead.

"Look," he sighed deeply. "I appreciate your help and all, but I'm used to having a bad reputation - it comes with the Gautier territory."

Hilda's eyes narrowed, finding this boy to be a total idiot. "You just said Faerghus would end someone for yelling at church officials. You looked up the Goddess' skirt!"

He waved his hand at her nonchalantly, "And that misunderstanding has been cleared up. Don't worry about me - just worry about yourself and that boy..."

Hilda noticed his gaze flicker to Byleth again and she wondered if he was being a stalker freak or was harboring some weirdo crush. Either way, she didn't like it. "Bylad - we have another friend who's acting like an idiot."

"I'm not your friend," Sylvain hissed, but Hilda ignored him.

"And what do we do when friend's are acting like idiots?"

Bylad perked up, "We help them?"

Sylvain was starting to look uncomfortable as Hilda grinned evilly at him. For once in his life, he didn't want a girl's attention - especially when she began to whisper into the boy's ear. Said Dread God perked up even more and clapped his hands in delight.

"Clever Fox becoming this Moth's handmaiden?"

Sylvain paled and raised his hands for them to stop. "Don't even go there!"

"Oh, we're going there." Hilda snapped her fingers, looking smug as she strolled up with swaying hips. He never thought he wouldn't be attracted to a lady looking like a queen and swaying her hips, but here he is, the impossible happening. "Because I don't think you realize just how deeply you fucked up."

"I don't need help." Sylvain waved his hand, trying to fight off the girl without actually hurting her, "Back off!!"

"Do not worry, Clever Fox." The Dread God flapped his sleeves, smiling like he was pleased as peaches, "This one shall wave his wings and amaze the protections that shall keep the Fox from being skinned by hunters in the courtyard at night!"

Another tense silence fell over the roof. 

"I have no idea what that means but it sounds like a threat." Sylvain folded his arms, glaring. 

"He's telling you you're not going to be stabbed." Byleth finally spoke, patting her brother's head, "Thank you, Bylad." 

"These pitiful twins shall both the handmaidens!" Bylad clapped his hands is a cute little cheer, "Yay!"

"Hold on! I haven't agreed to anything!" Sylvain glared at Bylad, being a grumpy little bitch still, "You can't just make me your...you...dark servant! I'm not Hilda!"

"Please." Hilda waved her hand, smacking his arm, "I'm his friend. Which is all you have to be, you horny bitch. It's literally going to save your damn lie."

"This one will the cake make for the Clever Fox!" Bylad promised, clapping his little hands still, because he was fucking precious and the world didn't deserve him and Sylvain could go fuck himself, "And the access to secrets of the tides give."

The whiny pervert just cradled his face in his hands with a groan, defeat heavy in his shoulders as Bylad and Hilda basically surrounded him. "I'm not going to win this..."

"No you aren't," Hilda teased, twisting the metaphorical knife just a bit more. "Welcome to Team Evil - I hope you have a good villain laugh, because you're going to need it."

Sylvain rubbed his eyes, clearly annoyed by the situation but otherwise dealing with it a lot better then most. If there was one thing Sylvain was good at, it was going with the flow.

"Fine, go team evil or whatever." Sylvain shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at nothing in particular. "Not like it's any different from before."

"Great!" Hilda beamed and trapped the red head by snaking an arm around his and pushing the twins in front of them - like they were their private guards. "We were just about to go dress up and could use a man's touch."

Sylvain already looked like he was regretting this as they followed the twins down the stairs, already earning some stares and low whispers as they passed a few church hands and faceless students. To his credit, he didn't react to any of it and Hilda was pleased by that. At least he wasn't squirming and whining about how scary this all was and making her work at holding him down.

Such a good boy for accepting his fate~.

And who wouldn't want to?! Just in front of them, the twins were already acting so cute and sweet!! Both would end up drifting close to one another without thinking and practically walk as if they were one. Soon enough, Lion was reaching up to lick the bottom of Bylad's chin as the sister would pet his head with a soft coo. It was too much for Hilda's pretty pink heart and she was sure to die from it!

"Hey..."

Hilda looked up, annoyed that Sylvain was interrupting her twin watching. When he didn't say anything more, she poked him hard in the side. 

"What? Spit it out."

Sylvain's brow screwed up slightly, a dark look crossing his face as he seemed to chew on his words.

"The church...isn't a great place to live - is it?"

The pink girl huffed, taking a strand of her pigtail and twirling it around her finger. Honestly, hadn't the guy figured that at already? She'd found out day one that this place was a den of nightmares, where they made you work even though you had perfectly good reasons not to. Honestly, she's a noble, she can pay people to clean for her. It's economics.

Oh, and her friend regularly tortures himself. That too.

"Gee, how'd you find that out?" She asked stiffly, still swirling that lock of hair over. In front of them, the twins were oblivious to the conversation. "It was the gossip, wasn't it? Hard to miss the gossip. It's literally everywhere and no one can get away from it."

"I'm not joking around Hilda." He grabs her elbow, that dark look still on his face. He almost looks ready to punch someone, which is a mood. Hilda, in the span of two days, has learned that she was in no way prepared for the emotional labor Garreg Mach was putting her through. It's been about a week since she met Bylad and already she wanted to punch more people than she's ever wanted to punch. And, coming from Leichester, that was no small feat. So she's not surprised it only took Sylvain one walk around the place with the twins to tell something was off. "What's going on here? You've been shadowing the Dread God all week."

"I'll tell you wants going on, darling." Hilda throws a cautious glance around, watching all the people who sneak glances at them. They're all nuns and priests and guards, Hilda notes. It's not a surprise. Holst had told her that they cleared the halls whenever the Gods went walking. That guards would interrupt anything, no matter what you were doing, and herd you out if it looked like the Gods were walking that way. He'd spent that entire year trying to catch a glance of them. And now Hilda spends every day with them. Funny how life works. 

She drops her voice to a near whisper, leaning close to him as he bends down to meet her lips with his ear, "Their mom fucking sucks."

"Lady Rhea." He huffed a laugh in disbelief, standing straight again, "Her?"

"You'll see when you go to the tombs." Hilda promises him seriously, feeling herself become annoyed at the thought of that place, "Trust me, if you'd seen what I saw, you wouldn't have been so bitchy to Bylad. Sylvain, listen, she's a great lady and all, she's helped a lot of people, but I'm starting to think that maybe she doesn't know how to be a mom."

Sylvain bit his tongue, looking ready to shout at someone, anyone before he let her elbow go to glare at nothing. Then she saw his eyes go towards the twins once more.

"It would make sense if they're both getting hurt..."

"Huh?" She put a hand behind her ear and glared at Sylvain. "What was that? I can't hear you!"

The red head glared and pulled away from her, "I said - if what you're saying is true, then they're both in trouble."

"Both?" Hilda raised a brow and looked over at the twins who had stopped at the stables and were pointing at the horses - but otherwise didn't go near them. "Bylad is the one who's bullied all the time - I gotta protect him mostly!"

Sylvain narrowed his eyes at her, "Just because you're helping him on the surface doesn't mean there isn't other layers of hurt going on."

He seemed to be hiding something and kept changing his mind about sharing it. It was really starting to piss Hilda off too and she just wished he'd spit it out! Not to mention he kept glancing at Byleth like someone was about to poof out of no where and take her. He better be careful or people are going to think Bylad's new Dread Fox was going to kidnap the Goddess.

"Whatever - it's so much work to deal with rumors and mean words. It's best just to avoid them."

"That's not what I meant," Sylvain said while rolling his eyes. "Look, you just protect them in public, and I'll watch over them where no one thinks is looking."

"Oh please, you'd make a terrible spy."

Sylvain glared, "Says you."

The girl huffed, more than done with this conversation. If he wasn't going to share with the class then she wasn't going to drag it out of him. She had too much to do as it was, and she didn't feel like trying to dig with this guy. "Whatever. As long as you're not going to be bitchy to Bylad."

The red-head shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes trailing up their backs before humming, his eyes stopping on Bylad's gloved hands as they flexed and brushed through his sister's hair. Hilda wondered if they were still bandaged or if they were healed by magic by now. He seemed to be flexing them right...

"Just tell me if they get hurt." Sylvain finally states, his eyes narrowing. "I'd like to know."

Hilda scoffed, "I won't have to tell you. You'll see soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Hilda have a love hate relationship going on - sometimes it turns into other things they rather not share since it's embarrassing.
> 
> ~SICProwl


	18. Chapter 18

"My, my, my. What a terrible retainer you make."

Teal eyes glanced upward, landing on the unexpected guest. Dedue grunted at Princess Edelgard's retainer, Hubert he believed the name was, entered his room. Without knocking at that It was rude, _very rude_ , but the Duscan let it slide, for now, considering their... _alliance_ , "May I help you?"

"I just came for an exchange of information." The dark man let the door fall closed behind him. He stood in front of it, stiffly, hands behind his back and form straight. He looked around, studying the merger room, sniffing at the recent state of disarray the room had fallen in since Dedue had taken charge of the Snow Lion that the Goddess had designated her own before deciding to speak again, "What would your prince think of this mess you've landed in?"

Dedue was unsure if he meant the state of the room, which had many claw and teeth marks all over as a result of the lion or the flowers that lined the walls, a thank you gift from the Goddess herself. Either way, Dedue saw no reason to lie to the man, "His highness holds a soft heart, and would himself not hesitate to have taken to this task if he were here."

"Ah, yes." Hubert stepped up to one of the vines of flowers, plucking a white bloom from the vine and holding it up to study, "I'm quite sure he would. To his detriment even."

"His highness is often too kind." Dedue agrees, stepping next to the man, "He cares so much it haunts him."

"No doubt." Hubert crushed the flower between his fingers, dropping it to the floor before sparring Dedue a long look, smiling viciously, "The way you speak of him, Prince Dimitri may as well be your God."

"In Duscur, we believe all Gods were once men." Dedue does not deny this fact, nor does he confirm it. "Men and women who raised to divinity either through merit, power, determination, or tragedy."

"And Prince Dimitri has all these things." Hubert chuckles humorously, clicking his fingers, "No wonder you worship him. Are you trying to deify him, _Duscan?_ " 

"Is it not the same for you and the Lady Edelgard?" Dedue purposely raises a brow, a bit boldly perhaps, but it is something to which he has been meaning to speak of, "Your loyalty is as unquestioned as my own."

"A point." Hubert hummed, smiling that dark smile, "My loyalty is a bit different, I'd say. But I see your point. Yes, from a certain point of view, Lady Edelgard may as well be my God."

"How strange the notion is these days." Dedue states as he turns to look at the flowers, most of them are blue morning glories. "I have prayed to many Gods, and yet here I stand, in the favor of a breathing one."

"It is most certainly unexpected." The dark man agrees, "But not something unwelcome. Though, I'd prefer her brother. I have many questions for him."

"Perhaps I can arrange something, then." The Duscan muses, "She seems to hold adoration for her brother, and he for her, from what I've observed of them."

"How quaint." Hubert stepped further into the room, hands still placed behind his back as he took in the disheveled sheets and the many claw marks left behind. There were some feathers from a previous pillow and some of the legs of the furniture looked like it'd been chewed on. Not to mention some of the Duscan's fingers.

"I suppose it truly takes a Goddess to love a Dread God." He looked into some of the potted plants and briefly wondered if other things could be grown. 

"She speaks fondly of him and holds the view that everyone is simply assuming he's evil." Hubert chuckled at this and Dedue couldn't help but want to throw him out. "State the information you wish to exchange then leave - I have many things to do."

Hubert huffed, his vicious smile still on his face as he turned towards Dedue. "So impatient. You must be a ball at parties."

Dedue remained silent as the other retainer stepped closer towards the door, his inspection seemingly over. "We've learned quite quickly that the boy is a seer and Lady Edelgard feared it would be a problem. We have a man following him, but there's only so much he can watch without drawing suspicion. We need someone who's... _closer._ "

"So, because of my position, you want me to spy on the Goddess and her brother."

Hubert shrugged, "Just until our house gets our own foothold. I'm surprised Caspar has managed to make headway despite not being in on anything. If you were to arrange a meeting, then you only have to worry about digging up dirt on the Goddess and not her evil twin."

The Duscan could not help but level a long look at the man, who was both his ally and yet a growing annoyance. How strange to both deeply understand someone, respect them even, yet hold such contempt for them all the same. Dedue was, himself, not above trying to spy, so to speak, if that's what his highness needed, but somehow such an act of devotion came across as outright malicious coming from the man. Then again, so did all things. 

"If what you say is true..." Dedue rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "Then he, as a seer, must already know what we plan to do."

"Lord Von Reigan implied he did know of our plans." Hubert allowed his fingers to meet, an odd gesture and one Dedue wondered about as the man-made an interested hum, "It is likely only due to his poor reputation that our plans how not been outed and we have not been disposed of."

"That is not what I meant." The Duscan shook his head, frowning, "I meant introducing him to a spy."

Hubert frowned.

Then, something occurred to the Duscan that had not, before, even been considered. "The Goddess loves her brother deeply, and her brother loves her deeply."

"So you have stated." Hubert rolled his eyes, "What's your point?"

"Would he have not told her about our plans if it was successful." Dedue dropped his hand, turning to stare at the flowers with narrowed eyes, "The Goddess is not in any way suspicious of me. Nor does she see me as a threat. This is in spite of her and her brother holding a loving relationship, and the brother knowing of our plans. Even if the brother's reputation is not regarded, the Goddess could have demanded our execution. What, then, is has happened that neither God regards us as a threat, but rather as allies?"

Hubert's face formed into a sneer, "Perhaps my Lady was right and he is merely toying with us. He sees so far and so well that we're just pawns in a game that we've already lost."

"No," Dedue shook his head, now staring intently at the blue blossoms. "I have not met him, but the Goddess talks often of his honesty and unwillingness to harm - he's not the type to play such games...Not willingly."

"Then what you're suggesting is that we've already lost the war and should just pack up," Hubert hissed, watching the boy start to water his plants with a thoughtful expression.

"What I'm suggesting," Dedue placed heavy emphasis on his words. "Is that he's allowing the game to go on because he might want to lose."

Now Hubert was looking at him as if he were mad, which, who could blame him? He just admitted a theory that the Dread God wanted out of his own religion and it's overwhelming power. The boy who seemed to have it all, gold, fear, magic of untold power, and he was allowing them to stumble onto his chessboard and fumble with his pieces like they were children.

"True seers are the ones who live long enough to see the end of a game and they know when it's time to bow out." Dedue looked to Hubert with a shrug, "Perhaps he sees us more as teammates then enemies...at least, for now."

The Adrestian scoffed, visibly scoffed, swatting his gloved hand as if to bat the very words the Duscan spoke from the air. "And how, dare I ask, would losing this game be more beneficial than winning?"

"You clearly are unused to seers," Dedue spoke, crossing his arms, staring at the man with keen eyes. He cannot say he knows much of Adrestia, his knowledge is limited to what was relevant to his highness. He would have thought that they, as peoples that excel in many forms of magics, would have more knowledge of seers. "They do not abide by the normal plays of power. They see too much and know too much. Instead, they play a separate game."

"I admit, seers are not something I am overly knowledgeable with." Hubert admits, eyes narrowing the slightest bit as a displeased frown etches on his features, "Adrestia has a terrible habit of putting them down when they start popping up."

Seers were already so very rare, and it seemed both cruel and waste to slay such revered peoples as soon as they were discovered. Though, in a way, he understands why a place full of power struggles like Adrestia would be quick to put them down. Still, it leaves a vile taste in his mouth. "Seers tend to go for the path that shows they live longest and most comfortably. If I am correct, and he wishes to lose, then perhaps he is either not living comfortably or long here."

Hubert hummed, considering this. He folded his fingers again, studying Dedue intensely, "How certain are you of your assessment?"

"It is mostly speculation," Dedue admitted, moving towards his plants, hand reaching out to touch the petal of a morning glory. He hummed deeply, thinking back to just a few short days ago, "But I have a hypothesis based on information I have gathered so far."

"Oh?" The other retainer spoke, perking up at that, suddenly keenly interested, "Do tell."

"I have learned, through casual conversation, that the Goddess' education is very suppressed. To the point, she does not know what Duscar is, or who Duscans are, or that there was a Tragedy of Duscar that killed Faerghus' king." The man turned to meet his ally, frowning grimly, "What's more, it seems that Lady Rhea is the one that dictates whom the Goddess gives her blessings onto."

"The woman who controls the Gods." Hubert chuckles darkly, shaking his head, "To have that sort of power..."

"She is their Mother." Dedue frowned, "And what child does not want their Mother's love?"

Hubert said nothing.

"I would suggest, to test my theory..." Dedue turned bodily to the man, studying his dark ally, "...that you try approaching the Dread God. If he welcomes you, who would never betray Lady Edelgard, then perhaps he does consider us allies."

Hubert's face twisted into something far crueler then Dedue would expect from a human, but did not say anything as he's seen his fair share of demons in human masks. "What you're suggesting is suicide."

"I am merely giving you the information you desired. Do with it, what you will." Dedue didn't look at him, just watched as some of the flowers start to tremble just ever so slightly; a sign he'd picked up whenever the Goddess was nearby. "I suggest you decide quick - the gods have already been gathering new pieces in their game and I'm unsure how many they plan to collect."

Dedue was somewhat...happy to say that Dimitri had been included in such a group - intentional or not. The Duscur man had worried that his Highness would be forced to suffer on the front lines as the Goddess' chosen favorite and both would be forced to bow to her every whim while holding back their angry teeth. But after coming to know the girl and the kind words about her brother, Dedue had quickly decided the previous image of two great masterful gods were nothing but fronts that two scared children hid behind, begging for help.

Hubert scoffed, clearly not seeing the same thing Dedue was - a pity.

"You ask me to risk my position, Lady Edelgard's entire plan, to the very people we plan to conquer?" The pale man tugged hard at his glove as if he just finished cleaning up something unsavory. "I suppose if one wishes things to be done right..."

Dedue didn't answer as the rest of his flowers began to tremble as if in anticipation of the coming person they so adored. He gently brushed over a petal, wondering if the Goddess would think to visit Duscur one day, and maybe there will be flowers once more...

"You better hurry," Dedue finally said as they both heard voices outside the door - laughing and talking of passing students. "He's going to be passing here soon. They both like to walk this path after a day of chores."

"This is absurd." Hubert sneers at him, lips pulled into a snarl worthy of a truly fierce beast. It's very different from the viper like the quality of the man. "You cannot back me into a corner like this. I will not betray Lady Edelgard for the sake of curiosity."

"No one is asking you to betray her," Dedue states simply, because really, for a man who considers himself Lady Edelgard's right hand, he is surprisingly unbold. Dedue, himself, doesn't take the position of right hand, opting to be his shield, but he would have thought an actual right hand would act more sharply and boldly, "What I am asking is that you take up a position as the spy you wanted so badly."

 _"Me?"_ Hubert scolds, "Surely you jest?"

"He knows of our plan already." Dedue watches those flowers tremble, so brilliantly blue. Win or lose, he thinks, his highness would be safe. Though he prefers to win. And, if he's going to win, he has to know exactly what they're playing with. He knows seers, though, and if he knows what the seer wants, then he can assure his highness wins. And to know what the seer wants, he has to know how willing the seer is in interacting with or working with them. "Try, see what he says to you. Does he threaten you? Does he let slip details of our plans?"

"The more we know about what he knows..." Hubert muses, trailing off.

"If we know what he wants, we can get rid of him without ever having to fight him." Dedue muses, stroking his chin.

"Out of curiosity." Hubert sniffs, looking up at him with a glare, "What do you think he wants?"

Dedue didn't care to look at the man, too busy watching the subtle shift of the flowers as the voices outside grew louder, "You truly want my opinion?"

"You seem to be the expert." The man is losing patience with him, his eyes flickering towards the door over and over again as the decision for what to do boiled inside him, going back and forth.

"It's hard to say." Dedue states, crossing his arms, "I'm split between a few very different theories, but there is something missing. Something we don't know. Something only he sees. That's why I asked you to be the spy."

Hubert looked ready to snarl out an answer but was interrupted by a light knock on wood. Both boys were immediately silent as the small band of voices chatted on the other side of the door. Dedue stood, ignoring Hubert's even paler form as he opened it to see the very twins they'd been talking about at his doorstep. Hilda is, unsurprisingly, at Bylad's side after having become baptized in the tombs where he stored all his victims' blood for later consumption. She looked healthy regardless of her new succubus form.

What did surprise Dedue was Sylvain in their group and actually looking like he was at their side and not trying to latch on like a parasite who wanted something. He took a moment to take this in and wondered if this was another situation with Lord Lonato's boy but decided it wasn't important at the moment.

"Yes?"

The little group quieted, Hilda looking pinkish and happy as she hooked arms with the Dread God in his dread form. This was perhaps the first time Dedue has seen the boy this close, but he showed no signs of anxiety or from being uncomfortable - something that Dedue knew Byleth would be pleased with. He wasn't surprised she was the one speaking for them, having the most interaction with the Duscur man now that he was taking care of the creature in her arms.

"Dedue," Byleth hugged her Lion close, looking almost shy. "We've come to ask..."

He waited, noting the dreamy look that took over the Goddess' face every once in a while during a conversation. He'd learned to be patient and let her finish, finding that she was merely focusing on finding the correct words. Dedue wasn't surprised that she lacked social skills even a child would have - everything had been presented and done for her without a second thought, so it must be different for her to actually try and reach out to people and form bonds. Even if it was a narcissistic thought, he couldn't help but let it fester in his heart in knowing that Dimitri was one the Goddess was wishing to form a bond with.

"Do you need me to watch Lion?" He held out his hands, ready to take the cub and do his duties. Dedue would perform anything that was asked of him, as long as it assured him of Dimitri's future.

But he was surprised to see her pull her arms away, hugging Lion closer and giving a little pout. "No...we wanted to see if you'd like to join us."

Bylad jumped in, his excitement proving too much for him as he stood in front of the Duscur man.

"Loyal Shield of Princes and Flowers! Come! We all will play dress as farmers and peacemakers!"

Dedue paused, wondering why a god would want to dress up and pretend he was less then what he was, but didn't push it; especially when Byleth shifted in front, almost nervously.

"I don't want to dress up...but Lion does...I want him to look dashing like Dimitri." She looked up at him as if he were the expert and he had to keep from saying yes immediately.

There are many things in life that Dedue does not understand. Animals just so happen to be one of them. Now, it seems, the Goddess combined with animals happens to be another of them. Though he does not understand how the Goddess understands what her lion wants, he has no choice but to believe her. "Of course."

"The Loyal Shield shall grant these sentient tumors the knowledge of dashing capes." The Dread God flapped his sleeves. A clip in the shape of an apple and flowers hung from his mighty helmeted horns. The ruby eyes glinted in the light like demonic sight was staring through the Duscan man. He looked very much like a demon. He could not help but wonder how much blood was consumed to form those rubies, "The Flower Shadow may join as well if it pleases."

As he said this, the Dread God looked towards Hubert, smiling. The dark man scolded, very much not liking the sudden attention that befell him, "No."

The Dread God deflated at that, "Does this one not the friend make of the Flower Shadow this day?"

"It's okay sweetie." Hilda patted his arm, unafraid of the demonic deity to which her soul has likely already been sold, "He's just scared because he knows you're prettier than him."

The Dread God tilted his head curiously, "But, Friend Hilda, all are prettier than this one."

"No, they're not." Hilda insisted, waving her hands at Byleth, "You look like your sister, and she's gorgeous. Or are you saying that everyone is prettier than your sister?"

"Butterfly Sister is the prettiest of all, next to Friend Hilda and Sister-Daughter." The Dread God put a finger to his chin, "And Sweet Holy Sister."

"You know what, I finally get you." Sylvain spoke, at last, unpocketing his hands and pointing at the Dread God, "You think all girls are pretty, and I respect that."

"Don't you put him on the same level as you, perv." Hilda huffed, swatting his pointing finger away, "Bylad is pure."

" _All women are queens._ " The Dread God nodded solemnly. 

"Will you and your friend join us, Dedue?" The Goddess finally spoke over the nonsense, though she did pat the Dread God's helmeted head, " _Please?_ For Lion?"

She held up the lion cub as she said this, just barely peeking over the top of its head with her teal eyes. At that moment, the lion yawned a toothish yawn. Dedue looked at Hubert, who stared at the lion and scolded, "Must I?"

"This one would like to tempt the Flower Shadow with secrets of those long past beyond the veil." The Dread God spoke, flapping his sleeves again, "And again with the knowledge that there will be much pink. Very pink. _The pinkest._ "

There was silence for a moment, before Hubert spoke to him, "You are the biggest disappointment in my entire life."

"Then the Flower Shadow has yet to meet with the secrets kept within the bones and stones." The Dread God flaps his wings, "Such disappointment that lies in the heart of the Lily of the Valley. OH! This one thinks the playing of the harp would be further disappointment to be made! Flower Shadow! To the Stallion! We must a harp challenge make!"

"After dress up." Byleth reminds him.

" _After the dashing lion!_ " The Dread God agrees.

Dedue noted that the Goddess looked pleased of the outcome, regardless of how they got there and waited for Hubert to step out before closing the door. The Dread God took this as a deal made between them and seemed to try and hurry them along as if they were already late. Hubert looked like he was trying to leave the group discretely, but the boy god seemed to be lassoing him in quite well. It probably didn't help that the boy was turning several shades paler the more he stood out in the sun, so one could only assume Hubert's demonic powers were waning for the day. Which was good, because his stubbornness was annoying.

"Flutter flutter this way! The Clever Fox must twist the tongue and charm the birds who _chit chit chirp~_ " The Dread God practically spun in place, the ruby encrusted mask sparkling like fire in the sun and promising all the torments of hell that laid beneath if someone made so much as the wrong move. "Hurry or else the Gingerbread Mage will run run run as fast as she can!"

Dedue allowed the masked boy to herd them down the path, Sylvain winking at a few passing students and making them giggle and scurry away while Hilda punched him in the arm.

"What? If I still got it, I still got it!"

"Moron. You'll never learn."

The Duscur man almost felt...content in the strange group - all walking along as if they were normal students at a normal school with normal worries. Such peaceful times and such prosper to be wishing for...

He didn't expect to see a sweating Hubert in his images of the future, but one cannot be too picky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get used to disappointment Hubert, we all have our wounds. Personally, the highlight of this chapter is Dedue, devoted Dedue, also a little headcanon we got in the server that never made it's way here. Bylad personally loves Dedue a lot, almost as much as he loves Hilda, like...we had whole segments where he just chased after Dedue because he liked him so much, of course, that was before this au was born.
> 
> -Mod Naz
> 
> Bylad loved Dedue so much, but Dedue did not return his love for he cared for the Sweet Holy Sister~ Mercedes  
> Bylad knew he could not separate the two and gently allowed his love to die. I can't remember if his second crush is in this au - it only lasted a week  
> ~SICProwl


	19. Chapter 19

The conversation involved mostly the newly baptized succubus, Hilda and her dreaded Master - both seemingly enjoying talks of hair and shoes (clearly code for some forms of torture) when the Dread God paused, throwing out his arms at the group right after the Goddess passed him. They all stilled, watching as Byleth seemed to wander on a few steps in a dreamy daze before a pair of girls arrived just around the corner. The Dread God hissed a victory and bounced in place as his sister bumped into the two girls on accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A redhead gasped, "We didn't see you!"

The red-haired girl was a small thing, petite even, standing on clumsy legs and fixing her arm full of books. Her braids were swinging as she tried to right herself. By her side was a slightly taller, more mature looking young woman with an easy smile and a head of light blonde hair that tied neatly in a ribbon over her shoulder. Dedue vaguely recognized them his fellow Blue Lions.

"Well, well, well." Sylvain grinned, strolling up to the girls, "Look who it is. Annette and Mercedes. Speak of the Dread God and he shall appear."

"No." The actual Dread God spoke, tilting his head at the idiom, "This one is rather too busy to speak with all who invoke his title."

It was then, and only then, that both girls actually looked at the group and realized who they had just run into. The change in demeanor was startling, as both girls froze instant. Annette dropped her book on the ground, her lips parting in surprise, eyes were blown wide. Mercedes, too, was wide-eyed, though her hands flew to cover her shocked mouth as she gave a horrified gasp.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Annette cried, waving her arms frantically as she tried to appease the Goddess, eyes going teary as she begged for her life, "Please don't eat my soul! I have so much to do! If I don't write a book that outsells Varric Eisner's then what's the point?!"

"The author of 'The Count of Monte Island'?" The Goddess tilts her head curiously, humming, "That's my favorite book."

"And so it begins." The Dread God spoke ominously, dropping his hands and walking forward."Oh!" The redhead was quick to forget her fears at the mention of said book. "It is? That's great! It's probably in my top three, after his great work on the Three Gryphon Riders and The Man in the Black Iron Mask!"

The Goddess hugged her Lion close, nodding along but clearly unsure what the other was saying. "I've never read those. Did he write to them too?"

Annette gasped in horror, more horror then when she'd ran into the Goddess herself while her friend looked nervous behind her. "You've never read-?!! Oh, my Goddess!!"

"Annie-!"

The redhead paled once more and swallowed whatever she was about to say next, her wide eyes wild on the Goddess who stood before her. Suddenly, her hands were waving around, trying to apologize for invoking her name, then for freaking out, then for freaking out over freaking out while Mercedes stood trembling behind her. Dedue waited for some kind of scolding or harsh punishment to be wrought down upon them but wasn't surprised to find that the Goddess was interested in other things then what the lowly mortals thought.

"Flayn says there are more books, but hasn't been able to get them..." Byleth hesitated as if really wanting to ask for something but not actually used to doing it. It was kind of...interesting to watch. A god having trouble asking what they wanted after so many years of things just appearing before you without a second glance.

"May I...Can..."

It was actually a little more painful then Dedue realized before Sylvain swooped in by wrapping an around the Goddess' shoulders and winked at the two girls. "Hey you two~ Just in time, we were just about to go paint our nails and talk about boys."

"I was promised the secrets of death," Hubert muttered under his breath from beside Dedue. The Duscan man could not begrudge him his mutterings. This must considering the man's constantly calculating nature, seem like a phenomenal waste of time. 

"Oh." Annette made a surprised noise, looking between Sylvain and the Goddess. She seemed not to know what to say, and Dedue couldn't rightly blame her for the loss of words. This whole situation was perplexing, and not all had the ability to just casually brush such a momentous occasion aside like Sylvain apparently had. Especially not for the faithful, which these two seemed to be.

"You may join us if you'd like." The Goddess nodded confirming Sylvain's unsaid invitation. 

"Ummm." The red-headed girl shared a long look with her friend, who seems to have frozen from the shock, unable to form words. Together, their shared look contained entire conversations, thick debates, even. The two must be close, to understand each other so well. Finally, she looked back, sounder uncertain as she answered, _"...sure?"_

"That's great." Hilda spoke, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "It's great to have more girls to talk boys with. Bylad is a sweetie, but when it comes to guys he gets confused."

"This one thought Friend Hilda would be interested in the events surrounding the tide surrounding The Divine Prince and the Fell Vessel." Bylad frowned, flapping his robes, "Tis romantic enough."

"See? He's confused. I need help or he'll just talk about the Gatekeeper again."

The petite redhead happened to glance over at the Dread God and gasped as if finally noticing him standing before her for the first time. If she had another armful of books to drop, Dedue was sure she'd have done it. Little hands covered little lips and the tall one behind her was suddenly in front - looking brave and bright in the sun.

"You're the Dread God?"

Though her voice was soft like tickling feathers, Dedue couldn't stop himself from straining to listen. Where he'd expected a meek woman of the church, he was surprised instead to see a forthright one, standing her ground against a dreaded evil for her friend. Suddenly, Dedue wished to help her in the fight, knowing how precious it was to protect the ones they loved.

"If you have any mercy, then please, spare Annie. She's a dear friend and the kindest girl I know."

The man of Duscur found himself nodding in agreement, while the Dread God gasped in shock.

"No no no no!" He wailed and hurried behind Dedue of all people. "This one has many mercies for Mercy! But this sad, pathetic little moth only wishes to partake in dress games and brown water!"

Annette and Mercedes looked confused while Hilda rushed to his side and began to pet the boy's head, "It's okay. Take your time - we don't have to make all the friends today."

"But..." The Dread God whined, and Dedue wondered how a Dread God could make such a sad sound. "But this one wants to."

It was to stand here, staring at the face of death, and seeing him be disappointed in the lack of enthusiasm others had for his presence. He doesn't understand what the Dread God must have seen that made him want to supposedly befriend the two girls. Though, if Dedue had to venture a guess he'd say it was the sheer courage the woman, Mercedes expressed. It took someone special to stare down the face of death willingly, disregarding their own fear in order to save another.

It took something special to face down evil and render it irrelevant and ineffective.

"Enbarr wasn't built in a day, sweetie." Hilda patted his helmet, nails making an uncomfortable echoing sound as they scrapped against it. Like rain hitting tin. "You can make friends with everyone once we...fix your reputation a bit."

"But this one has not the time." He flaps his sleeves again, the ruby eyes looking up, glinting in the light, "The storm comes soon, and this one must amass allies before those who slither in the dark come."

From beside him, Hubert made a loud inhale. Dedue wondered what the man beside him gleaned from such a confession. He, himself, thinks that perhaps the boy wanted to build good relations with his would-be captures, perhaps to ensure that should their plan succeed, they live comfortably. Though that still leaves him bereft of why the Dread God wanted his religion to fail.

Well, perhaps not, Lady Rhea is obviously restrictive and holds all the true power. The twins seem to live more as beloved birds in golden cages than a palace. However, they are children, and Dedue thinks that they love their Mother and that's how the Archbishop is able to be so restrictive. Why then, was this happening?

It occurs to Dedue, suddenly, that perhaps the Dread God was perhaps planning a path from freedom but, perhaps, could not bear the idea of slaying his own Mother. Then, if Dedue was correct, the Dread God was hoping the alliance the lords had formed would slay her for him?

"We'll prove them all wrong later, sweetie." Hilda was still petting the Dread God.

The Goddess, though, loved her brother beyond all else. And because the Goddess loved her brother beyond all else it makes sense that she could not stand his disappointment. So, she turned to the two girls, her hand reaching over to clutch her brother's shoulders, "Bylad doesn't want to hurt anyone. He just wants to wear pretty clothes. Please don't be scared."

Annette looked confused and still afraid, but the Mercedes girl seemed to be slightly mesmerized by the literal Goddess before her. It was no surprise, seeing as he had heard she was a devout woman of the faith. The only true surprise had been her willingness to stand up against the Dread God and his dreaded ways without a second thought - perhaps because she believed the Goddess would protect her spirit for when he forces her into the afterlife...

"O-Oh, well..." Mercedes clapped her hands together, looking quite nervous but also quite happy to be looking at the Goddess up close for the first time. "Forgive us... We do not mean to judge it's just..."

Her soft voice trailed off and all could quickly understand what she was implying. The Dread God looked dreaded indeed, and with such nasty stories and rumors floating around about him by the church itself - it was no wonder a devout follower would be wary. The idea made Dedue briefly wonder if the boy was just trying to topple the religion out of spite - considering they all seem to fear or loathe him - and he was just going to whisk his sister away with him when it finally fell. Though...watching him sniffle pathetically as he hid behind his sister made that hard to believe.

"He's very nice and he likes sweet things and pink." Byleth turned to her brother who was still trying to hide behind her - acting much like a scared child while Lion pawed at his face playfully each time he was close enough. "Say hello, Bylad."

"H-Hello, Moth."

Hilda gushed immediately at his side and Sylvain stared on with narrowed eyes before muttering something under his breath about the act being the _'oldest trick in the book.'_

Whatever trick it was, it seemed to work as Mercedes instantly relaxed and smiled - which made Annette follow suit.

"Why, you do seem quite sweet. Much like one of the children from the church back home."

"Yay." The Dread God perked up, pawing at the mask with his gloved hands. "Then this one the dress up games invites?"

The two girls shared a long look between themselves once again, speaking in that strange language to which only they were privy. Annette squeezed her books to her chest, biting her lips nervously before giving a jerking nod. Mercedes then turned back to them, her hand finding her cheek and speaking nervously, "I suppose if the Goddess herself is asking then it would be quite rude to say no."

"Oh, good." Hilda clicks her heels against the ground, hands on her hips, "There are too many guys here and Byleth doesn't get into dress-up. I need help and proper boy talk."

"Ugh." Sylvain made a disgusted noise, before staring at Hilda, "Why would you drag us, poor guys, into your boy talk? Don't be surprised when I retaliate with girl talk."

"Don't be gross." Hilda demanded, covering Bylad's ears with her hands, "He's pure."

"Pure." Sylvain pocketed his hands, scoffing, " _Riiiiiight._ "

"Are we going to go dress up now?" Annette finally gathered her courage and spoke, those books still clutched like a shield against her chest. Blue eyes flickered over them all, her teeth finding her bottom lip nervously, "Where are we even going?"

"My room." Hilda flicked her pigtail over her shoulder. "Where the clothes are."

"This one has paid for them with gossips from the tides that are yet to be." Bylad suddenly surged forward, bending over and standing on his hands. He then walked forward, on his hands, his feet dangling in the air as he walked...on his hands, "Let us away!"

"He is toying with us." Hubert determined as he scolded, nevertheless following the Dread God with a shake of his head.

"Bylad! Sweetie! Your hands!" Hilda raced after him, "Don't walk on them!"

"This one must!" Bylad continued forward, towards the dorms, both Hubert and Hilda on his heels, "It is the only way for him to follow!"

Dedue could do not but stare as the God as he made his way towards the dorms. He then shared a long look with Sylvain, who only stared with a slack jaw and a head-shaking in denial. The Duscan man shrugged, "It does not do to question why seers take the actions they do."

Dedue was about to follow, but Sylvain held out an arm, making him pause for a moment as most of the group went up into the dorms. Once the redhead seemed satisfied waiting long enough, did he drop his arm and spoke.

"Hey, I have to talk to you about some things..."

Shifting, narrowed eyes, troubled frown, and clenched hands - troubling signs from someone such as Sylvain. The boy was always one to just let the wind blows where ever it may lead him - so to see him standing so firm against a gust must truly be something to keep a note of.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Dedue couldn't help but grow fidgety, more so because he did not think it wise for someone of Sylvain's background to be talking to someone such as him. Dedue was still trying to fathom why the Goddess was willing to put up with him, but he supposed being her Lion tamer helped earn her favor...

Sylvain looked around again, almost suspiciously so before he moved closer to Dedue to whisper. "This place....it doesn't feel right. Right? And I'm not just talking about the kid who just walked away on his hands."

Dedue stiffened, both alert as to what Sylvain was getting at, but also knowing he promised his Highness he would not let anyone know until he deemed it appropriate. "How so?"

Luckily, Sylvain did not know him well enough to know he was more than just a shield for his Highness. Though, such thoughts did not bring him comfort - knowing his comrades would likely despise his underhandedness to get Dimitri where he needed to be.

"The church, the strict rules, the crazy nuns-" he gestured towards the stairs where the twin Gods disappeared to. "Them. Please tell me you have red flags waving around."

Dedue watched the boy's eyes, noting they held true sincerity, true worry for what was going on here, and the man couldn't help but feel for him. He looked away, thoughtful as he wondered if Dimitri would despise him for testing the waters.

"I have noticed some things..."

Sylvain practically sagged with relief and clapped a hand on his back, startling the Duscan man.

"Thank the Goddess-! I mean, well..." Sylvain ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Y'know - whatever! Look, you've been taking care of Byleth's pet right?"

"The Goddess' Lion?"

Sylvain waved a hand, "Yeah - that. That means you've talked to her a lot. Seen her a lot, right? Have you noticed anything suspicious? Anyone she's afraid of? Maybe someone following her around...?"

Dedue frowned, unsure if he had noticed anything like that, then worried if he should have noticed anything like that. Was someone following the Goddess? Was someone actually threatening her and this was why her brother seemed to be making as many allies as possible?

"My apologies, but I have not noticed anyone in particular..."

The look on Sylvain's face told Dedue that he was displeased by that answer, "I think... I think someone here is hurting her... Hell, probably both of them from the way that kid acts."  
Dedue swallowed, taking all this in slowly and carefully. "What makes you think that someone is hurting them?"

"I just...just look at them, Dedue! They're messed up!" Sylvain hissed, clearly looking uncomfortable about something - something so uncomfortable that he didn't wish to share. "That kid is always wearing a mask and everyone runs away from him and that sister of his walks around in a daze with no shoes and no one to watch her and keep someone from hurting her."

Dedue could hear the biting anger in Sylvain's tone and took careful note to look over this conversation later. He will need to pick apart what the redhead had decided to share with him and place it into their pile of unsolved pieces.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dedue shifted when Sylvain didn't seem to want to share more. "I am from Duscur and have no real stakes in this religion."

But Sylvain surprised him again and shook his head while placing a hard grip on Dedue's shoulder. "Don't play that game - just because you're from Duscur doesn't mean you don't care about people. Besides... Without Dimitri here, I feel like you're the closest person I have to an ally right now."

The dark man hummed, crossing his arms. That he, of all people, stood as Sylvain's only available ally in whatever machinations he aspired to was an ill sign. Though, if his highness was considered as a greater ally in this planning, then Dedue had no choice but to assume this was a noble intention. If, as Sylvain seemed to think, his highness truly was the greatest ally Sylvain had, then Dedue would do anything to help him. "Then I will what I can to help you."

The young Gautier visibly relaxed at the words, a relieved smile painting on his lips, "Thanks, that's a relief."

"Do you have any suspects as to who could be hurting them?" Dedue asked seriously. If it was true, and someone here was using their position to take advantage of the Gods, then it was a very serious matter. His highness would no doubt reer at the injustice of such a thing. And, what's more, it was very worrying. Who, he wondered, was bold enough to assault the Gods? It wasn't unheard of to make Gods bleed, it's said that Fodlan was born from a Goddess cutting her body to bleed life into the world, but this...

"I have a few, but I don't have any solid evidence, just speculation." The boy shook his head, amber eyes narrowing dangerously, "I'll let you know when I have more information."

"I, too, shall keep my eyes and ears open." He promised, nodding his head and folding his arms, frowning deeply. With these new suspicions, if it held any value, then it was yet another possible layer as to why the Dread God wanted to escape. If he and his sister were, dare he say, being abused by a member of the church, someone high ranked, then it made sense that the Dread God wanted to assure their escape, even at the risk of a loss of power.  
But then why not simply tell his Mother? Was she not the Archbishop and thus held the most power?

Though, in a way, it makes sense the Dread God wouldn't tell his Mother. She seems to be neglectful at times, in a way that eerily reminds the Duscan of King Regent Rufus' neglect of his highness. Perhaps the Dread God fears that his Mother will not believe him?

Dedue plays with the thought that, perhaps, the Mother herself is the one who is hurting them. But he brushes the thought off. The Goddess has yet to show outright fear of her Mother, though the Archbishop is controlling. And, what's more, the thought seems too tragic. 

But who else could it be?

Dedue would have to keep his eyes open.

"I will come to you when I have information." Dedue determined, turning and effectively ending the conversation, walking away, and following the direction which the rest of their party have followed. It was easy to figure out where to go, the noble's dorm rooms. And it was just as easy to find the room that belonged to Hilda, her name being printed across the front.

Dedue has noticed that Sylvain had not followed him, a wise choice as the tanned man did not know what awaited him on the other side of the door. Deceptively sweet writing of one's name on the door does not mean there could be blood sacrifices happen just on the other side. But he supposed it was better to face his doom now rather than later - then his Highness can just bring him back to life, stronger than ever.

Unfortunately, even coming back from the dead wouldn’t have prepared him for what laid beyond the door. As soon as he opened it, he was greeted by the loud sounds of giggling females and a shrill Dread God, and just as he was about to close it, Hubert barged through with a frustrated sneer that was becoming a reoccurring thing.

“Out of my way!” Dedue allowed his body to fall back so that the pale boy could snake his way through. “This has been a complete waste of my time!”

Staring, Dedue glanced back inside the room and saw something he had not been prepared to see. Standing right in the middle of the girls was the Dread God, cloaked in a long pink cape with his arm held up like he was a villain from a story. He hissed, bow-legged and other hands up with his thumb and forefinger pressed together as if he were holding onto a thought. 

“My only wish is to see Crimson Flower fulfill her appetite. All other sweet breads pale in comparison!”

It took a moment for Dedue to realize what, exactly, had happened and what was going on. But, when he did, he could not withhold the growing amusement. While he, himself, held a similar faithfulness and devotion to his own Lord, he was not above self-awareness and, more importantly, not above mocking himself. So he huffs, amused, and joins the ladies.

"I can't believe you exposed the poor man like this sweetie." Hilda gave a girlish giggle, hiding behind her lips. "He'll never recover from that."

"Now the Flower Shadow knows not to question that of which he was not prepared to hear." The boy flaps his pink cape-like they were mighty wings. His helmet was still fit snug on his head, the ruby eyes gleaming as he tilted his head back and forth, "This one cannot lie."

"Oh my." Mercedes sat delicately on the bed, hands folded over her lap, leaning forward with a curious smile, "And you can see anything in the future?"

"All within the tides that is to come." The boy flaps his cape again, "Though not that which has already passed the sights by."

"Oh!" Annette jumped to her feet, waving her hands and excited glee, "Does that mean you can tell me if I accomplish my goals? Or who I marry."

"This one can." The boy nods.

"He can tell what's most likely to happen or what you have to do to change your fate." The Goddess spoke from her spot. Lion sat next to her, a blue cape tied around his neck, trailing down his body. His white tail flickered back and forth beneath it, making the cape jump and wave like the wind was blowing it. 

"Oooooohhh~" Annette hid her pinkish face behind her hands, a high pitched noise emitting from her, "I _wanna knnnnnnooowww_. Oh, but sppppooooileeeeers."

"You would get along with our friend Flayn." The Goddess tells her, patting her brother's back, "She says the same thing."

"Sister-Daughter should join us!" The boy flapped his cape again, "This one cannot off the helmet take, for it was built to stay. So more minty hair we need."

"Flayn would hate that you're spoiling the gossip, though." The Goddess hummed, turning to her Lion and fixing his own cape, "She wants to watch the drama play out herself."

The boy god dropped his cape and quickly sat back onto the bed, wide, eerie smile on his face. “Spoilers are fun! Spoilers that don’t spoil the plot are the best.”

“I think that’s a contradiction, sweetie. What kind of spoilers don’t spoil a plot?” Succubus Hilda asked while trying on a different pair of shoes.

“Spoils that don’t spoil the milk, but spoil the tooth!” He suddenly turned on Mercedes and startled the girl so that she placed a gentle hand over her heart. “Holy Sister will spread seeds of revitalization and then help them blossom at dusk!”

“Oh!” Mercedes smiled and placed her hand back in her lap. “That sounds lovely!”

With that positive reinforcement, the boy quickly spun to look at Annette who squeaked. “Gingerbread Mage! Accomplished and wise, her strange icky blood will prove powerful for the secret rituals!”

The redhead paled, eyes wide and confused before something seemed to dawn on her. At first Dedue thought, the girl would grow angry over such a cryptic vision, but apparently the girl was pleased instead.

“Wow!” She clenched her hands tight in excitement, “I can’t wait! My uncle will be so proud!!”

The Dread God, pleased to hear this, flapped his cape again and fell against the bedding. He grabbed the pillow, hugging it close, "May tides this one sees, but these are the ones most like to accomplish on the current path these piggies swim."

Dedue hummed at that, taking note of the exact wording of the claim. He would dissect and study the information more closely later, but for now, at least, it seemed at least Mercedes and Annette would live long enough during the work to accomplish things. Great things, even, by the sounds of the words. Though Dedue was at a loss for what either could mean. Still, it was essential information to hint at how the war would currently flow, by the sounds of it. 

"Ohhhhhh~" Hilda perked up, leaning forward and smiling with a grin that showed all her teeth. "Tell me who I marry!"

"Hilda!" Annette waved her hands, "That's the kind of spoilers you want to avoid! It won't be as wonderful if you know."

"I'll probably have to guess anyway, Bylad uses nicknames." Hilda grinned, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands, elbows against the knees, "Tell me Bylad! I must know the course of true love!"

"All is fair in love." Bylad leaned up, knocking against his helmet, looking towards his sister, "Should this lad tell the Friend the state of her legally binding mating rituals?"

Hilda whined at the implication that Bylad wouldn't tell her.

The Goddess tilted her own head, "Doesn't know usually change the outcome for those sorts of things? You said relationships change when you tell people."

"Booo." Hilda pouted, falling back and looking quite put out that she was being denied knowledge, "That takes the fun out of it."

"This one will still peer into the sights unseen by Friend Hilda's eyes and see the tide Friend Hilda will ride and share the secrets in hidden words." The Dread God promised.

He went silent and still for a few moments. And what he was doing, Dedue could not see. There were many different ways seers tended to see the future if he recalls correctly. Though, if he was looking into the future right this moment, it seemed the Dread God needed no aids or ritual. The sheer magnitude of such a talent was itself, astounding. Most seers needed herbs or rituals just to interpret what they were seeing, but it seemed the God of Death needed nothing more than to simply want to see what was ahead.

When he moved though he seems...guarded. He jerks back into movement, a deep frown falling upon his lips. It was a grim thing, and he looked away. The Duscan man could not make out the expression beneath the helmet, but he would venture by the turn of God's lips that whatever he saw made him unhappy.

"Bylad?" The Goddess reached out, grabbing her brother's ankle, wrapping a delicate hand around the thin skin. It was only then Dedue realized that he, too, wore no shoes, "Did you get lost in the tides?"

"No." The Dread God stated, "Friend Hilda will marry one like a summer breeze. It will be good."

"A summer breeze?" Hilda pouted, "Sounds more like a fart to me! Bylad, honey, how about I cheat on my husband for you? At least then I'll have someone fun to talk to."

"Friend Hilda will be most happy with the charismatic current - many bondings and jokes are to be had and close knots that will tie into braids that show true love."

Annette and Mercedes gasped, seemingly latching onto the words 'knots' and 'braids' and immediately thought of the special bands and markings on soup utensils they made back in Faerghus. Dedue had no idea why his Highness' people loved weapons and dining tools - but could not bring himself to ask. Regardless, he knew it had something to do with proposals and marriage.

He wasn't sure why they just didn't make each other nice pots or vases. Those were useful.

"Wow, braids huh?" Hilda scratched her head curiously, "I don't think I've braided my hair since I was, like, nine?"

But while the girls were gushing, the Dread God had curled into himself for a few moments while his sister leaned over him with what Dedue thought was worry in her eyes. She touched his shoulder and gently called his name, but the boy sat up quickly and jumped to his feet - frown forced into a smile as grabbed the Goddess' hand and shook it.

"Lily Mother will have eel for us tonight!"

"Eel?" The Goddess tilted her head. She was still frowning, still worried, he thinks, but she seemed to be willing to play along for now, or at least in front of everyone else, "...Mother must be very happy with you. She only has eel prepared when you've made her especially happy."

The Dread God smiled wider, "Yes! This one the good news will make and Lily Mother will be much the happy today!"

The Goddess sighed in subtle relief. She turned to the other girls, who were all in deep conversation about Hilda's apparent very happy future marriage, speculating over who it could be, and how the man would go about wooing the pinkish girl. Dedue, in this one conversation, was learning that Faerghus was indeed very impractical, but not near as impractical as Leicester customs. Fascinating. 

The Duscan man opened his mouth to ask a question. Perhaps about the eel, or perhaps about courting customs of his neighbors, or even perhaps to ask the Dread God of his own future. But before he could the door burst open, a loud cheer emitting as the blue-haired boy Dedue had learned to be named Caspar burst in, dragging behind him a sleepy-looking boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first mention of Eisner outside of Jeralt should give you a hint about what they're like eh?
> 
> Some insight into how far Bylad knows the game, or at least the game the Lord's and 2/3 of the retainers think they're on, the moving board pieces as well as some fun tidbits of what the Dread Squad is gonna look like. And look, Rhea is in a good mood, I wonder why?  
> -Mod Naz
> 
> Sorry if the story/scene feels like it's dragging - this was pretty much a game of hot potato and I like to think we were just getting our bearings around this time.  
> ~SICProwl


	20. Chapter 20

"Hubert told me you were having a get-together!" The boy called, grinning as he waved at the group, "I'm mad you didn't invite me!"

" _Oh no_." Hilda groaned, shooting the boy a glare, "Go away Caspar, you're ruining girl time."

"Then why are two guys here?" Caspar asked, seeming genuinely confused. His friend, uninterested him the conversation, crawled away from his reach and onto one of the pillows lining the floor, falling into rest right there. Caspar, however, stood and crossed his arms, "Come on Hilda, I thought we were a team! We all bonded! We're a squad now."

"You don't even know who half the people in this room are." The girl pointed Mercedes, "What's her name."

"Ahhh...Lady Ribbon?" Caspar scratched the back of his head, staring at Mercedes for a long time before finally looking towards Byleth, "I don't remember the squad being this big."

"Hello, Loud Fists!" The Dread God waved, his helmet sparkling as he decided to gift Caspar with his attention, looking far too glad about the change in conversation. "This one has finally traversed the veil between worlds and studied the line of waiting long enough to find the Loud GrandMother. This one was almost accosted by a goat most terrible and fowl and Black and Phillip, but this one as whispered words of wanting in her ear."

"You spoke to grandma?" The boy perked up, "Cool! What did she say? Does she miss me?"

"She betrayed this one by calling upon the goat." Bylad crossed his arm and pouted, "To move the line faster. But this one escaped the dream most fowl."

Caspar laughed loudly and placed his hands on his hips as he gave off a proud, bold smile. "Yeah! That's definitely her all right!! Did you know she busted me once for burying my broccoli? I tried to tell her I was growing more, but she just swatted me with her shoe!"

"Aaaaahhh," The dozing boy on the pillows covered his yawning mouth, "Is that why you're still shorter than me? Honestly, Caspar."

"Linhardt?! What does my height have to do with my snitching grandma?!"

"Nothing, I was merely making an observation." The one called Linhardt laid his head on the pillow, half-lidded eyes gazing at nothing. "But if you're hoping to become the strongest, then you should probably start eating more of your greens now before it's too late."

That made the boy fume and stomp around, "I don't need broccoli to become strong! Broccoli isn't even strong enough to grow in the dirt!"

The blue-haired boy seemed to be building himself up into a rage, body tense and ready to swing while he spouted off about how much stronger then Linhardt was and that just because he was taller didn't mean a thing. Hilda tried throwing a pillow at him to silence him, but that only spurred Caspar on more as he demanded her to hit him harder.

Dedue wondered if he should leave this mess, seeing as it seemed they were just going to talk about vegetables when Linhardt lifted himself up a little to lay comfortably on his hand and stare at the twins. The two gods were noticeably quiet now as the Goddess was whispering something to her brother's ear, but received nothing but a nervous grin and shifty body movements.

"I have a question," Linhardt asked loudly, calculating stare on the twins. "The ancient texts claim the two gods have crests of their own - yet there is no word on you two ever activating them. Does that mean you don't have any?"

Then Dedue decided then to stay, as this was definitely something he felt was important to witness.

Both twins looked towards one another, the Dread God actually hissing at the question. He shrunk away, sinking behind his sister. The Goddess, herself, thinned her lips. "That's not something my brother and I talk about."

Suddenly, any fun atmosphere that had been left in the room fizzled out, leaving something awkward in the air as the girls went quite. Annette looked torn between keen interest and her want to flee the scene, swallowing back her own anxiety as she shuffled on top of her pillow. 

"Why not?" Lindhardt prodded further, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that two Gods had all but told him to talk about. He folded himself up on his elbows, staring at them with his sleepy gaze, yawning into his hand, "It's a simple question."

"No." Byleth shook her head, face going blank as she turned to gather her lion into her lap, it's cape dragging across the floor as she pulled them closer. Behind her, the Dread God has gone mute, setting upon the floor and facing away from the group, picking at his toes. "It's not your business."

Mercedes, sensing that things were going far more tense than should be allowed around two Gods, and being wise enough to see the danger in angering those with such power, moved to place a hand on the back of Linhardt's back. "Perhaps this is just a mystery not meant to be solved." 

"But they're right here to solve it." Lindhardt peered at the twins with his half-lidded eyes, leaning his chin on the pillow and practically pouting. "I don't understand why it's such an issue. It's not like having a Crest would be a big deal for Gods, would it? My understanding was that you, _the Goddess_ , were the one to gift humanity with Crest in the first place."

"Butterfly Sister." The Dread God spoke, turning to grab his sister by the shoulder and pulling her back until her ear met his lips, "This one wants to consume the eels this night, and one cannot if these words continue their questioning path."

"We came here to dress up Lion." The Goddess held up her cub, holding him over her head as his tail swung back and forth in a wavy movement. His cape fell well past his feet and into her knees, buddled on her lap, "We're here to have fun, not be interrogated."

"And I came here to ask some questions," Linhardt shrugged. "If you two do have crests, are they major or minor? Where do they appear on your bodies?"

The Dread God was becoming antsier by the minute.

"Hmm, if the Dread God had a Crest it'd probably appear someplace to do with the chest area as that's where it's thought the soul resides." The male was theorizing aloud now as the twins grew even paler by the second. Dedue almost felt bad enough to reach in and stop it, but the information was more important to their cause at the moment. "And the Goddess' would probably be in the abdomen area considering she's also one of fertility-"

Hilda, having seen enough OF her friends become distraught, took a pillow and smacked Linhardt hard with it, making the boy gasp and demand what her problem was.

"You, you jerk! You're talking about their bodies like they're test subjects!!"

"So?"

His sleepy face only infuriated her more, "Don't make me sick my demons on you! I'm the Dread God's Whore now and I'll do it!"

"Hilda!" Mercedes gasped, covering her mouth in shock at the blatant slander Hilda had used against herself, "You shouldn't say such things about yourself!"

"You clearly haven't heard the rumors yet." Hilda didn't stop her assault against Lindhardt, smacking him again and again. The boy shielded himself with his arms, grumbling under the barrage of attacks with only mild protest. But his attacker had no pity, 

"Alright! Alright! I think he gets it." Caspar shot forward, grabbing the pillow and yanking it away, "Lin! Tell her you get it! And say you're sorry! That wasn't nice!"

"Fine." The green-haired boy sighed, falling back into his pillow and rubbing a sleepy eye. He did not look at all apologetic as he spoke, "I apologize for asking."

The Goddess must have been feeling merciful despite her own clear discomfort at the deduction, of which Dedue will share with the Lords and Hubert later because she merely nodded firmly. Her lips still thinned, she placed the lion in her lap, scratching behind his ears. The Dread God, however, did not return to his previous position, choosing instead to keep picking at his toes.

"That was the most half-assed apology I've ever heard." Hilda narrowed her eyes at the boy. She looked more than ready to grab the pillow back from Caspar and attack him again, "You're lucky."

"Am I not allowed to ask any questions, or just that one?" The boy had no shame at all, and immediately turned to face Byleth again with a single raised eyebrow, "I have many questions."

"I think..." Mercedes stood gently, stepping between Hilda and Lindhardt, "That we should leave the questions to Annie and myself for now."

" _yeah..."_ Annette spoke, staring at the twins and squirming anxiously, "I think we're better at picking safe questions that no one will get in trouble for asking."

The Dread God uncurled, seeming to believe that the conversation was finally steering towards safer waters, crawling back from behind his sister and facing the group again, "Most excellent. This one did not want to be ' _grounded'_ so soon after the last. This one does not the helmet want to add more to."

"You'll have eel tonight, Bylad." The Goddess promised firmly.

Linhardt looked put out but kept his other questions to himself - he was particularly curious about the twin's sex education considering they were raised in the church which had very modest views on such things. But with the Goddess being of one of the fertility-

Dedue could see the boy theorizing himself into a dozed state, signaling that he was finally done bugging the twin gods who seemed to grow at ease. Though what was just dropped was most interesting. Dedue didn't know much about crests, but it was obviously important to share with Dimitri that the gods were clearly uncomfortable about the subject. Surely he would know.

"How long have you two lived here?" Annette smiled, trying to look like a ray of sunshine despite the awkward questioning.

The Goddess leaned into her brother, placing half of Lion into his lap and allowing him to pet the cub. "All our lives."

"Oh, just like how the church raises orphans," Mercedes nodded. "That makes sense - I'm sure they raised you both quite strictly under the doctrine though."

"Yes." The Goddess said without looking up, clearly not interested in the conversation.

"Um," Annette floundered slightly. "OH! I bet you've made a lot of friends with people who've come to the academy before - do you still keep in touch with them?"

"These ones here are the first," The Dread God smiled nervously, his hands coming together. "Many companions for these insects to think about during the pentagram time."

"Yeah, Holst said no one in his year had even seen you guys." Hilda, tired of leering over Lindhardt, threw herself back against the bed, lazily lounging. "Like, not even a glimpse. He legit thought Bylad here was going to have wings."

"That's just not right." Caspar spoke, scratching the back of his head, "How come you guys are hanging out with us now, then?"

"We never had a chance to spend time with anyone else before." Byleth spoked, petting her fingers through Lion's fur, looking away from the group now. "Hilda is here by circumstance, and Dedue is taking care of Lion without my Mother knowing, which Seteth is allowing. After the year starts and Mother is not busy setting preparations it is unlikely either of us will be allowed to speak with any of you again."

The Dread God leaned into his sister's side, "This one had shifted the tides in our favor, Sister, if all goes well it will not be so!"

"Then it is unlikely we will be allowed to speak to anyone outside of whomever Bylad has made plans for us to be able to speak to again." The Goddess shrugged, fingers tugging at Lion's cape, her eyes lingering on the blue fabric longingly, "This is not something to become used to."

"Sister-"

"And if the plans involve you getting into trouble, again, then we're not doing it Bylad." The Goddess cut her brother off, looking at him with a frown, "You're not spending another night in the tombs. Not **_ever_ **again."

The Dread God stopped flapping his sleeves at that, pulling back from his sister and frowning, "This one did not see a stay, no. This one has only seen birdsong."

"Good." The Goddess looked away, "Because this week has been terrible. I **don't** want a repeat, no matter how many friends it makes us."

Worry marred the Dread God's face (or what Dedue would assume as worry) as he whispered to his sister who didn't seem to be in her dreamy state anymore as she focused on Lion. Dedue was not used to seeing the girl with any other expression other than dazed and blank, perhaps that one time in the greenhouse where they met and she'd been upset had been a rare moment he'd somehow stumble upon. Regardless, the man had never seen the Goddess react and decide on anything so quick and sternly - it was like watching a doll get tired of being played with and demanding to go back on the shelf for the day.

The Dread God was looking frazzled now, trying to coax his sister out of the shell she placed around herself but had little success. It wasn't until there was a ringing of a far off bell alerting everyone of the time did the Goddess finally speak again, though it was about leaving then it was about interacting.

"It's late," The Goddess said aloud, her voice somewhat dreamy again and her eyes not focused on anyone but Lion. "We must leave before Mother grows worried."

Her brother reluctantly stood as well, hands wringing together as he cast a nervous glance at his sister who walked up to Dedue and held out the lion cub in his blue cape.

"Thank you for watching over him."

Dedue took the cub, already anticipating the cat as it bit and scratched at his hands the moment he left his Mother's arms. He nodded and thought about saying that his highness will be back in the morning and can find time to talk to the Archbishop about letting her keep the cub, but the look in her eyes made Dedue stay quiet. It was easier to read her eyes up close and now that she was there, petting the caped cat a few more times, he could see the tinge of hopelessness that laid beneath those teal pools.

She leaned in and gave the wiggling lion a kiss on the head, making him relax for a few moments in content until she pulled away. "Come, brother - we mustn't keep her waiting."

It was easy to believe that the Dread God was the younger of the two siblings with the way he bowed his head, hunch shouldered as he deferred to his sister, "Yes Butterfly."

The pink cape was tossed away, and the Dread God plucked the hairpin off the horn of his helmet, pocketing the accessory in the thick folds of his robe. He stepped into place beside his sister, squirming, clearly unsure what to do with the fact he made her unhappy somehow. The Duscan man felt a twinge of pity for the Dread God, who was clearly out of his depth.

"Thank you for the lovely evening." The Goddess spoke the beginning of her goodbye, waving at them softly, "But we cannot be late."

"Yes." Her brother nodded, though his arms did not move, and he was not as animated as before. Dedue wondered if such a thing was a sign. Was he animated before because of his overexcitement? Or is he not animated now because he was disappointed? Either way, Dedue did not know the boy well enough to judge his reaction to returning home. "We must away. Many thanks from this moth to these friends."

" _Booo._ " Hilda huffed, "I didn't get to dress you up at all."

"Perhaps next time, if there is a chance." The Goddess grabs her brother's wrist, tugging him into a slow walk, "Come, we must go now."

And with that, they were gone, away from the room and away from the company without another word or backward glance. The Goddess led her brother out with nothing but a billowing dress and delicate feet sneaking across the wood. It was only then Dedue realized that their footsteps made no noise when they walked, or at least right now they didn't. 

The man squeezed his arms around the snow lion tightly, keeping the animal from squirming away and running after it's master. It cried pitifully, but he did not let go. It would die if he did, he reminded himself, and the Goddess would be upset, and perhaps wither the plants. And, more importantly, his highness had trusted him to keep the animal safe.

"Well, that was..." Annette began, looking very much concerned, "...strange."

Dedue could only nod his own agreement as everyone else commented theirs.

Hilda the harbinger pouted and picked up the clothes in a huff, "It's not fair. I only get so long during the day with Bylad and now school is starting and he'll probably be busy."

"Or," Linhardt yawned from his place. "You won't get to see him at all."

"Lin!" Caspar scowled, "Don't say that! Of course, we'll get to see our friends again!"

The sleepy boy turned over on his side and shrugged, "Whatever. The Goddess didn't look like she'd be seeing us again."

Hilda's mouth thinned as she began assaulting the boy with her pillow once more, causing a ruckus in the room so loud that a student in a dorm nearby stomped in and demanded they quiet down. Dedue took this time to slip out with his charge, knowing it'd be a bad idea to let him down anywhere outside his room without the Goddess around. He really didn't want to have to play hide and seek with the large cat again...

If anything good came out of today, it was what little information he'd gleaned from the twin gods. Though it was more pieces to a puzzle, he found those pieces to be most peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pieces to a puzzle, not to mention the discomfort surrounding the Twin's crests, Linhardt did indeed hit the nail on the head, however...he lacks tact. So it's good that Hilda was there to draw the line, another point for Hilda, and a point for Dedue for looking after the Lion despite the disarray of his room and the injuries on his hand.
> 
> Bless these retainers fair.
> 
> Also, Black Phillip is a...special piece of work, that makes sure Bylad would do his work as...the Dread God, but Bylad's not really the Dread God anymore now is he, and Caspar's Granny snitchin on Bylad well, let's say the Dread God leaving made one helluva line to form up in the Underworld. She's waiting to get into the afterlife and wants the line to move, safe to say, she snitched on Bylad.
> 
> -Mod Naz


	21. Chapter 21

The twins waited outside the audience chamber as their Mother finished talking to some important nobles. The guards on either side of the door mainly did their best to ignore them, while maids, nuns, and priests hurried past them with their heads bowed - as if worried they'd be cursed and cast out of the monastery.

The silence had been tense at first, Bylad throwing worried glances at his sister who was staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry."

Bylad blinked and looked to his sister questioningly.

Her head was turned away slightly while her face remained the same, but there was remorse there for her twin to see. "I ruined your time with your friends."

" **No!"** Bylad gasped loudly, making the guards jump in place, but otherwise did nothing to interrupt them. "Friend Hilda is not just this moth's companion! The net casts wide and these insects share our catch together!"

Byleth shifted, "They should stay your friends, Bylad. If I'm there, then Mother will most likely notice and take them away. I don't want you to lose them."

She shuffled her feet and tugged on one of her tassel belts nervously, "You look so happy. I don't want that to go away."

The robed boy shuffled, his hand extending to take her wrist, squeezing the thin flesh gently. He frowned at her deeply, tugging her, "This one would choose Butterfly Sister over a kingdom of adoring ones."

"Bylad, no." The older of the twins tried to pull her wrist away, shaking her head, "They're your friends more than mine."

"Sister would be a fool let such a thought fester in her sentient tumor." Her brother insisted, frowning. His grip tightened ever so, not hurting her, she could probably yank free with enough force. She was stronger than him, physically, and his hands were still wounded from his harp playing. But she didn't, because her brother didn't do this often. "This one cares not for companions without Sister there to enjoy that which has been gathered."

Sighing, the girl sent her brother a look, "Bylad, I'm not going to be upset just because you spend time with friends separate from me."

"The Butterfly does not understand." He moved closer, lips then, desperate to make her understand his meaning, his logic, "This one would rather a path of broken glass walk than leave Sister behind. Not all the glittering gold nor the twitter birds, nor even the pinkest pink mean happiness if the Butterfly is not free to fly."

She frowns at him, clicking her tongue, "Bylad, we don't have to have the same friends. We can live separately."

"She flies the right winds, but the Butterfly fails to see the landing." Her brother shook his head, helmet glinting. She hated that new helmet. She hates it more than any other mask he's even been forced to wear. But she can't even begin to figure out how to take it off, and she knows something worse will replace it if she did somehow manage to. "It is not in the company that this lad wants, it is in the Butterfly's ability to take flight. This one works towards such."

Byleth frowns at him, a nagging feeling entering her head, "What do you mean? Bylad, did you just want to make friends on your own?"

" **No.** " Her brother shakes his head, "This one promised the happiest end for Sister, and this one _will_ bring it."

The nagging feeling increased, and Byleth twisted the hand held by her brother, engulfing his own wrist with her fingers. She held it tight, but gentle, similarly refusing to let go, "And what about you? You should be allowed to have people in your life for yourself, Bylad."

"This one is adored in the viel of which belongs to souls long gone from the living." Bylad shook his head, jaw clenched, "And still this one chooses life, for the Butterfly flaps here. The kingdom of those that love he is nothing in comparison to Sister's smiling lips and this pitiful moth will not be sated by anything less than her happiest end."

Byleth looked at him, her thumb brushing over the pulse in his wrist. "I'll only have my happiest ending if **you're** happy too."

Shoulders tense and lips wavering into a weak smile, her brother stepped closer and slipped his hand down into hers and tangled his fingers into hers. She heard him release a soft, if somewhat timid, laugh that no one else had noticed - a sound she was quite happy to have to herself.

"Brave Butterfly Sister wishes for classic mode?" He swallowed with a nod. "Such a task is great, but this moth has flown through worst settings."

"Let me help," Byleth whispered - wishing for once that her twin would let her in on his secret game. " _Please,_ brother?"

The boy hesitated, mouth opened slightly as he tried to think of an appropriate response but didn't get the chance to as the doors to the audience chamber opened. Both twins froze and stayed silent as everyone in the room looked towards them. There weren't too many people inside, but the sight of two well-dressed nobles standing beside Rhea was enough to remind them to stay on their best behavior.

Byleth could feel her brother's hurt when she tugged her hand away and moved forward without a glance at him. She felt ashamed to do it, but past experiences in the audience chamber with high officials had made the girl wary of showing any sort of attention towards Bylad. It wasn't his fault, it was never his fault.

She remembered when they were in here once, just a few months after being announced to the world, and how Byleth had been forced to sit for hours and hours for the first time. The girl hadn't been used to it yet and it was unbearable despite it being a normal throne compared to the one in the Goddess Tower. At some point in time, Bylad had made it to her side, standing still and proper as their Mother greeted some visiting nobles. He had leaned in and softly asked if she was okay since he had noticed her move her legs every now and then to get the blood flowing.

But just as she whispered back how uncomfortable she was, the nobles had somehow heard her and became very agitated. Rhea had quickly calmed the men down before they said anything rash (apparently they were huge donors to the church) before snatching Bylad's arm and dragging him away, where Byleth didn't see him until it was time for bed.

The memory only seemed to make more flood her mind and she had to force it all down the best she could as they finally made it to their Mother who seemed to be in a good mood.

"Ah!" Mother turned towards her, hands clasping as her green eyes landed on them. She was smiling, which was good. She hasn't smiled a lot recently, her mood ruined by the recent happenings around them and their own antics. But today she was happy, and Bylad had assured Byleth she was happy, and she didn't see any evidence to the contrary. "Byleth, Bylad, there you two are."

The two well-dressed nobles bowed their heads reverently. 

"I've just finished my business here." Mother spoke, moving towards them. She reached out, placing a gentle hand on both of their cheeks, a thumb rubbing of Byleth's cheekbone. Mother must be pleased then, and Byleth wondered who these men were, for a moment. She didn't ask though, because asking always made people very upset, and that would surely ruin Mother's mood. "Are you both ready to rest for today?"

"Long will the two donors live," Bylad spoke as an answer. Bylad rarely speaks when he's in the audience chamber, having learned his lesson on that issue long, long, long ago after pushing Mother just a bit too far. But he's speaking now, so he must know that it's the right time. _A risky move for high rewards_ , Byleth guesses, "Not until their vessels are old, and withered, and snow-white will their passing come."

"Ah." Mother makes another pleased noise, turning to the men, "It seems the Goddess has blessed you both with long life."

The two-man visibly relaxed, one even gaining a subtle twitch of a smile on his face. Byleth kept her face carefully neutral. She hadn't done that, and she doesn't know if Bylad did actually extend their life or was just telling them what was already there. What she does know is that Mother couldn't be happier with them right now, and the two men were more than pleased.

"I believe that concludes our business for today." Mother extended her hands and placed on both of the twin's upper backs, turning them around to walk away. "May you be ever blessed in the light of the Goddess."

"May you be blessed." Both men bowed as the Archbishop and her children left the hall. The doors shut heavy behind them, and Mother started humming the lullaby she only shared when she was very happy with them both. She smiled, and it seemed genuine, and her hands rubbed comforting circles in their backs.

"I'm so proud of you both." Mother spoke softly, and Byleth isn't even sure what they've done to make her so happy, but they'd apparently done it. "This is a marked improvement on your behavior after this... _unsettling_ week. Perhaps I've been neglecting you both too much. How would you both like eel and salmon for dinner tonight? I know it happens to be your favorite."

"Thank you, Mother," Byleth replied back in a soft voice, feeling more and more relaxed the longer Rhea hummed and rubbed, gentle circles into their backs.

"Just one more day and everything will go back to what they were," their Mother smiled as she led them towards their room. "We will all rest well tonight and prepare for the student's opening ceremony."

Byleth blinked and looked to her Mother in confusion. They'd never went to an opening ceremony before as their Mother deemed the gods and the academy mingling as an unnecessary thing.

"It will just be this once. All three heirs to Fodlan will be present tomorrow and it'd be a show of the Church's blessing them and welcoming them here."

That made sense, she supposed. Though she wondered what exactly their Mother would have them do other than maybe stand there as Rhea welcomed the students. Would they just stand in the background and look blank like usual? Did she expect them to bless the Lords?

**_Would she get to bless Dimitri?_ **

The sudden image of the Prince smiling flashed in her mind and Byleth couldn't help but clutch at the front of her robes as her heart uncharacteristically sped up.

"Byleth, is something wrong?"

The girl blinked and looked to their Mother who'd been opening the door to their room when she noticed her daughter acting strangely. Byleth shook her head quickly in response, "N-Nothing. I was just listening to prayers..."

She'd never lied to her Mother before and she couldn't help but find it scarily easy to do so…

"Oh, carry on then dear." Mother hummed, continuing the soft motions of rubbing circles in her back, "Just don't let yourself be overwhelmed."

Like how your brother used to be, Mother didn't say, before she fixed the problem. Bylad doesn't get prayers anymore. Or, at least, none he tells Mother about. He gets them though. Not nearly as many as Byleth herself. But his have become more disturbing. Byleth gets thousands of prayers for rain, of wealth, or love, or fame. But Bylad has shared with her that he receives prayers for revenge, for death, an end to his life, to bless a murder, or banish someone to the eternal flames. Byleth isn't sure which one of them has it worse. "I won't Mother."

She hummed, smiling gently, lovingly, "That's all I ask of you."

Byleth doesn't tell her that she asks for a lot more without realizing it. She just folds the hope in her heart and thinks of blue eyes, taking the rare night of peace for what it was.

* * *

When was Dimitri coming back?

Sylvain had never wanted to be the " **reasonable"** friend. He had never wanted to be the responsible person in the room. Luckily, despite all his friends being younger than he was, he never had to be before. Dimitri and Ingrid both had more responsibility in their pinkies than every adult in their life had in, well, their entire lives.

That said, right now Sylvain is horrified to realize he's now the responsible one.

Sitting here, in this dark tomb, leaning against a bunch of creepy old stone altars, Sylvain can do nothing but stare at the dread throne in front of him, watching the supposed Dread God play a harp bone out of bones and hair in the dark. 

This place was fucking creepy.

He swirls the lance they'd given him in one hand, staring at the stones as the pulsated with the notes of the music. Dimitri said he'd be back by noon today, right? That's when the ceremony began? Well, his princeliness better hurry his slow backside up, because Sylvain doesn't think he can handle being down here any longer, "How long do we stay down here?"

"Until the wails of the departed silence for the passing of the sun," Bylad called back.

This fucking sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy yet funny ending to a very introspective chapter, Bylad is all-knowing and all-seeing, as in, he's very aware of the fourth wall, and sees things ins settings and metaphors and titles. Byleth has a feeling Bylad is hiding parts of the truth from her, and he is, though not in the way anyone thinks, how he treats himself should be watched carefully as we continue. 
> 
> aND bYLETH AND bYLAD CAN HEAR PEOPLE'S PRAYERS...Wait now that I think about this that would mean Byleth can hear people when they-
> 
> Prowl?  
> -Mod Naz
> 
> Heh, maybe. I think I remember this exact question being brought up in the story...  
> But if it does happen, then poor Byleth xD She's probably good at tuning certain ones out.  
> ~SICProwl


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing monday, I completely forgot but also figured I should change it up since I've almost forgotten pretty often, which means one less chapter a week but hey, at least this way I won't forget.

The trip returning to Garreg Mach was a lot quieter than the trip away from the monastery. 

Edelgard supposes that the Knights escorting them were exhausted from a week away from their routine, watching and guarding three nobles with no levity, and not real chances for downtime. Excitement for the trip was absent, and even Claude has long used up his amusement and teasing in favor of saving his energy to get through the rest of the day.  
And they still must prepare for the ceremony. 

It was irksome to return to the monastery only to immediately have to make ready for an assembly, but the future Emperor supposes she understands why, if nothing else. It was best to get these things out of the way as quickly as possible so they could focus on more important things, like their studies. Or, in the case of these particular lords, their plans.

She wasn't going to have time to meet with Hubert and properly debrief before the ceremony, so she was forced to hurry along and wash and dress. It was twice as irksome, for she was impatient to know the updates on their information and properly plan. She didn't like uncertainty, and she was eager to eliminate the feeling. 

_Just a few more hours_ , she tells herself as she slips on her clean uniform. Just a few more hours and she can learn what her retainer has learned. And, with any luck, Dimitri's own people may have gathered knowledge as well. There were chances granted to Dimitri's retainer, and while she did not know much of the man, she did know his loyalty to Dimitri was unquestioned. And Dimitri had proven to be a reliable and steadfast ally in their ambitions. With luck, there would be useful information.

It felt as if the walk to the assembly hall was taking forever and Edelgard was annoyed that she had to push her way through a few students going the other way. The princess didn't stop to think why until she made it to the large double doors, only to be told by a knight that the ceremony was taking place in the cathedral.

 **Absurd.** Edelgard hissed in her head, turning on her heel to walk all the way to the oversized church with an icy look. She couldn't help but feel this was a flaunt of power, a way for the Archbishop to say she was in control here and that no one better disobey. The fool woman was only going to tighten her grip around their throats if they weren't careful.

The pews were almost full when she finally made it to the cathedral - a good front half of the rows filled with Blue Lions, the left side of the sitting area Golden Deer and her own class taking up the majority of the back. Edelgard was pleased by this as she didn't want to be blinded by the gaudy set pieces upfront.

She quickly found a pew where Hubert sat and slid in, their eyes meeting briefly before turning towards the front. Edelgard frowned and wondered why her companion was so annoyed.

Throwing another quick look around the room, the princess noticed Claude and Dimitri both slip inside the cathedral, both looking at least as ragged as she felt. She shared a look with them as they passed her by, both nodding at her as they slipped by and joined their respective classes.

With their entrances, the assembly seemed to have begun the doors to the cathedral closing and the Archbishop's assistant, a haggard-looking man by the name of Seteth, strolled towards the pews with an armful of scrolls. Behind him, a young girl that her spies had informed her was his sister took her place in one of serval empty seats behind him. She was shortly followed by the faculty, Manuela, Hanneman, Jeritza, and Tomas, all settling in chairs behind the man and folding their hands, leaving only three chairs empty in the center of them.

Edelgard let her eyes fall to Jeritza, who openly scowled at the procession. She wondered, briefly, how difficult it had been for the faculty to force him into this ceremony. She, herself, had barely managed to get him to agree to join the academy with promises of future violence. He looked board there, sitting next to Hanneman, leaning his face against his fist and crossing his legs, slouched in his seat. The princess is mildly surprised he's allowed to get away with this.

Captain Alois and Dame Catherine of the Knights of Seiros walk in next, standing on either side of the line of seats. Their entrance was the last to expect before the most important piece, Lady Rhea herself. Then they could finally get this damnable assembly started.

There were several moments of waiting, some with bated breath before the Lady Rhea entered the room.

And she wasn't alone.

It was Edelgard's first time seeing the Lady with her own eyes. She was a tall woman, serene, green-haired loss beneath her crown of gold and flowers. A long white dress and fine embroidery. She looked the very picture of peace and serenity. Though, somehow, she was the less impressive figure of the three that entered.

The other two were smaller, thinner, but somehow more regal. The girl was dressed in clothes finer than Rhea's, more embroidered, more decorated. She was pale, her legs exposed and shoeless. She stood with an eerily blank face, green hair flowing free behind her as she followed the Lady Rhea. The figure that followed her was just as impressive but in the opposite way. He flooded in like a dark mist, a mask glinting with gems as his own shoeless feet padded after the two women. The three of them took the seats in the center of the chairs, all front row as Seteth took the pew.

It was then that Edelgard realized that Lady Rhea had brought the supposed Gods themselves to the assembly.

Edelgard stared, the full weight of the situation coming down on her like a boulder. She turned to Hubert, eyebrows high, and lilac eyes bright with questions as the pale boy glanced back at her. The organ music had finally come to a stop when Hubert mouthed later to her and they were all forced to stand as Lady Rhea did.

The woman smiled, glancing over them all serenely as she walked to the podium in elegant steps. Edelgard hid her distaste well as the woman welcomed them all with that soft, harmonious voice that the princess felt was nothing but lies covered in honey.

"Welcome, my children, to Garreg Mach and to the Officers Academy." Her smile was soft and Motherly, and Edelgard could see a few students already feel at ease with the woman. "With hope and happiness in my prayers and anticipation in my heart, I'm proud to extend a hand in educating the young minds of Fodlan. Our goal is to make sure our home is a stronger, better, and safer place to live in peace and harmony as one."

She extended her hand towards the crowd, white robes billowing beneath the stained glass light. Edelgard could swear she heard a soft chorus in the background but had no clue where it came from.

"This year marks a most joyous one, as all three future heirs of Fodlan have joined the academy to learn and form strong bonds that will last for generations."

Seteth stood at this time and walked towards the three steps just in front of the podium and turned to face the students. He eyed them all as Rhea smiled serenely from behind him and gestured everyone to finally sit. Once the shuffling of feet and kicked pews quieted, did Seteth pull out his scroll and cleared his throat.

"It is the Church of Seiros' honor to call upon the three lords of each house to come forward and receive a blessing from the Goddess."

And suddenly, the room erupted in gasps and excited whispers while Edelgard quickly turned to Hubert with narrowed eyes.

 _"What is going on?!"_ She hissed, gripping her pew and refusing to stand right away.

 _"A circus,"_ he hissed as the cathedral took ages to finally quiet down.

From their spots, both her allies jerked their heads back to share quick looks with her, all raised eyebrows and confused. She specifically looks to Dimitri, who has gone somewhat pale in since the announcement of their supposed blessing. He swallows, standing, and Edelgard has to hold back a physical scold at the realization that she's been put on the spot. She stands too, and Claude stands with them as the three move to recieve their unwanted blessings. 

When she's standing with them now, walking with them. It's a thing that's become familiar with her over the last week. But Dimitri never looked this pale, before, and while Claude was always guarded he was never quite this closed off. Edelgard doesn't blame him, this was a clear powerplay, and she can't help but wonder if this is a sign. Had the seer told Lady Rhea? Was this their plan? A sign?

She subtly shoves Claude in front of her, the boy having the least to lose by going first. Then she moves Dimitri behind her, subtly shielding him away. He's the youngest, and the most clearly uncertain, and the most afraid. He doesn't protest, his hands clenched at his sides, breathing forcibly even. Together they move, walking forward to receive their _**"blessing"**_.

Lady Rhea smiles at them as they approach, folding her hands as the three of them standing forward, heads bowed. Edelgard has to hold back bile, biting back a sneer. 

The Archbishop gestured for the girl, the Goddess, to stand. And the girl does, expression bored as she stands. Or, at least, it was. Then her eyes flickered over the three of them. Those steal orbs studied them, but stopped on Dimitri, something flashing in them subtly. Edelgard's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, not liking that flash of interest. 

"May you be blessed with long life and fortune." The Lady Rhea spoke, "And may the union between nations stand strong and true."

If the girl actually believed what Lady Rhea was saying, then she didn't show it. She merely placed her hand on Claude's head as the words were spoken. Then she moved, doing the same for Edelgard, her cool fingers touching her hair. The woman nearly flinched, not liking the intrusion on her hair. But she didn't, forcing herself to remain still through the prayer.

Edelgard felt slight relief when the girl's hand moved from her head, that sensation like a thousand centipedes crawling down her back dying the moment the Goddess stepped away. The princess chanced a glance at Lady Rhea, noting her smile, though beautiful and serene, head a smug tone that Edelgard couldn't stand. It was like she was lording over them, making them bow their heads to the gaudy church and it's hoax religion while their little doll mockingly blessed them.

But what worried her more right now was Dimitri, who seemed to have grown paler the closer the Goddess got, his blue eyes wavering wildly at the tile floor in fright. Edelgard felt a protective urge to jump in front of the boy and smack the Goddess' dirty hand away, to demand she stay clear of the poor prince and take her blessing somewhere else.

Dimitri sucked in his breath in anticipation, noting she was now right in front of him. Silence filled the cathedral-like a heavy blanket, and Edelgard chanced a glance at the Goddess who seemed to be hesitating. Pale hand held out halfway, the girl was pondering something as her eyes flashed once more.

She almost jumped in at that moment, wishing to grab the dagger hidden on her person and end this madness once and for all. But she was too late as the Goddess finally reached out, timid hand brushing over the soft blond hair in a tender touch that surprised the princess.

Then there was the sound of breaking glass that made everyone but the Goddess jump. Edelgard looked around in confusion then spun when another shattering happened on the other side of the hall.

Then another, and another. 

At first, the girl thought they were being attacked and that this was all some trap to lure the three heirs here to assassinate them. But it wasn't until a girl from the Golden Deers jumped up in surprise as she pointed to one of the objects that had been making the sounds. Against one of the walls was a large vase filled with flowers, it's base was forming hairline cracks up the sides before the pot suddenly shattered as roots forced their way out to grow.

Edelgard stared in shock before turning at the sound of rustling and saw other flowers decorated along the front of the church alter were curling around the wood in elegant swirls - little green vines sprouting buds before they bloomed into tiny blue flowers. The princess blinked then quickly looked back to the Goddess whose hand was still on Dimitri's head.

Except now the boy was looking at her, bright blue eyes staring into her teal ones with swirling confusion.

The lily tucked into Lady Rhea's hair began to grow as well, vine sneaking from the fibers and leaves sprouting from beneath the petals. The woman was forced to rip out the decoration and toss it aside, but the leftover roots only continued to grow more flowers.

All this happened while the Goddess stood, blank-faced, her eyes on Dimitri's as she just stared and stared. The girl didn't make an expression, or say anything, she just stood there, fingers in his hair. The flowers didn't stop, and the sun still shined bright through stained glass windows. 

Then the Archbishop put on a smile that made Edelgard's insides turn cold. It was serene, gone was the subtle smugness or victory. No, now she just had a peaceful smile that somehow felt menacing. It wasn't cold, no, it was warm, but there was an edge to it, one that pit's in the princesses' stomach, and it was all trained on Dimitri as she finished the blessing, her voice somehow softer but twice as threatening now, "May you be blessed with long life and fortune."

It was only then that the Goddess removed her hand, returning to her seat without a word of her own or even a change in expression. But Edelgard wasn't blind, she saw the way those teal eyes kept finding the crown prince. It was subtle, but he and he alone had her attention. Even as she sat upon her chair, settling beside the supposed God of Death, her eyes were on him. Even as she tried to pretend they were on the Archbishop, her eyes were on him.

Edelgard may need to revise the plan, Dimitri _had_ to be kept away from the Goddess.

Lady Rhea smiled at them all and raised her hands, blessing the rest of the students herself before allowing the three lords to go back to their seats so Seteth could take over. The man began to go over the usual rules and regulations of the monastery while eyeing the flowers from the altar as they continued to stretch along the tiles. Some of the priests and nuns tried to clean up the broken vases as discreetly as they could while others grabbed nervously at the plants whenever they got too close to students.

One particular vine had latched onto a girl from her own class, her mop of purple hair practically standing on end as she tried to shake the plant off without squealing too loudly. Edelgard glanced across the pews to see Claude looking amused, picking at one of the flowers that had bloomed on his seat and studying it with slight interest.

Up towards the front, she could see Dimitri looking like he'd just faced death itself, body hunched over in his seat while Dedue spoke softly to him. Anger filled her heart at the sight of the poor prince and she threw a glare up towards the front, watching as Rhea leaned close to the Goddess and whispered something to her while her hand gripped her daughter's.

It wasn't much longer than Seteth finished his piece and then the Archbishop and her children left first with a group of guards and nuns as organ music played in their wake. Once they were out of sight, the rest of the students were all finally dismissed from the cathedral turned greenhouse, some rushing away as quickly as possible while others stalled to look at the plants and speculate or even pray.

Edelgard took this moment to rush towards Dimitri who was already walking as far away from the cathedral as he could with Dedue trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the series of misunderstandings begins in earnest.
> 
> And Edelgard has a bit of a protective streak to her, especially regarding Dimitri, she may not fully remember the boy with the dagger but her heart sure does, and Dimitri, despite being the tallest among them really is the baby of the three lords, I think Edelgard is the oldest but don't quote me on that, Claude may very well be the eldest.
> 
> Some insight into Edelgard's thoughts on the Church, everyone has analyzed every route to hell and back and there are some Black Eagle members who gave some insight into Edie's reasoning though the game is constantly putting her in a contradiction square, but thankfully we've "fixed" that so it makes sense and, y'know she's working together to achieve a goal and NOT fully trusting either of her allies, But that's okay, we're working on it. We'll get there.
> 
> Does Claude finally meet Dimitri's lady love? Edelgard disapproves? Dimitri finally discovers who his wife truly is, will this affect their courtship? 
> 
> Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z!!
> 
> ...  
> JK  
> -Mod Naz


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - it's been a hectic week for everyone atm. I just finished going through a move and we all decided to take a small break. We will be officially switching over to Tue/Thurs schedules.
> 
> Thanks for your patience
> 
> ~SICProwl

Hubert was hot on her heels as she approached the prince, her hand reaching out and tapping him on the shoulder. Over the week, Edelgard had learned that Prince Dimitri's reflexes were sharp as knives, and such a move would not have surprised him. This time, however, he jumped at her touch, jerking away. His pale face shot to meet hers, blue eyes widened.

"Oh, Edelgard." Dimitri huffed out a breath, sizing down as he realized it was only her. His retainer, Dedue, spared him a concerned look, but otherwise did not speak, bowing his head and taking a step back from her. 

"I came to see to your health after our trip." Edelgard spoke, it wasn't entirely a lie, this all did happen just after. She was tempted to ask him outright if he was alright, but such a thing seemed both needlessly risky and foolish. He very obviously wasn't alright.

"I am well." He breathed, running a hand over his forehead, "Just...startled."

The imperial princess clicked her tongue, the answer he had shared not satisfying to her at all. She sent a quick look to his retainer, hoping to gauge something from the man, but he was frustratingly blank faced. Regardless, she knew that Dimitri was not alright, and he hated it. She felt resentment boil for the Goddess as her eyes turned back to him, "Will you be alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes." He waved off the concern, "I'm just...at a loss. She's...not what I expected."  
"What his highness means is..." Claude strolled up, quite uninvited and equally unwanted, a flower still spinning idly between his fingers. At his side was a pink haired girl at his side, hands on her hips and pink painted lips set into an amused grin at the attics of her companion. "...that he hadn't expected his wife to be the Goddess herself."

"She's not my wife." Dimitri breathed, though before where he had taken on some good humor at denying Claude his antics, now he seemed more tired, resigned. "I..."

"Boy, I can't believe you didn't know." The girl twirled a strand of pink hair around her finger, her equally pink eyes set upon the prince before flickering over to Dedue, "I mean, I didn't know who Bylad was when we first spoke, but I figured out, like, right away."

"Wait, what?" That flower stopped spinning. Claude's eyes narrowed just the smallest bit, and his looked from that flower to Hilda,"You spoke to the Dread God?"

"Oh, honey." The girl smacked her lips, "You've missed a lot. But, yeah, he's a total sweetie. I've had him for, like, a week, but if anything were to happen to him I'd kill everyone in the room and then Black Phillip."

Claude then started spinning the flower between his thumb and forefinger again, speaking evenly, "Hilda, I say this because I love you, but you shouldn't joke like that."

Edelgard scowled and looked to everyone then finally Hubert. "Just what is going on here?"

Hubert flinched, "I'm sorry, Lady Edelgard. Things have gotten...complicated since you left."

"It's been a week and you're suggesting so much has happened," Edelgard glared. "Tell me what happened!"

While Edelgard was fuming, Dedue leaned towards the frazzled Dimitri who was still staring in shock at the ground.

"Your highness..." He reached out and touched the boy's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Dimitri looked to Dedue, eyes conflicted then narrowing when he noticed some of the cuts on his friend's face. "What happened...?"

Then he suddenly remembered the lion he promised the Goddess he'd talk to her Mother about keeping. With a loud groan, the prince brought his hands to his head to cradle the oncoming headache. "This is becoming absurd..."

"If it helps," Hilda said loudly. "The twins are very nice."

"Nice?!" Edelgard hissed.

"Yeah, especially Bylad, he's a totally sweetie." Hilda turned towards Dedue, flipping her braid over her shoulder, "I know Hubert over here doesn't think so, but you do, right? You were at our little party."

"I was at the event, yes." The Ducsan stated evenly, nodding his head solemnly. "As was Hubert."

"Hubert." Edelgard whirled on her retainer, hissing as her eyes narrowed, "Just what happened while we were away?"

"There was an event and I may have also been dragged into attending for a brief time. But, I assure you my lady, I escaped as soon as possible." The dark man folded his hands, turning his single eyed glare towards Dedue, "Unlike some."

"Hubert here ran out of my little party because he is a big baby and can't handle a little good natured mocking." The pink girl mocked, still twirling her hair around her finger, "Especially since Bylad was spot on about you."

Hubert openly scolded, waving a hand, trying to bat the girl away, "Ignore her, Lady Edelgard, she's nothing more than the Dread Whore now."

That caught Edelgard's attention, and she found herself somewhat surprised by the crassness of Hubert's language. She found her eyebrow raised, hitting her hairline, and Dimitri gasped at the man in astonishment. Claude, though, dropped the flower he was holding, whirling onto Hubert, "Excuse me?"

"You know, it's funny, I haven't even slept with him." The girl commented, not even phased as the nickname was thrown into her face. She smiled, a sharp little thing, eyes on Hubert, "But, I guarantee you, I rather be a whore than a bitch."  
"That's enough." Dimitri stepped between them, hands spread out as if to hold them apart, looking between the two of them with a stern frown, "What has gotten into the both of you? That is no way to act."

"He started it!" Hilda pointed at Hubert accusingly, glaring harshly at him, "He's being an asshole, just like every other fucking person here!"

"Hilda, please." Dedue was the one to move now, dropping a hand on her shoulder, "Don't cause a scene, you'll get Bylad in trouble if you do."

That caused the girl to deflate, shoulders slumping and fists tightening as she conceded. She tsked, looking away, obviously still angry but helpless to do anything about it. She turned her attention to Claude instead, looking no happier as she continued, "Fine. Here's what happened. I accidentally became friends with the Dread God."

"I beg your pardon?" Edelgard hissed while Claude rounded on Hilda in disbelief.

"You what?!" Claude looked at his friend in clear worry, but also, delight. "I'm gone for a week and you decide to go and make a new best friend?!"

Hilda could hear the humor in his voice, but she could also detect his worry. It was almost sweet, but the girl had already been through a lot this week so it really wasn't that big a deal. She flipped her hair and with scoff.

"He's a sweetie and all those stupid rumors about him are FALSE! Everyone here is just an asshole and-"

Claude covered her mouth quickly, making the girl squeal in protest as he looked to the others. "We need to find a more private place to chat. Now."

The group nodded and quickly walked back to their dorm rooms before filing into Claude's room. Edelgard scoffed at the pile of books on the floor while they closed the door and made sure no one was nearby. Once they deemed it safe, Claude rounded on the three retainers as he sat on his bed and glared.

"Tell us everything - from the start of the week to today."

Hubert scowled while Hilda quickly began, eagerly telling the story of how she met the Dread God and had gone to tea with him and formed an everlasting friendship. She mentioned the previous days with him and his sister, but didn't talk about the day in the tomb - finding that was more personal and Bylad should be the one to share if he wished.

Claude and Edelgard stared in confusion as they tried to process everything while Dimitri was cradling his head while groaning out Sylvain's name.

"Yep! And now that pervert is also a Dread God minion - we haven't got a nickname for him yet, but the school year just started, sooooo."

Edelgard turned to Claude with a glare, "This is your fault. You kept doing strange things on the trip and now this timeline is all messed up."

"My fault?!"

"Yes, your fault." Edelgard let her hands land on her hips, leveling her glare firmly at the Duke. She couldn't believe this. The sheer absurdity of everything, how wrong this all seemed. Something must have happened to throw everything off kilter, and the Dread God retaliation in kind. "You're the one that determined you'd do what you could to disrupt him!"

"Wait, what?" Hilda perked up, suddenly at stern attention. She whirled on Claude, looking irritated with her house leader as she stomped her foot, "Claude! What has Bylad ever done to you?"

Claude held up his hands defensively, looking all the world like he hadn't done anything to warrant such wrath. "Okay, look, I ran into him the first day and he happened to be interesting and then it was obvious he was a seer and if I wanted to mess with him a little..."

The girl hissed, folding her arms, knuckles creaking as she gripped her arms a little too tight, "That's not funny Claude."

She couldn't tell him that whatever he'd done had caused things to go off rails enough that Byleth had almost lost her pet lion, or that it ended up with Bylad being locked up in those dank tombs for days. She couldn't. She just couldn't do that to Bylad. It wasn't their business and he trusted her, but it was frustrating. It was so, so, so frustrating. Because she's the only one here that knows, she's the only one here that saw what that place did to him. And all she can do is say it's not funny.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just a bit of fun." Claude smiled that charming little smile of his. Hilda normally liked that smile, but right now she hates it, because he genuinely doesn't know how bad it got. He's her best friend, and she adores him, but it wasn't fair that his little games did that to someone who was already so...so...

Helpless.

That's what attracted her to Bylad, aside from obvious shared interests. He was helpless. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, or clever, or powerful. Heck, he was very powerful. He could see the future and he's a God, probably, most likely. He's got plenty of power, but even with all that he's just so helpless. And that's scary. It's scary that someone can do that to someone so powerful.

And he can't help himself, and Byleth can't help herself, because they learned to be helpless. Hilda doesn't want to think bad of anyone here, especially not their mom, but it was hard. She'd not sure if Lady Rhea realizes what she's doing, probably doesn't, but she is hurting them. She's hurting them and she doesn't even realize it and that's scary. And they can't do anything because they learned that this is how it should be. 

"Don't be a jerk." Is all she can say, because she doesn't know how else she can possibly explain. She wishes she had the words, but she's not a poet and she doesn't even know where to begin with how bad this all is.

"I'm not!" Claude blinked in confusion, looking at everyone as they all stared. "Just...Wow! This is becoming crazy!!"

"To be frank..." Dedue stepped in, finally speaking after staying quiet for so long. "I believe the seer is using the confusion to his advantage to gain allies."

Hilda fumed and rounded on the boy for suggesting Bylad would be underhanded like that, but Claude stopped her by dragging her back into a scuffle. The room seemed like a flailing mess of limbs and it was becoming too much.

Edelgard crossed her arms and legs with a scowl while glaring at everyone, "This is a complete mess. How are we ever going to go through with our plan if this seer is twisting everything to his advantage!?"

Hilda struggled on the floor as she wrestled with Claude, "Plan?! What plan!?"

"We'll just have to work around it," Dimitri sighed - finally composing himself after such a shock to his system. To think, the girl he saved had been the damned Goddess.

"If the Dread God hasn't already planned steps ahead to stop us," Hubert hissed while Hilda and Claude rolled closer to him.

"What plan?!" Hilda sat up, hair whipping around to smack Claude in the face as she looked at everyone. "What the hell are you guys going on about?!"

Then an awkward silence fell over the group before the imperial princess leveled Claude a glare.

"You didn't even tell your second in command?!"

Claude held up his hands again, trying to placate the girl. He took a cautious step forward, bringing his hands back down again in show of nonviolence, "Hilda, I need you to listen to me."

"Oh, so now you want to tell me shit!" Hilda stomped her foot, glaring harshly as she jerked her head from Claude to Dimitri, "Was catching Byleth part of your "plan"?!"

"No!" Dimitri jerked back, wide eyed. He was caught in the moment, and Edelgard didn't blame him at all. She had, of course, being of the assumption that everyone present in the room knew about their ambitions. It made sense, after all, Claude had named the girl as his loyal retainer for the year. It seemed, however, that this was not the case at all.

"Oh Goddess." Hilda folded her arms, yanking around to glare at Dedue, "You knew about this stupid plan thingy?!?!"

"I did." Dedue nodded his head, frowning. "It seems, however, you were not."

"Nemesis balls." Hilda was throwing a fit, hissing and stomping and acting like a child, "You're using Byleth! I don't know what this plan is, but I can sniff when people are acting like rats! You're using Byleth and Bylad for their God powers!"  
"No!" Dimitri made a horrified denial, shaking his head, "We...no, we were never planning to abuse either of the...the twins in such a manner. Please calm down and listen to us."

"I don't wanna calm down!" Hilda fumed, turning to glare at Claude now, "You-You-YOU! I invested in you Claude! Way to snub me! I can't believe this!"

"I don't get it." Claude scratched the back of his head, looking genuinely confused, "I don't tell you about half my plans. And you've never been mad not having all the details before. Heck, I've used people in my pranks plenty of times and you never said anything."

"Yeah, when they were assholes who deserved shit." Hilda isn't sure what to do with her hand, her body. She's trying to decide if she wants to stomp her foot, or punch a wall, or shake violently, or even just fall over and pass out because this is all exhausting and being angry is work. "Not...not...people like Marianne, or Bylad. They didn't do shit to deserve this."

The three lords were at a loss, especially Claude who'd never seen his friend so upset before. He tried to go in and calm her down, but her hands were wild and dangerous and Edelgard hoped Hilda hit the boy again. Oddly enough, it was Hubert who stepped in to save the day. Despite his frailness, the pale boy managed to snatch one of Hilda's flying hands midair and glared.

"Calm down. You're turning hysterical."

"Hysterical!? I'll show you hysterical!"

But Hubert held firmly to her wrist as she struggled and screamed, kicking out her legs to knock over Claude's books and potions out of spite. She smiled when the house leader whined about his things, then finally calmed down enough to hear Hubert out.

"Regardless of that idiot not telling you - but our plan is to take down the church from the inside. We were going to investigate the claims of godhood here and do with the twins as we saw fit."

Hilda sneered, "And what exactly was that going to be?!"

"Well, if they were a part of all this - then we were going to treat them like Rhea and drag them away in chains."

That statement only made Hilda angrier as more stuff in Claude's room was knocked off the shelf thanks to her long legs. Claude glared at Hubert while trying to catch her legs, but ended up getting kicked in the stomach instead.

"Y-You! You're going to lock them up!?! I won't allow it!! They're just babies!!"

"Hida, please." Dimitri raised his hands in a show of surrender, carefully approaching the hysterical girl with his clamest voice, "We weren't going to hurt them, we're not savages." 

"Oh, yeah, because they'd be locked up in some dinky dungeon I bet!" Hilda waved her arms, doing her level best to throw the biggest fit she could, "Bylad doesn't do well in dungeons guys!" 

Oh Goddess, he'd probably get stuck in that trance again and this time never come out. It was bad enough with that stupid harp, but leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts? He dive into the future looking for a way out and never come out again. She hissed at the thought, swallowing the resentment as she asked, "Well? What's the brilliant idea you guys had for if they were the victims? Were you going to throw them in a slightly nicer dungeon?"

Claude looked away, folding his arms, "Of course not."

"Then what?" Hilda threw out her arms, "Were you just going to send them on their merry way after you destroyed the only home they've ever known? Byleth told me she's never been outside. Were you just going to leave her here?"

"We would never." Dimitri looked sick at the very thought, grimacing at the accusation, "Hilda, if they were truly innocent in all this we would do our best to help them. If they are, as you believe, victims in all this madness, then we'll do everything in our power to assure that they integrate into society."

"And if it turns out they're manipulating you." Claude stood now, arms crossed, looking deadly serious as his green eyes studied his friend, "Then its right to the prisons."

"No." Hilda hissed, glaring at him, "Take down Rhea if you need to. I don't care about her. Burn her on a pyre. But leave them out of it."

"Hilda, we can't ignore the possibility that they could have tricked-"

But Claude didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Hilda whirled on him, backhanding him with a pillow that he stumbled into his bed. Angry tears were forming in her eyes as she slammed the pillow down, feathers now floating around the floor.

"I'm not going to listen to this!" She hissed and pointed an accusatory finger at Claude. "Do whatever you want to Rhea - but if you so much as harm a single hair on those two then I'll be tossing you to the dire wolves!"

With that said, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room - making sure to slam the door hard behind her and leaving the group in a shocked mess. Claude sat up, coughing out a feather as he rubbed his head while Edelgard and Hubert sneered down at him.

"And you said I had trust issues," the princess hissed as her fellow house leader stood and sneered back.

"I definitely was not expecting that..." Dimitri frowned, moving to clean up the room.

Dedue moved to help while everyone was silent a moment before he spoke up. "I believe Hilda is correct about the twins... There's something strange happening here."

"Please." Hubert turned to face his fellow retainer, tsking in visible disgust, "It's very clear to me what the Dread God has been doing. He may act the fool, but he very obviously planned for this to happen."

"Forgive me for disagreeing." Dedue bowed his head in apology before standing back up straight, his heavy gaze rolling over the three lords, "But I have, outside of the Dread God's behavior and words, made several troubling observations myself."

"Oh?" Hubert quirked a brow, frowning, "Well, would you like to share?"

Dedue turned fully to Prince Dimitri then, looking him deeply in the eye as he spoke, "The Goddess had never even heard of Duscur."

The prince visibly froze at the information, everyone did. The tension rolled thick in the room, so thick that it was suffocating even. Dimitri stood, rigid, frown on his lips. Edelgard, having enough of the madness, finally decided that enough was enough, "Explain."

"I have taken it upon myself to question her as well as make several observations surrounding their behavior." Dedue folded his arms, "It has become very apparent that their education is being severely limited, as is their personal lives. And Sylvain has approached me with troubling observations of his own."

"And that's enough for you to suddenly think that the Gods are against their own religion?" Claude quirked a brow, "No offense, Sylvain seems like a nice guy, but that's not a lot to go one. Of course their education is being limited."

"It goes beyond that." Dedue turned towards Claude, "There are...concerning behaviors all around, and I am missing the information to explain them."

"So," Edelgard scowled. "We're just back where we started then. Nothing but piling mysteries that surround a cult and their crazy gods."

Dedue continued undeterred. "I have observed many odd things around this place. There are whispers and fears that everyone is trying to pretend doesn't exist. We had assumed they were just normal children pretending to be gods, but the staff flee from the brother and the sister can make things grow with abnormal magic."

"A cult with strange magic and a seer." Claude sighed, pulling a flower from his pocket to stare at it. "Just what I always wanted..."

"Acts," Hubert hissed. "They're playing with us to let our guards down."

Dedue shook his head, all his focus on Dimitri. "They both walk around without shoes and they are nervous talking about their crests. Some of the staff have tried to take the Goddess' lion when she's not around and claim they must be rid of it for her protection. If there is any control to be had, it's not by them."

The prince stared, eyes bright and searching as he looked into Dedue's gaze. His gauntlets creaked as he tightened his fists and took a slow, deep breath.

"That is a lot to take in," Dimitri frowned as he finally looked away. "It will require us to rework our plans until we can find out what's happening."

"You can't be serious," Hubert hissed before looking to his princess. "Lady Edelgard-!"

"I agree." She stood and dusted off her pants in a prim manner. "I rather know all the facts before we jump head first into a war."

With the approval of the imperial princess lost, Hubert backed down from protesting. He bowed, just a bit, grumbling a reluctant, "Yes, Lady Edelgard."

A tense silence rolled over the room as the lords and the still present retainers all took the time to absorb the information presented to them. It was Dimitri who moved first, coughing into his hand and standing with a tense bow, "Regardless of whatever we plan...it seems I must speak to Lady Rhea."

"...Dima, buddy, no offence, but are you mad?" Claude raised an eyebrow at the crown prince, "Because that's exactly what you shouldn't be doing."

"I agree." Edelgard stated firmly, stepping in front of the door, "What in the world has come over you?"

Dimitri gave a long, slow, regretful sigh, his shoulders slumping as he did so, "Before this, I did not know the girl I rescued was the Goddess. And so, when she came to me obviously upset I, of course, helped her. I may or may not have promised to speak to her Mother about not ridding her of her pet...her Mother...who now happens to be Lady Rhea."

Claude gave a low whistle, "Wow. I do not envy you. All that risk for you wife."

"Claude, please." Dimitri sighed, rubbing his forehead, "If I knew she was the Goddess..."

"I'm sure you would have left her crying." Claude stood up, brushing off nonexistent dirt from his robe, "We may not even need the plan. This war is going to start over an overgrown cat."

"A Snow Lion is the symbol of Faerghus." Dimitri scolded, giving the boy a half-hearted glare, "At the very least, she can't kill it if I ask. Though I may have to take it myself."

"I'd prefer you didn't talk to the enemy the first day back," Edelgard hissed from her place. Though, a lot of it was starting to make sense. The way the Goddess looked at Dimitri seemed less threatening and more...

"I made a promise Edelgard," Dimitri stood boldly now, conviction clear in his eyes as his hands clenched at his side. "I do not know what they do in Adrestia, but in Faerghus, we keep our promises no matter how hard they may be."

Claude began to clap with a bored expression, making the blond sputter and blush in anger. "What will you have me do, Claude!? Ignore the girl?"

"I'd rather you didn't cause a war with your dick."

Edelgard watched as the prince turned completely red at that before reprimanding the other for saying such an atrocious thing. As the two bickered, Edelgard slowly started to put a few pieces together enough to form a basic picture which led to a basic plan....

"No...Dimitri should go see the Archbishop."

They both stopped, turning to stare at her in different degrees of shock. "He should?" "I should?"

"Yes. Yes, this is a way in..." She clasped her hands together as more of the plot started to form. "It's only natural that the Prince of Faerghus, savior of the Goddess, should see the Archbishop. No doubt she will be forced to praise you and extend her gratitude and you can ask for a favor..."  
She flipped her hair, "I suppose if you don't want to draw suspicion, then you can claim the favor is about the lion cub. You can say it's a personal gift from your country, a show of good will, and that if the Goddess can't keep it - then you simply ask that she be allowed to visit."

Dimitri frowned, "You want me to do...what I had already decided on?"

But Claude had caught on quickly and slung an arm around Dimitri's shoulders. "Yeah~. Be the proper prince and offer to take care of her lion~. Make sure that pretty little Goddess has a reason to come visit you and share all her little goddess secrets."

Edelgard preened, glad someone had the wit to catch on.

"You..." Dimitri stared at the two, shaking his head. He stared between them, unsure, before sighing with exhaustion that told just how emotionally strung out he must feel. "I'm not sure this plan will work. I know she loves her lion, but I'm not sure I'm fit for...espionage."

"Don't worry Dima, you don't have to be." Claude patted the prince on the back, grinning, "Just smile your dashing little smile and take care of that lion."

But Dimitri looked in no way comforted. "I am unsure if I am...comfortable...doing this."

"It's better than war." Claude patted his back a bit more firmly now, grinning as he leaned in, "Don't think of it as using her or whatever your princely little brain is telling you. Think of it as just being nice to a sad little girl and sharing with us if you think something is going on with her."

"...I suppose you're right." Dimitri's soft heart gave in. Hubert scoffed beside her, probably amused at how easily the prince had seemingly been played. Though neither Edelgard nor Claude missed the subtle sharpening of his eyes, or the tired glance he shared with his own retainer. Sill, if he was aware he was being manipulated, he went along with it without protest, "Still, I feel you have too much faith in me. I doubt she'll much speak to me of personal things."

The Duke of Leichester smiled a wicked thing towards her, eyes flashing. He found this funny. Though Edelgard most certainly did not. Either Dimitri was genuinely oblivious to just how deeply the Goddess' attentions towards him went, and thus the potential danger of the act, or he genuinely self-deprecated to that level. Either were not pleasing signs. They'd have to be addressed later.

But for now...

"She trusts you." Edelgard stepped foreward, eyes firmly on the crown prince's face. "You saved her life, and you were the one that comforted her. She has trust in you. And it was something you earned." 

Yes, Edelgard realized. Yes, this was good. This was excellent. The Goddess had her eyes on Dimitri throughout the whole assembly. If it was true that the girl had nothing to do with the corruption of the Church, then she had no reason to fear as she did in the assembly. If, however, their theories on her involvement were wrong...

Well, if she were wrong then war was he only way, because she would burn Garreg Mach to correct her mistake.

"I...I suppose." Dimitri tugged at his collar uncomfortably while Claude pulled him in for a half hug.

"There! See, not so hard! You just keep being you and let us do the rest," Claude winked and held up his cape. "Let the good old gold here keep everyone else distracted and you work your princely charms~."

"I'm not going to woo her if that's what you're trying to imply." Dimitri hissed, "I'm merely going to engage with her as acquaintances and maybe gleam some information from her."

"And you're going to study her habits, daily rituals, chores, and whatever else that happens around her." Edelgard added in while making the prince's eyes go wide.

"Now that's a bit excessive-!"

"Dimitri, think. This is their Goddess - the head of their religion and their revered holy one. Everything that happens around her will be monitored and carefully planned so she meets no difficulties at all." Edelgard could already fathom a guess as to what Rhea probably had the girl do when not playing figurehead to a religion. "You take note of who she speaks to and if they are a threat, you will also find out just how much she knows about the outside world and how it works."

With any luck, that obliviousness can be used to their advantage...

"Now I'm definitely not comfortable with this..." Dimitri paled.

"Better get used to it, Dima~!" Claude laughed, "Especially if you're going to be marrying her one day!"

The prince gave a scolding look, turning onto Claude with a grim expression and hissing, "Claude, I would appreciate it if you did not joke about such a serious matter."

The Leichester boy raised his hands, grinning toothily as he backed away from Dimitri. His eyes flashed with a look that showed something darker than his amusement, though what it could be, Edelgard doesn't know, but she hopes its a sign that the boy is taking things seriously.

"I would never." The boy comments in a light tone, throwing his hands behind his head and stepping towards the door she was guarding. He smiled, teeth showing again as he spoke, "I guess the old plan is thrown out the window then."

Dimitri frowned further now, and Edelgard felt her hands clench at her side. If Hubert and Claude happened to be right, and the Dread God had planned for this all, then he was effective doing so. Suddenly it was Dimitri in the spotlight. Emotional, empathetic, foolish Dimitri. 

But Claude only smiled wider, nudging the door with his foot, "I suppose I'll have to be twice as loud then."

"Claude." Edelgard hissed, folding her arms, "Your own second in command has already turned on you in their favor. I doubt going through with your plan to harass the Dread God will work in your favor. If anything, you might turn things in his favor if he is still the enemy we believe him to be."

"Or not being here made it impossible to predict what should be changed." The boy shrugged, working open the door, "Either way, the less suspicious eyes on Dima here, the safer he is to get the knowledge we need. Meanwhile, I make sure the Dread Baby doesn't interrupt. The plan is still valid, we just need extra steps and a lot more noise on my end."

"I'm still a bit wary..." Dimitri frowned as Claude patted his back

"Don't worry about it, you just focus on your mission and we'll focus on ours." Claude grinned and stretched, "No one said this was going to be easy after all."

"Right, easy..." He sighed and fixed his uniform of any imperfections before gesturing towards the door. "Come Dedue, I believe I have a promise to uphold."

The tanned man nodded and bowed to the other three before leaving with the Prince who was about to enter the lions den over a literal lion. It may not be the easiest thing he was going to have to do, but hopefully nothing would get weirder than this…


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I have said before applies to this chapter as well. Proceed with caution, and apologies for the delay, but we'll be going on a brief hiatus after this, specifically, so we can reorganize, our organizer is moving, and another writer is currently in the middle of moving stuff around in their new home. So there is a bunch of moving going around.
> 
> We apologize and I hope to see you again soon.

Byleth felt uneasy as they left the cathedral. She'd felt it the moment her mother took hold of her wrist and practically dragged her back to their room. The walk had been long and tense and the Archbishop had refused to look at her the whole walk back. Only her hand seemed to be any indication that she was still aware of Byleth as she would squeeze the girl's wrist the moment she tried to speak.

It made dread fill her heart and she would look to Bylad who was following the best he could despite having longer legs. Their mother seemed determined to take them out of sight and didn't even stop to talk to anyone they passed during their strained trek towards their rooms.  
  
"M-Mother?" But Rhea tugged her wrist, effectively silencing her as they finally made it to the upper floors of the monastery.

None of the guards looked like they were registering the scene as the group strolled past, just kept staring straight ahead as the three rushed towards the twins' room and locked the door tight behind them. It was in here that their mother finally let her go, serene smile turning into one of cold anger as she looked at Byleth.

The girl froze, feeling like a rabbit caught in a dire wolf's jaw right before it crunched its little bones. Fear prickled at Byleth's skin as her mother walked towards her and took her face in her hands. Though the touch was gentle, the way her fingernails seemed to scrape along her scalp and tap on her throat made Byleth tremble.

Rhea glared, making her daughter look her right in the eye. **"What happened?"**

"I..." Byleth flinched as she felt one of her mother's thumbs press where her pulse lay, making it beat faster and faster. _"I-I'm sorry..."_

" **Who-** " Rhea's hands grew tighter around her face and though it didn't hurt, the threat felt very real. " _ **-was he?"**_

Byleth trembled, too scared to meet her mother’s gaze. “T-That was the boy who s-s-saved me…”

Mother's face tightened, her nails still scraping along the scalp as her lips thinned and her brows sank just the smallest bit. It was small and subtle, but it was all the more terrible for how subdued it was. She didn't say anything for a long, long, while. And every second that passed as she scratched at Byleth's scalp felt colder and colder.

"I don't want him near you again." Mother finally spoke, her nails stopping, but not leaving Byleth's scalp. "He will only corrupt you. We cannot allow for that to happen. I don't want you seeing him again."

Something akin to crushing disappointment flooded the girl's chest. It was bitter, cold, and burning all at once, and not for the first time in her life Byleth wanted to tell her mother 'no'. She wanted to so badly, to deny this request, because mother was wrong. Dimitri was good and sweet, and kind, and there was nothing he could do to corrupt her. 

But it wasn't Byleth who spoke.

"Lily Mother." Bylad spoke, his fingers poking at once another as he shook, stepping forward, "Mayhaps the banishment of one who will be king of a kingdom most holy is not, how to say, 'wise'?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me." Mother hissed, turning to Bylad, her grip tightening ever so on Byleth's scalp, "You _knew,_ didn't you? Did you plan this Bylad? Are you trying to get your sister into trouble? Are you jealous of her attention so you're trying to corrupt her?"

"No!" Bylad jerks back as if he'd been struck, raising his hands, "Lily Mother! This pitiful shadow would never! Sister's happiness is all he has willed for wanting!"

Mother froze, her eyes wild for the briefest of moments. Then, to Byleth's horror, she smiled. It was the same serene smiled that she always had when she comes to understand something she hadn't before. Only this was never a good thing. "Oh, I see."

Then she gestured for Bylad to join them, holding out her hands and motioning him forward. Bylad swallowed when he realized, but obeyed, stepping into mother's embrace willingly. Her hand folded over his helmet, unable to reach the hair because of it, but more than able to play with the decorations on the instrument. 

"Bylad, dear." Mother smiled, "You've focused so much on "happiness" that you forgot about **"safety"**." 

A cold wash of horror swam through Byleth's veins like thick, jagged, ice. Mother's nails began scratching again, and Byleth knew, she knew that she wasn't going to like whatever came next. 

"Because of you, your poor sister has been acting out too much." Mother tugged at Bylad's accessories, jerking his head just a bit, "It's my own fault, of course, I educated you wrong. I suppose I'll have to correct these mistakes."

Mother smiled at them both now, pure and serene, and almost kind, "Don't worry children, I won't let anyone put their _filthy_ hands on you again. Mother is right here, and she'll fix everything. She will protect you."

She pulled them into a tight embrace, her hands now running down their necks and backs as she made cooing noises to them whenever they were upset. The sound only made the twins tremble, as if trained to simper and cry whenever their mother hummed softly to them. Byleth did her best to hold back her aching disappointment as her hand gripped for her brother's, both of them squeezing and hoping it would make them feel better.

Then their mother placed soft kisses on their forehead, a gesture that had once been sweet and kind now making them both feel dirty and helpless.

"You both will stay in here until I say so," Rhea cooed while trailing her fingers down their cheeks. "I can't have anyone trying to dirty you - it's bad enough that I've heard rumors of that Gautier boy."

Both twins held their breath as her eyes sharped back to slits, but then slowly relax as she went back to humming.

"But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. The elder brother was just as much a handful - we will keep him away as well." She smiled as if she had all the answers in the world before pulling away. "Do not worry my children, I'll keep these filthy creatures away and you both will go on to live safely and happily."

They both nodded at once, their bodies pressed together for comfort and warmth as the Archbishop smiled and petted their hair. There was no comfort in her touch, just as there hasn't been any for years, and Byleth wished things went back to when they were children and unimportant and free...

"Now, mother has some things to tend to." She patted their heads, her nails clicking against Bylad's helmet before pulling away to leave. "I'll be back later to retrieve you for dinner - we'll have your favorites."

Bylad shifted, watching Rhea turn to leave before pulling his sister into a closer hug. "T-Thank you, Lily Mother."

She gave them a bright smile, one that made them want to look away as the creeping feeling of someone binding them tight with chains etched closer and closer.

"I do this because I love you both, you understand, yes?"

Byleth trembled, "Y-Yes. Of course."

"Good." The Archbishop, pleased by the response, finally left - locking the door closed behind her and leaving the twins to hold onto each other for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rhea has displayed some even more questionable behaviors in this chapter.
> 
> As a result of this, trying to control the uncontrollable she has only in fact furthered Byleth's subtle rebellion of finding her love with Dimitri, and is this according to Bylad's plan? Will Dimitri, a bean of unstoppable good be able to defeat Rhea?
> 
> Find out next time!!
> 
> -Mod Naz


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year is already a mess. Come join our discord and scream with us it's too quiet, be forewarned about the amount of content in it, it's a lot and there are many messages, however, they're all gone now and it's like...the same 4-5 people. Lot's of lore, and we don't mind explaining it through each au, and who knows, maybe you'll get to see another ending one day.
> 
> https://msbluebell.tumblr.com/post/636708500173668352/join-the-fe3h-dimileth-aus-discord-server

Despite his best attempts, it took Dimitri much longer to win an audience with the Archbishop than he had thought it would.

While he had not expected an immediate audience with the woman, her being a rather busy person in charge of not only the Church itself but the entire neutral region surrounding Garreg Mach itself, he had still expected his requested meeting between himself and her to take a few days at most. He was, after all, the crown prince of the **Holy** Kingdom of Faerghus, which had always had close ties with the Church and strong relations. He was not someone that could be ignored and, in fact, should have been a priority for her.

However, two weeks into the school year, and he still has not had a meeting with her.

At first he had been of the thought that she had, perhaps, not received his request for audience. So he had, more than once, approached the right authorities to put in his request. However, as he was denied news, he was then forced to sent the request to her personal assistant, Seteth, instead.

It had been a week since _that_ particular conversation had taken place, and despite Seteth's insistence that he would speak to the Archbishop, no good news had come. When he had returned to ask the man about the request he had been met with the a frustrated sigh and a promise that he would be updated when the Lady Rhea was available. 

Dimitri couldn't help but think that, perhaps, the Lady Rhea was avoiding him. 

He would be more concerned about it, but he found his hands full as it was with things _outside_ the plan. He was, after all, still the head of the Blue Lion house, and had responsibilities to his class that could not be ignored. That said...his house had somehow become a mess during the week he was gone.

He, of course, took the Snow Lion of Dedue's hands. It was the least he could do for his poor friend, whose room had been torn apart by the creature. He had, then, been keeping the lion, strangely named Lion, by his side and took responsibility for the creature.

This was, somehow, the easiest task.

Somehow, someway, everything else had become much, much, _much_ more complicated.

It started with the candles.

Every morning Dimitri woke to candles and flowers outside his bedroom door. This was, at first, something he brushed off. Someone with a crush? Or someone trying to bribe him? He didn't think too much of it. 

Then it got bigger. Bags of gold, bowls of fruit, more flowers. Every morning he was waking to gifts outside his doorway. And if it wasn't gifts, it was whispers. He was no _stranger_ to whispers, being the crown prince and thus a person of interest, but it seemed, somehow, things had gotten out of hand. And the addition of Lion in his life had somehow only made things much, much, worse.

Then, of course, was Sylvain, who had, in recent days, become something of a walking legend in regards to those around him. A legendary defiler of some sort. And then there were his classmates Mercedes and Annette, apparently Gustav's daughter, who had become an subject of interest by nuns. And _then_ he was beginning to suspect that, perhaps, something **was** going on. Especially with the way Sylvain had been acting lately, trying to enter the tombs, of all places, only to find himself shoved away, no one allowed down without the Dread God.

Then there was the boy, Ashe, who was constantly fighting off attention from priests himself.

It was busy indeed, and it seemed the only ones unaffected by all the nonsense were Felix and Ingrid, who Dimitri was more than thankful were not, in fact, being forced to fight off the holy when they walked the halls towards class.

"For once, I actually feel a little sorry for you." Felix said one day as Dimitri sat down at the lunch table, a feisty form of white fluff jumping up beside him and knocking the student who had been sitting there down a spot. 

Lion glared at the kid who tried to get their spot back and even swiped at him until Dimitri pulled him into his body to stop him. The cub quickly lost interest in the nameless student in favor of the prince so he could place his large paws on the boy's lap and purr to his heart's content. Two staff members passed by at that moment, whispering to one another as they glanced at the prince of Faerghus with keen interest, then scurrying away when he looked at them.

Dimitri let out a long exhale and glared at his food, "I don't have time for this nonsense. I should be preparing for the mock battle."

Ingrid, who'd been sitting next to Felix, poked at her food thoughtfully. "Things are a bit odd around here..."

"That's an understatement," Felix rolled his eyes. "I haven't been fed up with Sylvain for a long time and it's getting dangerously close."

Ingrid's face turned an angry red as she was now stabbing at her food. "He's such a handful - I don't know what he's thinking poking around and bothering the gods. It's _asking_ for trouble."

"Oh, and the _Dread Defiler_ isn't enough trouble? My father got a letter from his and now my father is telling me to talk to him. As if I'm his caretaker or something!"

Ingrid glanced around before leaning in, carefully speaking under her breath. "My father has sent word too - the Gautier house is actually quite...happy with all this. But you know how Faerghus is..."

Felix hissed and pushed away his half eaten plate and watched as Lion's paw reached out to clumsily pull the tray towards him. Dimitri tried to push the food back, but Lion had already snagged a bit of steak from the tray and was gnawing at it. He tried to take the food away, but the cat merely swallowed it whole and purred before curling up in the prince's lap in content. Another set of whispering voices drew Dimitri's attention away and he saw a pair of nuns pointing his way before leaving the mess hall.

"Have you heard...?"

Dimitri looked to Ingrid, "Heard what?"

"What they've been calling you..." The girl swallowed nervously, her food all but forgotten now.

The prince frown and sat up straight, suddenly looking very serious as he gripped his fork tight in his hand. "No. I haven't."

Felix snorted, while Ingrid continued, albeit quieter and more nervous. "They...They've been calling you the **Goddess' Consort**."

The prince paused, then he dropped his eating utensils with a loud clank, rubbing his face with both hands and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he tried to fight off the massive headache building within his skull. "You have to be joking."

"I am not." Ingrid leaned in a bit, her green eyes shifting over the hall. There were eyes that occasionally tried at subtly flickering over Dimitri and the lion in his lap, and the glare she and Felix both sent them was unfortunately not enough to fight away all of them. 

"Is _that_ what all the attention and gifts have been about?" Dimitri cracks open his eyes, staring at his childhood friend with barely restrained sudden onset exhaustion. Lion, not one to squander an opportunity, reached towards his now unguarded plate and snatched another cut of meat, gnawing at his prize victoriously.

"What else _would_ they be about?" Felix snorted, sliding his own plate away as he sent the cub a disapproving glare. He gripped his knife, pointing it at Dimitri's face, "It's certainly not for your nature."

"Felix, please." Dimitri dropped his hands, letting them fall against the wooden table, "It was bad enough when it was just a joke Claude and Sylvain was throwing around, but this is getting out of hand. How has my Uncle not written me about this yet?"

"From what my uncle says in _his_ letter, the King Regent is **de** _lighted_ by this." Felix sneers, poking his food with his knife. Lion, having devoured all the meat off of the prince's plate, tried to reach for Felix's food, only to find it's claw smacked away. "He thinks this will be **_profitable_**."

"Of course he does." Dimitri deflates, looking down towards his charge and pulling the cub closer to his chest, keeping it from trying to steal more food. The cub squirmed pitifully, trying to escape, but even a grown lion would struggle against Dimitri's strength, and it was left helpless and whining in his arms. The lion, then, tried to bribe it's way out of his arms by snuggling, rolling it's head against his chest. But, alas, Dimitri was not in a state to be affected by such a thing. "I suppose it goes unsaid that I am not, in fact, consorting with the Goddess?"

Felix snorted.

"After your rescue of the Goddess and the..." Ingrid's eyes flickered towards Lion, "...well...I believe there are a _few_ different stories going around, but the short of it is that they believe you've been **'chosen** '", so to speak."

"Absurd." Dimitri sighs, running his fingers over the lion's head.

"Really?" Felix leveled him a glare so harsh that Dimitri flinched, especially when the shorter boy pointed his knife at him. "You're seriously going to sit there and tell me that _saving a **goddess**_ isn't going to cause rumors?"

"I-I was simply in the right place at the right time-!"

"It isn't going to make people want to go nuts and thank you with silly gifts while you all but confirm them to be true by also taking care of her **_pet?_** A pet that so happens to be the national symbol of Faerghus?!"

"It's-!! I _didn't-!!_ "

But his friend relented, his voice staying an even level despite the rising fury at the Prince's willingness to ignore the stupidity happening around him. "You're going to sit there and tell me it's **_absurd_** for them to think you aren't her consort after what happened at the cathedral?"

That shut Dimitri up, eyes downcast as he remembered the day all too well. He'd been so shocked to see the girl he'd saved and promised to help had been the literal Goddess. To see her gliding down the aisle in holy garb, head held high and eyes cast forward without any sort of emotion on her face. He had spent the entire assembly trying to make sense of it all, only to be called up to receive a blessing from the one person he wanted to avoid at that moment.

His heart had been in his throat and he had been grateful to be last in the group to be graced with her touch, but then he was also **_last_** , so he had to stew in his own confusion, shock, and denial until she made it to him. Then there was her hand on his head and...

Dimitri reached up to touch the spot where her hand had been, gaze narrowed as he remembered how warm it'd been before all the plants in the cathedral started to attack people.

"I remember..."

Ingrid covered her mouth, "Poor Ashe. One of the flowers had somehow gotten into his hair and he didn't know why the priests were staring at him the rest of the day."

Eager to speaking of anything but the rumors that he was consorting with the Goddess, he jumped on the chance for a subject change, "Yes, Ashe has been the subject of mild harassment by the more...fanatic members of the priesthood." 

Not all of the attention had been positive after all, and Dimitri has found himself between his classmate and a member of the clergy a time or two. He's been forced to do the same for Sylvain as well. And there has been a time or two he's had venomous words thrown his own way, some of which now makes much more sense with the knowledge that he is, apparently, considered the Goddess' Consort now.

"Now _that_ is what is absurd." Felix folded his arms, sneering, "He got caught up into being dragged around with that buffoon from Black Eagles. _You_ are just facing the natural consequences of your actions."

"Felix, please." Ingrid drops her own utensils, the loud clanking drawing a few eyes, "Don't blame Dimitri for being a decent human being and _not_ letting a girl fall to her death."

"He's not human." Felix reminds, stabbing his fork into his food, "But that's beside the point. I'm not blaming his actions regarding saving her. I'm blaming him for being an oblivious fool and taking actions that only made people believe it _more._ "

"Alright, Felix, this is all his fault then." Ingrid made a frustrated noise, "What do **you** suggest we do about it?"

" _I'm_ not helping the boar fix this mess." Felix waves off, glaring at lion, "I'm not his keeper."

"I suppose I'll simply have to live with being the Goddess Consort then." Dimitri stated flatly, scratching the back of the lion's head until the ears fell back, the cub purring loudly as he pets the babe. That particular comment shut Felix up, the boy's mouth clicking shut, amber eyes looking away.

"Just ignore the rumors." Ingrid advised tiredly, green eyes flickering towards the hall, where there were still some people trying to catch glimpses of the prince. "Perhaps they'll...go away."

Felix snorted again, clearly not holding the same opinion at all.

Dimitri didn't respond, looking down at the lion in his lap, frowning. He ran his gloved hands over the squirming creature softly. He stewed in his own thoughts as Ingrid and Felix began bickering over how to handle their various classmate's sudden fame. He hadn't...planned for any of this. And now he doesn't know what to do. He's not even sure he believes the Goddess was... _attracted_ to _him_.

She's beautiful, the Goddess, he won't bother to deny that. He thought she was beautiful the moment she landed in his arms, and he hadn't stopped considering her beautiful after. It was, of course, irrelevant next to the fact that she had nearly been killed by falling, or that she had been distraught, but he was a red blooded man, and he _noticed_ she was beautiful. 

That said, she was still the Goddess, and he was still...a boar. Even if she _wasn't_ the Goddess she doubted he would be able to be with such a beautiful woman. Between his plans to help attack the Church, and his dark need to avenge the dead, he just wouldn't be able to devote himself to her the way she deserved. Her identity as the Goddess only further complicated the issue, and he doubts mixing feelings with her into everything would be a wise idea.

And, what's more, she's the Goddess. Even if she was no true Goddess, she was raised as such, and what is a King to a God?

Yes, the idea that he even could be her consort, even if he wanted to, is absurd.

"You guys seem lively today," Lion perked up as another tray was placed beside Dimitri's and Sylvain sat down. "Surprising considering how tiring drills were this morning..."

Ingrid gasped, "Sylvain! What _happened_ to you!?"

The red head blinked, confused until he reached up to touch his face then smile when he felt the red liquid laying on his cheek. "Oh! That! Don't worry, it's not blood."

He clarified this by bring his fingers to his lips and sucked, giving a slow wink to Felix as he did. "See? Just tomato sauce~"

Dimitri watched as Sylvain suddenly jerk and groan after their friend had kicked him from beneath the table. The prince was curious as to which one of them had done it, but also wouldn't be surprised if it'd been both of them.

"Why do you have sauce on your face?" Felix asked, staring at the red head as if he was a slob.

"I didn't put it there," Sylvain grunted as he sat back up, only to have to fight Lion away from his plate. "I was in line and this lunch lady decided to fling some of it at me."

Dimitri gripped his fist tight and looked towards the line, "This is unacceptable. Which one of them did it? I will make sure they get a stern talking to."

"Don't worry about it," Sylvain added quickly with a smile. He didn't want to cause trouble, Dimitri knew that, but allowing it to happen was only going to make them think it was okay. "I've endured worse then getting food flung in my face. So don't worry about me."

 ** _"Still."_** Dimitri hissed, furious that his class was being targeted like this. "It's not right. Regardless of what's happened, they shouldn't be trying to harm students."

"Well," Sylvain pushed his food around on his plate with a nonchalant shrug. "I _did_ look up the Goddess' skirt."

"Pardon!?" Dimitri's head spun so quickly that it made his neck hurt, but he didn't care as he could only stare wide eyed at his friend. " _You did what?!_ "

"Oh, I thought you heard." Sylvain took a bite of his potatoes and hummed. "Why do you think I'm considered the Dread God's newest minion?"

"That's absurd as well." Felix snorted, crossing his arms and giving Sylvain a flat, unpitying, look. "Why would the Dread God want to look up his own Twins Sister's skirt? That's disgusting."

"You wouldn't believe the rumors going around." Sylvain grabbed a napkin, whipping away the remaining tomato sauce from his pale face, "I wouldn't be surprised if they thought he had _incestuous_ intentions considering how clingy they get with one another."

"Disgusting." Felix looks away, crossing his arms, "Absolutely disgusting. I cannot believe that the idea that the boar is the Goddess' consort holds more water. You peeking up her skirt was clearly your own fault."

"Hey, I was _actually_ trying to be a nice guy for once." Sylvain defends, or at least tries to as he pokes at his food with his spoon, "It's not my fault that she doesn't have shoes."

"I cannot believe..." Dimitri pinches the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes and once again fighting off the crippling headache that threatened to take over, "Sylvain, I want to believe you weren't so foolish, so please, explain."

"She stubbed her toe because apparently Goddesses aren't allowed shoes." Sylvain huffs, wrinkling his nose "Which, by the way, is kind of stupid. Why doesn't she have shoes? Why are shoes a bad thing? Are we all sinners for wearing shoes? What have shoes done to deserve this treatment?"

"Sylvain, you're a Dread Minion now." Ingrid tried to remind him with a frustrated sigh, "What does that even mean?"

"That _I_ get to stand around in a dark tomb and watch the Dread God play a harp all day." Sylvain shutters, dropping his head back, "It's _creepy_ down there. And **boring.** If wasn't so worried about where in the flames the Dread God has been I'd be glad to avoid that. I'm starting to hate the harp."

"Why is the Dread God playing a harp?"

Felix glared at Ingrid, "Does it really matter if we know? He's ** _crazy._** "

"It's something about soothing the dead or whatever," Sylvain mumbled, looking less lively now as he relived the terrible memories in the tombs. At least the ones in Faerghus felt homey, these were...depressing. "All I know is, my old man is proud of me for some stupid reason."

Perhaps this made up for his coming of age ritual in his own family tombs where he'd only been able to make a corpse's pinky finger wiggle twice. Though, it had been much better then Miklan's attempt, or so the boy's father had bragged about. Dimitri could remember the look of humiliation on the older male's face when his drunken father boasted of Sylvain's success, then the look of rage later when he cornered his brother later that night...

"It's fine though," Sylvain suddenly slung an arm around Dimitri with a grin. "It's all worth it now that our prince charming here finally has a girlfriend~"

"Sylvian!" The blonde hissed while trying to push him away while also trying to keep Lion from pouncing. "You're not helping!"

"I'm helping plenty!" Sylvain grinned wider, pulling the blonde to his side. Lion, who was still being held by Dimitri, hissed angrily, showing off his baby fangs and his ears hitting the back of his head, showing his obvious irritation. 

"Dawww." Sylvain blew the lion a kiss, "He takes after his Uncle Felix."

" _ **Excuse me**_." Felix hissed, which only proved Sylvain's point, in the red-head's humble opinion.

"Don't you two start." Ingrid pointed her fork at them, glaring, "Dimitri is busy enough with all the nonsense happening to our house. He doesn't need you two starting a brawl in the middle of the mess hall on top of everything else."

Sylvain shrugged, leaning against the back of his chair, arm still around Dimitri's shoulder as he stared off out a window, humming to himself. "Anyway, being part of the evil Dread team isn't as busy as I thought. Apparently the Gods are in seclusion or something right now, so I haven't been doing anything but getting attacked by lunch ladies and getting accused of spiriting away daughters. Which, okay, that last one was _technically_ true before, but not really nowadays. Turns out, while a _lot_ of girls like the whole _'dark mysterious'_ element that comes with the Dread thing, a lot more see me as a living temptation they must resist or something."

This time Felix's snort was amused, "It's what you deserve."

Even Ingrid couldn't find the will to deny that she was happy to hear that news.

"I'm sure it'll get better by the end of the year," Sylvain said while rubbing his chin slowly. "I'm too irresistible."

Another kick to the shin made the boy fold over in his seat and everyone went back to eating what was left of their food. Lion took this chance to grab at the red head's food, but only ended up smacking the boy in the head with his big, heavy paw. The boy grunted an _'ow'_ each time the cat smacked him until Dimitri finally pulled the cat away and into his lap.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Hm?" Dimitri didn't bother to look at Felix as he pet Lion, soothing the huffy animal.

"That lion. What the heck are you going to do with it?" Felix scowled, "Surely they won't let you keep him in the dorms all year."

"Well, I've been trying to get an audience with Lady Rhea, but..."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Sylvain glared at his food, "She's been making herself busy filling in for the Goddess as she's off doing...whatever she does. Plus, I don't think she likes you."

"I was...toying with that idea - but I had hoped it wasn't true." Dimitri frowned, finding the entire situation frustrating. The Archbishop couldn't avoid him forever, but he wouldn't be surprised if those staff members who had tried to swipe the cub from Dedue tried again with him.

"Why don't you just send it back home?" Ingrid asked, "I'm sure there's someone in Faerghus who'd be glad to take care of him."

"That's an option - but I want to talk to Lady Rhea first. I already promised the Goddess..."

Felix snorted, "Making promises to gods - sounds like a **stupid** thing to do."

"I didn't _know_ she was the Goddess at the time, Felix." Dimitri frowned, holding the cub closer to his chest. The truth is, he's not sure _how_ he's supposed to watch the cub for the rest of the year. Snow Lions...they grow fast, and they grow **large.** This one was a bit small for his age, but he'd still end up the size of a shed at the very least. There was no possible way to keep raising him in the dorms. While it would take about three years for him to reach sexual maturity, that in no way stopped him from _growing_ too large for his single dorm bedroom. He may very well have to construct a shelter for him to say in. 

And based off how _needy_ he was, Dimitri may end up staying _in_ that shelter for a few nights.

"Either way, I have to talk to the Lady Rhea before I decide what to do with him." Dimitri ran his fingers through the fur. If he's to stick with Edelgard's plan, then sending the cub back to Faerghus would need to be a last resort. If he did, however, need to send Lion away, he'd have to pen a letter to his Uncle and let him know about the change in plans. Maybe, if he could convince his Uncle Rufus that keeping the Snow Lion was crucial to the plan, he could both keep his promise to take care of the cub _and_ have an excuse to visit the Goddess with updates on the babe's status.

Perhaps... it was time to start letting in his friend's on the plan. He wasn't entirely sure about the rest of the class, but his friend's had noticed something wrong by now. 

Though he'd have to approach the subject...delicately...especially if he's to keep Felix and Ingrid from doing something drastic in their grief. He'd _almost_ done something drastic when he learned there were those within the Church that had ties to Duscur. 

He'd find them.

 _'You'll **kill** them.'_ Glenn whispered in his ear.

Yes, he'd have to tell his friends soon the horrific things the Church has done, and the plan to root out the evil within it.

He'd have to find a good time to tell them. It was a little too early, but with all the church officials acting out against his class, they'd be more willing to believe him and their cause. Perhaps after the mock battle they could finally reveal his plan - maybe by then he'll feel more comfortable with the other students in his class and let them know too.

Though, Mercedes may be an issue considering her strong devotion to the faith, and Annette was her very close friend. He'll probably have to see where their morals lie once they witness more of the evils of the church.

 _'They'll understand,'_ his father said as he stood next to the table. _'If they don't, then **kill** them.'_

Dimitri turned away from his father to focus on Lion, petting his head and finding solace in the strong purrs that vibrated against him. "I just hope she see's me soon. He's been rowdy whenever I leave him in my room alone - I don't know how much more my bed can take."

"Good luck, buddy." Sylvain sighed, eyeing the cat as the cub eyed his food. "I'm not even sure where they'll keep him if they do let him stay."

Dimitri sighed heavily, his grip tightening on the lion in worry. When had he grown attached to him? Was it when Lion had decided to cuddle with him at night? When he lays on his stomach or back during a particular hard night of sleep? Perhaps... It has been a while since he's had something warm with him as he slept - and it has helped with some of his nightmares.

"Perhaps I'll go to Seteth again today. I just hope he isn't too busy..." Especially with the way Claude was running around.

There's being a target - then there's being a _nuisance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lion is a baby, the babiest of babies.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude gets into heaps of trouble like he promised but with unexpected consequences, and as always Dimitri feels guilty, for good reason this time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join our discord, where Cult Au was conceived!! We have plenty of other aus but no audience for which to write them for.
> 
> https://msbluebell.tumblr.com/post/636708500173668352/join-the-fe3h-dimileth-aus-discord-server

"Claude, this is a _**stupid**_ idea."

The boy didn't bother to reply as he scaled more of the tower, the handmade spiked boots helping him get a good grip on the stone and moss growing there. He had gotten the idea to spy on the gods when Hilda had mentioned her brother scaling the tower once. Though, where Holst had failed was that he had no equipment to help him climb or a lookout for when someone was coming.

"Like, this is **_really stupid._** "

Unfortunately, his usual lookout (Hilda) was still mad at him, so he had to make due with a substitute. "Just keep an eye out, will you Leonie? I'm not going to be long."

Word has it that the gods were back to their duties again and that around this time of day was when they would meet each other halfway up the tower. It seemed like a silly thing to scramble for, but Claude was desperate for any kind of information on the gods after two weeks of nothing. They only had a year to gather all the info they could and there wasn’t any time to just wait for the twin gods or Rhea to do something – they had to make their own luck and deal with it themselves.

The Golden Deer leader was already a good portion of the way up and only an arm’s length away from a window that he calculated was halfway up. But if it wasn’t, then he could slide down a window as soon as he saw one twin, or up for the other. Either way, Claude was ready – he’d spent a lot of years climbing buildings as a kid to hide from people or spy on them from above, so this wasn’t too much of a problem.

“Just hurry up,” Leonie hissed. “I don’t want to get in trouble!”

"Calm down, will you?" Claude adjusted his hold on his pike, stabbing it in the brittle between each stone, "This is for the greater good."

Leonie huffed, her brown eyes narrowing on him before returning to what they were supposed to be doing, which was keeping watch. Claude huffed and stabbed again, pulling himself upward and ever so closer to the window. One stab, two stab, three. Aim for the nooks, don't look down. The leap of faith only works if there's something to land in. 

He pulls upward, just another inch. 

Finally, he reaches the window, pulling himself up and peering over the edge. The hall is empty right now, but he knows all he has to do is wait patiently. Leonie is watching, and he's ready to drop and run if he needs to. Just wait patiently. Patient.

He waits for a minute, then two. His arms burn a bit from holding himself up, but it's a small price to pay. He could stay here for hours more if he needed to. He's hurt worse for less rewards, a small price of being the prince of Almyra. The sun here isn't even half as harsh on him as he hangs there, and he doesn't have a teacher leering at him from a nearby roof and throwing rocks to test his grip.

Patience, this risk will reap rewards.

And what a reward he reaps when he does. He sees the Goddess first, and she's moving quickly, her bare, pale, legs showing as she speeds down the steps, stopping before the statue the rested there. He thinks he sees dark splotches on her skin, but he blinks and her legs are covered. She stands still, her fine clothes draped around her, heavy decorations jingling as she rips them off one by one. How strange. He figured she'd be wearing them willingly, but you don't do that unless you don't want them or you're Hilda and get bored of them.

He blinks again and suddenly a flutter of black robes is flying up the adjacent stairs. Pale, bare, feet hit the stone, and Claude _swears_ he sees a glimpse of pink before the black robes cover them. The Dread God himself comes, arms wide, "Sister!"

"Brother!"

And then they embrace, long and hard, deep hugs that are soft, and tender. Bylad drops his chin on his sister's head, resting it there, and Byleth visibly relaxes at the gesture. They're rubbing circles in each other's backs, and just taking the moment to bask in each other's presence before they pull away.

"How were the tombs?" The sister asks, and her face is the softest Claude has ever seen it. So far she's been blank, like ices, but here there's a subtle shift in her eyes that almost makes her look warm. "I know you've been worried about them."

"The screams did not stop." The Dread God shook his head, slumping, "This one has spoiled them on suffering not. They long for he and his harp song now. Being without this one for so long..."

"I see..." The Goddess grabs her brother's elbow, giving it a squeeze, "But they're calm now?"

"For the passing of hours, yes." The brother twisted his hands, "But the spirits of the stones are never long for peace had in the tombs."

"Will mother truly not move them?" Byleth frowned deeply, "Surely there is a place safer to put them? Somewhere they'll have peace?"

"Twas an idea, sister, and there are many places to which the stones may find rest, but alas, none of them are safe for their stone vessels." The boy shook his head, the jingly bits of his helmet moving to and fro. "Tis not good, Mother thinks, to move them. So this lad must play ever one."

The girl sighed, sharing a sympathetic look towards her brother, "I know it's hard on you, and that you'd rather help spirits up here."

"They must ever wait for this lad." The Dread God shook his head again, the red rubies of his eyes glinting as he petted his sister's hair, plucking out a fancy hairpin before placing it gently at the feet of the statue, "And what of the Butterfly's own flight?"

"Mother let me bless five people today." The Goddess sighed, eyes rolling upward, "It's more than normal, but otherwise it was the same as always. I just sat there doing _nothing._ "

"Do not worry, Sweet Butterfly." The Dread God petted her hair affectionately, "One day she will be free to spread her butterfly wings and transcend the trappings of the throne. This one still works for the Butterfly's happiest end."

"Will you be there?" The girl asked, looking at her brother, "Will we get to pet a cow?"

"Lion is not a cow!" The brother laughed, ruffling her hair as if she were the younger twin. Claude watched as the girl's eyes sparkle with mirth while she gripped at the front of his robes.

"I know that," She playfully (really, _playfully_ ) tugged at his clothes. "Stop avoiding the question."

"Sister wished for classic mode already. This moth will be sure to deliver."

What did _that_ mean? What did any of what they were saying even mean? A pet cow? The spirits in the tombs?

But his questions remained unanswered when they embraced again, their arms holding tight to each other as if they feared they'd disappear from each other's life. Claude couldn't help but stare, watching as they rocked in place and whisper softly to one another while the Goddess buried her face into the brother's chest and the Dread God pressed his own face into her hair. They whispered something more and Claude almost had the worrying thought that the rumors of the brother being incestuous to be true-

"S-Sir Jeralt!! What are you doing here?!"

Claude jerked in surprise at the sound of Leonie's shout and lost some of his grip on the stone. He reacted quickly by gripping his pikes and re-stabbing them into the wall before he slid down too far. The boy cursed under his breath and looked down, his eyes meeting a very angry Blade Breaker and a nervous Leonie.

"What are you doing up there, kid?"

Claude swallowed, a wavering grin on his face. "I was just...sight seeing?"

" _Really?_ " The hay-haired man quirked a brow, his giant arms crossing over his chest as he scolds at the Golden Deer leader. It's not fair, Claude was a few feet up still and the Blade Breaker was craning his neck to look at him, but he still somehow looked intimidating. "Because it looks like you're _spying_ on something you have **no** business to."

Claude couldn't really do anything but bullshit at this point, effectively caught, "Just trying to see how far I can get."

"You know the last kid that tried this shit almost got expelled, right?" The knight scolds at him, downright sneering, even. "Get down here before you fall and break your damned neck."

The Almyran does so, stabbing his pikes and falling the rest of the way. Bend the knees, break the speed of the fall as you hit the ground. Don't try to stop all at once when landing. He remembers his lessons well, and lands without injury, smiling up at his captor, "Seems I couldn't get far at all."

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Then he turns to Leonie, " **Both** of you."

The girl looks like her entire world has crumbled. Claude almost feels bad for her. Almost. He's learned too much to feel guilty though. Well, he's sure he's learned too much. He has to mold over the information he's picked up later, try to puzzle together what it all means. And a bit of guilt now is far outweighed by the lives of the people who won't die later.

Still, he feels bad about it.

 _Nothing is true_ , he hears a long passed voice remind him, _everything is permitted._

He knows that the words don't mean what they sound like though, and he has to take responsibility here. So he gives his most charming smile, spreading out his hands in a show of faith, "Now, don't be mad at her. She didn't do anything except make sure I didn't break my neck."

The Blade Breaker's eyes narrow dangerously at him, "Don't give me that shit. If you were trying to spy on the Gods, then you've got a lot of fucking nerve. Kid, you don't even know how **lucky** you are that _I_ was the one that found you and I know that you're just being _dumb kids_ rather than trying shit."

"What can I say?" Claude grins, winking as he shrugs, trying to draw further attention off Leonie, "My mother always said my head was full of nuts."

"Why you-"

But he didn't finish speaking, his mouth clamping shut as his eyes landed on something behind them. Claude risked a glance, only to see the two Gods exit the far side of the building, surrounded by guards now as they moved towards the courtyards. Jeralt washed them go, his eyes never leaving them, wistful. For a moment, he looked very much like he'd rather be over there than standing right here.

Claude added the look towards his evidence pile indicating that Jeralt had paternal feelings for them.

He didn't look back at them until the Gods were gone, out of sight, and it seemed like all the fire in him had been put out once he did. He sighed heavy, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head, "Just...don't do it again. I'm not protecting you if you get caught, and I'm reporting you the next time _I_ find you. Got it? Leave them alone, even Gods deserve their privacy."

"That's what I tried to tell him, Jeralt!" Leonie said quickly, hoping to gain her hero's good graces again.

Now Claude felt doubly bad, especially since the girl had been gushing over getting to meet her childhood hero (or her apparent trainer if one were to believe her). And here was the Blade Breaker standing before her because she's in trouble.

"I swear, I _ **told** _him it was stupid!"

The man sighed, looking like he didn't want to deal with it anymore. He grabbed Claude's collar and gestured Leonie to follow, "C'mon. Before someone important sees you - the last thing you want is to end up like that Gautier boy."

Leonie paled, quickly following after Jeralt as he dragged Claude far away from the Goddess tower and the opposite of where the gods went. Once he was sure they were far away enough, he let Claude go and crossed his arms.

"Now stop acting like an idiot - don't think I haven't noticed you trying to follow them around."

Claude huffed, hands going behind his head in a leisurely pose. "You can't just tell a bunch of kids not to look at something and NOT try and take a peek. You're tormenting us with all these secrets and celebrities walking around."

"Deal with it." Jeralt hissed, looking fed up again. "You should be spending your time studying or training - that's what you're here for."

Leonie jumped in, eager and hopeful. "S-Speaking of training! Hanneman isn't really good at all the stuff I wanna learn, so I was wondering if maybe you could...?"

Claude could see the exhaustion on the man's face, then the hesitation.

"I'm...not sure, kid."

"Please? Please please please **please???** "

"Kid, I'm not what I used to be." The man sighed heavily, looking at his hands and flicking them. His gloves creaked subtly, the leather whining as he opens and closes his fists, "You ain't gonna get much from me these days."

Leonie huffed, sizing up and puffing out a breath, insulted by the words spoken by her hero, "That's not true at all Captain Jeralt! You're the greatest knight there ever was, and you're not even grey! You've still got a lot to give."

The man sighed again, dropping his hands and looking at the girl with a flat stare, "You're not going to let this go without a fight, are you?"

"No." Leonie shook her head, folding her arms and standing tough. Claude almost wanted to push her a bit to see if it'd do anything, but it wouldn't feel right to do that to her during such a big moment for her. This was basically her dream after all, finally within reach. He wasn't enough of a jackass to do that to her. He knows what it's like to have a dream, something that you could hold out your hand and watch it hover above the palm, like trying to reach the sun. But whereas his is far away as that bright sun, hers was finally at her fingertips.

"Right." The man scratches the back of his head, "I suppose I can show you a thing or two every now and again. But it isn't going to be a regular thing, alright? I'm old and tired."

"Yes!" Leonie cheered, throwing her arms up in delight before holding them out with an apology. "N-Not 'yes' that you're _old_ , just 'yes' to you agreeing. Which I fully accept and will work SUPER hard to make you proud!"

The man sighed, already looking like he was regretting this. At least Leonie was getting something out of this mess...actually, this may work out. With Leonie now Jeralt's number one apprentice (again), they can gather some information on the man. Leonie loved to pull things out of people and much like a terrier, once she had you in her jaw, she wasn't going to let go. Perhaps this was a good thing.

Jeralt waved away her enthusiasm, "Yeah yeah. But your studies come first - if our little sessions start to intrude, then we're stopping."

Leonie saluted, face serious and body trembling with excitement. "Of course! I won't let you down Captain!"

Of course, now the whole class was going to have to deal with her talking about it for days. Probably the whole school year if her head got big enough - _sigh_ \- oh well, they had someone tailing the man now. The best part was that Claude didn't even have to tell Leonie to do this, she was willing to jump into the fire without a second thought.

"You two go...back to class or whatever - I've got better things to do then to keep you out of trouble."

"Oh, are you going fishing? I can come too! I make sure to fish everyday, you never know when you have to survive on your own!"

Claude held back his laugh at the man's tired face, "Yeah. Fishing sounds fun - you two go do that."

Jeralt glared, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You better be careful kid. Lady Rhea isn't so forgiving this year."

The Golden Deer leader clicked his tongue, taking special note of _that_ tidbit of information. What, he wondered, made her not 'so forgiving this year' as compared to other years? And how, he wondered, had Jeralt come to this conclusion? Was he overreading this? Or was he not reading enough into the comment? Nah, he wasn't overreading. There was no such thing as overreading.

"No worries Captain!" Leonie saluted, and man did she look like sunshine personified right about now. That girl could probably swallow the world whole right about now she's that happy. Must be nice to feel like you're on top of the world. "You won't see me stepping a toe out of line!"

Claude hopes he can make an ally out of Jeralt, then, because it looks like Leonie is lost as an ally otherwise. He'd rather there not be a war at all, because the idea of thousands of innocent people dying doesn't appeal to him. But, if there _is_ a war, he'd also rather avoid killing his classmates. Contingency plans and whatnot. You could never be too careful. He'll gauge Jeralt and test those waters much later down the line, when he has a more solid read on the man.

For now, though, he needs to ditch these two and go after much bigger fish than what they plan on. He needs to go. It's been two weeks. Two whole weeks he could have learned anything. And, hey, high risks high rewards and whatnot. He needs to go, he needs to find out more.

He also needs to find out what this "happiest end" is.

"Don't you worry about me." He turns on his heel, waving over his shoulder at them, "You go catch your fish. I'll go bother Lorenz or something."

Lorenz, thank you for your sacrifice. When you're poisoned later, it will be in the name of becoming an alibi. Truly, it is the most noble of sacrifices indeed. It's the way you always wanted to go. All the mild suffering will be worth it. Promise.

Claude rushed away before Jeralt or Leonie could stop him, deciding to go the other direction so not to seem like he was going after the gods. Besides, the monastery was nice enough to be a loop. Just a little bit of running and he'll catch up with them, no problem!

He just wished he knew where they were going so he could find a good place to hide. Rushing past the training ground where Caspar was bothering Jeritza, past the long line of dorm rooms where Edelgard and Hubert were trying to get Bernadetta out of her room for the second week in a row. He waved, but they didn't wave back, merely glared as he ran past then slid down the stone railing of the stairs towards the second row of dorms and the greenhouse.

Nothing yet and Jeralt and Leonie were going to be here soon to fish, so maybe...

Claude turned back around, waved at Edelgard and Hubert again as he turned through a small gate and towards the many rows of courtyards that held flowers and garden tables for tea. The boy prowled among the bushes, using the big, blooming flowers as coverage as he went from one little courtyard to the next. Then he stopped and rushed behind a rose bush the moment he spotted a familiar group of knights surrounding the two gods.

He grinned and crouched, peaking out through a convenient hole in the bushes to watch as the two settled down for tea and - huh, that lady with them looked familiar. Claude stared at her face a moment and realized she was the famous Thunder Blade Catherine. Well, this was going to be a bit harder then he thought...

"What kind of tea do you two kids want?" She smiled at them as they settled in their chairs. "I bet you'd like some sweets too."

Both of the twins scooted into their chairs, the Goddess leaning on her palm, elbow hitting the table. The Dread God flapped his sleeves, as he tended to do sometimes. Claude would have to figure out that pattern, soon. What does it mean when the seer flaps his sleeves? He must _knoooow._

"I think I'm in the mood for something light today." Byleth's eyes flickered over to her brother, "Bylad? What do you think about a Sweet-Apple Blend."

"This one is simply thankful for the choosings!" Bylad responded, laying against the table, cheek pressed against the clothe, "Many thanks Blind Blade."

"Rude." The blonde woman raps her knuckles against his helmet affectionately. Around her, the priests have already moved, storming out of the garden in a flurry, off to fetch the tea, no doubt. Claude finds himself having to sink further into the flowerbeds as the rush by. But his eyes stays on the prize as he watches the knight, "I told you not to call me that."

"Many thanks Bird of the Storm." The Dread God corrected.

"That's better." The woman grinned wide and happy, her hands on the table as she leaned back, "Now, don't mind me. I'm just here to make sure you kids are safe. Just act like I'm not even here. Or don't! I love you kids. I don't mind being a part of the conversation."

"Sister-Daughter will soon gift upon this lad the secrets of her new dead tree." The Dread God did exactly as requested, immediately spouting prophecy as he did so. He pushed himself back up, facing his sister, "She will be most excited to speak unto us the secrets of the ink."

"I wish I knew what any of that meant kid." Catherine patted his shoulder, "But that sounds nice."

"He's talking about books." The Goddess told her, looking incredibly bored as she did so, "Flayn likes to share books. Two weeks ago she found a romance novel to share with Bylad."

" _Romance?_ " Catherine looked surprised. Then she laughed, knocking her knuckles against his helmet again, "You still not over that phase yet kid? I thought you gave up after your crush on the crescent moon or something when you were eight."

There was something _odd_ about learning that a guy called the **Dread God** had, apparently, once had a crush on someone when he was child. Or that he was a child at all. Claude knew, of course, that the Gods had been children at one point. But...it was different hearing childhood stories about it. Who was the crescent moon? How did Bylad meet them? What made them worthy of a crush? Or...Bylad _is_ a seer, maybe he predicted meeting someone?

The Dread God frowned, "Ever changing is the wants of men, and ever changing is the path to connection. One can not settle for a single face, but must accept it as it's whole if lifelong companionship one desires."

"And I have no clue what that means." Catherine turned to Byleth, questioning. But the Goddess shrugged, which was surprising, because Claude figured _she'd_ understand her brother more than anyone. Claude, himself, was at a loss for what had happened there as well. Probably not actual romantic drama, considering Bylad was eight at the time.

...  
  
He should really focus. The Dread God's first crush wasn't exactly important information. He shouldn't fixate on that so much. There's plenty of other things to read into. He _should_ focus on that.

"Well, you just go on being you." Catherine winked before going to another table close by. She plopped down in the seat and placed her feet on the chair across from her, "Just don't go running off to change the future or whatever."

The Dread God flapped his sleeves again and Claude wondered if he should start counting the times he did that each day...

"Times are set and they will not be changing until the morrow comes and the Lily Mother meets with the Azure Moon."

Byleth perked up, "Dimitri is going to meet mother?"

Claude also sat up from his hiding spot, wishing he had a notebook or something right now.

"Yes, the moon will bring along Sister's cub and ask for safe haven." Bylad shifted in his seat, looking a bit uncomfortable now. "Odds are split and even this moth does not know what decision she shall make."

"Oh..." Byleth slumped in her seat, now staring at the fancy table cloth with sad eyes. "I see."

Catherine glanced over at them, "I wouldn't get too excited. Lady Rhea has been pretty stern about you two staying away from the students."

She didn't bother to mention that she was also guarding them for that very reason and that she had every right to beat some sense into anyone who tried to come near them. But it was pretty much implied the moment they were told Catherine was going to chaperone them for the time being.

"Besides," the woman yawned. "You don't want to be around those kids anyways. You got important things to do and the church and Lady Rhea are counting on you."

Byleth nodded, her body sitting up straight again as if she'd just been told how rude she was being. "Yes...you're right."

Bylad didn't look like he agreed, but said nothing as Catherine gave them a big grin. "Good girl! Can't have these nosy brats sniffing around our Goddess after all."

The Dread God didn't comment on her words, looking away from the guard and towards one of the arched entrances of the garden. Catherine hummed, taking his silence as acceptance. But Claude somehow doubted things would go _that_ smoothly. _He_ was here, after all.

Not five minutes later that green haired sister of Seteth's, Flayn, came barreling into the garden, holding a pink book in her hands, a huge smile on her face as she ran up, "Bylad! Bylad they got married!"

"Yes!" The Dread God perked up as the girl held up her book like it was some mighty holy relic. Byleth frowed, green eyes flickering towards the girl. Catherine, seeing the conversation was going into unfamiliar territory, just gave her best smile and pumped her fist, "That's great kid!"

"It was so _sweet_ " The girl walked up and took the last free seat, sitting between the twins and placing down her book. She sighed dreamily, clutching the Dread God's sleeve and shaking it, giving a mighty squeal. "He saved her family from disgrace without telling anyone!"

"This lad wishes to ritual a ceremony to which a most noble person of kindly background would perform such an affection towards this most pitiful moth." The Dread God confessed, though Claude would be damned if he knew what any of those words meant, "Alas, this one shall witness as the Valkyrie meets upon a summer breeze and they shall both of them blow away towards warm golden sands. Ah, but gladly shall this one watch from hinder shore."

"Are you _spoiling_ me?" Flayn smacked his arm, "No spoilers!"

Byleth put down her hand, leaning up, "I'm curious about this book Bylad."

The Dread God looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. His hands drummed the table, and he opened his mouth, probably to explained this book, but he was interrupted as priests burst into the yard, carrying trays of tea and sweets, setting the goods down on the table and bowing lowly as they backed away. The seer took his chance, pouring himself a generous amount of tea.

"Tis most unimportant." Bylad commented as he added milk and honey to his tea, stirring it with one of those tiny spoons. He smiles, and even from where Claude is, he can see it's a sad smile. The Dread God cradles that warm cup, steam rising as he holds it close. And, for a moment, Claude wonders if he's not thinking about a book at all. "Tis a bittersweet ending to the story for this lad, but hardly the worst. The tides moves strangely, they do, and sometimes this lad will have to lose things to happy the everything else."

"Oh dear." Flayn covered her mouth, winching in sympathy, "The the ending to your favorite book get ruined because the tides changed?"

The boy just sipped his tea, "It is unimportant."

Byleth stared at her brother for a long moment, trying to catch his eyes as he avoided her gaze to talk more with Flayn.

"What dead tree has Sister-Daughter graced these insects today?"

"Oh!" Flayn pawed at the pink book excitedly, "Yes! I bought a few, but I thought you two would like this one. I'm not sure what an opera is - but this book sounded like so much fun!"

Bylad stretched out his fingers and wiggled them excitedly as Flayn passed him the book, " _The Phantasm of the Opera_."

Byleth peeked over and saw the book had a mask on the cover and blinked, while Flayn talked on and on about what the seller told her. Claude barely registered what she was saying (everyone knew of that story - it was made into a famous opera just a few years before), his main interest was in watching the twins movements and speech. Even the tiniest detail would be enough.

But it seems this little stakeout might be a bust as most of what they talked about were books and tea - kind of mundane really. Claude felt most of the important info he got was at the beginning, but even then, he probably couldn't share it for worry of altering future events.

So now he was stuck here, listening to small talk as Catherine dozed off in her chair - which only made Claude feel sleepy...

"How long is Catherine going to...?"

Byleth glanced at the sleeping woman and shrugged, "As long as mother deems it necessary."

"Oh," Flayn bit her lower lip in distress. "So she really doesn't want you around the other students then..."

"Not after..." Byleth waved her hand, trying to indicate at the flowers. "...well...she didn't like that. She doesn't think it's...she doesn't think it's safe."

"...oh." Flayn folded her hands over the book. She spared the sleeping guard a quick look, face twisting in obvious discomfort. She took a dainty little sip of her tea, eyes still on the woman before she looked away. "Then...how are you...are you not allowed to _ever..._?"

"I believe it will be the same as always." The Goddess sighed, visibly disappointed. She sips her own tea now, no milk or sugar added. Not like her brother, who drowned the tea in the stuff. "Only worse than ever. I don't think even sleeping is going to go unguarded from now on."

"This one has been forbidden to remove his false face." Bylad touched his helmet, the metal clanking lowly beneath his fingertips. "This one knows not how to remove it!"

That sounded disgusting. How did the kid wash his hair? Was he allowed to take it off when he was bathing? Or sleeping? Was his deformity that horrific? Was he allowed to take it off for sleep? Did Lady Rhea have to remove it for him? Or was it some kind of sick powerplay? 

"That's..." Flayn looked visibly uncomfortable all over again, placing down her cup gently and pushing it away, "Perhaps my brother...?"

"No." The Goddess sighed, "Don't. Mother's mind will not be changed about this."

Flayn looked stricken by this answer while Byleth looked to her brother with sad eyes.

"I've been trying every night, but she refuses to listen." The Goddess put down her tea and stared at it. "Flayn...I'm...Mother is..."

Claude leaned in, trying to hear the girl's whispers, only to jump back and hit his head against the stone wall at the sound of screeching nuns. The cries caused Catherine to jump up, eyes blurry from her small nap as she tried to find the source of the commotion before everyone turned to see a small creature running past a frazzled priest and straight for Byleth.

"Hey! What the-!?" Catherine tried to stop it, but the fast animal slipped between her legs and jumped right onto the garden table, knocking over tea and cakes as he stumbled over to Byleth.

" **Lion!** " The girl's eyes brightened at the sight of her pet and quickly pulled him into her lap with a soft sob. "L-Lion!"

It'd only been two weeks, but she was clearly happy to see the massive feline again by the way she pet and kissed it's head sweetly. Claude sighed and sank back in his spot and watched as Catherine scratched the back of her head.

"Well, no one told me about a lion running around here...."

"The big purr!" The Dread God gave a delighted noise, placing down his cup, the only one that had been off the table seeing as he had been holding it, and petting the cub, "Soft purr, warm purr, little ball of fur."

Green eyes watched the movement before trailing down towards that singular tea cup, the only survivor of it's brothers. Had the Dread God seen this coming? Was that singular tea cup a sign? And, if so, why hadn't he warned his beloved sister and friend of such?

"Is this thing yours?" Catherine asked the Dread God, patting his back, "Because I know cats like you and all, but this is a bit much."

"He's mine." Byleth pet the lion that nuzzled against her gentle. She wouldn't stop petting him, and hugging him, and just nuzzling him with her forehead and chin. She's like a woman that's been denied water for days finally finding an oasis. "Lion."

The Dread God promptly tossed his teacup against a far off wall, causing the priests around it to give startled gasps as the hot tea splashed and the ivory shattered. Claude watched curiously, wondering, as the priests started gathering the broken shards.

"Kid! What the-"

And then the Dread God picked up the broken teapot, turned, and threw it at another wall. And then he did it again with another cup. And then another. Catherine moved, grabbing his hand, "Bylad! That's enough! I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm going to tell Lady Rhea about this!"

"This one cares not what the winds o to this moth's wings." The Dread God nodded solemnly, "So long as there is a Moon."

And then he grabbed the outer layer of his robe, leaving only the under layers, and tossed it at the remaining priests. This, for some reason Claude couldn't even _begin_ to explain, caused them to scream and run. And _that_ had Catherine grabbing the Dread God by the helmet, yanking it like it was his ear, "That's it! You're grounded mister! You're going to the corner!"

"Owie!" The Dread God complained as he was yanked away, "The horns wound this one when they are pulled!"

"Oh, sorry." She dropped her hand to the back of his neck instead, shoving him out the garden. "You're in for a time out mister! No cakes for the rest of the day!"

And, as if everything was perfectly timed, just as Catherine and the Dread God left the garden, a frantic and out of breath Dimitri ran in, stopping when he saw the Goddess and her friend, who were now the only occupants of the place. We'll, unless you counted a lot of broken tea sets.

Flayn gasped, which conveniently covered Claude's gasp when his peeking hole suddenly went away thanks to the flower bush growing wildly in front of his eyes. The tanned boy scowled and quickly formed a new hole despite the vines growing around his wrist. That wasn't good, but at least he could still see.

The first thing Claude saw was the same thing he lost sight of; Dimitri standing still at the entrance of the garden, the Goddess staring back at him, her cuddly lion latched onto her while Flayn looked back and forth between them with wide, excited eyes. Claude couldn't blame her, this was certainly a different turn of events and now he couldn't help but feel he was earning an encore to his little show.

 _"Azure Moon..._ "

The Goddess' whisper startled Claude and he was sure he was the only one who heard it - which was fine, he was going to file away that strange name for later. It was probably the Dread God's nickname for Dimitri and Claude wasn't sure what it meant.

It was a long minute of staring before Dimitri quickly bowed to the girls like a proper prince. "Pardon me, my Goddess. I did not mean to intrude on your tea time."

The vines around Claude's wrist seems to tighten and he was sure some of the roses were trying to latch onto his hair with their silky, soft petals. He felt a leaf tickle his nose and he held back his sneeze. While he was fighting off the flowers, Flayn looked absolutely ecstatic at the sight of them. The plants were practically overtaking the garden now, a mixture of pinks, whites, and blues going into full bloom all around them as the Goddess stared at Dimitri.

Man, this girl must've had it bad if she was this excited about seeing him. At least, he assumed this was her being happy - though the thorns were starting to become a little much.

"It's okay!" Flayn was the first to reply back, noticing the Goddess was just staring. "We were just starting!"

Dimitri looked around, noticing the broken tea set with confusion. "Oh, I...see?"

"Oh, don't mind that!" Flayn waved her hands, gesturing towards the broken tea set in question, laughing nervously, "We just had a little accident is all!"

If by accident she meant a snow lion cub and the Dread God coming in and smashing things then, yeah, there was a heck of an accident. And now here he was, with a thorn bush growing against his leg. He wonders if he should make a break for it and go after Catherine and the Dread God, seeing as Dimitri was here to tell them about whatever happens. 

He's stopped by two factors. One, he's being hugged to death by thorns and flowers. Second, Dimitri opens his mouth and proves to Claude that he is an idiot and can't read the fucking room.

"I'd hate to think that my negligence has ruined you ladies bonding." Dimitri bows his head in apology, holding out his hands, "If you wish me to take Lion and leave..."

"No." Both Byleth and Flayn responded a little too quickly, and in unison. At the same time, those flower stems hugged Claude just a _little_ too tight. He cursed silently, struggling to move the flowers out of his eyes, wishing he'd gone after the Dread God again, even if he'd have gotten caught.

"Oh." Dimitri dropped his hands, taking a step back, blue eyes trailing over them. "Then I suppose I'll lave you to your party and come back for Lion later."

Dimitri, you poor, dense, sweet idiot.

"Won't you join us?" Flayn stopped him from leaving. Smiling and waving her arms, she looked towards the table, only to realize it was a mess of broken ivory and spilled sweets. So, she jumps up, grabbing Dimitri's arm and pulling him back towards the table. The crown prince let her, looking ever so bashful as she sat him down, "You sit right here! I'll go get some more tea!"

And with that she ran off, presumably to find the tea, leaving the Goddess alone with Dimitri, and unknowingly, Claude.

There was a long, _long_ silence between the two and Claude had to hold his breath just to keep from being discovered. What sucked the most was that he was sure the longer he stayed, the more apart of the garden he'll become. They won't even be able to find him considering he was melding with the roses - which double sucked because red just wasn't his color.

"Um," Dimitri cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on everything ** _but_** the Goddess. "I-It's been a while..."

The girl nodded, her own eyes focused on the cub as he tried to crawl into Dimitri's lap, then back to hers before finally settling on laying half in the prince's lap and half in the Goddess'. The lion looked positively pleased with this turn of events and began to lick his paws clean of spilled tea and crumbs. Byleth gently started to rub the cat's ears while Dimitri found himself petting it's back, the white tail flicking against his leg before curling around it.

"Lion looks happy," the Goddess whispered, looking shy while some flowers started to curl down the back of Claude's collar and tickle his neck. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Dimitri gave her a polite smile, finally looking at her only to stare. "I haven't gotten to talk to your mother about him yet, but I'm hoping she can see me soon."

Their eyes finally met again and Claude felt like he was part bush now the way some of the roses pressed against his face.

"I..." She looked conflicted and sad which seemed to make Dimitri conflicted and sad. "T-Thank you. Though, I worry mother will say no."

Dimitri frowned at her, his hand stopping it's petting, though it didn't leave the fur. Lion's tail flickered when his attentions stopped, the long tuff circling over Dimitri's elbow. The prince's hands curled against the thick white, "I'm sorry to hear that. I know Snow Lion s grow very large and can be dangerous, but I know how much he means to you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." The girl actually sounded...pretty sad. Her fingers curled behind Lion's ears, and her shoulders slumped just the slightest bit. She sounded hopeless, and Claude honestly felt bad for her for a moment. Which was crazy, because she's an _enemy_ , and he's very much planning to throw her into a cell and throw away the key, and that's the _merciful_ idea. There was still a chance that she was being manipulative, she _is_ Rhea's child, after all, but if she was she's damn good at it. "I don't want him to die."

Claude blames the cat for everything. Damn animals, it was _impossible_ to _not_ have strong feelings over them.

"He won't." Dimitri promised her, his eyes going _soft_ , rubbing his hand over the cubs body. What in the name of the seven rings of hell are you _doing_ Dimitri? Oh no. Oh no, no, **no**. Don't go soft. _Don't go soft_. "If I can't convince her to let you keep him then I'll send him home to Fhirdiad, we'll take care of him."

The Goddesses head snapped up, here fingers curling tightly in to balls and her voice filled with so much relief that it honestly surprised Claude, " _Thank you_."

"Oh." Dimitri blinked, surprised, "There's no need to thank me. I _did_ promise you that I wouldn't let him die. This is the least I can do."  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me." Her hand reached over her heart as she leaned in, "I can never repay you for this. If there's anything I can do, _anything_ I can give you, any blessing, anything within my power, please, tell me."

"No." Dimitri shook his head, looking away from the Goddesses intense gaze. His gloved hands moved away from the lion's fur, finding his knees instead. "It is as I have told you before, I don't expect you to repay me for doing the right thing. Please...if you truly have miracles to give, save them for those who need them more than I."

If Claude thought the flowers were bad before, it was _nothing_ compared to what was happening now. He's pretty sure he's going to die in here. And he's firmly placing the blame on the Godly twins and Dimitri's dumb white knight princely heart.

"You...rejected me again."

Claude froze and he could see Dimitri freeze as well, both thinking that they'd somehow angered the Goddess for denying her request. This was probably it for the Duke, no doubt her wrath will be swift and furious as the vines will wrap around his neck and squeeze while Dimitri was probably left to an even worse fate. Claude could see it now, years later their bodies will be found buried in the garden, mouth full of roses and forget-me-nots while their eyes were rolled up in the back of their heads as they rot-

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said quickly, looking frazzled as he reached to console the girl.

But she shook her head and looked at the prince with the brightest eyes Claude has ever seen, they almost looked blissful and Claude could tell he was done for as a thick vine wrapped around his waist.

"No! No..." She looked down at Lion, pale cheeks now a blushing pink as the corners of her mouth lifted just slightly. "You're the first who's ever said they didn't want anything from me and I...I like it."

Her hand started to move again, petting the lion slow and gentle. "Everyone, other then my brother, always wants something from me. It's nice to be around someone who doesn't."

"That's..." Dimitri just sat there, his hand in the air, reached out but not quite close enough to touch the girl, still held back by that invisible social barrier between them. He looked distressed at her words, and Claude cursed the guys empathy because these flowers were getting out of hand. "...awful."

The Goddess humed, face falling back into her neutral expression, her hands stopping their trace through Lion's fur, "Do you think so?"

"It's just..." Dimitri frowned, struggling with whatever words he wanted to use. His eyes flicker over her a few times, then he speaks, "...I know how it feels. Perhaps not to near the same extent, but...it's difficult, not knowing if someone cares for you for yourself or for what you can do for them."

Ouch, Dimitri hit pretty close to home for everyone in this courtyard it seemed. Including himself. Time to repress those particular feelings. Where in the rings of of hell was Flayn with that tea? Claude needed to get out of this flowerbed and maybe fling himself off a tower to avoid a real feelings talk. 

"Oh." The Goddess' voice was soft. 

"Do not worry yourself over me." The prince looked down, giving a sad little smile, "I...I like to think I have people I trust. People I care for and who care for me. It's enough. In truth, your words have left me far more concerned for yourself."

The Goddess looked down as well now, her eyes firmly on her lion as she took solace in her pet. They sat in that silence for a long moment, both stewing in their own misfortune. And, damn, Claude didn't want to be here right now.

"I suppose that must be why you took to Lion so quickly." Dimitri seemed to realize, his hands scratching the mewling cub again, "Animals...well...they're innocent I suppose. They want something from you, always. But it's innocent things. Food, affection. Their affection is always true."

Byleth squeezed Lion's head close to her stomach, and the cub nuzzled against her like nothing in the world was wrong. "I don't want to lose him."

"You won't lose Lion." Dimitri finally puts his hands on the girl's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. "I promise. Even if he's sent away I'll keep you updated. Constantly. You won't go a day wondering how he is."

"Not him." Byleth squeezed the lion towards her chest now, body curling just the smallest bit. "I trust you with Lion."

"Then what are you afraid of?" Dimitri's brow furrowed, his hand squeezing her shoulder just the slightest bit, "Please."

"I..." She looks towards him, her body deflating, "I think...do you know I've never pet a cow before?"

"A cow?" Dimitri frowned deeply, "I don't understand."

"All I do is sit here." She looks around the garden, sighing, "I've never left these walls. Or done something as normal as seen a cow. I just sit here, answering whatever prayers mother thinks need me. I don't know how to lose someone."

"Oh." Dimitri frowned, and his voice is all soft and empathetic and _understanding_. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult this must be."

"Lion is going to leave." The Goddess looks so _sad_ , "And mother doesn't want me talking to students, and Bylad doesn't even have a _face_ with that helmet anymore."

"Listen." Dimitri turned toward her fully now, "I'm not going to promise it will all be alright. I don't know how to make this better, but...I'm familiar with loss...and I'm here to be a kind hand for you if you need it. Even if I have to sneak to find you."

Claude watched as the Goddess' face flushed all over again, her hands trembling and her eyes locked onto Dimitri's like they were her only lifeline. Her voice was soft and sweet, even timid when she finally looked away and whispered a heartfelt thank you. That's when Claude could feel flower buds try to bloom in his ears, thorns rip at his clothes, and that nasty vine around his waist start to tighten like a snake. He wheezed and couldn't take it anymore as he used all his strength to struggle free.

Lion was the first to notice him, ears flicking as he stood on his hind legs, paws resting on Dimitri's shoulder as he peeked at the bush. The prince and Goddess were oblivious to Claude as he tried to break free, his _too good for his own good_ friend looking like he was making goo goo eyes at the girl. Or he was just concerned, Claude wasn't sure considering he was starting to loose oxygen.

Dimitri reached out again to brush his fingers over her bare shoulder, the action making her jump and look at him with wide eyes. "If you truly feel alone here - I'll gladly be your friend."

Claude reached for his dagger in on his waist and quickly cut at the vine constricting his neck when the girl held her breath. Both were unaware as Lion slipped out of their laps to sniff at the rose bush.

"Really?"

With what he hoped wasn't his last breath, Claude began slashing at the bush, hacking and stabbing. He fights his way out, battling his way out of the thorn bush with a mighty gasp. Falling on the grass before him, a few thorns dug into his skin, scratching and burning terrible as he landed. Lion, startled, hissed and gave a tiny baby rwar. It was too fucking cute for a moment like this. He almost died, damn it all.

" _Claude._ " Dimitri's voice cut through, the prince having apparently noticed him.

The Golden Deer leader rolled on his back, looking up at the startled duo, their eyes wide and scandalized. Dimitri quickly pulled away from the girl. The crown prince stood, eyes wide, voice raised just a pinch, "How long have you been there?"

Lion, a kind soul, walked up and pawed at Claude's already scratched skin, making it sting. The cub sniffed him, giving a curious lick before hissing _again_. Then her got slapped by the lion again. This was unfair, he was only trying to do his job and save lives in the long run. Why was the world being such a bitch to him? "Long time."

Dimitri looked like he swallowed a lemon.

"Don't be mad at me, I almost died." He pulled himself up, plucking a stray rose from his hair and tossing it to the ground. It was official, he hated roses. When he gets back to Almyra he's going to get rid of all the dessert roses. Water lilies were the best anyway. 

"I'm back with the te- _Oh my!_ " Flayn, of course, picked _that_ moment to come back with a tray of tea. She stopped short of entering the garden, eyes wide on Claude. Her tiny mouth dropped in surprise, but promptly snapped closed when she realized what must have happened, "Y-You **_pervert!_** "

"What?" Claude jerks back, blinking, " _Me?_ "

"You're one of those hooligans that spy on women!" The girl exclaimed, stomping her foot, "How dare you! I'll have you know that Byleth and I aren't some...some...show chickens you can just spy on for your entertainment!"

"Whoa!" Claude held his hands up, "Let's not jump to conclusions! I swear I wasn't being a creepy pervert! I'm not Sylvain!"

"You were _spying_ on two women!" The girl marched over, putting down the tray and picking up a muffin and throwing it at him, "Back! Stand back!"

"I wasn't spying on two women!" He waved his hands, "Tell them Dimitri! You know me!"

"He's right." Dimitri deadpanned, crossing his arms and giving Claude the most flat look he's ever seen on the prince's face. "He was spying on Bylad."

Both Byleth and Flayn gasped at that.

_**Betrayal.** _

Byleth stood, moving to stand over Claude with her face returning back to her neutral state. Though he noticed her hands were bunched up in her dress, clenching at the long silk fabric. Suddenly, the boy was worried that the flowers would drag him back in from the way her voice sounded.

"Why were you spying on Bylad?" Cold, so very, very _cold_. 

"Uh, well." He quickly stood and was thankful he was slightly taller, "I was just curious. Not every day you get to meet a god."

But the girl didn't look convinced, she stepped forward instead. "If you're trying to hurt him or make fun of him, then I'll never forgive you."

Claude smiled, though it was nervous as his heart began to beat wild in his chest. While Dimitri was showered with forgiveness for rejecting her, it seems Claude was to be sent through all seven layers of hell for so much as looking at her brother wrong. It was quite frightening actually.

"I wasn't going to hurt him," he held up his hands in surrender. "Honest!"

But the Goddess' eyes flashed as she stared straight through him, no, she was staring right at him - probing his mind and soul as if she could read him like a book. He swallowed, extra uncomfortable under her blank gaze.

"How can I trust the word of someone who doesn't trust anyone but himself?"

The smile falls right off his face at her words.

Damn, the Goddess didn't play around, did she? She was _cutting_. The worst part is that she was pretty on the mark as well. He didn't trust easy, even people he claims he does. He's got a hundred backup plans, ten thousand contingencies. He's not assumed of this, you can never be too paranoid. But it feels strange to be called out like this. He's been _careful_ to come off as trustworthy, to pretend he's anything but what he is. 

Dimitri, perhaps seeing this is all going too far, sighs and reaches out, "He's just trying to pull pranks. He's not malicious."

"Yes he is." Byleth doesn't look away, her eyes digging into Claude's. Suddenly, the Duke feels like he can't look away, like that stare into his very _soul_ couldn't be broken. She steps one more step closer to him, lips thin, "He _wants_ something from Bylad. You want to use him, don't you?"

Oh no. She was digging too far. He had to pull this back, think of a lesser crime to fall back on. Thanks Dimitri. You got him out of the pot only to throw him into a raging fire that was going out of control really fast. "No! No! I just wanted to see what's under his mask! I swear!"

There, that was a _much_ lesser crime. It didn't make the Goddess any happier, but at least it lessened the sheer tranquil furry she held towards him. At the very least she wouldn't slay him, or whatever. Now she was just frowning deeply at him, "So you're one of those. Using him for your dares? Trying to see who is brave enough to see his face? Are you going to tell all your friends about it and brag?"

Oh. Oh no, this kind of thing happened all the time. Time to think more Claude.

"I just thought he must be pretty!" Claude raised his hands, smiling, "Hilda really likes him, you know? I figured he must be gorgeous under all that! He's your twin after all! I'll bet he wears that mask because everyone who sees him falls in love!"

What is he saying? He has no clue. But he hopes that praising the Dread God and invoking Hilda's name will earn him some points.

"Your eyes are nothing but trees and brush hiding true intentions," Byleth frowned, looking angry and sad as she stared right into them. "You don't care about anything but what you want and how you get it."

"H-Hey now, that's a little harsh..." Claude chuckled, reaching forward to touch her like Dimitri had earlier.

But she pulled away, as if stung, and swept up the growling lion at their feet with suspicious eyes. "It's people like you that always think Bylad doesn't deserve respect or is some funny to laugh at."

Claude suddenly felt more guilty then scared as the Goddess pulled further away from him, her face half buried in the hissing cat's fur. Up close, the Goddess was looking more and more like a little girl who cared deeply for her brother - something Claude had never expected to see when they decided to take out the church. It reminded him of earlier and how he watched the two practically run into each other's embrace and hold on as if their lives depended on it.

"No, really. I wasn't trying-"

But she jumped away again while Flayn walked behind her to rub her back and shoot him a glare.

"Just leave him alone," Byleth hissed. "He deserves to be treated like everyone else."

Okay, _now_ Claude felt like shit.

That wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to be the bad guy here, she was. Her and her brother and her mother. They were the ones running a sketchy church that ran all of Fodlan with their sketchy ways. But here he is, being scolded by her her spying on her brother, who is treated like an outsider in his own home for something he can't help.

It's hitting a little too close to home.

And that's not fair either, all he wanted to do was gather enough info to plan for their inevitable attack and avoid needless casualties, including hers and her brother's. But here he is, feeling like shit because apparently today is talk about your feelings and your flaws day. Or at least Claude's flaws. 

How is he supposed to _not_ feel bad when she's basically in his face accusing him of objectifying her brother? Or treating him like some plaything? She doesn't know what's at stake, she doesn't know the real reason _why_ he's doing what he does. That he's doing the dirty work that prince charming here is obviously failing at. He knows that. He can't exactly defend himself either, not without giving away their whole plan, so now he's the bad guy.

And the worst part is, from her point of view, he's doing the same thing he wants to stop. Because he knows what it's like to feel that way. To be an outsider in your own home, to face the humiliation of being something "other" in the place that should be safest. The object of ridicule and mocking. The butt of the joke. The strange thing that shouldn't be. He's spent his whole life wanting to tear down those walls that separate him from everyone else, on both sides.

And here he is, on one side of the wall and trying to rip open a wound that's festered in the Goddess for years. Her brother, if he cares about how utterly alone he is, the living sacrifice on an alter of acceptance. He's the outsider of the pack. The omega. The object of fear and mockery all in one.

Claude swallowed, the lump in his throat feeling too large and uncomfortable. His eyes went downcast a moment, emotions flickering between guilt, shame, doubt, and worst of all _empathy_.

Empathy for the people of the faith who were blind and followed customs that encouraged hurting a fellow human being. Empathy for the Goddess who seemed to be tied down and unable to protect her brother despite all the supposed power she possessed. And empathy for the poor boy who was feared, mocked, and despised by the very people who are supposed to protect him. Claude connected to that loneliness. He was all too familiar with it and it's dirty looks, nasty whispers...

He looked up, forest green eyes meeting a cold steel that shined with protective love - another look he wasn't expecting from the villains of this story. His heart ached and he looked away again.

"You're right. Everyone deserves to be treated like a person. It shouldn't matter how weird or different you are - we're all still human beings." His gaze met hers again - though he felt a million times smaller. "...I'm sorry if I made you or him feel that way."

She stared at him, body still as her lion cub continued to glare and flick it's tail in agitation. He was suddenly worried she'd throw the little cub at him, claws first and right on his face where he'd get a million and one scratches before Dimitri finally stepped in to save him. Claude wouldn't blame him, he was really feeling like he deserved it.

But the Goddess didn't bring down her wrath, nor did she throw the lion at him. Instead she seemed to relax slightly, her form somehow looking small again before Claude realized she'd been standing on the tips of her toes in her anger.

"You should be saying that to my brother..." She looked away, now petting the cat as the world seemed to feel less tense. "But, thank you for finally being sincere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Catherine and Shamir are married and Cyril is their son. He's a good boy, and Bylad likes him and Cyril likes Bylad, or at least...more than anyone else at the monastery. Anyway, nuance kids shit be like that, and Lion is a good boi who wuvs his mama, and just wants pets.
> 
> Claude enters the first stages of his character arc, and Bylad sets up an avenue of behavior that everyone will soon realize has very dire consequences in like...50 chapters or so.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up, Claude had never liked the simple stories. The stories of good vs evil. The Good guy wins, the bad guy loses. The princess gets rescued, the knights beats the monster. Blah, blah, blah. They always seemed so boring to him. Always stale. Always the same. 
> 
> He always liked the stories where the real villain was the person standing right next to you the whole time. The friend that lied to you. The knight that betrayed you. Or, in some cases, the main characters was the villain without ever realizing. He liked morally ambiguous stories, where it was hard to tell who the bad guy is. He found them more true to life, more interesting.
> 
> Well, before he found himself right in the middle of that story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedue wants YOU to join this Discord server.
> 
> https://msbluebell.tumblr.com/post/636708500173668352/join-the-fe3h-dimileth-aus-discord-server
> 
> it'll feel overwhelming because we've been at it for like two years, but I assure you, we've slowed down, so feel free to come in and get us motivated again.

Growing up, Claude had never liked the simple stories. The stories of good vs evil. The Good guy wins, the bad guy loses. The princess gets rescued, the knights beats the monster. Blah, blah, blah. They always seemed so boring to him. Always stale. Always the same. 

He always liked the stories where the real villain was the person standing right next to you the whole time. The friend that lied to you. The knight that betrayed you. Or, in some cases, the main characters was the villain without ever realizing. He liked morally ambiguous stories, where it was hard to tell who the bad guy is. He found them more true to life, more _interesting_.

Well, before he found himself right in the middle of that story.

Now he doesn't _like_ it. He's not a _stranger_ to being in a situation where there was no true bad guy. Everyone had their reasons for doing things, even awful things. Thing was, he was never the invading force before. He was never the instigator of something big. He started fights before, irritated some nobles, played some pranks, but he never _started_ a battle. He never _invaded_. Everything had always been in self defense before, had made him feel like he was the slightly less wrong.

But, now, he's starting to feel like the narrative is shifting.

All he's ever wanted was to belong, to reach out with his hands and grasp a future where one side or another doesn't burn each other just because they don't _know_ anything about one another. Or worse, because someone had made it where one side didn't know anything, where they _couldn't_ leave. It's not fair, that people have to suffer because of a lack of understanding.

In Almyra, he's always been told that Fodlan was a land of cowards, that he had that cowards blood burning in his veins. Coming to Fodlan itself, he was honestly _surprised_ that everything was just so...regulated. That Fodlan didn't just cower in their lands, that the Church, their doctrine, _kept_ them from interacting with the outside world. That actually _doing_ so was a fairly recent idea.

It's funny, in a way, the Gods really were the reflection of all Fodlan. They never interacted with the outside world because the mother of their culture stopped them. 

Seems he's the outsider again, coming in with one idea and learning another. It's not fair. It's not fair at all. He's not supposed to be the bad guy. He was just trying to unveil the _truth_. To reveal the honest truth to the world and let Fodlan finally choose for itself, and to stop an all out war if he's lucky. He wanted that so badly he'd been willing to reach out with bloodied fingers and grasp it, to hold it so tight that it burned his hands. He was going to make sure that no one else ever had to live like he did, that no one else ever had to feel this _pain_.

"Right." He scratches the back of his head, taking a step back, "I'm just gonna..."  
  
Gonna what? Find Bylad? Apologize? For what? He doesn't know. He doesn't want to apologize. He doesn't want to talk about this. What would he even say? Sorry that I'm spying on you because I'm going to destroy your home and everything you've ever known? He doesn't think so. And he doesn't want to think about _feelings_ again.

"Hold, Claude." Dimitri stops him from fleeing with a firm hand on the shoulder, a frown on his face, "I'm sorry. I..."

"Nah." He waves off, because, really, what else was he supposed to expect? The other option was him being burned alive for spying on two women. "Don't worry about it. It's my fault."

Next time he'll have to try not getting caught. Or, better yet, having an actual plan for if he _does_ get caught, because he had not been ready for this.

The Goddess was staring at him now, her face no longer holding anger or sadness or anything for that matter. She just stared at him with those eyes that seemed to be able to look through anything while he squirmed and questioned his goals despite always being firm. Why did things have to go this way? He was not ready for this...

Then Flayn gasped, hurrying to the Goddess' side the moment they all heard someone coming to the garden. But it was too late to do anything as Thunderstrike Catherine came into view, looking tired and mumbling to herself before finally noticing them all. She stared, slowly putting two and two together as a scowl formed on her face.

_Uh-oh..._

"And just **what** are you two doing here? This is a private area." She looked ready to snatch their ears and drag them away, Claude could already feel it already.

Dimitri quickly bowed, "We apologize. We were just-"

"They were looking for Lion." Everyone turned towards the Goddess, most surprised that she had spoken up at all. She blinked, her carefully blank face set on Catherine. "It was an honest mistake."

Flayn looked shocked, her hand gripping the Goddess' sleeve as she looked between the knight and her friend with worry. Her eyes landed on Claude and Dimitri, urging them to play along. The look and the excuse threw the boy off - he had been sure the Goddess was going to throw him to the wolves out of spite, but now she was covering for them?

"Oh?" Catherine seemed to relax just a little, finding the explanation pretty plausible. "Well, you two should get out of here before someone else catches you."

"Right," Claude said quickly, hooking his arm with Dimitri. "You're totally right. C'mon Dima, better grab the cat so we can go."

"Yes." The prince nodded, his arms curling into that hook. He brought his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. Lion stood at attention at the sound, ears perking. He sat, all nice and obedient like a well trained dog. Did Dimitri _train_ that thing? Was it _possible_ to train a beast like that? How did he do it? Hooooow?

"Lion, tar i leith." Dimitri gestured. The lion, with absolutely zero hesitation, bolted right for Dimitri, giving a tiny leap right into the prince's outstretched arm. He held that heavy thing curled in one arm, letting it snuggle into the crook. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out a treat, and placed it on the cub's nose. 

"Let us depart." Dimitri requested, turning around and dragging Claude with him. The cub, distracted by the treat, didn't realize that they were leaving until they were half way out the garden. It was then, and only then, that the small thing realized they were leaving his true master behind. The it squirmed, wriggling and writhing, until it was peaking over Dimitri's shoulder, whining and crying, his paws on the shoulder like he was playing peek-a-boo. It was so pitiful it was adorable.

"There there little one." Dimitri rubbed his hand up and down the tiny back. "Don't cry."

If it weren't for the fact that Claude had just been called out, and that he and Dimitri were in serious danger of getting in trouble for the crime of being within a certain distance of the Goddess, then he would mock the guy for _babying_ the thing so much. 

"You're so pitiful." Claude poked the lion, earning another whine. It whined and whined, and peered over Dima's shoulder like a baby being taken away from mama. "You're just a little baby, aren't you? A whining little baby. It's...please stop crying. I'm begging. I'll give you a fish."

"Give him time." Dimitri continued to rub circle's in the cub's back.

It was strange, walking arm in arm with Dima, with a lion crying over the shoulder. It was like they were....friends or something. Weird. So this was what casual friendship was like. Felt itchy. He's not sure he likes it. Granted, he considered Hilda his friend, but in a mischief managed and casual flings kind of way. Right now he's pretty sure he could ask Dima anything and get an honest to the Goddess answer. Or, worse, Dima could ask him anything and get one. 

Ew.

It was when they finally reached safety outside the garden that Dimitri let out a long, relieved exhale. "Well, that was certainly awkward."

Claude laughed, earning a glare from the blonde.

"I'm being quite serious, Claude. We were lucky not to get reprimanded or punished!"

"I know, I know!" The tanned boy waved his hand as he continued to laugh. "Sorry, this is just how I handle things sometimes."

When was the last time he felt such relief? It was almost like adrenaline, the way his heart was thumping and how his blood seemed to ring in his ears. Maybe it was adrenaline? Shit, it had to be - they just barely escaped the wrath of a goddess, then the infamous Thunder Blade Catherine. He also avoided a beating from Jeralt the Blade Breaker (and probably Leonie by association), so honestly, he was having a very _lucky_ day. Even if it almost ended with him suffocating in a rose bush.

His laughter was slowly dying down when they reached the dorm area, both arms still hooked together as they strode through the monastery. Claude sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, weary smile on his face.

"I never thought I'd feel bad about spying on the enemy."

Dimitri flinched, "Yes...she was quite astute."

Claude watched as the prince seemed to self reflect, his emotions almost breaking through his stiff face as he pressed his lips together. The tanned boy found that he didn't like that look on Dimitri - it made him look somber and lonely.

Time for a quick mood change.

"Sorry," Claude wiggled his arm in Dimitri's, making the lion look his way and glare. "I didn't mean to ruin your _date_."

HIs little comment did the trick. Dimitri's face went from somber to unamused in an instant. The blonde looked at him, icy eyes flat as he stared, "It wasn't a _date_ , Claude. I merely ran into her by chance, as you should well know you _spy_."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus by the way." The Golden Deer leader elbowed the Blue Lion leader, scoffing, "I've never been so betrayed."

"I can't believe you were watching us." Dimitri looks way, face going red from embarrassment, because that was totally a date and he knew it, even if he denied it. "You were there the whole time and you didn't even _bother_ to say anything."

"Hey, it's _because_ I was there that I know it was totally a date." Claude winked at him, dragging the blonde closer, "You two _bonded_. It was so **romantic**."

"You are simply incorrigible." Dimitri shoved him gently, which was still twice as rough as anyone else could manage. Their arms were still locked together, though, so Claude merely found himself dragged along. He laughed, out loud, because the _look_ on Dimitri's face was amazing. "Just because two people _talk_ doesn't make it a date."

"Oh please, _'I don't expect you to repay me', 'Even if I have to sneak to find you'_ , you were totally flirting." Claude mocked, picking himself back up and leaning in, "And, I gotta say, you were smooth as clean water. Damn Dima, I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"I wasn't _flirting_." Dimitri insisted, because he was in _denial_. Lion rubbed up against the blonde's neck, mewling. "And what of you! What were you even _doing_ there!"

"My job as a schemer!" Claude winked, "Did you know that Bylad likes romances and used to have a crush on the crescent moon? Because now I know that."

"Very useful information, I'm sure." Dimitri the idiot, sounded _sincere_.

Claude almost wanted to tell the prince that Bylad had also lured Catherine away by throwing a teapot. The boy had sacrificed himself to lure the girl's guardian away just so they could have a _moment_. It was kind of sweet. It was also a bit terrifying considering that was Edelgard's plan.

Just how far ahead could this kid look? Were they really just game pieces in Bylad's palm while he placed them down on a board and moved about as he pleased? Usually a seer couldn't handle the tiny inconsistencies Claude would enact on them; turning a vase upside down on the second floor hall, climbing a tree then purposely falling out, dealing with Manuela and Seteth in the aftermath while tapping an offbeat tempo. He could tell Bylad was doing the same things, the arm flaps, the broken tea set, the careful wording and the watchful movements - it was almost as if he _**were** _a god.

But that went against his next theory, one he wanted to share with Dimitri.

"I also think _they_ don't think they're gods."

Dimitri looked at him as if he were mad. "Oh yes, please, enlighten me how you came to **that** conclusion?"

"Well..." Claude shrugged, as if admitting that it was a half-baked theory more then anything. "When I apologized, I unintentionally implied that they were like the rest of us, humans, ya'know?"

Dimitri raised a brow, confused.

"Well, she didn't correct me on it. Aren't gods supposed to be cocky and mad when told they're like us?" He kind of felt dumb saying it, but the church itself would probably lob off his head for saying the twins were mortals. Heresy and what not.

"She could have just overlooked your statement." Dimitri presented, folding his free hand over the lion cub's head as the babe squirmed. "I, myself, do not correct people when they fail to call me a prince."

"I guess..." Claude trailed off, frowning, "But I'm not sure it's the same."

"Isn't it?" Dimitri frowned, tilting his head. He pet down the fur on the lion, humming as he took on a thoughtful look, "Is a God a man of great power, or are they something inherently not human? What is divinity? Can Gods not bleed? Do they not have organs? Is a God a title of greater being, or a man made more than a man?"

Oh.

Oh noooooooo.

"No." Claude shook his head, "No. No, no, no. Don't get spiritual on me. Where are these thoughts even coming from? What? How? No. I can't."

"My friend, Dedue." Dimitri smiled at him, pulling him along as they finally came into view of the dormroom. He smiled proudly, like the shared knowledge was something he was proud to spread, "The Duscans believe that most Gods were once men that achieved Divinity."

Claude clicked his tongue, "Fascinating, really."

"They say the Goddess bled herself to make the land prosper." Dimitri shrank down as the lion draped itself across the back of his neck, "That she spilled her blood to make the land bloom after tragedy. So, tell me, Claude, if the Goddess bleeds, does that make her less God? Is she a type of human? What makes one a God? At what point do we trencend from human to God? Is she human, or is she a young God?"

"Stop, no." Claude pushed Dimitri, "You're ruining the mystery of Gods."

"Either way, to find out _she_ doesn't respond..." Dimitri hummed thoughtfully, "...what does it mean? Is she a false prophet, or is she a merciful Goddess? Or is her power so great that she feels no need to respond to mere lofty titles."

"It means that, whatever the case, she's _not_ in this for an ego trip." Claude leaned in, voice dropping now, "If she was actively involved, if she was an active source, she would have corrected me. Ego maniacs _always_ want to have their title. It's the one thing you can count on. And _she_ didn't even notice it. If she was in this for the benefit, then the title would have been too important to overlook."

Dimitri’s eyes sharpened. “The puppet theory is becoming more credible.”

“Exactly.” Claude waves a hand in the air while leaning closer to his ~~friend~~ ally, “And in what religion does a knight reprimand a god? Why is a goddess not telling her guard about someone spying on her? Better yet, why is said guard calling the shots? Kind of fishy, right?”

Dimitri’s lips pressed thin as he glared ahead, the greenhouse now in view. Claude could see the wheels turning and the intelligence the prince unintentionally hid beneath his prim manners.

The puppet king concept was almost normal among the nobility - whenever a heir to a house lost parents to guide them, another member or guardian would raise them until they came of age. Unfortunately, some of those greedy guardians would use the child heir as their shield while they made new laws or stole their fortune right before their eyes. Sometimes they would control the heir their whole lives by marrying them off to someone they know personally or their children and continue to control them then. Most of the cases of such happenings never ended well in Fodlan...

“Dedue thinks Lady Rhea is at the helm...”

“At least that’s will make Miss Princess happy. She seems to hold a grudge against the Archbishop.”

"Or it will make her more angry." Dimitri murmured, hand finding his chin in that way it does when he's thinking. He looked disquieted, which wasn't a good thing because Dimitri actually did have a pretty good idea about how Edelgard worked, "The news could go one of two ways. Either it will silently infuriate her, or she will believe that we have fallen to their manipulations."

"We can convince her to spare the twins." Claude tried, but in truth he was more testing the waters for what Dimitri though. He knew Edelgard's type. She was ruthless. A needs of the many kind of gal. An ends justify the means kind of gal. He didn't think she was going to go all ruthless tyrant, but she'd be a bit more brutal than maybe Dimitri would like. Killing the Gods is not off her radar at all, and they would have to convince her they were truly brainwashed if they wanted to avoid adding the twins as casualties. Because if the twins fought back, even if they were brainwashed, or victims, she wouldn't hesitate. After all, in the end, this wasn't a fight about the Gods, this was a fight for vengeance, tearing down a system that hurt her somehow in order to rebuild. She was trusting he and Dimitri to do their jobs in Faeghus and Leicester, and she'd do hers in Adrestia, but first they had to remove the limb with the infection. Cut the root to save the tree and whatnot.

Except...

Bylad.

For all that he still couldn't get a read of the seer, he was _good_ at this game. Whatever ending he was aiming for, this "happiest end", it wasn't going to involve their deaths. Because death was never the happiest end. And, privately, he likes to think that the three of them aren't evil enough bastards to make _death_ the preferred option. So, whatever Bylad was planning, it didn't involve losing their lives in an assault on Garreg Mach.

He stopped, making Dimitri stop beside him as a consequence. Fuck it, he couldn't plan anything until he knew more about Bylad. He didn't have the right information yet. It didn't matter what plans they made if the Dread God was just going to take steps around them. No, in order to plan he had to know what Bylad wanted, and to do that he was going to have to figure out.

He had to ask Hilda.

Who has been pissy with him the last few days because of not telling her about the plan and going through Bylad withdraws.

Fuck.

"You know what?" Green eyes turn to blue, "I think the best thing we can do is just tell El our honest thoughts. Whether she believes us or not doesn't matter right now. We still need to figure out whether or not they're _willing_ to fight for the Church before discussing it."

Dimitri frowned, for once looking like he didn't want to have a conversation about being truthful. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I rather avoid unnecessary casualties, especially if the twins are actual victims in all this."

For once, Claude was starting to agree with that sentiment, another first that he was experiencing in all this. Perhaps hanging out with Dimitri was changing him for the **~~better worse~~** whatever the hell this is.

"Right! And even if we can't get them to go against whoever may or may not be controlling them - we can always just keep them." Claude wiggled his brow at the prince, "Spoils of war and all."

That earned him a punch in the arm, "I was kidding!! I swear!!"

"It's a horrible joke," Dimitri hissed, having still held onto Claude's arm as he managed to punch him while holding Lion. The cat looked smug as the boy reeled back slightly from the hit, his long tail flicking over to even smack Claude in the chest.

"Okay okay, I won't joke about that again." Claude sighed, "Can't really justify one prison for another..."

Dimitri looked sick at the very thought and Claude couldn't stop his own smile from growing. The more he got to know the prince, the more he was growing to respect him and his opinions on things. It was kind of...nice not having to rely on his own ideas and thoughts. Sometimes one could get stuck in their own box and not even realize what mistakes they were making. Dimitri was becoming a good outside observer for Claude.

"Where is her Imperial Highness anyways?" The tanned boy asked, quickly changing topics so not to upset his ~~friend~~ ally further.

The prince looked away, eyes going over the yard as if he were actually looking for the Imperial princess. "Likely doing something _actually_ productive to us."

"Hey! We're plenty productive." Claude grinned, yanking Dimitri towards the training ground. Might as well see what's in there. Maybe they could bother Felix or something if he was there. Who knows? Not him. "I'll have you know that Bylad's apparent love of romance novels is _vital_ to my plans."

"Oh?" Dimitri quirked a disbelieving brow, "How so, if I may ask?"

"I'm going to set down a trail of books and trap him in a box." Claude snorted, kicking open the greenhouse door and walking right on in, "Then I'm going to stick him in a library and..."

And he didn't get to finish, because sitting in the corner, face to the stone wall, was the object of this very discussion. No one else was here, just one Dread God. Sitting down. Facing the wall. Arms crossed, legs crossed, just staring.

"...Bylad?" Dimitri started, uncertain, just as surprised as Claude to see the Dread God here. There were no guards, or priests or...anything. "...Bylad, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Azure Moon." Bylad greeted, not turning around at all, though his knee started bouncing, "This one has been instructed to sit in the corner and think with his sentient tumor as to what he has done."

"Alone?" Dimitri unhooks his arm, walking forward, "Where are your guards?"

"This one is not to be needing them, for those around him are without want to approach." Bylad didn't turn around, staring unblinkingly at the wall. "The shiny ones did think that, so long as Friend Hilda and Clever Fox are away, then there be no need. So they awayed."

"That's...dumb." Claude stated, folding his arms, "Catherine should fire those guards."

 _"Verdant Wind._ " Bylad's minty eyes narrowed ever so, but otherwise never left the wall, "So he has blown this lad's way once again. Azure Moon, thank you, but this one is to be thinking of his actions taken."

Claude blinked. _Verdant Wind_ again, that must mean him. It had a nice ring to it, but the way the boy said it was a little disheartening. First the sister made him feel like a huge hypocrite, and now the brother was throwing more shade he wasn't sure he could handle.

"How long do you have to sit here?" Dimitri asked, suddenly reminded of his punishments with his uncle. Long hours looking over tax documents with little breaks and meals at his desk, it had been tiring and boring - but he could only imagine what it was like to stare at a wall with nothing to do.

"As long as the Blind Blade sees fit. This one is lucky she will not tell Lily Mother, as there is a big purr on the loose."

Said lion gave off a cute little roar, his big blue eyes now on Bylad. Dimitri looked around a moment before letting the feline down, watching as he trotted over to the Dread God and force his way into his lap. At first Bylad tried to ignore the lion, but the creature just became more insistent the more he was ignored.

"Big purr is big bedevilment." But the boy didn't push Lion away and began to pet him instead - though Bylad seemed to prefer playing with the long tail and the puff ball at the end more then anything. "Big purr is big sweetie..."

Claude smiled, finding the sight a little cute. He stepped closer, probably pressing his luck, but he was always unable to help himself. "Hey, we were just talking to your sister~"

The Dread God turned his head, his glittering jewels glaring at him beneath his mask. "This one _**knows**_."

Of course he knew.

He's a seer. It's something Claude, at the very least, can't forget. He's one step ahead of them at all times, even when he's sitting in a corner like a little kid. It's wild, it's strange, it's fascinating. It made him want to ask so many questioned, and none at all. Because what did Bylad see? Did he...

He planned that interaction with Dimitri right down to the minute. Did he plan this too? And, if he did, did he plan for Claude to stay or back off? 

Well, high risk high reward.

"Hey, that's not fair." Claude sits next to the God, cross legged as well. Dimitri shoots him a look, but otherwise doesn't say anything. He stands, arms crossed, their guardian. Honestly, Dimitri just standing there and being a pal already makes him a better guard than everyone else in this place, who were all obviously bad at their jobs. They should be fired. Also, that Gatekeeper is totally sketchy and no one would ever convince him otherwise. "I don't think I've done anything to deserve that."

The Dread God huffs, looking back down at the lion, petting it's fur, "Good purr, strong puff, he'll grow strong and loyal."

"Are you ignoring me?" Claude poked him in the arm, earning a hiss, "That's not fair, why don't you like me?"

Dimitri sighed, reaching down to touch Claude's shoulder gently, "Leave him alone, Claude, he obviously doesn't wish to speak with you."

"I just don't think it's fair." Claude complains, eyes back on Bylad. "You like _Dimitri_. Granted, yeah, I get it. The guy is a prince charming. But what did _I_ do, in particular, that makes me the bad guy."

The Dread God frowns, deeply, his hand stopping their petting. He doesn't look up, or flap his arms, or do any of those small things he does when he's subtly turning the hands of fate in his favor. Claude wondered if he was staring into the future right now, or just thinking, or...something. It was really hard to tell with that _stupid_ mask one.

"Verdant Wind..." The rubies turn to him, "This one knows all the secrets of the the winds and flowers and moons."

Dimitri pales. Claude doesn't know if he understands the words, he barely does, but they _sound_ serious, which is something...uncomfortable, coming from the normally airy boy.

"This one knows the secrets they whisper in the dark, their shadows, the ghost that follow in their footsteps." Bylad turns away from them, staring at the wall again, "This one has seen the red insides flow, and unflow, and wilting flowers, dying moonlight, and this one wants none of it."

"I..." Claude frowns, "I don't get it."

Bylad waved his arm at last, pushing Claude away a bit "This one...is not angry. The blood pump does that hate. This one is...he understands."

"I still don't get it."

"This one prefers the purr to the questions." Bylad pet the lion, running gloved hands through the fur, "Purrs love this one without questions."

"Bylad, please." Dimitri leaned forward, earnest and honest, "You know what we plan to do. So please, tell me, what do you _want_."

Bylad stops all together now, freezing. Then, he speaks, "This shadow only wants for the Butterfly to be safe and happy. This one wants the happiest end."

"And what does that mean?" Dimitri frowned, "How does this 'happiest end' happen? How do we bring it about?"

"If this one tell you, it will not happen." The boy stares at the wall, "The tides will shift, and it will change, and this one will fail. But the shadow promises, this one wants for not but one thing. No wealth, no ruin, nor silver, nor gold."

"Bylad," Dimitri reached out, hesitant at first, but then growing bold as he finally squeezed the boy's shoulder. "If you're trying to protect your sister - we promise, we're not here to hurt her."

"The Moon shines true despite coming here to shatter faith like cathedral windows." The boy shrugged the hand away fingers burying into the lion's stark white fur. "Pictured windows break - beauty, colors, falling away and leave truth that will someday come."

Claude frowned as the boy started to rock in place. He could see Bylad's hands tremble, fingers curled like claws as he held onto the purring feline who was rubbing his muzzle into the boy's chin. For the third time that day, Claude was bearing witness to the twins love for one another. The tower where they came together, the sister who seemed ready to defend her brother to the death, and now the brother who was using his gift to find a way for his twin to be happy.

"Butterfly wings trimmed. Moth flutters but always pluck, pluck, _plucked_ because he knows too much." Bylad's hands quickly went to his knees, too afraid to grip at the Lion who was curled up in his lap. "The lilies are beautiful, but they only smother with their loving nectar until nothing is left - soon they will grow poisonous before wings are forever pinned behind glass."

Claude tried to figure out exactly what the boy was saying, but could only discern that Bylad disliked his religion, or toxic at the very least. But it was when Bylad finally looked at Claude that he realized how scared he really was.

"This shadow loves his family. It is all he has." He sounded desperate and his knuckles were growing white from how tight he held onto his robes. "This one will fight for the happiest end - before the dark can reach and poison from inside and out."

There's something admirable about wanting to stop something awful before it happened. Many seers have tried, maybe, and maybe they succeeded. But even seers couldn't change the course of nature, at times.

But, then again, most seers aren't supposedly Gods. 

Claude couldn't tell if Bylad was trying to stop them, or destroy the Church with them, or reform it, or what. But Claude _did_ know that, at the center of it all, was this guy, this guy in a mask, that maybe loved his sister too much for his own good, and definitely loved his mom too much for his own good if she was being counted, and it's kind of sad.

"Bylad." Dimitri kneeled down now, eye level, "Bylad, if what you want is to...to...save your family then we can help you. None of them need to die, not even Rhea."

"This one knows." Bylad moved to rub his hands against the rubies of his mask, scratching at the fine stones. Rubies. It's funny, in Almyra rubies are said to help channel a seer's abilities. If he thought Rhea or anyone else knew anything about Almyra, he'd say they did it on purpose. As it was, Bylad once again proved to be _different_ from every other seer Claude had known, because they seem to be causing him more irritation than anything. "The Moth would be safe if he fluttered in moonlight, but that is not what moths are meant to do."

"Bylad, please." Dimitri begged, reaching out a hand to place on Bylad's shoulder, "We don't want to hurt you."

"The Azure Moon never will." The boy brushed the hand off, moving his own hands to reach for the snuggling lion and pushing the cub into the prince's hands, ignoring the mewling protests, "This shadow has given what he can. Now away, blow away like a breeze, the time brought is coming short, and they shall return for this lad soon."

Dimitri stared, holding tight on the struggling lion as he slowly stood back up. "Very well... We will leave you to your punishment."

Bylad didn't answer, merely kept his gaze on the wall while his hands were still bunched up in his robes. The Prince looked at his fellow house leader, urging him to come with pleading eyes. Claude sighed, getting to his feet while staring at the masked boy with pity he didn't think the god would appreciate.

"Claude."

He ignored Dimitri for a moment, knowing he was pressing his luck once more.

"Claude, we should leave him alone." The prince tried to urge him to move again, but Claude kept his gaze on the Dread God who was looking more like a scared little boy by the second.

Claude knelt again, forest green eyes trying to catch sight of rubies since he couldn't see the boy's face. "Hey."

Bylad's lips pressed together tight before finally looking at Claude when he was called again. "The Verdant Wind's air is irritating to this moth's ears."

The other male ignored this comment, "Whatever is happening here...we're going to help the best way we can. Even if you don't want us to."

He could feel Bylad's glare, but this had to be said. "I just hope you can see us being friends in the future."

The masked face jerked back towards the wall, the boy's bottom lip trembled for the slightest of moments, "The Verdant Wind should not such promises make. For a wind must ever blow." 

Claude frowned, not liking the sound of that, "I'm serious."

"This one knows." The boy leaned away, until his body looked like it would fall over, only for the helmet on his head to hit the wall with a loud thud. Claude was starting to become a little concerned with the casual violence Bylad seemed determined to commit to himself, especially since Claude was pretty sure the Dread God said that grabbing the horns hurt. "But, just as a moth must fly, a wind must never stop blowing, for that is what wind does."

What did that mean? Was Bylad calling him a liar? Probably, Claude's a pretty big liar. What is going on? What does Bylad _see_? Does he run off somewhere? Does he die or something? What's going on? Blow...Bylad uses that to tell people to go away he thinks. He was going to...go away? Was he...?

Oh.

Shit.

Did Bylad see their current future as one where he abandons the plan? Or the war? Or...something? Did Claude run away somehow? Or death was still an option. Or...or...did Claude end up stabbing Bylad in the back? Was he the villain in the story that was right beside the heros the whole time? No, he doesn't want to believe that, but he doesn't have any solid answers either.

"Just..." He tries to find the right words, rubbing his temples. He's desperate, and he doesn't know why, but right here, right now, it feels like the whole world is hinging on him getting the words right. He's not sure why it suddenly matters so much, out of nowhere, but it does...

No, that's a lie. He knows why. It's because right here, in front of him, is an outcast mocked and ridiculed by the world, desperately trying to reach that golden dream of his with ripped nails and bloodied fingers, holding on so tight that it burns his hands, and so scared to let get because then he's all alone with nothing but his failure.

"Just don't give up on me." He says at last.

And that's all he says before he let's Dimitri drag him away, leaving the Dread God alone before Claude can even know the answer.

Claude could only hope the boy listened to him and believed. It sucked that all he had was his word, especially after being told by his sister that his word was **_garbage_**. But words were Claude's strongest weapon and he was taking a big risk reaching out to the enemy.

Maybe he was being too optimistic...

_Heh...maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude's trying to sus out what happened, or what will happen and Bylad needs to resist the temptations of the moon.


End file.
